Secretos del Pasado son cosa de Ahora
by Tsukiyomi-Komorebi
Summary: Tokyo parece una gran ciudad como cualquier otra, pero la Academia de Konoha es todo menos común. ¡Y sus alumnos menos! romance, amistades, aventuras, dramas y muchos secretos. ¿Te anímas a descubrirlos?.Parejas no definidas, posible GaaraXocXDeidara
1. Sinopsis

_Esto surgió de una idea que me rondaba hace tiempo por la cabeza, combinada con la necesidad de escapar un poco de un crossover que me estaba ahogando y la loca pregunta que me hizo mi hermana anti-anime;_  
><em>"¿Que pasaría si los personajes de Naruto fuesen a un High School? ¿Te imaginas ahí con ellos?" y sin pensarlo me puse a escribir... Para luego darme cuenta de que esta plagado de fanfics AU ambientados en una secundaria y que son todos iguales! Siempre concentrados en una sola pareja, siempre las mismas parejas y siempre desastrosamente clichés. Así que decidí auto imponerme el desafío y escribir algo que hasta ahora no he encontrado en esta página o alguna otra (con la excepción de <em>nishasentaku_, de cuya existencia me entere al mes de haber comenzado a publicar la historia)_

_Esta no es una sola historia (aunque al principio lo parezca) son muchas historias pues cada personaje tiene su historia que contar (aunque hay algunos que tiene mas participación que otros y hay algunos protagonistas)._  
><em>Quiero mostrar una faceta distinta de los personajes, sin llegar a hacerlos OOC. Además de eso, cuenta con algunos OC's creados con propósitos fijos. ¿Por que? Porque son esenciales para la historia y cumplirán tareas que otros personajes, a mi humilde juicio, no podrían.<em>

_Esta no es una historia alternativa a la serie, solo es una historia con los personajes de Naruto en ella. Véanlo como actores a quienes contraté para representar mi libreto._

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopsis<strong>

Tsuki Shirouga es todo menos una chica regular. Ha pasado toda su infancia mudándose de un lugar a otro por el norte de Japón y su inestabilidad ha derivado en sus pobres habilidades sociales. Acaba de pasar a primer año de secundaria y no tiene novio o amigas con quienes compartir sus sueños y secretos. Cuando sus padres la matriculan en la prestigiosa Academia Secundaria Superior de Konoha su vida da un poco más que un vuelco.

Los problemas abundan:  
>Naruto vive pendiente de ayudar a sus amigos, lo cual no ayuda a sus notas, Hinata y Chouji solo quieren superar sus complejos y Sakura perdió la cuenta de sus problemas y dramas. Shikamaru y Temari están en pie de guerra y este mas encima parece tener demasiadas mujeres en su vida. Sasuke, quien siempre quiso que las chicas lo dejasen en paz ahora no sabe como acercarse a ellas y su hermano descubre que su corazón no es de piedra. Gaara intentara dejar atrás su pasado mientras Deidara vera su filosofía artística transgiversada, esta vez en serio. Kiba y Yahiko descubren que los celos los sufre cualquiera, en las circunstancias mas descabelladas, Konan se vera enfrentada a una difícil decisión mientras que Tenten se desborda ayudando a sus amigos. ¿Y Neji...? Simplemente necesita mantener el escaso control que aun tiene sobre la situación.<p>

En esta Academia de niños ricos y mimados es imposible lograr tener un solo amigo decente, o eso es lo que cree Tsuki. Un lugar donde abunda el amor y el odio, el drama y las amistades... Y también las traiciones. Pero nadie es quien aparenta ser y todos tienen secretos, grandes o pequeños. Secretos que mueren por salir a la luz...

* * *

><p><em>Este es primer fanfiction que publico, pero no el primero que escribo. Si veo que alguien lee esta historia subiré el primer capitulo. A mi me basta con que solo una persona la lea para subir, lo cual intentare hacer con regularidad. Acepto criticas constructivas, pero siempre y cuando sean educadas. No pienso tolerar insultos ni nada por el estilo.<em>

_Nos leemos!_


	2. Nuevo Mundo

_Lamento mucho la demora, pero me cambie de casa y estaba sin internet._

_La historia parecerá lenta al comienzo, pero es para ir presentando a los personajes y las relaciones entre ellos. Esta historia ha sufrido una infinidad de cambios desde que comencé a escribirla la navidad pasada. Originalmente Tsuki jamás había estado en Tokyo, pero dada su naturaleza algo huraña no cuadraba que se hiciese amiga de todo el mundo de manera tan fácil (además que parecería demasiado Mary Sue). Así que lo cambie un poco._

_Advertencia: cambios de escena y narrador. (para contar de todo un poco)_

_Disclaimer: (olvide ponerlo en la sinopsis) Naruto no me pertenece, si fuese mio seria millonaria *inserte risa malvada aquí*_

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevo Mundo<strong>.

Corría por un pasillo ancho y oscuro plagado de puertas, como esos que se ven en las películas de terror o el pasillo de un hotel. Pero ninguna de esas llama mi atención, tengo que seguir. Al fondo del pasillo a una puerta diferente a las demás: es más pequeña, la pintura esta descascarada y la manija oxidada. La abro automáticamente, sin pensar en que puede haber al otro lado.

Me encuentro de pronto en un callejón oscuro y frío, de alguna forma más lúgubre aun que el pasillo. Hay contenedores de basura, botellas rotas y un olor a alcohol barato flota en el ambiente. De pronto siento que me invade el pánico, sin una razón de peso. Tengo que correr. No se a donde pero tengo que correr.

Siento como si alguien me siguiese y eso solo me hace correr más rápido. Doblo las esquinas y solo hay más y más callejones. Todos oscuros y malolientes. Me siento acorralada, claustrofóbica y vulnerable. Las sombras me rodean. Pertenecen a alguien, no puedo distinguir quienes son, pero no están aquí para charlar precisamente.

Una figura delgada aparece tras ellas, apartándolas. No puedo ver nada más que sus ojos. Fríos y crueles. La presencia ominosa de esa persona llena el lugar. Siento ganas de gritar...

*Bip bip bip bip*

Mi alarma comenzó a sonar en el momento más inoportuno, para variar. De un manotazo mandé el reloj al otro extremo de mi habitación mientras con la otra tomaba otra almohada y la ponía sobre mi cabeza. Intenté reconciliar el sueño. Pese a lo aterrador de el, mi curiosidad podía mas que yo. Necesitaba saber quien era esa persona. Quería saber por que corría.

- ¡Kuro-chan! ¡Mamá dice que te levantes! ¡Llegarás tarde a la escuela!

La voz de Rima, mi hermana menor, terminó de espabilarme. Perfecto. No necesitaba que me recordaran que hoy era mi primer día en mi nueva escuela, la prestigiosa Academia de Konoha, la mejor escuela secundaria de Tokyo, donde nos habíamos mudado recientemente, para que yo pudiese terminar mis estudios de forma más estable. ¿Por qué rayos mi vida no podía ser como en mis sueños? Pensé con fastidio mientras me levantaba de mala gana.

Debido al trabajo de papa nos mudábamos constantemente. Había pasado la mitad de mi vida cambiándome de un lugar a otro por el norte de Japón. Acababa de regresar a Tokyo, después de una ausencia de casi ocho años, hace apenas una semana y mis papás me habían matriculado en la mejor escuela de la ciudad.

Suspiré algo hastiada y me levanté a tomar una ducha. Veinte minutos más tarde salía con el cabello goteando y tratando de buscar mi nuevo uniforme entre las cajas no desembaladas de mi habitación. Este consistía en una camiseta blanca sencilla que para variar me quedaba algo ajustada (mamá aun no era capaz de entender que mi delantera es mayor que hace tres años) una falda tableada, gris y azul que no me pareció tan horrenda como mis uniformes anteriores y una chaqueta de un azul un poco más oscuro.

Con el cabello aun desordenado bajé a desayunar. Mamá estaba atareada preparando sopa miso y mi hermanita parloteaba animadamente sobre las amigas que haría en su nueva escuela. Mi hermano mayor, Kaitou, seguramente ya se había marchado a la universidad, o el muy vago aún estaba durmiendo. Kenta, el menor de la familia, sorbía ruidosamente su desayuno y hacía muecas a todo el mundo. "Mejor cierro bien la puerta de mi cuarto antes de irme" pensé.

- Tsuki-chan apresúrate, tengo que marcharme temprano a finalizar los papeles de tu hermana en el centro. Desayuna rápido si quieres que te lleve - dijo mi joven e hiperactiva madre. Mamá siempre estaba apurada y haciendo de todo.

- Vale, déjame peinarme primero - y sin decir más corrí escaleras arriba a hacerme un moño. Me tomó un rato dominar mi largo cabello purpura. Originalmente no es de ese color claro, pero cuando mi prima se lo tiñó lo encontré tan _cool_que no tardé en hacer lo mismo. A mi madre no le hizo ninguna gracia.

Algo impaciente me subí al auto y recé poder sobrevivir el primer día entre el montón de niños ricos y mimados que me aguardaban en la escuela.

No tardamos en llegar a las afueras de Toshima, donde había un gran parque. Al poco tiempo pude apreciar un muro de cemento y al otro lado de éste se veía una extensión de césped, una arboleda y una pequeña laguna. Hermosos cerezos bordeaban los caminos y parterres de flores cubrían el lugar.

- Estos son los terrenos de la Academia - dijo mi madre alegre. Rima abrió los ojos como platos.

- Anda ya, ojala mi escuela sea como la tuya - dijo ésta animada. Yo fruncí el seño. Perfecto. Un colegio enorme y caro lleno de niños ricos mimados. Simplemente era perfecto.

- Que tengas un buen día cielo- dijo mi madre al dejarme en la imponente entrada de la escuela. "Odio cuando me llama así" murmuré.  
>Me ajusté la mochila, tragué saliva y, mirando a todos lados a la vez, caminé hacia adelante, sólo para tropezar con alguien. Maldije mi usual torpeza por lo bajo y estiré los brazos para detener un impacto que nunca llegó.<p>

- ¿Estás bien?- dijo una voz profunda y masculina.

* * *

><p>Mi POV<p>

Miyu suspiró pesadamente mientras buscaba el otro zapato bajo la cama. Lunes. Si había algo que Miyu odiaba eran los lunes. Sobretodo por la mañana. Sobretodo cuando se esta atrasada para ir a la escuela.

- ¡Nos vamos en cinco minutos! - dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta.

- Vale, ya estoy - bufó Miyu.

¿Donde demonios se había metido ahora el cepillo de dientes? Ah, sobre la cómoda, bajo la tarea de física. ¿Y el peine? Miyu se adentró en el armario a buscarlo. Estaba segura de haberlo arrojado allí la tarde anterior. Era increíble la cantidad de basura amontonada que se podía encontrar en las tablas inferiores, donde su madre no alcanzaba a limpiar. Hay que decirlo, Yagami Miyu no es la persona mas organizada del mundo.

- Nos vamos ahora - dijo una chica alta, de unos doce años entrando en la habitación como si nada. - Vaya, esto es una pocilga. - agregó mientras tomaba un calcetín de la mesita de noche.

- Lo sé Umi, hago lo que puedo.

- No sé qué vas a hacer el día que te cases. - dijo la aludida burlonamente.

- Me casare con alguien tan desordenado como yo, o con alguien que ordene las cosas por mí. –rio la chica mientras recogía un montón de papeles de la mesita de noche.

- ¡Miyu! Date prisa y has tu cama antes de salir - dijo su madre desde el pasillo.

- ¡Bajen ahora que nos vamos! - se oyó decir a su padre desde el vestíbulo.

Bueno, otra semana más, otra vez a empezar la rutina. O eso pensaría cualquiera, pero Miyu no tiene rutina. ¿Para qué? Cada día es único y diferente y cuando se estudia en la Academia de Konoha nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar...

_"Hablando de imprevistos"_ piensa la chica mientras, al entrar al campus de la academia, ve a una chica rubia y alta con aspecto de extranjera que sonreía como tonta en medio de un circulo de gente y dirige una mirada coqueta a un lado del patio. Miyu sigue la mirada y la clava en un chico alto, fibroso y pálido, con cabello largo, negro como las alas de un cuervo y sujeto en una cola baja con la excepción de unos mechones más cortos que enmarcaban su rostro de rasgos finos pero masculinos. A ambos lados de la nariz tenía unas marcas que bien podían ser cicatrices y que le daban un aspecto intimidante y a la vez misterioso. Sus ojos negros e inexpresivos parecían dos agujeros negros, profundos y absorbentes._  
><em>  
>Al sentirse observado levantó la vista y clavó su mirada en Miyu, quien sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y al mismo tiempo que la cara se le calentaba. Uchiha Itachi siempre lograba turbarla.<p>

La rubia no vio con buenos ojos el intercambio de miradas y decidió pasar a la acción dejando de lado a las chicas que la seguían y acercándose melosa al chico.

- Esa chica busca problemas y los va a encontrar antes de lo que piensa si sigue insistiendo con mi hermano - dijo un chico muy similar a Itachi, algo más bajo y con el cabello corto y erizado.

- A Clearwater le gustan los problemas, pero no creo que lo que busca se lo vaya a entregar Itachi-san.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Yagami? - preguntó el chico extrañado.

- Nada Uchiha, nada en absoluto. - respondió la chica sonriendo enigmáticamente antes de marcharse con paso decidido hacia el edificio.

* * *

><p>Tsuki's POV<p>

Me volví despacio y tuve que recordarme que debía respirar si no quería volver al piso. Frente a mí estaba un chico alto, de complexión atlética y un rostro atractivo semi cubierto por largo cabello rubio que llevaba en parte recogido en un peinado la mar de interesante. Su boca se torcía en una mueca divertida y sus increíbles ojos azul eléctrico relucían con interés. Me ruboricé al notar que me tenía agarrada del brazo.

- Eeto... Si gracias… - dije incorporándome del todo y soltándome con algo de brusquedad. Se me hacía increíblemente familiar el chico.

- ¿Shirouga? - me preguntó el chico abriendo mucho los ojos. Antes de que pudiese responderle pasó un grupo de estudiantes de segundo año y uno de ellos exclamó:

- Nee, ¡Genbaku! ¡Luego coqueteas, nos esperan!

- Te veo luego, tengo prisa - dijo el rubio y se alejó, no sin antes dedicarme otra sonrisa.

Ahí me cayó la teja. ¡Genbaku Deidara! ¡El chico de la exposición de arte! ¿Estaba en mi Academia? Que suerte. Valla que había cambiado. Estaba mucho más alto, y más atractivo también. Lo que llega a cambiar la gente en dos años... Sólo pensé en una cosa y fue que si todos los chicos de esta escuela eran la mitad de guapos que él, este año iba a ser muy interesante.

Aun algo ruborizada me encaminé hacia el gran edificio blanco que se erguía a varios metros de la entrada. El caminillo serpenteaba entre el pasto recién cortado que se extendía a los lados y grandes cerezos que lo bordeaban. Al lado éste se podía a preciar un bosquecillo, probablemente propiedad del colegio. Al otro lado se extendía un prado lleno de mesas de picnic, algunas de esas ocupadas por alumnos desayunando.  
>Miré mi reloj de pulsera y decidí que, a juzgar por la hora y los terrenos vacios, mi madre otra vez me había dejado demasiado temprano para mi gusto. Me encaminé hacia el bosquecillo con la intención de esperar lejos de la gente, y a lo mejor hacer la cimarra y no tener que sobrevivir el primer día de clases.<p>

Me sentí a gusto entre los altos pinos. Tal vez no tendría que preocuparme de este estúpido colegio, podría pasar los almuerzos y tiempos libres aquí. Me solté el cabello, recosté y cerré los ojos. Sumida en mis pensamientos no noté la figura que se acercaba despreocupadamente a mí.

- Eh, Shikamaru, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? -dijo una voz fuerte y alegre.

Me incorporé algo molesta por ser interrumpida y vi a un chico de altura media, ojos oscuros y vivarachos, rebelde cabello castaño ceniciento, de pie con las manos en los bolsillos y la mochila colgando como si nada. Su tez era bronceada, y exhibía una gran sonrisa. Ambos lados de su cara tenían unas marcas rojas que me parecieron muy atractivas. Pasee mis ojos por el resto de su cuerpo, deleitándome con la vista. Las mangas arremangadas de la camisa dejaban ver los brazos musculosos y por el cuello abierto se entreveía una gruesa cadena. Estaba bueno...muy bueno. Dios, este instituto era un paraíso...  
>Su cara cambió radicalmente de expresión y pareció que se le descolgaba momentáneamente la mandíbula. No sé por qué pero se me hacía increíblemente familiar.<p>

- Tú no eres Shikamaru...

- Y tú acabas de descubrir mi escondite - le respondí algo coqueta mientras me echaba hacia atrás el cabello. Lo observé mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

- Tú debes ser la chica nueva, cierto? - me preguntó observándome con atención.

- Si, soy Shirouga Tsuki.

- ¡¿Tsuki? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estás muy cambiada!

- ¡¿Disculpa? - le pregunté algo alarmada. ¿Conocía a este chico?

- Soy Kiba, ¡Inuzuka Kiba! ¡Por favor, dime que te acuerdas de mí!

Santo Dios. ¿Este bombón es Kiba? ¿Mi ruidoso y desordenado compañero de primer grado? _Wow_.

- Vaya, pues ¡si que has cambiado!

- Y mira tú mujer, ojalá todas tuvieran esa pinta, estás muy guapa.

- Pues tú no la haces nada mal - le contesté mientras me ruborizaba ligeramente.

- Lo sé nena, lo sé - respondió con una sonrisa algo engreída. Al parecer la autoestima de Inuzuka seguía siendo más grande que la torre de Tokyo. -. ¿Qué demonios le has hecho a tu cabello? - Me preguntó mientras tomaba un mechón entre sus dedos.

- Me lo he teñido... ¿Por qué, no te gusta? - pregunté

- Que va, es la leche. ¡Ahora si te pareces a Anko sensei!

- ¿De veras te gusta? - pregunté sorprendida. La mayoría de la gente parecía ofenderse por el color, pero por otro lado, por lo que podía recordar, Kiba siempre decía lo que pensaba directamente. A veces demasiado directamente, lo cual le habían valido algunos problemas cuando éramos niños.

- ¡Pues claro que me gusta! Es mucho mas sexy que el de Sakura, además te da un toque salvaje - agregó mientras se ponía de pie y me daba la mano -. Ven, te llevo a la oficina. Ojalá estés en mi clase.

* * *

><p>Mi POV<p>

Hinata suspiró mientras se adentraba en el edificio. Hoy tampoco sería. Hoy también se tendría que contentar con mirarlo a la distancia, admirarlo en secreto...

- Buen día Hinata - dijo una voz pausada detrás de ella.

- Buenos días Shino-kun - respondió dándose vuelta y exhibiendo su tímida sonrisa. - ¿Cómo has pasado el fin de semana?

- No me quejo. Podría haber estado peor. - dijo el chico mientras se acomodaba las oscuras gafas. - ¿Hoy tampoco ha sido?

Hinata fijó la vista en un hiperactivo chico rubio de ojos azules que hablaba en voz bien alta con otro chico delgado y alto que sólo escuchaba algo molesto. Se sonrojó brevemente y negó con la cabeza.

- Bueno, mañana será un día mejor sin duda - dijo Shino -. Ahora, si no te molesta, te veo en el aula, debo pasar por la biblioteca.

- Nos vemos Shino-kun - murmuró la chica. Acto seguido apuró el paso hasta alcanzar a una chica algo mas alta y de pelo castaño.

- Buenos días Tenten.

- Hola Hinata, ¿qué cuentas? ¿Hiciste los deberes de Geografía? Yo aún no los termino. Mejor le pido ayuda a Sakura, si no los entrego Aoba sensei me cuelga...

- ¿Cómo va el articulo?

- Bastante bien, solo me queda pasarlo por Word y corregir las faltas ortográficas. Siempre acabo confundiendo los kanji.

- Ojalá te permita formar parte del periódico escolar.

- Eso espero, muero de ganas de trabajar en el, pero sólo admiten a los mejores.

- Oh, tú escribes muy bien, eres más que digna de entrar.

- ¿Tú crees? ¡No sabes cuánto me gusta escribir!

- Se cuanto te gusta estar al corriente de todo lo que pasa, eso es espíritu de periodista.

- ¡Eso es verdad! No hay nada mejor que poder investigar, recoger pistas, atar cabos y luego ponerlo todo en papel. Ser parte de los medios informáticos y contribuir a la educación del pueblo - dijo la chica con convicción.

- Pues creo que también serias buena detective - rió Hinata. - nunca se te escapa ni un detalle.

- Posiblemente - coincidió Tenten sin borrar la radiante sonrisa de su rostro. La semana se anunciaba buena, o eso decía su horóscopo. Más valía que el dichoso articulo de prueba saliera como esperaba.

* * *

><p>Tsuki's POV<p>

El imponente edificio blanco de por lo menos cuatro pisos era un verdadero laberinto. Sin la ayuda de Kiba-kun jamás hubiese encontrado la oficina.

- Aquí es. Shizune-sensei te dará todo lo que necesitas- me dijo Kiba mientras me sostenía la puerta - de veras espero que estés en mi clase- añadió mientras me guiñaba un ojo pícaramente y se marchaba con paso relajado.

De pronto, al encontrarme sola, me atacaron los nervios. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora?

- ¿Shirouga san? - la voz de una joven algo baja y morena me hizo dar un respingo.

- Sí, soy yo...

- Así que tú eres la sobrina de Mitarashi-sensei, un placer tenerte en la escuela, yo soy Shizune, la secretaria y coordinadora académica. - dijo mientras me hacía pasar a una bonita y sencillamente decorada oficina.

Mitarashi-Anko, hermana menor de mi madre y profesora, era una de las razones por las que me habían admitido tan fácilmente en esta escuela tan prestigiosa.

Me hizo un par de preguntas, me entregó mi horario y un mapa de la escuela que mire con extrañeza.

- Esta escuela es la primera del nuevo programa de educación del gobierno - dijo al ver mi expresión de asombro -, por lo que aquí son los alumnos quienes se mueven de una sala a otra.

"Vaya, que problemático," pensé saliendo de la oficina, donde me esperaba una chica alta y rubia, de rebelde cabello recogido en cuatro coletas y vivarachos ojos verdes. Parecía algo molesta, pero sonrió radiantemente al verme.

- Así que tú eres la sobrina de Anko-sensei - abrí la boca para decir algo, pero me cortó – Anko-sensei lleva toda la ultima semana hablando de ti. Te pareces a ella- añadió. Anko y yo teníamos casi el mismo color de cabello. - mira, que suerte tienes - continuo mirando mi horario -estás en su clase de teatro y es tu tutora. Que envidia, yo estoy en el aula de Kakashi...

Anko era la profesora de teatro de este colegio, había terminado la carrera hace apenas un año. Ella era sin ninguna duda mi tía preferida, de hecho, era casi como una prima o hermana mayor para mí. Sería muy extraño tenerla de profesora.

- Bueno, aquí te dejo, espero verte en alguna clase, por cierto, soy Sabakuno Temari - y sin decir más se perdió de vista por el pasillo.

Toqué firmemente la puerta mientras ponía mi mejor cara de "no me importa lo que estos mimados piensen de mi" y espere. Anko abrió la puerta de golpe con una expresión radiante dibujada en su rostro de rasgos similares a los míos. Detrás de ella pude entrever una sala grande y desordenada, habían posters de música y teatro por todas partes y la mitad de la amplia sala estaba ocupada por pupitres mientras que la otra mitad por amplios sofás repletos de mullidos almohadones. Una veintena de chicos se encontraban sentados en los pupitres intentando verme a través de Anko.

- Ah, Tsuki-kun! – exclamó mientras me hacía pasar - Te esperaba. Muchachos, ella es Shirouga Tsuki, mi sobrina, viene de Sapporo - sentí veinte pares de ojos clavados en mí -. Veamos... ¿Por qué no te sientas al fondo con Inuzuka? - dijo mientras me señalaba un asiento vacío junto a Kiba.

Este exhibía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando me senté a su lado. Una chica muy bonita, de piel pálida, cabello negro azabache y ojos gris perla me dirigió una tímida sonrisa, y a su lado una estupenda rubia de ojos azules me miraba con interés.

Anko pasó veinte minutos recordando las reglas del Instituto, redistribuyendo horarios, arreglando problemas surgidos con profesores durante la primera semana de clases (a la cual falté) y haciendo chistes entremedio. Al parecer le importaba un comino que hablaran mientras ella hacía esto ya que un chico rubio muy ruidoso y familiar hablaba animadamente con una castaña que parecía algo molesta, la rubia del asiento de al lado chismeaba animadamente con la compañera del banco de adelante y detrás mío un chico moreno y alto roncaba. Bastante gente miraba mi cabello con curiosidad y en un arranque de rebeldía me eché hacia atrás un mechón dejando a la vista la media docena de _piercings_ que adornaban mi oreja izquierda.  
>Kiba me lanzó una mirada divertida y alargó la mano hacia mi oreja.<p>

- Interesante colección Kuro. Por cierto, ¿aún te dicen así?

- Eeto… Sí. No… Bueno, a veces… Olvídalo. - contesté intentando olvidar la razón por la cual me habían puesto ese apodo, razón que en su minuto fue bastante estúpida, aunque ahora se podía decir que el dichoso nombrecito me venia de perlas.

- Cada uno viene de un lugar distinto... Aún guardo espacio para el de Tokyo. - dije coqueta.

La chica al otro lado de Inuzuka me miraba como si fuera un _alien_. Seguro que había pasado su vida en una burbuja, y nunca había visto algo como yo. Y eso que ni había tenido tiempo de maquillarme. Le hice una mueca y ella cerró los ojos con disgusto. Al otro lado, la rubia de ojos azules me miraba por el rabillo del ojo con creciente interés y su morena compañera tragó saliva y me hizo una leve seña con la mano antes de clavar la vista en el suelo.

Me sonreí a mi misma. Esas reacciones en la gente me producían una extraña y perversa satisfacción. No voy a negarlo, me gusta producir cierto temor, cierto respeto. Por muy infundado que sea. Aunque lo de infundado no lo se, no soy precisamente una dulce y femenina florecilla, si no mas bien una rosa llena de espinas.

"El día no será tan malo después de todo" pensé mientras sonreía con perversidad.

* * *

><p><em>Nota del autor: Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para que este fic sea lo más original y verídico posible. Lo que quiere decir que el trabajo de investigación detrás de esta historia es extensísimo. Tuve que leer desde historia de Japón, pasando por historia de Tokyo, artículos y artículos sobre la ciudad, los centros culturales, los lugares turísticos más famosos, los festivales que se realizan, los nombres de las calles más típicas, los deportes y equipos de la zona, la cultura gastronómica, los centros culturales adolescentes, tribus urbanas, cultura popular y música, moda callejera y el funcionamiento del sistema educacional de Japón. Todo. Espero que mi información sea correcta... Si no creo que me pego un tiro.<em>  
><em>En cuanto a originalidad, hago mi mayor esfuerzo. Mi problema es que he visto tantas, pero tantas películas, y leído más libros de los que hay en la biblioteca del congreso que todo queda en mi subconsciente y a veces lo que escribo no sé si lo invente o venía de otra parte. Si alguna escena le suena familiar es probable que, inconscientemente, la haya sacado de alguna película o de algún libro. Intento ser lo más original posible, pero como dice mi profesora de literatura; cuando uno es lector empedernido, es imposible no inspirarse en otras obras para escribir las propias.<em>

_Bueno, ojala lo hayan disfrutado. El segundo capi lo pondré apenas mi editora me lo mande corregido. Si alguien esta leyendo este fic que me lo haga saber..no cuesta nada dejar un review de tres palabritas^^_


	3. Comenzando

_A/N: lamento muchisimo la demora, mi editora se fue de viaje y me hizo esperar como un mes... Y yo que tenia todo puntualmente escrito..._

_agradezco muchisimo a quienes hayan leido el primer capitulo, espero no defraudarlos con este. Los primeros capitulos van a ser algo asi como un drabble, principalmente para introducir a los personajes y ver como son las relaciones entre ellos (por esta razon Tsuki es la alumna nueva, para que pueda contar como son las situaciones y predecir de que forma se desarrollaran las historias. Pero no se preocupen que no la cree para hacer de casamentera) Las parejas... no estan definidas. Se iran dando como se vallan dando, asi que esperen parejas extrañas, pero por su puesto tambien tomare en cuenta sus opiniones._

* * *

><p><strong>Comenzando<strong>

Le eché una ojeada a mi clase. Se veía interesante y algunas caras me eran familiares. Seguro este iba a ser un buen año, pensé. Además Anko se veía muy relajada y paciente.

Era una clase más bien homogénea; había varias chicas que charlaban animadamente, algunos chicos que discutían o gritaban como el rubio y otros, como un chico muy pálido de cabello negro que, callado, dibujaba en su rincón o el chico detrás de mí que dormía plácidamente. Me llamó la atención este hecho, ¿cómo podía ser tan descarado? Yo dormitaba en clase, pero no de esa forma...

- ¡Nara! ¡Supongo que oíste lo que acabo de decir! – bramó Anko. Claramente hablé demasiado pronto.

- No quieres saber de ningún otro incidente con ese grupo del 1-D como el que hubo el jueves pasado - recitó éste de un tirón sin apenas levantar la cabeza del banco.

- Bien, espero que les haya quedado más que claro, ¿me oyeron? ¿Inuzuka? ¿Uzumaki? Bien. Nos vemos el jueves por la mañana. Tú no Rock, tengo que discutir tu horario...

Kiba fingía prestar atención mientras me miraba de reojo. Cuando sonó la campana se puso rápidamente de pie y me tendió la mano.

- ¿Dónde vas ahora? - me dijo interesado. Revisé mi horario.

- Hm... Literatura... Después de eso Algebra...

- Perfecto, yo también tengo algebra la segunda hora. Ahora tengo geografía.

- ¿Y eso?

- Acá cada uno tiene su horario. Coincidiremos en la mayoría de las clases, pero no en todas.

Me llevó por los pasillos atestados de gente y me dejo en una sala en la cual entraba la misma chica de ojos perlados de la clase de Anko.

- Eh Hinata-chan, ¿cómo te va? - dijo Kiba alegremente antes de que el ruidoso rubio de antes lo arrastrara pasillo abajo - te veo luego Tsuki-chan!

- Hasta luego Kiba-kun... - dijo la chica en un susurro apenas audible. - soy Hyuuga Hinata - dijo volviéndose a mi, en un tono un poco mas alto. - Bienvenida a la Academia de Konoha

¿Hinata? Creo que la recordaba. Una chica dulce y tímida de aspecto frágil a quien Kiba siempre estaba protegiendo. No había cambiado casi nada, aunque ahora tenía el cabello más largo y se veía más segura de lo que recordaba.

- No te preocupes Shirouga-san - me dijo la pelinegra sin apartar la mirada de mi cabello. - Kiba-kun agarra demasiada confianza para su propio bien... Pero es un buen chico, no pienses mal de él - podía oír un tinte de inseguridad en su voz.

- Oh, no. A Kiba lo conocía ya. De hecho, creo que tú fuiste compañera mía en primaria. - Hinata abrió mucho los ojos.

- Tú eras... Estás... Pues, muy cambiada - dijo finalmente -. Lo siento mucho, no puedo creer que no te reconocí, creí que los nombres eran coincidencia.

- No pasa nada - la tranquilicé - yo tampoco me acuerdo de todo el mundo la verdad.

- Ya me decía Ino que te le hacías muy familiar. - murmuró para sí misma - espera a que los demás se enteren, van a estar encantados. Naruto-kun va a alucinar.

- Naruto estaba en la clase de Anko ¿cierto? Ya decía yo que conocía a ese rubio de alguna parte. Veo que sigue igual que hace ocho años.

- Ha madurado un poco - afirmó Hinata mientras caminaba.

Me llevó al fondo de la sala donde la chica pelirrosa de ojos verdes discutía acaloradamente con un chico moreno extremadamente guapo. Estaba sentado sobre el pupitre en pose cool y parecía salido de una revista. El cabello negro azabache le caía desordenadamente alrededor de su pálido rostro. Sus ojos tan negros como su cabello estaban entornados y miraban a la pelirrosa con cierto desagrado.

- Sakura-chan, baja la voz, no querrás que te envíen otra vez a dirección - dijo algo nerviosa mi acompañante.

La pelirrosa se calló y me miró con curiosidad. El moreno me observaba con una sonrisa arrogante que lo hacía ver mas guapo, si es que eso era posible. Bendita Academia.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó el moreno con interés. Haruno iba a contestar...

- Shirouga Tsuki, transferida desde Sapporo - respondió una masculina voz algo hastiada detrás mío. Me volteé para deleitar mi vista una vez más.

Un chico alto, de cabello castaño tomado en una apretada coleta estaba de pie detrás mío. Tenía la piel tostada y los ojos oscuros y sagaces. Su postura era ligeramente encorvada y parecía que no tenía muchas ganas de estar allí. Su boca se torcía en una sonrisa bastante interesante. A su lado un chico rellenito y simpático me miraba con curiosidad. Su cabello castaño estaba de punta y sus ojos pequeños me miraban algo perdidos.

Hinata se dio la vuelta tan confusa como yo. De pronto lo reconocí.

- ¿Tú no estabas dormido? - mi pregunta sonó casi acusadora.

- Esa era la idea, mujer problemática, pero, para variar, Ino aún no aprende a controlar el volumen de su voz - dijo algo contrariado - al igual que cierta pelirrosa...

A la susodicha se le hinchó la vena de la frente y se puso a replicar, en un volumen bastante alto a decir verdad.

- Mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru - dijo el moreno entonces - él es Akimichi Chouji - añadió señalando al chico bajo y rellenito que se encontraba a su lado.

- Y la ruidosa es Haruno Sakura - añadió el pedazo de hombre que discutía antes con la aludida, la cual dejó de rezongar y le dirigió una mirada asesina - yo soy Uchiha Sasuke - finalizó con un tono de voz que emanaba superioridad.

Wow. ¿Que les había pasado? A Akimichi y a Haruno la verdad es que no los recordaba para nada. Pero Nara estaba... Bueno, muy guapo. Lejos del chico vulgar y desinteresado que era en Kinger Garten. ¡Y Sasuke! ¡Santo Dios, si estaba tan bueno como su hermano mayor! Aunque me hubiera costado reconocerlo. De alguna manera no parecía el mismo. El Sasuke que yo conocía era un chico alegre y educado, el que estaba frente a mí parecía un verdadero cubo de hielo.

- ¡Lamento llegar tarde! - una voz desconocida se elevo por el murmullo de alumnos - es que la impresora...

- Kakashi-sensei, ahórrenos sus excusas - interrumpió Haruno mientras se sentaba junto a una castaña que sonreía a todo el mundo.

Un hombre alto, con el pelo plateado y cara de sueño acababa de dejar una pila de libros sobre su escritorio y se sentó con ademán despreocupado junto a estos. No pasaba los treinta y era bastante llamativo, como si no tuviese suficiente con mis compañeros para distraerme. ¿Es que todos en esta escuela se habían escapado de una agencia de modelaje? Pero había algo muy extraño en el, usaba una mascara de esas de doctores de color negro que le cubría la parte inferior del rostro... ¿Por que ocultaría su rostro si lo que se podía ver era increíblemente atractivo? ¿Tendría alguna cicatriz o deformidad?

Comenzó a pasar la lista con aspecto aburrido y se detuvo en el nombre de Shirouga. Me escudriñó con sus ojos ojerosos, asintió para sí mismo y continuó con la lista. Una vez acabado mando a todo el mundo a sentarse y me llamo.

- ¿Shirouga Tsuki no? Anko habló de ti, ésta es la lista de lectura de este semestre - dijo en el mismo tono de voz mientras me daba un papel con una lista de libros, la mayoría desconocidos. - Si tienes algún problema con las clases solo dímelo.

Me fui a sentar junto a Uchiha, como me lo indicaron y abrí el libro haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por ignorar su mirada inquisidora. Hatake Kakashi se inició entonces en una interesante lectura sobre los inicios de la literatura en prosa en el periodo Meiji. A pesar de mi usual interés en cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con literatura, encontré bastante difícil concentrarme. Tal vez tuviese que ver con el  
>hecho de que mi atractivo compañero de banco estaba elegantemente despatarrado sobre el banco y me miraba descaradamente.<p>

Al finalizar la clase Uchiha desapareció y Haruno rápidamente tomó su lugar. Hinata se sentó en el pupitre de adelante y me miraba con timidez.

- ¿Así que eres de Sapporo? - me pregunto la pelirrosa. - ¿Había chicos guapos en tu escuela?

- Sa...Sakura chan... - la reprendió Hinata sonrojándose. Yo reí antes de contestar.

- Pues la verdad, ni un cuarto de los que hay acá Haruno san, claramente el clima no es lo único que mejora en Tokyo. - respondí divertida.

- Hm si, que pena que sean todos unos arrogantes de mierda - dijo algo molesta la pelirrosa. - ¿Es verdad que viviste aquí antes?

- Si, de hecho, fui compañera de Hyuuga san en Kinder Garten.

- Así que conoces a algunos de mis amigos.

- Pues si, de hecho, a Uchiha y a Nara ya los conocía... ¿Por que Kakashi sensei cubre su rostro?

- Es germofóbico. todos morimos por ver que hay debajo, pero hasta ahora ha sido inútil.

- Eh chicas, muévanse si no quieren llegar tarde a su próxima clase - interrumpió Nara levantándose.

- Tengo Algebra... Con... Baki - dije después de echarle un vistazo a mi horario - luego tengo Biología y después de almuerzo Educación Física... - continué mientras subíamos la escalera al pasillo de matemáticas.

- te... Te veré en bio...logía entonces - dijo Hinata y siguió de largo. Sakura y yo entramos el aula casi al mismo instante que el profesor, un hombre alto de espalda ancha y aspecto serio. Me miro de arriba a abajo y asintió. Me pasó un pesado libro de algebra y me señaló un pupitre al fondo, junto a un joven moreno, con lentes, el cabello en punta y expresión seria. Avancé hacia allá y vi a Akimichi Chouji sentado junto a un chico de pelo negro y ojos grandes. Me pregunté quien le habría hecho ese corte de pelo tan horroroso. Chouji me saludo con un gesto que yo le devolví con una sonrisa. Mi compañero de banco, por el contrario, parecía no haber sonreído en su vida. Me senté es silencio y abrí el cuaderno para copiar los apuntes de la pizarra. Mierda, este año me iba a costar, no podía entender las ecuaciones. Hay que decir que las matemáticas no eran mi fuerte, de hecho casi ningún ramo lo era. Yo aun me preguntaba por qué demonios alguien como yo tendría que tomar todas estas clases inútiles. Mi única ambición era ser artista. El teatro, la música y el arte es lo único que me interesa, algebra es la peor pesadilla en la vida de una aspirante a artista como yo…

- ¿Problemas con la inecuaciones? - la voz profunda y algo ronca de mi compañero me sobresalto. Volteé hacia él y lo encontré alternando la mirada entre mi cuaderno garabateado y mi expresión de desesperación. Lo miré con una mezcla de confusión y súplica.

- ¡No entiendo nada! - Gemí

- Es fácil, solo resuelve todo de forma que lo puedas graficar... Mira, así... Dijo tomando un lápiz e inclinándose en mi cuaderno. Me explicó ese ejercicio y también los que siguieron con facilidad. Baki-sensei no era mal profesor, pero hablaba muy rápido y no parecía muy paciente. Me daba algo de miedo preguntarle. Mi moreno compañero por el otro lado parecía poseedor de una paciencia infinita. Tenía la misma expresión que ponía siempre mi padre cuando me explicaba los deberes de física. Note que Sakura me miraba con incredulidad un par de filas mas adelante. Cuando sonó la campana cerré el libro de golpe, aliviada de que la clase hubiese llegado a su fin.

- Soy Aburame Shino - dijo mi compañero entonces - suerte con tus otras cases. - y se marcho rápidamente. Sakura se acerco y me hizo señas.

- ¿Que te dijo Aburame? - preguntó muy intrigada y algo sorprendida.

- Casi nada, sólo me ayudó con los ejercicios...

- Pues tienes suerte, es muy bueno en mates, aunque yo no se si me atrevería a pedirle ayuda.

- No se la pedí, me la ofreció... ¿Y por que no te a atreverías a pedirle algo?

- Aburame da un poco de miedo... Aunque ni punto de comparación con el profesor de Biología.

- Disculpa - interrumpió una chica como de mi altura de cabello muy negro, ojos marrones y aspecto algo huraño. - ¿Te puedo preguntar cómo se llega a filosofía? Está en el segundo piso, pero me pierdo continuamente de pasillo.

- Claro, nos vemos Shirouga.

* * *

><p>Mi POV<p>

- Lo siento mucho, lo que pasa es que tengo pésimo sentido de la orientación - se disculpaba la chica.

- En serio, no es problema - le dijo Sakura abriéndose paso por entre la gente.

- Sakura, ¿qué hay? - dijo de pronto una chica baja de largo cabello castaño oscuro.

- Es lunes, tu que crees Miyu. - respondió la pelirrosa con sarcasmo.

- Aoba Sensei está de pésimo humor hoy, y ese imbécil de Nagaoka no mejora las cosas. Casi me pierdo al llegar aquí.

- Tu sentido de la orientación nunca ha sido el mejor Miyu.

La semana anterior se habría perdido ella también si no fuera por Temari. Esta escuela era enorme. Aunque Sakura opinaba que los pasillos tenían su lógica. Entró en filosofía y miró como Miyu se sentaba al frente, junto a Shikamaru que, para variar, estaba durmiendo sobre el banco. Al otro lado de ella un rubio de segundo año la miraba descaradamente. La morena lo miro desafiante por unos momentos y luego abrió el cuaderno y centro su atención en Danzo-sensei. Sakura se dio vuelta al notar que la silla al lado suyo se movía.

- Hola Haruno - dijo una voz algo burlona.

- Que hay Yutaka - respondió la pelirrosa encarando con desgano a la chica de segundo año que acababa de sentarse junto a ella.

Yutaka Konan, de segundo año, parecía haberse levantado de buen humor. Era una chica extraña. Fría y desinteresada, a veces hasta algo cruel. Sin embargo es una de las chicas más populares, de una forma extraña. Prácticamente todo el mundo la conoce, pero no necesariamente la tienen en muy alta estima. Aunque claro, es difícil no hacerse notar cuando se tiene el cabello azul eléctrico. Es bonita, inteligente,  
>saca buenas notas y es muy buena actriz. Pero su actitud fría y sarcástica con la gente suele alejar al resto de sus compañeras. Pasa la mayoría del tiempo con un grupo de chicos de dudosa reputación. Sakura es por naturaleza una chica amable y educada con todo el mundo, pero la verdad es que, por más que lo intente, no termina de tragar a esta chica, y a sus amigos menos.<p>

- Te apuesto a que el viejo nos da un trabajo de análisis en investigación antes de que acabe el mes - murmuró la peli azulada mientras Danzo-sensei seguía su interminable charla sobre los padres de la filosofía occidental moderna.

Sakura asintió en silencio. La verdad es que no es partidaria de hablar en clases y ahora que esta en la Secundaria Superior no puede darse el lujo de distraerme en clases. "¡No pienso perder contra Ino este año!" piensa con convicción.

En el otro lado de la sala Miyu lidia con sus propios pensamientos mientras intenta concentrarse. Pero es en vano.

"¿Dónde habré dejado los deberes de salud...? Llego a perderlos y Tsunade Sensei me cuelga. ¡Argh! ¡Stacey Clearwater me tiene harta! ¿Qué se cree coqueteando así con Itachi-senpai? Me enferma su actitud, es peor que Sasuke, si ya en el pasillo andaba envenenando con la mirada a la chica esa de cabello índigo... Índigo. Mira si hay gente rara. Y las orejas tan agujereadas como mi compañero de banco en clase de psicología." piensa mientras sacude la cabeza. Shirouga es una chica extraña que parece desafiar abiertamente toda norma social. "Claro que, pese al prestigio que tiene este colegio, acá hay gente algo mas extraña que simples representantes de tribus urbanas, como Shikamaru por ejemplo. ¿A quien se le ocurre dormir tan descaradamente en la mitad de la clase?"

Y es que Nara Shikamaru esta despatarrado sobre el banco y hace caso omiso de lo que dice Danzo. Tuvo un fin de semana muy movido, demasiado para su gusto. Su madre se empeño en hacer limpieza a fondo, lo cual por supuesto significa que los que en realidad limpian son el y su padre. Menuda molestia. ¿A quien se le ocurre pasar el primer fin de semana escolar limpiando los armarios? Y por si fuera poco ese molesto proyecto de física... "Suerte que me ha tocado con Sakura" piensa. "se pone las pilas para trabajar, hubiese tenido que hacerlo con Ino y no veo la hora de terminarlo... Pero que molestia"

- Nara! ¿Y cual fue el problema al que se vieron enfrentados los filósofos europeos del siglo XIV?

"Mendokusei..."

* * *

><p>Tsuki's POV<p>

Entre en el oscuro laboratorio de biología y sentí inmediatos deseos de salir de allí corriendo. Las paredes estaban llenas de frascos llenos de objetos y sustancias de aspecto repulsivo y sospechoso. Al fondo del aula un grupo de chicos charlaban animadamente, pude distinguir entre ellos a Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke y el rubio del salón de Anko. También estaba Hyuuga Hinata hablando con la rubia de  
>ojos azules y una chica castaña de cabello largo que parece que estaba en mi clase de algebra. Antes de decidir donde sentarme Kiba me vio y me llamo a voz en grito. Me acerque con recelo y me ruborice<br>momentáneamente cuando Kiba me paso el brazo alrededor de los hombros y me presento a sus compañeros.

- Ella es Shirouga Tsuki, acaba de regresar de Sapporo, es la sobrina de Anko sensei. - dijo Kiba

- Soy Uzumaki Naruto, ¡¿te acuerdas de mí? - dijo el rubio, que no estaba nada mal con el cabello en punta, los ojos azul eléctrico y la nariz fina y algo respingada.

- ¡Como olvidar al que echaban de la sala junto a Kiba! - reí. Uzumaki Naruto no había cambiado nada.

- Ellos son Sabakuno Kankuro y Mitsuya Sai - continuó Kiba señalándome a un castaño alto, de complexión algo gruesa y rasgos masculinos pero atractivos y a un chico pálido de cabello negro algo más bajo y delgado al que reconocí como el que dibujaba calladamente en clase. Este no parecía muy interesado, el más alto sin embargo me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

En ese momento el profesor entró, o más bien se deslizo por la puerta. Me lleve un buen susto. Tenía la cara más pálida que había visto hasta entonces, incluyendo las de Sasuke y Sai. El cabello largo, negro y grasiento me recordaba al del profesor Snape, de las pelis de Harry Potter. Se parecía a Michael Jackson, pero con cara de pedófilo acosador. Hinata lo miraba con una expresión aterrada y sus dos compañeras esbozaban una mueca de desagrado.

Tragué saliva y me acerqué a él. Me escudriñó con un par de ojos amarillos y rasgados, como de serpientes. Daba aun más miedo de cerca. Me escudriñó con avidez y luego dijo en un susurro siseante.

- Aah sssiii, la nueva alumna transferida... Eres la sobrina de Anko-chan... Un placer tenerte en mi classse. Yo sssoy Orochimaru...- parecía arrastrar un poco las palabras, su voz ronca y siseante no me gustaba nada, tampoco me gustaba como me miraba.

Me molesto enormemente como hablaba de Anko-nee-chan con esa familiaridad. Señaló vagamente al asiento vacío del costado, junto a la chica de abundante cabello castaño que me dirigió una sonrisa  
>vacilante. Naruto, detrás mío me saludó entusiastamente con la mano, a su lado, Sasuke parecía tenso y estaba pendiente de cada uno de los movimientos del profesor.<p>

- Ssaquen loss cuadernoss, iniciamoss la classse - dijo Orochimaru pasado frente al pupitre de Hinata, quien se encogió de miedo.

Esa fue aun mas lenta que la clase de álgebra, y eso que Naruto no paraba de distraer a cualquiera que se encontrara en un radio de tres bancos. El rubio estaba claramente más interesado en preguntarme sobre Sapporo y mis anteriores colegios que sobre el sistema oseo-muscular. Al contrario de mi compañera de banco, Fukuoka Sari, que lo miraba con reproche y a continuación me miraba como disculpándose.

Sonó la campana y Naruto se levantó de un salto.

- ¡Almuerzo!

- Ah, la mejor hora del día... - confirmo Kiba.

- Ustedes piensan con el estómago. - dijo Sari.

Yo me levanté y me planteé ir a sentarme en el bosquecillo a pasar la hora, pero Naruto y Kiba pensaron distinto y me agarraron de los brazos y me arrastraron hacia afuera.

- Hoy almuerzas con nosotros - me dijo Kiba

- Y ten en cuenta que es un gran honor - agregó Naruto - la gente hace fila para sentarse en nuestra mesa.

- Yo diría que para salir de ella... - dijo Sari visiblemente molesta.

- Ya, otra vez estás enfurruñada - le reprochó Kiba -. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa ahora?

- Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, aparta las narices de los asuntos de los demás - le ladró la chica.

- Ya déjala cachorro loco - dijo la voz de Aburame apareciendo de improviso. - todos tienen días malos.

- ¡Hala, Shino! ¿Y tú de dónde sales? - gritó Naruto. El aludido se tapó los oídos.

- He sido tu sombra por el último tramo de pasillo, y ni te has enterado...

Se vio cortado por un torbellino azul que interceptó a Kiba y me agarró del brazo.

- ¡Luego te la devuelvo Uzumaki! - gritó una voz conocida a Naruto que se quedó anonadado en medio del pasillo y luego de unos segundos comenzó a gritar.

- ¿Konan? - exclamé una vez que recupere el equilibrio y el habla.

- Tía Hiromi le dijo ayer a mi madre que hoy comenzaríamos las clases, pero no tuve ocasión de verte antes. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué es de tu vida? ¿Qué te parece la academia? - dijo atropelladamente la  
>peli azulada mientras me empujaba a una mesa en la cual ya estaban sentados otros tres chicos.<p>

Uno tenía el cabello rojo desvaído y era pálido y de aspecto algo enfermizo. Tenía los ojos claros, de un color incierto y el largo cabello le tapaba parte de la cara con una pinta de "emo" antisocial. Lo reconocí al instante como Uzumaki Nagato, uno de los amigos de infancia de Konan. El segundo era Takahashi Yahiko, un chico alto, de pelo anaranjado, ojos profundos y grises y la cara llena de piercings. Era bastante guapo, pero tenía el rostro demasiado agujuereado para mi gusto. El tercero era nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Itachi.

- ¿Qué nos traes aquí Konan? - preguntó Takahashi esbozando una mueca.

- Shirouga Tsuki. - respondió ésta alegre. - supongo que se acuerdan de mi prima Tsuki.

Itachi me dirigió una mirada breve pero escrutadora. Yo tragué saliva y salude sin apenas apartar los ojos de el.

- ¡Claro, el paquete concentrado de pólvora! - exclamó Yahiko.

- Que hay Takahashi, Uzumaki, Itachi-san, ¿cómo han estado? No los he visto en por lo menos dos años.

- No me quejo - dijo el pelirrojo. - podría ser peor.

- Hablaste muy pronto - dijo Yahiko mirando hacia un lado - allí vienen Hidan y los dos rallados.

Por el prado venían un chico de pelo rojo ladrillo y cara angelical, junto a él, discutiendo acaloradamente, un tipo alto y de aspecto desagradable, con el pelo rubio platino peinado hacia atrás con laca y Genbaku Deidara que lucía, como no, irresistible. ¿Por qué todos los tíos de este instituto estaban tan buenos? A este paso no me decidiría por ninguno.

- ¡No me vengas con tus burradas, Hidan! - decía el rubio - ¡Lo que estas diciendo no tiene ni pies ni cabeza!

- Mierda, idiota, si te estoy diciendo que la puta de la...

- ¡Hidan! - lo cortó Konan - mejora tu vocabulario o cierra esa bocaza.

- ¿Qué te metes tu, puta del demonio?

Y saltaron tanto Nagato como Yahiko.

- ¡Hombre si es Shirouga! - exclamó el rubio sentándose junto a mí mientras el pelirrojo se sentaba a mi izquierda.

- Disculpa a esa manga de idiotas. No saben comportarse frente a una dama - me dijo éste.

- Konan ha perdido un poco el respeto - dijo Itachi.

- Pues ya ves como lo recupera - dije mientras ojeaba al pelirrojo con interés. Era muy guapo. Tenía la piel pálida, de aspecto delicado, los ojos color miel se veían cálidos, pero expresaban hastío y aburrimiento. Los rasgos finamente cincelados le daban un aspecto inocente, casi angelical, lo cual era contrarrestado por la dura mueca que adornaba en este minuto su rostro mientras miraba de reojo la pelea. El cabello, espeso y rojo ladrillo, le caía artísticamente desordenado y combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos. "Lástima que no sean verdes" pensé. "Con lo que me gustan a mi los pelirrojos de ojos verdes."

- Por cierto, soy Shirouga Tsuki. - dije tendiéndole la mano.

- Sabakuno Sasori - dijo esbozando una media sonrisa y abriendo un pesado libro de cálculo y se ponía a hacer un montón de ejercicios con pinta de imposibles.

- Si no es muy personal, Shirouga-san - dijo entre ejercicios - ¿Cómo es que ya los conoces, si acabas de llegar de Sapporo?

- ¿Conocías ya a estos imbéciles? - preguntó Genbaku apartándose un mechón de la cara.

- Konan es prima mía. Hace dos años vine de vacaciones a verla y conocí a Nagato, Yahiko e Itachi. A Genbaku lo conocí hace dos años y medio en un encuentro inter-escolar de arte – expliqué a quien quisiera escuchar.

- Y luego nos volvimos a encontrar en una exposición de arte moderno - añadió éste.

- Claro - rió el pelirrojo - a Deidara es imposible encontrárselo en otro lugar.

- Y mantuvimos algo de contacto vía mail - finalicé. Vi que Itachi miraba con mala cara a Genbaku.

- Vaya, que pequeño es Japón - rió Konan que volvió a sentarse, luego de haberle dejado un buen chichón al platinado mal hablado.

- ¿Y por qué te matriculaste en esta academia? - le pregunto Yahiko.

- A mis padres les gusta. De hecho, ya conozco a bastante gente.

- No quieres conocer a todos, créeme - dijo Itachi señalando a Nagaoka Hidan - estas en primer curso, ¿verdad?

- Sí, en el aula de Anko.

- Ese es el curso de mi prima - dijo Deidara.

- Esa es de hecho una clase muy interesante - añadió Nagato. -. Muero por ver como encajas con ellos, polvorilla. Este será un buen año, que pena que me gradúo.

Sip, este seria un buen año, aunque yo aun no lo sabía.

* * *

><p><em>Originalmente los únicos Akatsuki que aparecían eran Itachi, que <em>_estaba en la universidad y aparecía como dos esenas, Deidara que era __el hermano de Ino, Konan quien era brevemente nombrada y Sasori que __era el hermano mayor de los hermanos Sabakuno. Cuando decidí que los __Akatsuki tendrían una participación mas seria en el fic tube que __reescribir mucho. Cambie a Deidara por el primo de Ino, principalmente __por que me conviene enormemente que viva con ella (además que así __explico un poco el parecido). Y Sasori lo deje como estaba por que __tenía un parde escenas muy buenas escritas y quería usarlas, y por __que necesito de alguna forma aliviar un poco las tensiones entre los __dos grupos. Será interesante desarrollar las rivalidades a través de __esto.__Como hoy es mi cumpleaños (cumplo dieciocho) quería subir este capitulo. Regalenme un review!_


	4. Vuela Alto

_A/N: El pelo de Tsuki me causo muchos problemas. El personaje estaba diseñado para el mundo ninja, donde es válido tener el pelo de colores raros, no este. (soy muy floja como para crear otro OC, y _  
><em>además estoy familiarizada con ella) así que el pelo fue un problema. Hice una breve encuesta entre mis primos quienes decretaron que les gustaba el pelo Indigo. (llegamos al conceso entre el púrpura y el azul). Su nombre también fue increíblemente problemático. No sabía como llamarla y como necesitaba rellenar con un nombre le puse Tsuki (el cual es un nombre extremadamente cliché y repetido), principalmente por que es un nombre con el que estoy familiarizada y siendo que estaba escribiendo en primera persona me era mas fácil. Luego hice una extensa lista de nombres cuidadosamente escogidos, pero mi editora y los cuatro primos que use de jueces en estas decisiones me mandaron a volar todos los nombres y tuve que dejarle Tsuki. Puede que suene Mary Sue, y de hecho pensé cambiar mi nombre en el sitio, pero era muy problemático, después de todo, cedí bajo presión. El apellido original también era otro, pero no me convencía del todo y finalmente acabe dandole el que tiene ahora. <em>_Lamento la tardanza, pero se me complico la vida. ¡Agradezco a los que hayan leído el capitulo anterior!_

* * *

><p><strong>Como si...<strong>

- Y dime, ¿hace cuánto que estás en Tokyo? - Me preguntó Ino en plena clase de Historia.

- Apenas una semana. No he visto mucho la verdad, básicamente he estado limpiando mi casa.

- ¿Quieres ir con nosotras al centro el viernes? Así podrás comprar las cosas que te falten y conocer un poco la ciudad - dijo Miyu amablemente.

- Como si Tokyo fuera tan lindo - Intervino Ino con un dejo de sarcasmo.

- I... Igual hay co… cosas interesantes - dijo tímidamente Hinata

- Si, la torre de Tokyo tiene una vista impresionante - admitió Ino.

- No me parece mala idea - dije accediendo.

- Oye, Miyu chan ¿te vienes este viernes con nosotras despues de clases? - le preguntó Ino volviéndose hacia ella.

- Si, claro - contesto.

La chica se volvió a su cuaderno que parecía tener escrito cualquier cosa menos los apuntes de historia. Parecía una chica simpática y multifacética. Yo nunca tuve muchas amigas, y las que hacía sabía que no las tendría a mi lado para siempre. Me había acostumbrado a tener pocas amistades y a mantenerlas más bien a la distancia. La verdad es que me alegraba tener con quien pasar el fin de semana, aunque fuera con chicas prácticamente desconocidas.

- Perfecto, puedes venir a cambiarte a mi casa, no iremos al centro con este uniforme. - respondió Ino muy contenta.

La verdad es que aún no le había pedido permiso a mi madre y dudaba que le gustara la idea, ya que seguramente planeaba que pasara el fin de semana desembalando cajas.

Historia era una clase interesante con un profesor más interesante aún. Sarutobi Asuma era una persona bastante despreocupada. No se alteró lo mas mínimo por mi llegada y sólo dijo que le alegraba tener una alumna mas en su sala. Me pareció el tipo de profesor al que siempre se le puede pedir ayuda, sin importar la naturaleza del problema. Sus clases eran una mezcla de historia de Japón y anécdotas, tanto personales como ajenas. Por lo visto había viajado mucho y sabía una cantidad de datos impresionantes (como que un príncipe de la dinastía Tokugawa tuvo un enredo con una misionera europea a espaldas de la corte y datos jugosos de esos que le encantan a mi madre).

Asuma sensei parecía tan relajado como Anko. Al parecer le interesaba mas contar lo que le había pasado a un amigo que había ido a Corea del Norte en el verano que reprendernos a nosotras por estar hablando o a Akimichi Chouji que, sentado junto a una chica algo baja de pelo castaño, comía un segundo desayuno. Nara Shikamaru, varios asientos más adelante parecía muy interesado en la anécdota. Ino dijo que esta era una de las pocas clases en que no dormía porque sentía un gran respeto por Asuma sensei.

- ¿Cómo les fue en las pruebas de ayer? - preguntó Hinata dándose brevemente la vuelta.

- No estuvo mal - respondió la rubia - el viernes sabremos los resultados. Sakura esta bastante nerviosa así que ni se lo menciones.

- ¿Y tú? - pregunté yo

- La verdad me da igual. Si no quedo me uniré a algún club de danza - dijo como restándole importancia al asunto, aunque se veía a buenas y primeras que estaba tan expectante como Sakura por saber los resultados.

- A Ino le gusta mucho bailar - dijo Hinata volviéndose hacia el frente, temerosa de que la descubrieran hablando.

- Mucho - corroboró la rubia - bailo desde que era niña. Pero no me gusta mucho la danza clásica. - finalizó haciendo una mueca.

La verdad es que por mucho que Ino pareciese una barbie, me costaba enormemente imaginármela enfundada en un tutu rosa.

Esta mañana había llegado algo temprano y me encontré en seguida con Miyu, quien estaba planteándose si ir a esperar a la biblioteca. Le propuse ir al bosquecillo, pero mientras cavilábamos nos encontró Naruto, quien nos saludó a gritos e insistió en que lo acompañásemos. Hablamos hasta que nos encontramos a los primos Hyuuga, y Hinata tímidamente se ofreció a llevarme a historia. Hice una mueca al recordar cómo se había sonrojado de manera sospechosa cuando Naruto la saludó con un abrazo. Decidí preguntarle pero la pelinegra se me adelantó con una pregunta que me dejo algo descolocada, y eso que no iba para mí.

- Oye Ino... ¿No sabrás qué le pasa a Sai verdad? - dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia una esquina de la sala, donde dicho pelinegro miraba al frente con una expresión inescrutable.

Parecía molesto por algo, pero no estaba segura, ya que siempre estaba inexpresivo. A su lado Aburame Shino tomaba apuntes de lo que Asuma estaba escribiendo ahora en la pizarra sobre el flujo comercial con china en el siglo XIV

La sonrisa se le borró a Ino de la cara como si la hubiesen golpeado.

- Ayer me abordó despues de clases - dijo entre molesta y divertida - quería una segunda oportunidad.

- Pues es como la cuarta vez que te pide una "segunda" oportunidad - dijo Hinata dándose la vuelta por completo esta vez. Yo sólo escuchaba, pendiente de cada palabra.

- Si, pero ya tuvo su oportunidad, no pienso darle otra - dijo Ino en un tono bastante cortante, agarró enérgicamente el lápiz y se puso a copiar con fuerza.

- Ino y Sai salieron un par de veces durante las vacaciones... - me explicó Miyu.

- No quiero hablar de eso - cortó Ino inmediatamente, luego se volvió hacia mí - lo mandé a volar porque es un imbécil que no vale la pena. Te advierto que acá los chicos son guapos, pero muy pocos valen la pena.

- Ino se niega a dar muchos detalles - dijo Hinata

- Señorita Hyuuga, supongo que anoto lo que dije de las políticas inmigratorias del siglo XV - dijo la voz de Asuma sensei desde el frente de la sala - porque con seguridad entrara en la prueba del mes entrante.

Hinata se dio la vuelta completamente roja. Parecía querer desaparecer

- Oh no, Hyuuga san solo me pedía el sacapuntas - dije con naturalidad y un toque de inocencia.

Su respuesta pareció bastarle porque Asuma sensei se dio la vuelta y se dedicó a responder unas preguntas. Ino y Miyu me miraron con incredulidad. Yo era bastante hábil manipulando la verdad, es una cualidad muy útil.

- No te preocupes, luego le pediré los apuntes a Shika - dijo Ino tranquilizando a Hinata.

Me puse a copiar y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Sai. Me costaba pensar que Ino y él habían salido. No conocía bien a ninguno de los dos, pero no me parecía que tuvieran mucho en común. Ino era una de las chicas más populares, y Sai me parecía un poco antisocial.

Tocó la campana y Hinata y una enfurruñada Ino se marcharon deprisa por el pasillo. Miyu, Shikamaru, Aburame y yo nos fuimos a química.

- ¿Cómo van las clases Yagami? - preguntó el Aburame a Miyu.

- Las clases no están mal, los profesores tampoco... - dijo ésta.

- ¿Cómo va la parte social? - me preguntó Shikamaru a mí.

- ¿No sería algo pronto para decidir?

- Cuidado con Naruto, una vez que te encuentres en su círculo no saldrás fácilmente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Yo sólo te aviso, el chico es algo sobre-protector... - dijo Aburame mientras comenzaba a rezagarse. Miyu seguía a su paso. Shikamaru y yo nos abríamos paso entre la gente, sin muchas ganas a decir verdad.

- ¿Qué te pareció Asuma sensei? - me preguntó el moreno mientras se abría paso por el abarrotado pasillo.

- Me agrada, parece muy buen profesor y además sabe mucho

- Es muy buen tipo, pero no te aconsejo que faltes a sus clases porque pone trabajos recuperativos.

- Lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias. - nota mental; no hacer la cimarra en las clases de Asuma sensei.

La sala de química estaba en el mismo pasillo que la de biología, la única diferencia era que la sala de química tenia las ventanas abiertas y estaba agradablemente iluminada. En lugar de bichos disecados o bichos en frascos, los estantes estaban llenos de frascos llenos de líquidos y polvos. Al fondo había varias mesas y un lavatorio grande.

- ¡Shirouga!

Una melena rubia se impuso en mi campo de visión.

- ¡Yo sabía que te tendría en alguna clase! Ven siéntate conmigo - Temari me arrastró hasta un costado de la sala, cerca de la ventana -. Miyu chan, escucha, tienes que acompañarme al centro esta semana. - le dijo a la morena con entusiasmo.

- Descuida, el domingo vamos a Shibuya. - y fue a sentarse junto a un chico alto de pelo claro.

Volví la cabeza y vi a Shikamaru sacudir la cabeza y seguirnos perezosamente mientras Temari me arrastraba al asiento vacío junto al suyo.

- Ya, mujer problemática, no la atosigues - dijo éste sentándose detrás de nosotras.

- ¡Cállate vago, seguro que ella es mejor compañera de laboratorio que tú! - dijo Temari borrando su sonrisa y entornando sus ojos verdes. El ambiente era ligeramente hostil.

Un hombre joven, moreno y atractivo, de pelo castaño recogido en una cola alta, igual que Shikamaru, entró y cerró la puerta.

- Bien clase, continuaremos con lo de la semana pasada - dijo con voz enérgica. Me pareció un profesor amable pero estricto. - Saquen la tabla periódica y terminaremos de corregir lo de la clase anterior...

Me levanté y le fui a entregar el mismo documento que ya había pasado por las manos de mis profesores anteriores.

- Ah... Si, muy bien, siéntate donde te plazca Shirouga, espero que estés familiarizada con las leyes de los gases.

Fui a sentarme con Temari. Al frente Naruto me hizo señas, junto a él, un tipo bajo con el cabello ceniciento me miro con desagrado, le devolví la mirada desafiante y despues de unos segundos volví a mi asiento.

- Ese es Utada Sakon - me susurró Temari - él y su gemelo son un par desagradable.

- Forman parte de la pandilla del 1-D - dijo Shikamaru detrás nuestro - un montón de matones desagradables.

- Y también algunas zorras - dijo Temari señalando a una pelirroja con cabello semejante a una escoba.

Llevaba lentes y los labios muy pintados, la falda mas corta de lo reglamentado y la blusa algo abierta. El conjunto completo se ajustaba a la palabrita que había usado Temari: zorra.

- Es Seidou Karin, está colada por Sasuke - dijo Temari con profundo desagrado - esa que está al lado de ella es Honda Kyoko, tiene el cerebro de una paloma, creemos que es un experimento fallido de la empresa de su padre - dijo señalando a una rubia teñida de abultado busto y exagerado maquillaje, con pinta de ser aún peor que la pelirroja.

- Seguro compra las notas. Ese par ha salido con medio colegio, además de Stacey Clearwater - dijo Shikamaru demostrando su conocimiento en todos los chismes de la Academia (seguramente cortesía de Ino) - por lo menos O'Callaghan es más recatada.

- O'Callaghan Tayuya es la guardaespaldas del trío - me informó Temari -. Es una machorra a la que nunca he visto con alguien y la única que no tiene pinta de puta barata, aunque a mí me cae muy mal...

- O'Callaghan es, si no me equivoco, la razón de que hayas repetido un curso - dijo Shikamaru mordazmente.

- Y si no me equivoco ella te dio una paliza cuando íbamos en séptimo grado - respondió la ojiverde en el mismo tono.

- ¿Repetiste un curso? - pregunté algo divertida. Al parecer yo no era la única con un historial algo manchado aquí.

- Sí. Soy mayor que Kankuro, pero me dejaron repitiendo por conducta y notas bajas hace dos años. Una de las causas fue una pelea que tuve con O'Callaghan Tayuya - me dijo haciendo énfasis en "una de" - y es verdad que le dio una paliza al vago que está atrás - dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- ¡Eso fue cuando ella aún era más alta que yo! - se defendió el moreno.

Iruka sensei estaba muy ocupado discutiendo a gritos con Naruto, que estaba en la pizarra y afirmaba que el ejercicio estaba bien hecho, sólo que el había ocupado una fórmula diferente. La verdad es que el dichoso ejercicio estaba pésimamente hecho. Me alegro poder reconocer más caras. Había bastante gente con la que coincidía en otras clases. Me pareció muy curioso esto de mezclar los cursos y se lo comenté a Temari. A ella le pareció que era una buena forma de conocer otra gente y acabar con las rivalidades que solía haber en los cursos. A Shikamaru le parecía una soberana molestia.

- De todas formas, los electivos son los mezclados... Yo estoy aquí porque reprobé el semestre anterior, igual que Genbaku. - me confesó Temari mientras señalaba a un rincón de la sala, donde Deidara estaba inclinado dibujando quién sabe que.

En una hora y media de clase se me hizo patente la rivalidad entre Nara y Sabakuno. Ambos eran muy inteligentes y la clase parecía ser una larga competencia. Temari hacía los ejercicios a toda velocidad y ponía todo su empeño en contestar correctamente. Delante nuestro Shikamaru parecía dormir, aunque yo comencé a cuestionarme si dormía realmente cuando, despues de que Iruka sensei explicase una nueva formula mientras el moreno roncaba, lo mandara a la pizarra a hacer el primer ejercicio y éste lo realizó correctamente. Volvió a sentarse con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando burlonamente a Temari, la cual lanzaba chispas por sus ojos verdes.

Cuando sonó la campana Naruto se acercó a nosotros.

- Ese Iruka, no puedo creer que me haya puesto otro tres... Dattebayo! - se quejó a viva voz.

- Agradece que no te pone ceros - le dijo Shikamaru tomando su mochila - Te veo en calculo Sabakuno… - ésta gruñó como respuesta.

- Demonios, ese vago... ¿Me pregunto cómo lo hará?... Ronca toda la clase y después saca las mejores notas...dattebayo - se quejó Naruto.

Pero yo apenas escuché. Genbaku Deidara me hacía señas desde su rincón.

- Bueno, Shirouga te veo al almuerzo - dijo Temari poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Nos vemos Uzumaki! - y se marchó.

- ¿Quieres saltar clases conmigo y Kiba?

La pregunta me agarró desprevenida. La verdad es que era una opción tentadora, sobre todo si tomábamos en cuenta que tenía algebra... Pero pensándolo mejor, no era buena idea escaparse la primera semana.

- No gracias Naruto, en otra ocasión - dije. Éste sacudió la cabeza.

- Como quieras, ¡te veré al almuerzo entonces! - Y se perdió por el pasillo.

Me acerqué a Deidara, quien estaba terminando de recoger sus cosas y me escrutaba con ese par de zafiros que dejaban sin habla.

- ¿Así que reprobaste química? - le pregunté insidiosamente.

- A Iruka no le hacían gracia mis experimentos, un - replicó. - ese manchón de allí... es obra mía - añadió señalando la huella de lo que podría haber sido una pequeña explosión en la mitad de la pared.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - pregunté muerta de curiosidad.

- Nada muy grave, sólo te recomiendo que tengas cuidado con el magnesio, un... ¡Nos vemos luego!

Me quedé atontada por unos segundos. Hace tres años no estaba tan bueno, pensé. No me suelen gustar los rubios, ¿pero él?... Wow, simplemente... Wow. ¡Ojalá todos los chicos mirasen con esa intensidad!

Casi llego tarde a álgebra, lo cual no le habría hecho ninguna gracia a Baki sensei. Sakura me saludó con la mano y Sari me miro frunciendo el ceño, al parecer no le agradaba mucho, pero de todas formas no me importaba. estaba acostumbrada a no agradarle a la gente. Devolviéndole una mirada retadora me fui a sentar al fondo, junto a Aburame.

- Interesante la forma en que salvaste a Hinata esta mañana - me dijo mientras tomaba distraídamente el lápiz -, ni Kiba lo hubiese hecho mejor - sonreí. Mentir se me daba muy bien, extremadamente bien.

- Hinata chan es una buena chica, pero demasiado inocente para su propio bien...- dijo como hablando consigo mismo.

- ¿Y tú la conoces bien? – pregunté.

- Lo suficiente - respondió ambiguamente mientras escribía los ejercicios -. La conozco desde hace bastante, fuimos compañeros de laboratorio y hemos hecho alguno que otro proyecto juntos.

- Le tienes mucho cariño - dije.

Aburame sonrió brevemente.

- Como a una hermana pequeña - afirmó - por eso me gusta estar al tanto de su círculo de amigos. - añadió mirándome suspicazmente.

Reí por lo bajo mientras hacia el ejercicio siguiendo el método que él mismo me había enseñado ayer.

- O sea, lo que te interesa mi historial criminal, no mi habilidad para sacar a la gente de apuros. - le pregunté medio en broma medio en serio.

- Si y no, van de la mano.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

Él se limitó a sonreír enigmáticamente y luego levantó la mano para anunciar que ya había terminado. Me asombró la velocidad y soltura con que hacía los ejercicios. Ojalá yo pudiera sacármelos así de fácil.

Sonó la campana del almuerzo y Aburame desapareció tan rápido como la última vez. Akimichi y Fukuoka se acercaron sonriendo. Sakura hacía lo indecible para sacarse a Lee de encima de forma educada. Muertos de la risa por los desesperados comentarios de Lee (hermosa flor, no te marches! Juntos haremos brillar nuestra juventud!), nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería donde Naruto y Hyuuga Neji esperaban junto a una chica algo más baja de espeso pelo castaño, cortado a la altura de los hombros.

- ¿Y qué te gusta comer? - me preguntó el rubio mientras pasábamos las bandejas.

- Hmm, la verdad muchas cosas - reí. La verdad es que yo comía muucho. - me gusta el sushi, el miso... El pollo teriyaki con onigiri... Y me encanta el ramen - finalicé.

Pero al parecer solo prestó atención a la última palabra, ya que se emocionó mucho y se puso a parlotear sobre los tipos de ramen que más le gustaban.

- Intenta que el ramen no sea un tema de conversación con él, o no podrás ni oírte pensar - me dijo la castaña -por cierto, me llamo Matsuri, Yoshioka Matsuri. Un placer.

- Hola chicas, ¿que cuentan? - me dijo Kiba que apareció de la nada empujando a Naruto, que seguía hablando de ramen, hacia un lado.

- Hace un día estupendo - dijo Kankuro guiñándole un ojo a Sari, que se limitó a poner los suyos en blanco.

Recogimos la comida y salimos al patio a sentarnos en una mesa grande y desocupada a la sombra.

- Te vi ayer en biología, ¿que te ha parecido Orochimaru?- preguntó Matsuri mientras sacaba un pote de ensalada y le echaba salsa de soja - ¿quieres? - me ofreció distraídamente mientras esperaba mi respuesta. La cual era obvia.

- Da miedo...

- Si, tiene una cara de pedófilo pervertido que ni Jiraiya sensei tiene - añadió Kiba sentándose a mi derecha. Sari lo miró brevemente con hostilidad y luego asintió.

- Por eso Sasuke le tiene miedo - agregó Naruto.

- Yo también le tendría miedo si me mirara así - intervino Shikamaru que llegaba arrastrando los pies, detrás de él Chouji y Sakura hablaban de los deberes de la clase anterior, o más bien, Sakura se quejaba en un tono bastante alto y Chouji asentía mientras se metía papas fritas en la boca.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero me sentía muy a gusto. Me desconecté momentáneamente de la conversación y paseé la mirada por los alrededores. El prado se extendía hasta el bosquecillo de pinos en el cual me había encontrado Kiba. Estaba plagado de mesas y algunos frondosos árboles hacían sombra en unas cuantas mesas privilegiadas como la nuestra. En una mesa cercana pude ver a los gemelos de los que me había hablado Temari, la pelirroja de los lentes, la rubia del busto exagerado y a otra rubia con aspecto de americana ricachona y mimada. Otros chicos, entre ellos un tipo alto de pelo naranja y un chico de buen físico, pelo claro y sonrisa sarcástica que discutía vivamente con la pelirroja.

- Esoh hon la bandilla 'e `Asuke - dijo Naruto con la boca llena - mas algunos tarados del 1-D 'ttebayo! - añadió despues de tragar.

Sakura e Ino discutían a voz en grito, Chouji comía y escuchaba a Neji y a Kiba hablar algo referente a cuerdas de guitarra. Eso recuperó mi atención, la música me interesaba.

- Conviene comprarlas en la feria -decía Kiba - son mas resistentes que en las tiendas de calidad, y más baratas además.

- Las de guitarra si, las de bajo no se, habría que preguntarle a Gaara. - respondió Neji.

No se por qué pero me sentí muy extraña cuando dijo ese nombre, como si fuera un viejo amigo, o alguien a quien debería conocer...

* * *

><p>Mi POV<p>

Sakura se dedicó a mirar al vacío e ignorar a Ino, quien a falta de atención de su parte se puso a hablar con Tenten. Al otro lado de la mesa Lee la miraba con adoración. Sakura le sonrió sin saber bien lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Sentía que a lo mejor debía ignorarlo, pero no podía. No podía seguir siendo tan cruda con él o con Naruto.

_"Sasuke..."_

Allí estaba, en esa mesa junto al castaño de indias. Serio e impasible como siempre. Con esa estúpida pelirroja colgada del brazo. "¿Qué se cree?" se preguntó Sakura. "¿Que porque se le cuelga y lo atosiga de esa forma él va a salir con ella?" Aunque Sakura bien sabia que no tenia derecho a juzgar a Karin. Ella misma había pasado su vida arrastrándose por Sasuke, intentando llamar su atención, intentando demostrarle cuanto le importaba... Pero eso no ablandó a Sasuke, tampoco fue suficiente para alejarlo de ese sospechoso grupo al que se había unido. Y él se fue...Y despues volvió. Sólo que cuando lo hizo ya tenía otros amigos, amigos que había conocido en ese grupo, amigos que de seguro le importaban más. Amigos como Karin.

Y Sakura pensó que su regreso la ayudaría. Que una vez que estuviese de vuelta habría aprendido de sus errores y sería capaz de verla con otros ojos. Pero no. Uchiha Sasuke era demasiado arrogante como para admitir un error, demasiado arrogante como para retractarse de sus palabras. Y Sakura había acabado odiándole. Pero al mismo tiempo lo quería. No podía odiarlo por completo, de la misma forma que no podía seguir perdonándole todo y seguir idolatrándole. Le había tomado tiempo, pero había contado con el apoyo de sus amigos. Naruto siempre había estado a su lado, apoyando cualquier decisión suya. Y Lee... Siempre dándole ánimos, siempre alegrándola, e Ino, quien la había escuchado, le había prestado su hombro para llorar y le había hecho ver que ella es valiosa, que ella es una chica hermosa que no necesita sufrir por alguien que no vale la pena. Porque eso es lo que Sakura pensaba ahora, que Sasuke no la merecía. Si la despreciaba de esa forma es por que no sabía lo que realmente era bueno. Siempre había pensado que no era lo suficientemente buena para el gran y perfecto Uchiha Sasuke. Pero ahora veía que no era así. Ella merecía algo mucho mejor. Merecía a alguien que la valorase. Sakura estaba dispuesta a demostrarse a si misma y al resto del mundo que ya no era una chica ingenua a la que se podía utilizar. Ahora era una mujer madura y segura de si misma. Había aprendido por las malas a respetarse a si misma, y ahora estaba mas que dispuesta a lograr que el resto la respetase. Comenzando por Sasuke. Si, ella quería el respeto de Sasuke, no su amor, su respeto. El que ella merecía como mujer, como persona.

Pero por muy resuelta que estuviera, el corazón no se manda. ¿O si?

* * *

><p><em>Bien, esto es todo por hoy. Lamento que sea tan corto y lamento que sea tan aburrido. La verdad es que los primeros capítulos los escribí hace cuatro meses (voy en el veinte y algo) y les hice tantos cambios que mi editora me prohibió volver a tocar el archivo. volviéndolos a leer arreglaría varias cosas...pero requeriría escribir casi todo de nuevo... bueno, después de todo las cosas las arreglo mas adelante, pueden esperar algo mejor de mi en los siguientes capitulos. <em>

_A lo importante: Kyoko y Stacey son dos oc que cree con un propósito fijo, a ustedes descubrir cual es. antes de que me salten a la garganta por que Stacey no es un nombre japones, les digo que ella no es japonesa, sino americana. por que? para variar un poco, y porque su comportamiento era demasiado gringo. el apellido de Tayuya es irlandés, por que? de nuevo, para variar un poco y ademas porque si no se han fijado la mitad de los personajes son rubios o pelirrojos (algo nada común en japón), mas adelante habrá explicación a eso. Tayuya en mi historia tiene ascendencia Irlandesa y conserva el apellido de su padre, así de simple (no vamos a ponerlos a todos con pinta de europeos y apellidos japoneses)._

_Personalmente__ estoy bastante orgullosa del ultimo fragmento. como se darán cuenta, estoy iniciando el conflicto interno de Sakura, un personaje que he aprendido a querer mucho con le paso de la serie._

_¡Quiero feedback! ¡Vamos, no cuesta tanto dejar review! ¡Ya se que es una mierda, pero háganme feliz!_


	5. Como Si

_A/N: El pelo de Tsuki me causo muchos problemas. El personaje estaba diseñado para el mundo ninja, donde es válido tener el pelo de colores raros, no este. (soy muy floja como para crear otro OC, y _  
><em>además estoy familiarizada con ella) así que el pelo fue un problema. Hice una breve encuesta entre mis primos quienes decretaron que les gustaba el pelo Indigo. (llegamos al conceso entre el púrpura y el azul). Su nombre también fue increíblemente problemático. No sabía como llamarla y como necesitaba rellenar con un nombre le puse Tsuki (el cual es un nombre extremadamente cliché y repetido), principalmente por que es un nombre con el que estoy familiarizada y siendo que estaba escribiendo en primera persona me era mas fácil. Luego hice una extensa lista de nombres cuidadosamente escogidos, pero mi editora y los cuatro primos que use de jueces en estas decisiones me mandaron a volar todos los nombres y tuve que dejarle Tsuki. Puede que suene Mary Sue, y de hecho pensé cambiar mi nombre en el sitio, pero era muy problemático, después de todo, cedí bajo presión. El apellido original también era otro, pero no me convencía del todo y finalmente acabe dandole el que tiene ahora. <em>_Lamento la tardanza, pero se me complico la vida. ¡Agradezco a los que hayan leído el capitulo anterior!_

* * *

><p><strong>Como si...<strong>

- Y dime, ¿hace cuánto que estás en Tokyo? - Me preguntó Ino en plena clase de Historia.

- Apenas una semana. No he visto mucho la verdad, básicamente he estado limpiando mi casa.

- ¿Quieres ir con nosotras al centro el viernes? Así podrás comprar las cosas que te falten y conocer un poco la ciudad - dijo Miyu amablemente.

- Como si Tokyo fuera tan lindo - Intervino Ino con un dejo de sarcasmo.

- I... Igual hay co… cosas interesantes - dijo tímidamente Hinata

- Si, la torre de Tokyo tiene una vista impresionante - admitió Ino.

- No me parece mala idea - dije accediendo.

- Oye, Miyu chan ¿te vienes este viernes con nosotras despues de clases? - le preguntó Ino volviéndose hacia ella.

- Si, claro - contesto.

La chica se volvió a su cuaderno que parecía tener escrito cualquier cosa menos los apuntes de historia. Parecía una chica simpática y multifacética. Yo nunca tuve muchas amigas, y las que hacía sabía que no las tendría a mi lado para siempre. Me había acostumbrado a tener pocas amistades y a mantenerlas más bien a la distancia. La verdad es que me alegraba tener con quien pasar el fin de semana, aunque fuera con chicas prácticamente desconocidas.

- Perfecto, puedes venir a cambiarte a mi casa, no iremos al centro con este uniforme. - respondió Ino muy contenta.

La verdad es que aún no le había pedido permiso a mi madre y dudaba que le gustara la idea, ya que seguramente planeaba que pasara el fin de semana desembalando cajas.

Historia era una clase interesante con un profesor más interesante aún. Sarutobi Asuma era una persona bastante despreocupada. No se alteró lo mas mínimo por mi llegada y sólo dijo que le alegraba tener una alumna mas en su sala. Me pareció el tipo de profesor al que siempre se le puede pedir ayuda, sin importar la naturaleza del problema. Sus clases eran una mezcla de historia de Japón y anécdotas, tanto personales como ajenas. Por lo visto había viajado mucho y sabía una cantidad de datos impresionantes (como que un príncipe de la dinastía Tokugawa tuvo un enredo con una misionera europea a espaldas de la corte y datos jugosos de esos que le encantan a mi madre).

Asuma sensei parecía tan relajado como Anko. Al parecer le interesaba mas contar lo que le había pasado a un amigo que había ido a Corea del Norte en el verano que reprendernos a nosotras por estar hablando o a Akimichi Chouji que, sentado junto a una chica algo baja de pelo castaño, comía un segundo desayuno. Nara Shikamaru, varios asientos más adelante parecía muy interesado en la anécdota. Ino dijo que esta era una de las pocas clases en que no dormía porque sentía un gran respeto por Asuma sensei.

- ¿Cómo les fue en las pruebas de ayer? - preguntó Hinata dándose brevemente la vuelta.

- No estuvo mal - respondió la rubia - el viernes sabremos los resultados. Sakura esta bastante nerviosa así que ni se lo menciones.

- ¿Y tú? - pregunté yo

- La verdad me da igual. Si no quedo me uniré a algún club de danza - dijo como restándole importancia al asunto, aunque se veía a buenas y primeras que estaba tan expectante como Sakura por saber los resultados.

- A Ino le gusta mucho bailar - dijo Hinata volviéndose hacia el frente, temerosa de que la descubrieran hablando.

- Mucho - corroboró la rubia - bailo desde que era niña. Pero no me gusta mucho la danza clásica. - finalizó haciendo una mueca.

La verdad es que por mucho que Ino pareciese una barbie, me costaba enormemente imaginármela enfundada en un tutu rosa.

Esta mañana había llegado algo temprano y me encontré en seguida con Miyu, quien estaba planteándose si ir a esperar a la biblioteca. Le propuse ir al bosquecillo, pero mientras cavilábamos nos encontró Naruto, quien nos saludó a gritos e insistió en que lo acompañásemos. Hablamos hasta que nos encontramos a los primos Hyuuga, y Hinata tímidamente se ofreció a llevarme a historia. Hice una mueca al recordar cómo se había sonrojado de manera sospechosa cuando Naruto la saludó con un abrazo. Decidí preguntarle pero la pelinegra se me adelantó con una pregunta que me dejo algo descolocada, y eso que no iba para mí.

- Oye Ino... ¿No sabrás qué le pasa a Sai verdad? - dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia una esquina de la sala, donde dicho pelinegro miraba al frente con una expresión inescrutable.

Parecía molesto por algo, pero no estaba segura, ya que siempre estaba inexpresivo. A su lado Aburame Shino tomaba apuntes de lo que Asuma estaba escribiendo ahora en la pizarra sobre el flujo comercial con china en el siglo XIV

La sonrisa se le borró a Ino de la cara como si la hubiesen golpeado.

- Ayer me abordó despues de clases - dijo entre molesta y divertida - quería una segunda oportunidad.

- Pues es como la cuarta vez que te pide una "segunda" oportunidad - dijo Hinata dándose la vuelta por completo esta vez. Yo sólo escuchaba, pendiente de cada palabra.

- Si, pero ya tuvo su oportunidad, no pienso darle otra - dijo Ino en un tono bastante cortante, agarró enérgicamente el lápiz y se puso a copiar con fuerza.

- Ino y Sai salieron un par de veces durante las vacaciones... - me explicó Miyu.

- No quiero hablar de eso - cortó Ino inmediatamente, luego se volvió hacia mí - lo mandé a volar porque es un imbécil que no vale la pena. Te advierto que acá los chicos son guapos, pero muy pocos valen la pena.

- Ino se niega a dar muchos detalles - dijo Hinata

- Señorita Hyuuga, supongo que anoto lo que dije de las políticas inmigratorias del siglo XV - dijo la voz de Asuma sensei desde el frente de la sala - porque con seguridad entrara en la prueba del mes entrante.

Hinata se dio la vuelta completamente roja. Parecía querer desaparecer

- Oh no, Hyuuga san solo me pedía el sacapuntas - dije con naturalidad y un toque de inocencia.

Su respuesta pareció bastarle porque Asuma sensei se dio la vuelta y se dedicó a responder unas preguntas. Ino y Miyu me miraron con incredulidad. Yo era bastante hábil manipulando la verdad, es una cualidad muy útil.

- No te preocupes, luego le pediré los apuntes a Shika - dijo Ino tranquilizando a Hinata.

Me puse a copiar y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Sai. Me costaba pensar que Ino y él habían salido. No conocía bien a ninguno de los dos, pero no me parecía que tuvieran mucho en común. Ino era una de las chicas más populares, y Sai me parecía un poco antisocial.

Tocó la campana y Hinata y una enfurruñada Ino se marcharon deprisa por el pasillo. Miyu, Shikamaru, Aburame y yo nos fuimos a química.

- ¿Cómo van las clases Yagami? - preguntó el Aburame a Miyu.

- Las clases no están mal, los profesores tampoco... - dijo ésta.

- ¿Cómo va la parte social? - me preguntó Shikamaru a mí.

- ¿No sería algo pronto para decidir?

- Cuidado con Naruto, una vez que te encuentres en su círculo no saldrás fácilmente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Yo sólo te aviso, el chico es algo sobre-protector... - dijo Aburame mientras comenzaba a rezagarse. Miyu seguía a su paso. Shikamaru y yo nos abríamos paso entre la gente, sin muchas ganas a decir verdad.

- ¿Qué te pareció Asuma sensei? - me preguntó el moreno mientras se abría paso por el abarrotado pasillo.

- Me agrada, parece muy buen profesor y además sabe mucho

- Es muy buen tipo, pero no te aconsejo que faltes a sus clases porque pone trabajos recuperativos.

- Lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias. - nota mental; no hacer la cimarra en las clases de Asuma sensei.

La sala de química estaba en el mismo pasillo que la de biología, la única diferencia era que la sala de química tenia las ventanas abiertas y estaba agradablemente iluminada. En lugar de bichos disecados o bichos en frascos, los estantes estaban llenos de frascos llenos de líquidos y polvos. Al fondo había varias mesas y un lavatorio grande.

- ¡Shirouga!

Una melena rubia se impuso en mi campo de visión.

- ¡Yo sabía que te tendría en alguna clase! Ven siéntate conmigo - Temari me arrastró hasta un costado de la sala, cerca de la ventana -. Miyu chan, escucha, tienes que acompañarme al centro esta semana. - le dijo a la morena con entusiasmo.

- Descuida, el domingo vamos a Shibuya. - y fue a sentarse junto a un chico alto de pelo claro.

Volví la cabeza y vi a Shikamaru sacudir la cabeza y seguirnos perezosamente mientras Temari me arrastraba al asiento vacío junto al suyo.

- Ya, mujer problemática, no la atosigues - dijo éste sentándose detrás de nosotras.

- ¡Cállate vago, seguro que ella es mejor compañera de laboratorio que tú! - dijo Temari borrando su sonrisa y entornando sus ojos verdes. El ambiente era ligeramente hostil.

Un hombre joven, moreno y atractivo, de pelo castaño recogido en una cola alta, igual que Shikamaru, entró y cerró la puerta.

- Bien clase, continuaremos con lo de la semana pasada - dijo con voz enérgica. Me pareció un profesor amable pero estricto. - Saquen la tabla periódica y terminaremos de corregir lo de la clase anterior...

Me levanté y le fui a entregar el mismo documento que ya había pasado por las manos de mis profesores anteriores.

- Ah... Si, muy bien, siéntate donde te plazca Shirouga, espero que estés familiarizada con las leyes de los gases.

Fui a sentarme con Temari. Al frente Naruto me hizo señas, junto a él, un tipo bajo con el cabello ceniciento me miro con desagrado, le devolví la mirada desafiante y despues de unos segundos volví a mi asiento.

- Ese es Utada Sakon - me susurró Temari - él y su gemelo son un par desagradable.

- Forman parte de la pandilla del 1-D - dijo Shikamaru detrás nuestro - un montón de matones desagradables.

- Y también algunas zorras - dijo Temari señalando a una pelirroja con cabello semejante a una escoba.

Llevaba lentes y los labios muy pintados, la falda mas corta de lo reglamentado y la blusa algo abierta. El conjunto completo se ajustaba a la palabrita que había usado Temari: zorra.

- Es Nakamura Karin, está colada por Sasuke - dijo Temari con profundo desagrado - esa que está al lado de ella es Honda Kyoko, tiene el cerebro de una paloma, creemos que es un experimento fallido de la empresa de su padre - dijo señalando a una rubia teñida de abultado busto y exagerado maquillaje, con pinta de ser aún peor que la pelirroja.

- Seguro compra las notas. Ese par ha salido con medio colegio, además de Stacey Clearwater - dijo Shikamaru demostrando su conocimiento en todos los chismes de la Academia (seguramente cortesía de Ino) - por lo menos O'Callaghan es más recatada.

- O'Callaghan Tayuya es la guardaespaldas del trío - me informó Temari -. Es una machorra a la que nunca he visto con alguien y la única que no tiene pinta de puta barata, aunque a mí me cae muy mal...

- O'Callaghan es, si no me equivoco, la razón de que hayas repetido un curso - dijo Shikamaru mordazmente.

- Y si no me equivoco ella te dio una paliza cuando íbamos en séptimo grado - respondió la ojiverde en el mismo tono.

- ¿Repetiste un curso? - pregunté algo divertida. Al parecer yo no era la única con un historial algo manchado aquí.

- Sí. Soy mayor que Kankuro, pero me dejaron repitiendo por conducta y notas bajas hace dos años. Una de las causas fue una pelea que tuve con O'Callaghan Tayuya - me dijo haciendo énfasis en "una de" - y es verdad que le dio una paliza al vago que está atrás - dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- ¡Eso fue cuando ella aún era más alta que yo! - se defendió el moreno.

Iruka sensei estaba muy ocupado discutiendo a gritos con Naruto, que estaba en la pizarra y afirmaba que el ejercicio estaba bien hecho, sólo que el había ocupado una fórmula diferente. La verdad es que el dichoso ejercicio estaba pésimamente hecho. Me alegro poder reconocer más caras. Había bastante gente con la que coincidía en otras clases. Me pareció muy curioso esto de mezclar los cursos y se lo comenté a Temari. A ella le pareció que era una buena forma de conocer otra gente y acabar con las rivalidades que solía haber en los cursos. A Shikamaru le parecía una soberana molestia.

- De todas formas, los electivos son los mezclados... Yo estoy aquí porque reprobé el semestre anterior, igual que Genbaku. - me confesó Temari mientras señalaba a un rincón de la sala, donde Deidara estaba inclinado dibujando quién sabe que.

En una hora y media de clase se me hizo patente la rivalidad entre Nara y Sabakuno. Ambos eran muy inteligentes y la clase parecía ser una larga competencia. Temari hacía los ejercicios a toda velocidad y ponía todo su empeño en contestar correctamente. Delante nuestro Shikamaru parecía dormir, aunque yo comencé a cuestionarme si dormía realmente cuando, despues de que Iruka sensei explicase una nueva formula mientras el moreno roncaba, lo mandara a la pizarra a hacer el primer ejercicio y éste lo realizó correctamente. Volvió a sentarse con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando burlonamente a Temari, la cual lanzaba chispas por sus ojos verdes.

Cuando sonó la campana Naruto se acercó a nosotros.

- Ese Iruka, no puedo creer que me haya puesto otro tres... Dattebayo! - se quejó a viva voz.

- Agradece que no te pone ceros - le dijo Shikamaru tomando su mochila - Te veo en calculo Sabakuno… - ésta gruñó como respuesta.

- Demonios, ese vago... ¿Me pregunto cómo lo hará?... Ronca toda la clase y después saca las mejores notas...dattebayo - se quejó Naruto.

Pero yo apenas escuché. Genbaku Deidara me hacía señas desde su rincón.

- Bueno, Shirouga te veo al almuerzo - dijo Temari poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Nos vemos Namikaze! - y se marchó.

- ¿Quieres saltar clases conmigo y Kiba?

La pregunta me agarró desprevenida. La verdad es que era una opción tentadora, sobre todo si tomábamos en cuenta que tenía algebra... Pero pensándolo mejor, no era buena idea escaparse la primera semana.

- No gracias Naruto, en otra ocasión - dije. Éste sacudió la cabeza.

- Como quieras, ¡te veré al almuerzo entonces! - Y se perdió por el pasillo.

Me acerqué a Deidara, quien estaba terminando de recoger sus cosas y me escrutaba con ese par de zafiros que dejaban sin habla.

- ¿Así que reprobaste química? - le pregunté insidiosamente.

- A Iruka no le hacían gracia mis experimentos, un - replicó. - ese manchón de allí... es obra mía - añadió señalando la huella de lo que podría haber sido una pequeña explosión en la mitad de la pared.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - pregunté muerta de curiosidad.

- Nada muy grave, sólo te recomiendo que tengas cuidado con el magnesio, un... ¡Nos vemos luego!

Me quedé atontada por unos segundos. Hace tres años no estaba tan bueno, pensé. No me suelen gustar los rubios, ¿pero él?... Wow, simplemente... Wow. ¡Ojalá todos los chicos mirasen con esa intensidad!

Casi llego tarde a álgebra, lo cual no le habría hecho ninguna gracia a Baki sensei. Sakura me saludó con la mano y Sari me miro frunciendo el ceño, al parecer no le agradaba mucho, pero de todas formas no me importaba. estaba acostumbrada a no agradarle a la gente. Devolviéndole una mirada retadora me fui a sentar al fondo, junto a Aburame.

- Interesante la forma en que salvaste a Hinata esta mañana - me dijo mientras tomaba distraídamente el lápiz -, ni Kiba lo hubiese hecho mejor - sonreí. Mentir se me daba muy bien, extremadamente bien.

- Hinata chan es una buena chica, pero demasiado inocente para su propio bien...- dijo como hablando consigo mismo.

- ¿Y tú la conoces bien? – pregunté.

- Lo suficiente - respondió ambiguamente mientras escribía los ejercicios -. La conozco desde hace bastante, fuimos compañeros de laboratorio y hemos hecho alguno que otro proyecto juntos.

- Le tienes mucho cariño - dije.

Aburame sonrió brevemente.

- Como a una hermana pequeña - afirmó - por eso me gusta estar al tanto de su círculo de amigos. - añadió mirándome suspicazmente.

Reí por lo bajo mientras hacia el ejercicio siguiendo el método que él mismo me había enseñado ayer.

- O sea, lo que te interesa mi historial criminal, no mi habilidad para sacar a la gente de apuros. - le pregunté medio en broma medio en serio.

- Si y no, van de la mano.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

Él se limitó a sonreír enigmáticamente y luego levantó la mano para anunciar que ya había terminado. Me asombró la velocidad y soltura con que hacía los ejercicios. Ojalá yo pudiera sacármelos así de fácil.

Sonó la campana del almuerzo y Aburame desapareció tan rápido como la última vez. Akimichi y Fukuoka se acercaron sonriendo. Sakura hacía lo indecible para sacarse a Lee de encima de forma educada.

Muertos de la risa por los desesperados comentarios de Lee (hermosa flor, no te marches! Juntos haremos brillar nuestra juventud!), nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería donde Naruto y Hyuuga Neji esperaban junto a una chica algo más baja de espeso pelo castaño, cortado a la altura de los hombros.

- ¿Y qué te gusta comer? - me preguntó el rubio mientras pasábamos las bandejas.

- Hmm, la verdad muchas cosas - reí. La verdad es que yo comía muucho. - me gusta el sushi, el miso... El pollo teriyaki con onigiri... Y me encanta el ramen - finalicé.

Pero al parecer solo prestó atención a la última palabra, ya que se emocionó mucho y se puso a parlotear sobre los tipos de ramen que más le gustaban.

- Intenta que el ramen no sea un tema de conversación con él, o no podrás ni oírte pensar - me dijo la castaña -por cierto, me llamo Matsuri, Yoshioka Matsuri. Un placer.

- Hola chicas, ¿que cuentan? - me dijo Kiba que apareció de la nada empujando a Naruto, que seguía hablando de ramen, hacia un lado.

- Hace un día estupendo - dijo Kankuro guiñándole un ojo a Sari, que se limitó a poner los suyos en blanco.

Recogimos la comida y salimos al patio a sentarnos en una mesa grande y desocupada a la sombra.

- Te vi ayer en biología, ¿que te ha parecido Orochimaru?- preguntó Matsuri mientras sacaba un pote de ensalada y le echaba salsa de soja - ¿quieres? - me ofreció distraídamente mientras esperaba mi respuesta. La cual era obvia.

- Da miedo...

- Si, tiene una cara de pedófilo pervertido que ni Jiraiya sensei tiene - añadió Kiba sentándose a mi derecha. Sari lo miró brevemente con hostilidad y luego asintió.

- Por eso Sasuke le tiene miedo - agregó Naruto.

- Yo también le tendría miedo si me mirara así - intervino Shikamaru que llegaba arrastrando los pies, detrás de él Chouji y Sakura hablaban de los deberes de la clase anterior, o más bien, Sakura se quejaba en un tono bastante alto y Chouji asentía mientras se metía papas fritas en la boca.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero me sentía muy a gusto. Me desconecté momentáneamente de la conversación y paseé la mirada por los alrededores. El prado se extendía hasta el bosquecillo de pinos en el cual me había encontrado Kiba. Estaba plagado de mesas y algunos frondosos árboles hacían sombra en unas cuantas mesas privilegiadas como la nuestra. En una mesa cercana pude ver a los gemelos de los que me había hablado Temari, la pelirroja de los lentes, la rubia del busto exagerado y a otra rubia con aspecto de americana ricachona y mimada. Otros chicos, entre ellos un tipo alto de pelo naranja y un chico de buen físico, pelo claro y sonrisa sarcástica que discutía vivamente con la pelirroja.

- Esoh hon la bandilla 'e `Asuke - dijo Naruto con la boca llena - mas algunos tarados del 1-D 'ttebayo! - añadió despues de tragar.

Sakura e Ino discutían a voz en grito, Chouji comía y escuchaba a Neji y a Kiba hablar algo referente a cuerdas de guitarra. Eso recuperó mi atención, la música me interesaba.

- Conviene comprarlas en la feria -decía Kiba - son mas resistentes que en las tiendas de calidad, y más baratas además.

- Las de guitarra si, las de bajo no se, habría que preguntarle a Gaara. - respondió Neji.

No se por qué pero me sentí muy extraña cuando dijo ese nombre, como si fuera un viejo amigo, o alguien a quien debería conocer...

* * *

><p>Mi POV<p>

Sakura se dedicó a mirar al vacío e ignorar a Ino, quien a falta de atención de su parte se puso a hablar con Tenten. Al otro lado de la mesa Lee la miraba con adoración. Sakura le sonrió sin saber bien lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Sentía que a lo mejor debía ignorarlo, pero no podía. No podía seguir siendo tan cruda con él o con Naruto.

_"Sasuke..."_

Allí estaba, en esa mesa junto al castaño de indias. Serio e impasible como siempre. Con esa estúpida pelirroja colgada del brazo. "¿Qué se cree?" se preguntó Sakura. "¿Que porque se le cuelga y lo atosiga de esa forma él va a salir con ella?" Aunque Sakura bien sabia que no tenia derecho a juzgar a Karin. Ella misma había pasado su vida arrastrándose por Sasuke, intentando llamar su atención, intentando demostrarle cuanto le importaba... Pero eso no ablandó a Sasuke, tampoco fue suficiente para alejarlo de ese sospechoso grupo al que se había unido. Y él se fue...Y despues volvió. Sólo que cuando lo hizo ya tenía otros amigos, amigos que había conocido en ese grupo, amigos que de seguro le importaban más. Amigos como Karin.

Y Sakura pensó que su regreso la ayudaría. Que una vez que estuviese de vuelta habría aprendido de sus errores y sería capaz de verla con otros ojos. Pero no. Uchiha Sasuke era demasiado arrogante como para admitir un error, demasiado arrogante como para retractarse de sus palabras. Y Sakura había acabado odiándole. Pero al mismo tiempo lo quería. No podía odiarlo por completo, de la misma forma que no podía seguir perdonándole todo y seguir idolatrándole. Le había tomado tiempo, pero había contado con el apoyo de sus amigos. Naruto siempre había estado a su lado, apoyando cualquier decisión suya. Y Lee... Siempre dándole ánimos, siempre alegrándola, e Ino, quien la había escuchado, le había prestado su hombro para llorar y le había hecho ver que ella es valiosa, que ella es una chica hermosa que no necesita sufrir por alguien que no vale la pena. Porque eso es lo que Sakura pensaba ahora, que Sasuke no la merecía. Si la despreciaba de esa forma es por que no sabía lo que realmente era bueno. Siempre había pensado que no era lo suficientemente buena para el gran y perfecto Uchiha Sasuke. Pero ahora veía que no era así. Ella merecía algo mucho mejor. Merecía a alguien que la valorase. Sakura estaba dispuesta a demostrarse a si misma y al resto del mundo que ya no era una chica ingenua a la que se podía utilizar. Ahora era una mujer madura y segura de si misma. Había aprendido por las malas a respetarse a si misma, y ahora estaba mas que dispuesta a lograr que el resto la respetase. Comenzando por Sasuke. Si, ella quería el respeto de Sasuke, no su amor, su respeto. El que ella merecía como mujer, como persona.

Pero por muy resuelta que estuviera, el corazón no se manda. ¿O si?

* * *

><p><em>Bien, esto es todo por hoy. Lamento que sea tan corto y lamento que sea tan aburrido. La verdad es que los primeros capítulos los escribí hace cuatro meses (voy en el veinte y algo) y les hice tantos cambios que mi editora me prohibió volver a tocar el archivo. volviéndolos a leer arreglaría varias cosas...pero requeriría escribir casi todo de nuevo... bueno, después de todo las cosas las arreglo mas adelante, pueden esperar algo mejor de mi en los siguientes capitulos. <em>

_A lo importante: Kyoko y Stacey son dos oc que cree con un propósito fijo, a ustedes descubrir cual es. antes de que me salten a la garganta por que Stacey no es un nombre japones, les digo que ella no es japonesa, sino americana. por que? para variar un poco, y porque su comportamiento era demasiado gringo. el apellido de Tayuya es irlandés, por que? de nuevo, para variar un poco y ademas porque si no se han fijado la mitad de los personajes son rubios o pelirrojos (algo nada común en japón), mas adelante habrá explicación a eso. Tayuya en mi historia tiene ascendencia Irlandesa y conserva el apellido de su padre, así de simple (no vamos a ponerlos a todos con pinta de europeos y apellidos japoneses)._

_Personalmente__ estoy bastante orgullosa del ultimo fragmento. como se darán cuenta, estoy iniciando el conflicto interno de Sakura, un personaje que he aprendido a querer mucho con le paso de la serie._

_¡Quiero feedback! ¡Vamos, no cuesta tanto dejar review! ¡Ya se que es una mierda, pero háganme feliz!_


	6. Empuje

_A/N: teniendo en cuenta mi semana escolar, dense con una piedra en el pecho que este subiendo este capitulo, porque debería estar estudiando filosofía... (pero mi inner no quiere. **claro, cúlpame a mi ¬¬)**. ¡este fin de semana tuve mi fuga! y fue patética... Luego fui a ver a Avril Lavigne y perdí aun mas horas de sueño. Pero valió la pena, ¡fue el mejor concierto al que haya ido! Y como supongo que a nadie le interesan mis patéticas notas de autor, mejor sigo con la historia._

_Disclaimer: ... estoy ahorrando para comprar los derechos... pero ir a conciertos no ayuda en mucho T.T_

* * *

><p><strong>Empuje<strong>

Tsuki's POV

Después de almuerzo tocaba electivo de arte para la mayoría de nosotros aunque Naruto y Chouji habían preferido cocina (dudo que sepan siquiera prender el horno, seguro solo van a comer). Ino, Sakura, Matsuri y Sari se fueron a clase de danza y una muy sonrojada Hinata se fue a clases de cocina con Naruto y Chouji. Los demás cogimos nuestras cosas y nos encaminamos a la sala de arte.

- Y bien Tsuki chan - me dijo Kiba tomándome del brazo - ¿Que tal tu día? Historia y química... ¿Como estuvo?

- Nada mal, Sarutobi y Umino me parecen muy buenos profesores

- Lo son, pero ten cuidado con Iruka, puede ser muy cascarrabias... Hizo su práctica en nuestra escuela primaria así que lo conocemos desde hace tiempo.

- Si no hablaras tanto en clase tendría mejor opinión de ti - dijo Kankuro mordazmente.

La sala de arte era muy grande, llena de mesas manchadas de pintura y grandes estantes llenos de cajas. Había cuadros sin terminar por todas partes y muchos afiches y _pósters_. Se parecía a la sala de Anko.

- Izumo sensei se parece mucho a Anko - dijo Kiba adivinándome el pensamiento.

- Siéntate en nuestra mesa - dijo Kankuro - de todas maneras a él le dará lo mismo. Mientras no te importe mancharte de pintura...

La mesa era muy larga, parecía que hubieran juntado dos. En ella se sentaron Temari, Tenten, Miyu, Kiba, Kankurou, Neji, Sai, Sasuke y Shikamaru. Shino y Lee habían desaparecido. Espere a que llegara el profesor y ví pasar a más gente, entre ellos un chico muy alto de pelo naranja que era amigo de Sasuke, detrás venia con una chica delgada y baja, de cabello también naranja y muy largo. El chico se sentó junto a Sasuke y saco un cuaderno. La chica vacilo y luego se sentó tímidamente en una esquina de la mesa, como intentando no molestar. Vi que miraba repetidamente a Kiba, el cual estaba echado sobre la mesa en una pose bastante atractiva.

Kamizuki Izumo era un hombre joven y lleno de energía. Tenía el cabello castaño y lacio y ojos del mismo color. Parecía recién egresado, igual que Anko. Se mostró muy feliz de tenerme en su clase y me aseguró que estaba encantado de conocer a la sobrina de la "querida Anko" me explicó brevemente en que estábamos trabajando y me indicó que podía sacar todo el material que necesitara de los armarios. Me cayó muy bien.

Me senté entre Kiba y Sai justo enfrente de Temari y saqué mi viejo cuaderno de dibujo. Se suponía que debíamos dibujar algo de la caja que teníamos en frente y luego pintarlo en colores contrastados. Esta era al parecer una de las pocas clases en que se podía hablar libremente porque Tenten había entablado conversación con la chica pelirroja y Neji y Temari hablaban animadamente al frente mío. O más bien Temari hablaba y Neji respondía ocasionalmente. Claramente no hablaba demasiado. El amigo de Sasuke, Juugo, parecía casi tan concentrado como Sai en su trabajo. Pase lentamente las hojas de mi cuaderno y me detuve en algunos dibujos que había hecho hacia bastante tiempo.

- Vaya, ¡dibujas muy bien! - salto Kiba sorprendido y, al parecer, nada concentrado en su propio trabajo. - ¿ese perro es tuyo? - Pregunto señalando un bonito dibujo de un pastor.

- Si, Raiga - dije sonriendo.

- ¿Te gustan los perros? - inquirió Sasuke mirando con interés

- Si mucho - asentí. La verdad es que me encantaban.

Kiba parecía muy emocionado por este hecho y así me entere de que el también tenía un perro, Akamaru, que, según me dijo Shikamaru, es blanco. Raiga es una pastora alemana de tres años y medio y yo soy la única que realmente se ocupa de ella. Kaitou es quien había pedido un perro, pero la uso para impresionar chicas mientras esta era cachorrita y cuando creció dejó de ocuparse de ella, así es que yo asumí la tarea. Kiba parecía indignado por el hecho de que se usara a un animal para esos fines y Kankurou se llevo una mirada asesina de su parte al afirmar que el también lo habría hecho. En cambio Juugo se mostró de acuerdo con Kiba.

- Nosotros queremos un perro - dijo Temari

- O mas bien nuestro hermano pequeño - dijo Kankurou - pero a mi no me hace mucha gracia.

- Bah, yo estoy acostumbrada a tener animales dentro de la casa - dijo Temari provocando una carcajada general (exceptuando a Sai que estaba concentradísimo en su trabajo) y que Kankurou se enfurruñase.

- No sabía que a Gaara kun le gustasen los perros - dijo Tenten cuando termino de reír.

- Hace tiempo que quiere una mascota - dijo Temari - mi abuela le ofreció un pez dorado o algo así, pero el prefiere algo mas activo, y yo estoy de acuerdo.

- A mi un pez me parece una opción perfecta - gruño Kankuro - que lo guarde en su habitación y no me moleste.

- Nosotros tenemos dos gatos - dijo Neji - Hinata ama los gatos.

- Y tú, ¿tienes mascota? - le pregunto Tenten a la chica de pelo naranja para intentar incluirla un poco en la conversación.

- Eeto... Juugo tiene un montón de pájaros - dijo mirando a este de reojo - pero a mi no me gustan mucho, son algo ruidosos.

- Espera - dijo Sasuke - tú eres Sasame te recuerdo. Fui a hacer un trabajo a casa de tu hermano el año pasado. - dijo señalando a Juugo.

- No sabía que Juugo tenía una hermana - dijo Kiba

- Bueno, tengamos en cuenta que ninguno de nosotros sabe mucho sobre Juugo, a pesar de que hemos estado en el mismo instituto varios años. - razonó Miyu.

El aludido frunció el seño y levanto la cabeza de su dibujo, que estaba muy bueno, y vacilo brevemente antes de contestar.

- Nadie nunca pregunto

- Bueno, es verdad que Juugo nunca ha sido muy abierto - dijo Temari.

- Espero no ser una molestia - murmuro Sasame. Me recordó instantáneamente a Hinata.

- Que va, las caras nuevas no hacen daño a nadie - dijo Kiba alegremente - y este año tenemos varias - puntualizo mientras me rodeaba los hombros con un brazo y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que sonrojarme ligeramente mientras Temari, Tenten y Miyu me miraban con picardía.

- ¡Genbaku! ¡Llegas tarde! - exclamo Izumo sensei provocándonos a todos un sobresalto.

- Lo lamento, tuve un percance en la oficina. - dijo el rubio mientras le entregaba un papel. Luego se fue a sentar.

- Esta vez fue el laboratorio de biología - me susurro al pasar.

Temari me miro alzando una ceja y yo simplemente sonreí enigmáticamente mientras fijaba la vista en el pedazo de hombre que acababa de sentarse junto a ese pelirrojo de ensueño.

- ¿A cual de los dos miras? - me pregunto Temari.

- A ambos, están como quieren - le conteste.

- Pierdes el tiempo con mi hermano. Está demasiado concentrado en sus estudios para pensar en chicas. Al contrario de Kankuro, Sasori piensa con las neuronas, no las hormonas.

- Pero Genbaku es otro caso...

- Es verdad, pero Honda le tiene mas ganas que a su almuerzo - dijo señalando a la rubia teñida. - es una rival peligrosa.

* * *

><p>Mi PoV<p>

En el aula de danza Matsuri lidiaba con sus propias inquietudes. Ella era una persona insegura por naturaleza, como Hinata. Y sus padres también eran bastante estrictos y no miraban con buenos ojos que Matsuri pasara tiempo con todos esos chicos.

- Que suerte, este semestre no pasaremos danza clásica europea - dijo Ino.

- Pero el ballet es hermoso - protesto Matsuri.

- Si, pero no cuando yo tengo que bailarlo... - refunfuño esta.

- Piensa en lo hermosa que te verías en un tutu de lentejuelas - dijo  
>Sari.<p>

Sakura hizo una mueca, le disgustaban un poco esas cursilerías. A Sari le encantaban.

- Piensa en lo sexy que me vería en un traje de hawaiana - replico la rubia con una sonrisa. Matsuri rompió a reír.

- Vale tú ganas cerdita - dijo la pelirrosa. - No descansas hasta que te dan la razón.

Ino comenzó a ponerse colorada. Era bien sabido que la pelirrosa y la rubia juntas son sinónimo de problemas.

- Bueno, bueno. Ino, ¿que pasa con Sai? - pregunto Matsuri viendo el peligro también.

- Ya, Hinata me vino con lo mismo esta mañana, no va a llegar a ningún lado, dejen de insistir, que él deje de insistir.

- Creo que no estas siendo del todo justa con él - dijo Sakura.

- No quiero saber sus excusas. Punto.

- Pero a lo mejor no son excusas - dijo Sari - ¿No pensaste que a lo mejor hay una razón de peso?

Ino se limito a encogerse los hombros y a elongar con aun mas energía.

- Le he dicho que aun podemos ser buenos amigos.

- Vamos Ino, no se puede ser solo buenos amigos con un chico. Siempre alguno va a sentir algo más. - dijo Matsuri.

- ¿Lo dices por que tu aun no aceptas que Gaara es y será solo tu amigo? - pregunto mordazmente Sari. - Es perfectamente posible Matsu.

- Tú no tienes muchos amigos, ¿o me equivoco? - dijo Sakura.

- Pues la verdad es que fuera de mis compañeros y de mis amigas nunca tuve amigos. En el sentido propio de la palabra. Verán, mi padre es muy quisquilloso respecto a ese tema.

- ¿Es de esos que no creen en la amistad entre personas de diferente sexo? - quiso saber Sakura.

- Pues si. De hecho eso es exactamente lo que piensa.

- Que estupidez. - dijo Ino. - si fuera así entonces yo tengo miles de novios.

- Tú no eres punto de comparación Ino. - dijo Sakura. - tu atraes a los chicos como la miel a las moscas, todos siempre quieren ser amigos tuyos.

- Es verdad - rió Sari - siempre estas rodeadas de chicos...

- Muy bien graciosas - dijo la rubia entre enfadada y divertida - a ver si aplican ese razonamiento a Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, Kankurou... ¿Sigo nombrando?

- Pues Naruto esta enamorado de Sakura - protesto Matsuri.

- Hombre, enamorado no, yo diría mas bien encaprichado - dijo Sakura algo incomoda.

- Pero bueno - continuo Ino - hay casos y casos, pero yo a Sari la veo bien amiga de Lee, pero sabemos que a él le gusta Sakura y no creo que a Sari le guste Lee... Chouji, Shikamaru y yo hemos sido amigos toda la vida y pues nada. ¿Como se llama ese amigo tuyo? ¿El de cabello castaño que ahora va a nuestra clase?

- Morino Idate.

- Yo lo conozco - dijo Sakura. - hice un trabajo grupal con él el año pasado... Estaba en mi clase de arte y fotografía.

- Se sienta junto a mí en algebra - dijo Matsuri.

- Ven, creo que ahí tienes bastantes caso de amistades que nunca van a ser otra cosa. - dijo Sari.

- No le tengas miedo al sexo opuesto. - dijo Ino - en realidad son increíblemente fáciles de manejar.

- Tú eres experta en eso Ino-cerda - dijo Sakura con sarcasmo.

- Lo se frentona, me esfuerzo mucho en serlo...

- ¡Muy bien chicas! ¡Menos charla y más elongamiento! - grito Yugao sensei acercándose al estereo. - quiero verlas moverse, con ganas!

* * *

><p>Tsuki's POV<p>

Expresión oral y escrita (o mas bien expresión escrita solamente) fue una clase bastante interesante. Una chica de largo cabello negro llamada Tsuchi Kin se sentaba a mi lado en esta clase, al otro lado había un banco vacío. Compartía esta clase con Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke que se sentaba delante mío, Lee, Hinata y Matsuri, además de algunas caras familiares del 1- D. Jiraiya sensei era un hombre alto, corpulento de pelo blanco y mucha energía. Me miro de arriba a abajo, se sonrió a si mismo y me envió al centro de la sala, junto a Tsuchi. No se porque, pero me daba mala espina, tenia cara de depravado.

- Bueno chicos - comenzó a disculparse - lamento no haber podido corregir su primer ensayo, pero es que tuve el fin de semana ocupado - dijo mientras intentaba que su felicidad no fuese tan evidente.

- Bueno, bueno sensei - dijo Sasuke como restándole importancia al asunto - pero tuvo toda la semana, sin contar las noches. - la impaciencia del Uchiha era evidente.

- Jeje, es que tuve las noches bastante moviditas este fin de semana, si entiendes lo que quiero decir - dijo guiñándonos un ojo. Esto confirmo mis sospechas. Jiraiya era un verdadero viejo verde...

- Pues la verdad sensei, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que esta hablando dattebayo! - dijo Naruto sinceramente.

La cara de Jiraiya sensei era todo un poema. Su comentario había sido demasiado evidente como para que Naruto no lo entendiese. Al frente mío Sasuke se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano y murmuro:- nadie puede ser tan tarado

Mas al frente Hinata se había puesto muy colorada luego de que Yoshioka le susurrara al oído (seguro el significado de los hechos). Claramente la inocencia de Naruto era la única que podía rivalizar con la de Hina chan.

Luego de nos explicó unas leyes gramaticales y nos puso a hacer ejercicios armando y desarmando frases. A mi lado Tsuchi parecía un poco aproblemada así que le ofrecí ayuda.

- Gracias, de veras, odio gramática. - me dijo.

- No hay de que.

- ¿De que escuela vienes? No te recuerdo de mi secundaria...

- Oh, no soy de acá. Acabo de transferirme de Sapporo...

- ¡Ah nortina! Yo soy de Akita, pero me vine a Tokyo cuando tenía ocho  
>años.<p>

- ¡Yo viví en Akita hace dos años!

- ¡¿enserio? ¡No te encanta la Plaza de los Lirios!

- ¡Solía ir allí a pasear a mi perra!

Jiraiya sensei estaba muy ocupado leyendo una revista que tenía toda la pinta de ser playboy o algo por el estilo. En la primera fila vi que Naruto se rascaba la nuca y luego se daba vuelta y miraba a Sasuke con cara de "no hay quien entienda a este viejo..."

La campana sonó y yo sabiamente espere que se vaciara el pasillo. Hinata y Shikamaru habían sido lo bastante prudentes como para hacer lo mismo y se acercaron a nosotros. Vi de reojo como Kin se ruborizaba levemente y luego se marchaba deprisa. Mmm sospechoso.

- Jiraiya sensei me da un poco de miedo - afirmo Hinata - como que trata de insinuarnos cosas sobre su vida privada...

- Eso es exactamente lo que hace Hinata - dijo Shikamaru - quiere que todo el mundo se entere que, pese a su edad, lleva una vida plena...

- No entiendo bien lo que quieres decir - afirmo Hinata

- No importa - dije yo mientras salíamos - tampoco querrías saber.

Los hermanos Sabakuno estaban en la entrada esperando. Temari hablaba con Neji y Kankurou los miraba con suspicacia. Al vernos acercarnos Temari fulminó brevemente a Shikamaru con la mirada y luego continuó en lo que estaba.

- Y bien - dijo Kankurou - ¿como estuvo Jiraiya?

- Tal y como tu dijiste - respondió Shikamaru - es un verdadero  
>pervertido...- Hinata palideció.<p>

- ¿¡Tal eso me miraba tanto!- exclamo con un ligero tinte de desesperación.

- Tranquila no muerde - dijo Temari tranquilizándola - pero yo que tú alargo lo mas posible la falda antes de entrar a su sala.

- Además jamás le ha hecho algo a alguna alumna. - dijo Neji -creo que las que corren peligro son las profesoras.

- Tsunade sensei es la única que lo mantiene a raya - afirmo Kankurou

- Pero por que contratarían a un profesor así? - pregunté.

- Porque es el mejor - afirmo Sai detrás de nosotros - sabe mucho y sus libros son best sellers.

- ¡¿enserio? Pregunté yo - ¿y que escribe?

- Ningún libro que puedas leer a tu edad - afirmo Shikamaru.

- De hecho, ningún libro que ningún alumno pueda leer - dijo Neji mientras tomaba su mochila - nos vamos Hina, adiós Temari.

- Nos vemos mañana - dijo Hinata que ahora sonreía y parecía mucho más tranquila.

- Bueno tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos mañana. - dijo Sai.

- Vaya, olvide preguntarle si es verdad que le pidió a Ino otra oportunidad - dijo Temari mientras lo veía marcharse.

- Es verdad - afirme

- ¿Como lo sabes? - pregunto Kankurou abriendo mucho los ojos

- Hyuuga san se lo pregunto a Yamanaka san esta mañana - respondí encogiendo los hombros

- ¡Y que dijo Ino! - pregunto Temari con urgencia

- Obviamente dijo que no - dijo Shikamaru como queriendo acabar con el tema - Ino no quiere saber nada de él.

- Bueno - dijo Temari - supongo que sabe lo que hace.

Mi madre paso a buscarme y aproveche de preguntarle si podía salir el viernes. Se mostró muy emocionada de que hubiera hecho amigas tan rápido. La verdad es que no supe que responder. Jamás antes me habían invitado a algún lugar a la semana de haber llegado. La verdad es que yo nunca me había sentido enormemente apegada a nadie, nunca me habían costado demasiado las separaciones y rara vez había hecho amigos lo suficientemente cercanos para deprimirme por una mudanza. Pero no se si era la capital, el ambiente social o simplemente que al fin este pez había encontrado su charca pero me sentía extrañamente a gusto con mis nuevos compañeros.

Hice los deberes y me eché a la cama sin siquiera comer. Por culpa de eso soñé con un tazón gigante de ramen dentro del cual nadaba Naruto.

* * *

><p>Mi POV<p>

Konan miré a ambos lados de la calle repetidamente antes de contestar su teléfono celular.

- ¿Moshi moshi?... Pein... Si, estoy llegando al café... No, estoy sola... ¿Vendrá Nagato? Bien.

Y volviéndolo a meter en la cartera se dirigió con paso apresurado a un destartalado café que parecía que no conocía las escobas. Entro con paso decidido y, sin apenas mirar a los escasos clientes, camino hasta una carcomida mesa ubicada en el fondo donde la esperaba Yahiko, el rostro ensombrecido y una taza de café en las manos.

- ¿Que hay Pein? - le dijo la chica sentándose frente a el.

- Nagato llegara en breve. ¿Quieres pedir algo mientras esperamos?

- Seguro. ¿Y Sasori?

- Fue a casa de Deidara a buscar unas pinturas.

- Itachi...

- Intentara venir, su padre se ha puesto algo pesado.

- ¿Hablaste con... Él?

- Si pero habrá que tener mucho cuidado, Orochimaru esta metiéndose en lo mismo y no nos conviene inmiscuirnos en sus operaciones.

- Bah, Orochimaru no se enterara de nada - dijo la voz de Nagato detrás de Konan, con dos tazas de te en las manos.

Puso una frente a la chica y se sentó junto a su compañero.

- Hidan está interesado. - dijo después de darle un sorbo a su te de jengibre.

- Y Kakuzu tiene algunos contactos que nos pueden servir. - musitó Yahiko.

- Solo espero que el Uchiha no se ponga demasiado pesado. - dijo Nagato.

- Itachi dice que es un manipulador y mas astuto que el viejo Oreochimaru - dijo Konan con sorna - habrá que tener cuidado.

Yahiko dejó escapar una sonrisa al oír el apodo del excéntrico profesor de biología.

-No será demasiado problema, solo habrá que actuar con cautela y cubrir todos los posibles puntos débiles, para eso contamos con Tobi, hará de espía sin siquiera darse cuenta.

- Además si lo agarran es el idiota el que se la cargara - puntualizó Nagato.

- ¿Que hay de Sasori y Deidara? - inquirió Konan.

- De seguro podemos contar con Deidara. De Sasori no estoy seguro. Recela mucho después de lo que le ocurrió a su hermano pequeño, ¿lo recuerdan? - pregunto Yahiko.

Konan hizo una mueca de desagrado antes de responder.

- Como no, ese asunto estuvo bastante feo, si no es por Namikaze quizás como habría acabado...

- Mi primo siempre metiendo las narices en todo - se quejó Nagato.

- Pues agradece que estaba allí para salvarnos el pellejo, de otra forma no se que estaría haciendo ahora. - dijo Yahiko.

- ¿Bueno, en que quedamos entonces? - pregunto Konan

- Konan; habla con Deidara e intenta convencer a Sasori. Nagato... - dijo Yahiko.

- Yo pondré a Hidan al tanto y tantearé terreno con Kakuzu. Intentare comunicarme con Zetsu también.

- Perfecto, yo me encargo de los Uchiha. - dijo Yahiko.

* * *

><p><em>Algo están tramando... tendrán que leer para saber! o dejen comentario ^^Espero que el trió de la lluvia no este muy OOC, la cosa es que, siendo que nunca pasaron por todos esos problemas, no se volvieron las roquitas sin emociones que vemos en el Shippuden, así que en cuando a sus personalidades me estoy remitiendo a los flashbacks, por lo que pueden esperar mas alegría de parte de Konan. Y les recuerdo que la personalidad de Yahiko se supone que es similar a la de Naruto, peor le hare mantener el estoicismo propio de Pein.<em>

_La conversación en clase de danza parece innecesaria, pero sirve para aprender mas sobre los personajes (**y para que Tsuki no se robe tanto la cámara**)_

_Dejen review y les regalo... emm.. ¡a L!_

_L: O.O ¡Yo ni siquiera estoy en esta serie! ¡Regala a Kakashi!_

_Zakuro: bien. Dejen review y les regalo a Kakashi (**sin mascara!**)_


	7. Laberinto de Luz y Sombras

_jaja, esto ha sido una perra... pero que mas da, no se hable mas del asunto. Agradezcan que puedo subir, porque ni se imaginan los problemas que tuve con Internet hoy._

_bueno, ya es oficial: soy madre!_

_Es broma, me regalaron un perro. Es un quiltro cualquiera, tiene dos meses y es una bola de pelos marron, lloron y absolutamente dependiente de mi, que lo voy a hacer. PERO LO ADORO. quería ponerle Kakashi porque es marrón pero tiene el hocico negro, como si fuera una mascara, pero mi hermana no quería saber nada al respecto y al pobre animal le quieren poner Calcetín, jajaja Yo si fuese el perro me pego un tiro... bueno, dejo de darles la lata, pero es que yo con los peros les juro que soy como Kiba jaja..._

_antes de que alguien pregunte: No, no he leído _nishasentak_u y por el momento no tengo tiempo. si, estoy en contacto con Tenshiko y acabamos de firmar el Tratado Bilateral y estamos haciendo una lluvia de ideas que ni se imaginan... dominaremos el mundo mwajajajaja! (**inner: tu obsesión por Madara se esta saliendo de las manos**)_

_Disclaimer: eeto... bueno, Naruto no me pertenece... aun. Si fuese mio Itachi me estaría dando un masaje XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Laberinto de Luz y Sombras<strong>

Tsuki's POV

El miércoles por la mañana confirmé mis sospechas de que a Hinata le gustaba Naruto cuando esta se puso roja como un tomate al comentarle Naruto, de la forma mas inocente posible, lo linda que se veía esa mañana. Kiba, quien estaba conmigo, me explico que a Hinata le gustaba el rubio desde hace años y jamás se había atrevido a decir nada.

- Creo que es en parte porque a Neji no le haría mucha gracia - especuló Kiba - Neji y Naruto se llevan bastante bien, ahora mejor que antes, pero Hyuuga es muy sobre protector con Hina chan...

Algebra fue bastante aburrida. Aburame consideró que ayer habíamos hablado lo suficiente como para llenar el cupo semanal. Mi callado compañero de banco era todo un misterio.Física fue un suplicio aunque Genma sensei no estaba tan mal. Parecía muy comprensivo sobre el hecho de que yo estuviera una unidad atrasada y me sentó junto a Sakura, quien resulto ser un balazo. Mi pelirrosa compañera era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba. Al otro lado de la sala Tenten gemía y miraba a Kiba que, a su lado, se tiraba del cabello con desesperación. Vaya, al parecer física era un dolor de cabeza para mas de uno.

Música fue una de las mejores clases de la semana. Hagane Kotetsu era un profesor entusiasta y muy dado a las bromas. Trataba a todo el mundo con familiaridad y estaba más que feliz de conocerme. Tenten me susurro que seguramente se debería a que tomaba café con Anko nee chan por las mañanas. Esta, al igual que arte, era una clase en la que se podía hablar con toda libertad. Asi que tome una guitarra y me senté junto a Hinata y Kiba. Sakura e Ino estaban peleando por algo de naturaleza desconocida. Pero eso ya no me preocupaba. Sakura tenía una tendencia pronunciada a las disputas y una buena parte de estas eran con Ino, Naruto o Sasuke. Ino era buena para discutir, pero la pelirrosa sabía montar escándalos olímpicos.

- No sabía que tocabas la guitarra Shirouga san - dijo Hinata tímidamente.

- Pues, la verdad toco desde hace tiempo - dije mientras desviaba mi vista de Ino y Sakura y la enfocaba en la morena sentada frente al piano.

- Yo toco piano desde que tenía ocho años, Neji nii san desde los nueve.

Me fije en Neji que estaba al otro extremo de la sala, sentado frente a un teclado eléctrico y hablando en voz baja con Sasuke y... Naruto? Sorprendentemente, el hiperactivo rubio de ojos azules no estaba alborotando la clase. Pero su actitud extraño, parecía que tramaban algo.

Esta clase era un bullicio. En gran parte porque se tocaban varios instrumentos diferentes en la misma sala y a distintos compases. Pero el ruido no me molestaba, era música para mis oídos. Literalmente. Maravillosa música en potencia, rogando ser sacada de los instrumentos.

- Oye Shirouga - la voz de Temari me hizo dar un respingo.

- ¿Que hay Sabakuno san?

- Llámame por mi nombre por favor, o nunca sabré si te refieres a mi o a alguno de mis hermanos. - dijo la rubia - de hecho, quería preguntarte que vas a hacer el sábado.

- ¿Este sábado? - pregunte algo confusa.

- No, el de la semana pasada - dijo con sarcasmo.

- Pues no se, ordenar mi habitación supongo - respondí mientras acomodaba las partituras frente a mi. - aun no acabo de desembalar...

- Perfecto, en ese caso vienes a mi casa, a las tres en punto.

- ¿Que vamos a hacer?

- Ir al cine, vamos a ver _Uzumaki 2_, ¿tu vienes Hina?

- No gracias, no me gustan las películas de terror - masculló la  
>aludida - además quede en ir a la peluquería con Ino, tengo el cabello horrible.<p>

- Bueno otra vez será - dijo la ojiverde - a las tres en mi casa Tsuki - agrego entregándome un papel con la dirección. - por cierto, Genbaku te esta mirando.

Me volví discretamente y me encontré con ese par de hermosos ojos azules clavados en mí. Le sonreí coqueta y me devolvió una media sonrisa de infarto que hizo que se me agolpara la sangre en la cara.

- No soporto su actitud. - gruño Miyu mientras se sentaba al lado mío con un clarinete.

- ¿Que actitud? - le pregunte rompiendo el contacto visual con Deidara.

- Esa actitud de prepotente, esa expresión de suficiencia... Como si esperara que todas cayéramos a sus pies. Seguro se cree la gran cosa porque jamás una mujer le ha dicho que no...

- Quien le diría que no a semejante bombón - dije sin pensar muy bien lo que decía - y lo demás yo creo que son paranoias tuyas...

Fuimos a almorzar y acabe sentada en la mesa del grupo de Naruto, que estaba bastante abarrotada.

Me senté entre Temari y Miyu. Junto a esta Ino y Tenten hablaban animadamente de los planes que tenían para el fin de semana, frente a mi Yoshioka revisaba su agenda con el ceño fruncido. Junto a esta Naruto y Neji hablaban de la motocicleta nueva de algún conocido. Chouji escuchaba y comía y junto a este Sakura hacía señas a un grupo grande que se acercaba a nosotros.

Kiba, y Kankurou se reían estrepitosamente de algo que les contaba Shikamaru, detrás de ellos Hinata y Aburame hablaban como si sus compañeros no estuvieran armando un gran barullo. Mas allá de ellas  
>caminaba Sasuke, ajeno a las reacciones que provocaba a su paso.<p>

- Creí que se cansarían de hacer eso. - dijo Matsuri señalando una mesa donde un montón de chicas lo miraban embobadas.

- Patéticas en verdad - dijo Ino con desprecio mientras seguía la línea de visión de Matsuri.

- Mira quien habla, a ti te gustaba - dijo Temari haciendo una de sus muecas y nos guiñaba un ojo a Matsuri, a Miyu y a mí. Vi como Ino se sonrojaba ligeramente.

- Eso se acabo hace por lo menos tres años - dijo algo ofendida - además, hasta ustedes lo encuentran guapo. - se defendió

- Si, lo admitimos - asintió Tenten hablando por todas - pero eso no le quita lo engreído, ¿o si?

- Eso no se lo quita nadie - dijo Neji quien al parecer había captado las ultimas palabras de su compañera.

- Como sea - corto Ino - pese a todo es el mejor amigo de Naruto y Sakura chan tampoco nos perdonara que hablemos así de el.

- Sabia desición - tercio Neji y empujo a Chouji - comienza a hacer sitio - le dijo a este.

- ¿Por que Sakura san no nos perdonaría? - inquirí muerta de curiosidad.

- A Sakura chan aun le gusta Uchiha aunque lo negara hasta la muerte -dijo Tenten como si eso zanjara el asunto.

- Aun no le perdona que la haya dejado por esa zorra de Nakamura - dijo Ino insidiosamente.

Desafortunadamente para los ocupantes de la mesa, la aludida oyó el comentario y exploto como bomba

- ¿¡Que dijiste Ino cerda! ¡Te oí! - a Ino le subieron peligrosamente los colores.

- ¡Lo que oíste frentona! ¡Y no me llames cerda!

Hinata y Shino suspiraron y se sentaron entre Matsuri y Neji

- Si Haruno continua así le darán un aviso de conducta - dijo Shino. -la semana pasada ya la reprendieron por armar escandalo en el gimnasio.

- Y el año pasado estaba condicional - gimió Hinata que miraba como las dos discutían y Kiba intentaba, en vano, apaciguarlas.

- Si sigue así terminaran como tu Temari - dijo insidiosamente Shikamaru, quien al parecer no se pudo contener e interrumpió lo que les contaba a Kankurou y a Chouji.

- ¡Ya está! Si no dices algo es que revientas. - Dijo Temari.

- no la provoques, te arrepentiras - dijo Neji sabiamente.

- Para tu información, eso fue hace dos años - gruño la rubia de ojos verdes y continuo por lo bajo - y fue en otra escuela... - y siguió mascullando algo que sonó como "y el director me odiaba" "todo culpa de la reputación de mi hermano" y cosas por el estilo. Matsuri sonrió indulgentemente y Tenten se encogió de hombros.

Al final nunca supe por que Uchiha había venido a nuestra mesa puesto que Ino y Sakura no me permitieron oír lo que este les decía a Naruto y a Kiba en el extremo opuesto de la mesa. Sin embargo me extraño que no estuviese con los que Temari llamaba "la banda del Sonido" Sin embargo pude ver que no estaban lejos. En una mesa algo apartada había un grupo de gente entre los que reconocí las caras de algunos chicos. Tambien estaban Nakamura, Clearwater y Honda. La primera miraba a Sakura con profundo desagrado y la segunda examinaba su exagerado maquillaje en un espejo de bolsillo. La tercera se limitaba a sonreír como tonta.

Mire a mi alrededor y vi que Temari y Neji también miraban hacia allá, uno con expresión de molestia y la otra con una mueca de asco.

- No se molesten en ellos, no valen la pena - dijo Aburame lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Temari, la cual se limito en hundir una vez mas sus palillos en el cuenco de arroz.

Literatura estuvo interesante. Kakashi llegó tarde otra vez, con su mascara misteriosa, y a Sakura la enviaron a dirección por gritarle a Sai, quien se había atrevido a insinuar que Sakura no sabía cantar. Luego de interrumpirla mientras ella y Sari coreaban "Long Kiss, Good Bye", de Halcali. La castaña simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y fue a sentarse junto a un tipo alto de pelo blanquecino que se reía del comentario del moreno. Yo no podía evitar preguntarme si Sai no podría haberle dicho eso antes de que Kakashi sensei llegara, pero pronto tuve otras cosas de que preocuparme. Nakamura Karin se sentaba detrás mío en diagonal y no paraba de lanzarme miradas asesinas, seguramente porque yo me sentaba junto al bombón Uchiha el cual estaba repantigado sobre el asiento de la forma mas sexy posible y me miraba de reojo con cierto  
>desconcierto. Parecía preguntarse por que yo no estaba ahogándome en mi propia saliva como la mitad de las otras chicas de la sala. Lo cual podía o no estar pasando en mi cabeza. Pero yo sabia que lo peor que podría hacer era demostrarle a un ególatra que lo encontraba guapo, lo cual era una redundante verdad.<p>

Después de eso tuvimos salud. Tsunade sensei, la directora, me cayó muy simpática, aunque de carácter se parecía mucho a Sakura. No parecía tener mucho más de treinta, aunque Naruto me aseguró que tenía más de cincuenta. Kiba me saco de otra duda con respecto a ella asegurándome que sus pechos eran cien por ciento reales. Lo de Dolly Parton no era nada al lado de Tsunade sensei que, por lo demás, era bastante delgada.

La clase en si era útil, pero bastante aburrida. Kankurou me dijo que las clases practicas eran mas entretenidas pero a mi una clase de primeros auxilios no me era precisamente llamativa. La mayoría de las chicas estaban bastante interesadas en la clase mientras que la mayoría de los chicos centraban su atención en la atractiva rubia de ojos almendrados que daba la clase.

* * *

><p>Mi PoV<p>

Miyu caminaba de vuelta a casa sin prestar demasiada atención al mundo que la rodeaba. A esa hora Tokyo esta que bulle de gente (bueno, siempre lo esta) y ella tenía cosas importantes en que pensar. Estaba algo molesta y también preocupada. Molesta por la nueva clase que tenía que aguantar. No le agradaban sus nuevos compañeros ni un poco. Había que tener muy mala suerte para acabar atascada en la peor clase de la academia. No solo su tutor era nada menos que Orochimaru, sino que tenía a los "_Cinco del Sonido_", las tres cabezas huecas y el ególatra Uchiha. Mas un par de desconocidos como ella. Se estaba llevando bastante bien con Suigetsu y por suerte la mayoría de las clases las tenía entremezcladas con el 1-C. "_Sino no vivo para contarlo"_ piensa. Quien la tiene un poco preocupada es Sasuke. Tiene miedo que ahora que esta de nuevo en el mismo edificio que Itachi vaya a intentar alguna tontería.

Pese a que discute bastante con él, es en realidad muy amiga de Sasuke y le duele ver que dos de sus mejores amigos se lastimen como lo hacen siempre Sasuke y Sakura. Ella ve toda esta situación desde una posición lo mas neutral posible y, aunque no es asunto suyo, se rompe la cabeza intentando buscarle una solución al laberinto. Pero Sakura no es el único problema pendiente de Sasuke; Itachi. El niño prodigio del clan Uchiha. A quien Miyu admira pese a todo lo que Sasuke pueda decir en su contra. Y es que Miyu se lleva muy bien con su hermana mayor y no concibe que alguien pueda odiar de esa forma a su hermano. Sobretodo si este te quiere tanto como Itachi quiere a Sasuke.

Miyu puede parecer que nunca esta prestando mucha atención, pero es exactamente lo contrario. Ella observa y estudia en silencio y seguramente conoce más a ciertas personas de lo que ellas mismas se conocen. Ella sabe que, pese a las apariencias, Itachi quiere mucho a su hermano menor y se preocupa continuamente por el. _"Si Sasuke se diera cuenta seria mas fácil, pero no. Nada que hacer." suspira. "Tal vez debería dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto."_ piensa entrando a una librería.

- Yagami. ¿Tu por acá? - le dice una voz entre sorprendida y burlona.

_"Lo que faltaba"_

- Que quieres Yakushi. - dice dándose vuelta para encarar al molesto personaje que se ha topado en su camino.

- No hace falta ser tan agresiva primor.

- Kabuto, ve a molestar a otro. ¿Por que no vas a lamerle los pies a Orochimaru?

- Miyu, querida, me duele que digas eso. No se por que tienes esa imagen de mi.

- Será que es la única imagen que proyectas.

- Dame una oportunidad de mostrarte otra - le dice esbozando una sonrisa algo cínica.

- Sobre mi cadáver.

- Eso puede arreglarse.

- ¿Me estas amenazando?

- ¿Quieres que lo haga? - dice este acercándose un paso mas a la chica que lo mira con desprecio.

- Vete Kabuto, ve a correr tras O'Callagan, tal vez ella te haga mas caso. - Kabuto entrecierra los ojos y viendo que nada conseguirá esta vez decide marcharse.

- No he terminado contigo Yagami. - dice dándose vuelta.

- Imbecil. - musita la chica mientras toma un libro de cocina. _"Si cree que tengo interés en su cínica persona esta bien equivocado. Aunque ahora tendré que andar con ojos en la espalda, ese Kabuto es mas astuto que una serpiente y vengativo además..."_

* * *

><p>Shikamaru cerró perezosamente el cuaderno. No le apetecía para nada<br>hacer ejercicios de cálculo. De hecho no le apetecía hacer nada. Se planteo bajar a la sala y encender el televisor... Pero eso era mucho trabajo.

- ¡Shikamaru! ¡Teléfono! - grito su madre desde el primer piso.

Agg, que molestia. Ahora tendría que bajar, y rápido, antes de que su madre se enojara. Y es que Nara Yoshino era una mujer de temer. Muy parecida a Ino y Temari; fuerte, orgullosa y dominante. Y una verdadera fiera una vez que se enojaba.

- ¿Moshi moshi? ¿Ino?... _"¿que demonios querrá Ino a esta hora?_"... Bueno... ¡Vale no me grites!... Ya deja, mejor lo hablamos mañana...

_"que mujer mas problemática"_ pensó mientras colgaba.

- ¿Y? ¿Cuando la invitas a salir? - pregunto su hermana Shikami asomándose a la cocina.

- ¿De que hablas entrometida?

- De Ino... Mamá dice que os vais a casar, y que deberías invitarla a salir antes de que otro se te adelante.

- Mamaá no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que dice. ¿Como se le ocurre que voy a ponerme de novio con Ino? Mejor no pierdo el tiempo hablando contigo...

_" ¡Ahg! ¡Mujeres! ¿Es que no pueden resolver nada por si solas?"_ penso mientras subía la escalera. Y ahora Ino, que parecía estar de nuevo con lo mismo. Esa chica debería ir a ver a un psicólogo en lugar de seguir dándole vueltas al asunto si tanto le molesta. Debería tomarse algo para la ansiedad y relajarse un poco, esta mas tensa que cuerda de arco últimamente."

Porque claro, como si no fuera suficiente para el, lidia en casa con su madre y su hermana. En el colegio con Temari que se empeña en hacerle la vida a cuadros y a todas horas con Ino, quien desde que rompió con Sai no lo deja en paz. Pero los amigos están para eso. Ino es su amiga de infancia y, por muy problemático que sea, él no va a dejar de apoyarla. No seria capaz, simplemente no podría. Se sentiría peor y es el quien acabaría tomando las pastillas para la ansiedad.

Suspira fuerte mientras se hecha sobre la cama y marca el numero de teléfono de Chouji.

* * *

><p>Sasuke caminaba lentamente por la avenida Kuramaebashi, en pleno barrio Akihabara. Junto a él, Juugo caminaba igual de silencioso. Unos pasos más adelante Suigetsu y Karin parecían estar a punto de sacarse los ojos, otra vez. Pero por una vez no se molesto en intervenir. Estaba muy ocupado lidiando con un dilema que ya apenas lo dejaba dormir. Sasuke, pese al aspecto sereno que presentaba, no podía estar más confuso. Él siempre había sido la clase de persona que es popular sin querer serlo, no es que pudiese evitarlo. Era realmente envidiable; inteligente, sacaba buenas notas sin mayor esfuerzo, practicaba varios deportes y en todos destacaba. Obtenía siempre lo que quería, era guapo y las chicas lo idolatraban. No era para menos, con ese cabello negro con un corte tan inusual, un cutis perfecto y esos ojos tan profundos...<p>

Sin embargo, hasta ahí llegaba el estereotipo. Su vida no había sido nada fácil. Nacido en el seno de una familia rica e importante, su infancia había estado marcada por las tradiciones y los deberes. Había crecido muy resentido, ya que su padre jamás lo había tomado en cuenta y había centrado su atención en su primogénito: Itachi.

Itachi. El niño superdotado, el genio del clan, el orgullo de toda la familia que salto varios cursos y prometía un futuro brillante.

Itachi. El chico que luego le dio la espalda a su familia en un ataque de rebeldía, repitió y perdió años hasta regresar a la clase que le correspondía por edad y comenzó a pasar tiempo con un montón de bichos raros. Se vio envuelto en un par de actividades de dudosa legalidad y pasó a ser la vergüenza de la familia Uchiha. Y Sasuke comenzó a odiarlo. ¿Como es que la persona a quien el más admiraba se convirtió en un ser tan despreciable? Sasuke no lo sabía. Lo que si sabía era que no quería ser como él. Quería ser mas, quería demostrarle a su familia que el podía ser el verdadero prodigio y orgullo del clan.

En su obsesión por lograrlo comenzó a tomar clases con Orochimaru; un profesor que reunía a su alrededor niños con dotes especiales y los educaba a su manera para luego, gracias a sus contactos, conseguirles trabajo en diversos puntos estratégicos de la sociedad y obtener numerosos beneficios a cambio. Ni que decir lo contento que se puso Orochimaru cuando Sasuke, hijo de uno de los miembros más importantes del parlamento actual, acudió a él. Sasuke sabía que no era recomendable, pero su orgullo pudo mas que el y presto oídos sordos a las palabras de sus amigos. Despreció a su mejor amigo por su satisfacción personal. Le rompió el corazón a Sakura por seguir con su idea fija... Y es que a Sasuke una vez que se le metía algo en la cabeza no había quien se lo sacase.

Ahora Sasuke tenía casi 16 años y gracias a su padre y a Orochimaru se había convertido en un ser egoísta y obsesivo que nunca se preocupaba por nadie mas. El solo se había ocupado de desterrar de su corazón cualquier sentimiento de amistad por Naruto o Sakura y consideraba que le había funcionado bastante bien, por lo menos exteriormente. Pero a su pesar, aun había una parte de el que se preocupaba por Naruto. Aun lo saludaba a diario y aun buscaba una excusa para llamarlo cuando no iba a clases, cuestión de asegurarse de que no estaba enfermo. Y también a su pesar había desarrollado cierto grado de amistad por Juugo y Suigetsu, aunque el prefería llamarlo "compañerismo", o una especie de simbiosis.

¿Y Sakura? Sakura siempre había estado ahí para él, siempre acompañándolo, siempre molestándolo. Sakura era esa pequeña mosca que zumba a tu alrededor todo el día y por más que la espantes no se va. Si bien la actitud fría y desinteresada le había ganado muchas admiradoras él jamás se había fijado en ninguna. Excepto Sakura. El podía ignorarla, despreciarla, insultarla, gritarle, lo que sea, ella seguía ahí. Era como tener un molesto chicle en el zapato y Sasuke había acabado acostumbrándose a é.l

Sin embargo durante las últimas vacaciones apenas si la había visto y cuando regresó estaba muy diferente. Más distante. Ya no lo seguía a todas partes ni se mostraba de acuerdo con todo lo que él decía. De hecho discutía mucho con él, le echaba en cara las cosas y lo evadía. Y eso a Sasuke le molestaba sobremanera. Nunca se lo admitiría a si mismo, pero la echaban de menos, y solo pensar en admitírselo lo confundía. ¿Sería que había comenzado a verla con otros ojos? Nah, imposible. Él, Uchiha Sasuke, ¿sintiendo algo por una chica? Absurdo.

Además estaba Naruto. Sasuke no iba a ser tan desgraciado como para quitarle la chica a su amigo, ¿o si? Pero a Sakura le gustas tú. Decía una vocecita en su cabeza. Y si mejor olvidaba todo el asunto? Tampoco es que le faltasen admiradoras. Estaba Karin. Pero la pelirroja era muy diferente a Sakura. Era coqueta y femenina, pero también engreída y orgullosa. Podía ser muy cruel si quería. Karin era acida y dulce a la vez, con ella había que tener cuidado... Pero con Sasuke era siempre dulce y empalagosa... Tal vez demasiado empalagosa. Pese a todo lo que dijesen de ella Karin era mucho más que un buen cuerpo y una actitud dominante. Era una chica inteligente y muy astuta. Sabía leer muy bien a la gente y tenía una increíble capacidad para detectar emociones. Sasuke sabía que podía contar con ella para hablar de cualquier problema...

Cualquier problema menos este. Y es que Karin no soportaba a Sakura, si acaso menos que a Suigetsu. Pero Karin había sido una buena amiga. Se había mostrado siempre amable y servicial con él y Sasuke en el fondo la apreciaba. ¿Esos sentimientos hacia Karin, también eran algo más que amistad? ¿O solo estaba confundiendo las cosas? ¿Es posible sentir algo por dos personas a la vez? Y si es así, ¿como sabes que debes hacer? ¿Como tomar la desición correcta?

- Sasuke, ¿estas bien?

La voz de Juugo sonaba preocupada.

- ¿Por que no habría de estarlo?

- Estas muy callado, mas de lo normal quiero decir...

- Hmp, nada demasiado importante - le contesto secamente. Tal vez mas  
>de lo que el pobre de Juugo se merecía.<p>

Juugo sacudió la cabeza y prefirió no darle importancia. Sasuke solía estar molesto por algo, y ese algo solía ser Itachi. Juugo podía no ser la persona mas brillante, es mas, era bastante distraído y solía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, pero con el tiempo había conocido mejor a Sasuke, había llegado a apreciarlo. Se podía decir que conocía a Sasuke casi tan bien como Naruto, y sabía que Sasuke estaba molesto por algo. Algo que escapaba de su control, evadía sus razonamientos y lo confundía. Un verdadero laberinto mental.

Karin parecía muy ofendida. Suigetsu otra vez estaba sacándola de sus  
>casillas. Se dio la vuelta y miro a Sasuke suplicante, esperando que este la defendiese o al menos le diese la razón. Juugo se fijó en sus ojos. En el fondo de ellos podía verlo; Karin ya había asumido la respuesta: el indiferente silencio de siempre, muchas veces acompañado de una mirada hastiada y ligeramente amenazante.<p>

Grande fue la sorpresa de los tres cuando Sasuke, lanzando la misma mirada amenazadora de siempre, pronuncio tres palabras. Tres simples palabras que hacen que Suigetsu casi se caiga de espaldas. Tres dichosas palabritas que lograron su cometido, y un poco mas. Tres benditas palabras que encendieron una nueva luz de esperanza en los ojos de Karin.

- Suigetsu, ya dejala!

* * *

><p><em>bueh, como diría nuestro querido Shikamaru; que problemático es todo esto... pero bueno, aquí esta el capitulo... 6? Me confunde la maldita sinopsis, quería que fuese el summary, pero era muy larga. no hay caso, no se escribir corto. La Academia de Konoha promueve mucho los programas de arte y ofrece muchas becas artísticas y deportivas, así que es normal que la mayoría de los alumnos practiquen deportes y tomen clases de arte, música etc.<em>

_Comienza el dilema de Sasuke... Aun no se como voy a resolver el pastelazo que me mande con él...:S_

_dato curioso 1: Kyoko es un nombre que forme jugando un poco con unos kanji, significa_niña vacia_, muy adecuado, ¿no?_

_No olviden dejarme un review y darme feedback y nuevas ideas! Jaa ne!_

_PD. insisto en que mi perro se parece a Kakashi XD_


	8. El Camino de la Colina Soleada

_Acá les va otro capitulo. Si supiesen la semanita que me ha tocado... Pero bueno, como decimos en mi clase; ¡**big extra filo** para las notas! Que mas da, bajé el nuevo single de _Do As Infinity_ y eso arregla todo, así que el titulo de este capitulo es un tributo a ellos. ¡Ganbatte ne!_

_**Isoshi**: amiga, tu review ha sido lo mas lindo que me han dicho en mucho tiempo, de veras que aprecio que te molestes en decirme esas cosas.. ojalá todas mis amigas me dejasen reviews así *cough Gwynn cough*. ¡Gracias de corazón!_

_Este capitulo es un poco de relleno, se conoce más sobre algunos personajes y sus historias. Es algo corto, pero es lo que hay._

_**Advertencia:** el vocabulario de Hidan no es apropiado para oídos sensibles._

* * *

><p><strong>El Camino de la Colina Soleada<strong>

Tsuki's POV

El jueves por la mañana volví a la sala de Anko. Esta me ofreció toda la ayuda posible y se mostró muy interesada en saber como me estaba yendo.

- No te preocupes por Orochimaru sensei, si se atreve a hacerte algo se las vera conmigo - dijo con convicción. A mi lado Hinata parecía más que deseosa de gozar la protección de Anko nee chan.

- ¿Vas a unirte a alguna actividad extraprogramática? Me pregunto Tenten mientras caminábamos a biología.

- No se, ¿que hay...'

- Un poco de todo - dijo Hinata - a mí me gustaría audicionar al musical, pero eso no es hasta mediados de Junio...

- Eso suena interesante - dije. Un musical sería la forma perfecta de dar inicio a mi carrera en la industria de la música. Uno de mis muchos caprichosos y descabellados sueños.

- Yo pienso unirme al equipo de Kendo - dijo Tenten mientras entrábamos a la sala.

- Eso si me interesa - dije.

- Las inscripciones para el equipo femenino son en dos semanas mas, yo voy a ir.

- Yo no creo... Preferiría hacer un deporte menos violento - dijo Hinata mientras jugueteaba con los dedos. De repente se sonrojo violentamente, dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta y vi a Naruto entrar junto a Kiba. Este se acerco a mi nada mas me vio.

- Chicas que cuentan - pregunto mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros y con el otro abrazaba a Tenten de igual manera.

Tenten me miro inquisidoramente antes de echarle una mirada de advertencia al moreno. Hinata estaba muy ocupada intentando decirle algo a Naruto ya que su tartamudeo se intensificaba cada vez que el atractivo rubio de ojos azules aparecía en su campo de visión.

- Hablábamos de actividades extraprogramáticas - dijo Tenten - yo pienso unirme al equipo de Kendo.

- Nosotros también - dijo Kiba - éramos varios en el equipo del  
>otro colegio - comenzó a numerar con los dedos - Naruto, Suigetsu, Neji, yo... Gaara era el capitán. Kankurou duro a lo mas dos semanas y luego se fue a fútbol. Chouji estaba en el equipo de basketball.<p>

- ¿Piensas hacer fútbol este año?- dijo Naruto.

- No lo se, los gemelos hijos del anticristo estarán ahí, y prefiero no darles una oportunidad para darme una paliza. - dijo Kiba

- No los necesitas, para eso estoy yo - rió Tenten. Tenten era una chica muy deportiva, no me extrañaría que fuese buena en futbol también.

- Yo voy a meterme a Kendo, y te aseguro que O'Callagan también. - dijo Tenten

- Temari es capaz de meterse solo para pelear con ella - afirmo Kankurou detrás de nosotros.

Orochimaru entro, dándole a Hinata y a Sasuke un buen sobresalto, y acabo la charla. Despues de eso tuve computación. Ebisu sensei parecia tener poca paciencia. Naruto me presentó a gritos y Ebisu sensei lo mandó a sentarse antes de que viniera el profesor de la clase de al lado a quejarse. Me sentó junto a Yoshioka Matsuri, justo detrás de Chouji.

- ¿Tu conocías a Naruto y los otros chicos de antes cierto? - me preguntó con una expresión ilegible. Parecía dudar entre mostrarse amable o alejarse lo más posible de mí.

- A algunos...

- ¿Iras a casa de Temari senpai el sábado? - me preguntó como si no tuviera muchas ganas de saber la respuesta.

- ¿Como lo sabes?

- Yo también iré a ver la película, Sari chan también vendrá - dijo mientras encendía el computador.

Fue interesante. Nunca antes había instalado un software. Ahora podría arreglar el computador cada vez que mi hermano le metiera virus. Historia fue una gran oportunidad de ponerme al tanto de las cosas entre Ino y Sai, además de otros chismes.

- Puede seguir rogando, no pienso darle otra oportunidad - afirmo la rubia. Hinata al parecer aun no olvidaba el bochorno de la clase anterior porque se negaba a darse la vuelta. Tenía los ojos clavados en Asuma sensei, igual que Nara.

- Pues me parece, si por algo terminaste con él no veo por que sería diferente ahora - reflexioné.

- Los hombres nunca cambian, no importa lo que digan - afirmo Ino - pero eso no importa, prefiero mantenerme soltera.

- Veremos cuanto te dura eso. - dijo Miyu. - ¿Has tenido novio Shirouga?

- Hace dos años tuve algo así como un amor de verano...

- ¿Y? - pregunto Ino expectante.

- Veras, la cosa habría ido muy bien, pero yo solo estaba allí de vacaciones, nos habíamos conocido hacia poco, salíamos juntos bastante.. Pero no era nada especial... Ambos éramos muy jóvenes, no hubiese funcionado. Pero somos buenos amigos.

- Que lastima...

- Si... Era realmente guapo... - pensé mientras me decía para mis adentros que dicha persona estaba tan solo al otro lado del pasillo...

- No se por que me sorprende, la verdad es que la mitad del grupo tampoco ha salido con nadie... Hinata esta enamorada de Naruto aunque no se atreve a decirlo, Sakura aun se arrastra por Sasuke, aunque no lo reconozca, Temari creo que salió con alguien, pero nada muy importante, no duraron mucho. Tenten nunca se interesó mucho en el asunto... A Matsuri no la conozco demasiado, me junto con ella porque es vecina de Temari y a veces sale con nosotras, pero tiene su propio grupo de amigos... Sari creo que salió un tiempo con un chico, pero eso acabo hace tiempo.

- ¿Y los chicos? - pregunte.

- Naruto aun invita a salir a Sakura, lo mismo Lee. Kankurou sale con un montón de chicas pero jamás ha tenido una relación estable, Shikamaru tuvo una vez una cita y afirma que fue lo mas problemático de su vida, Chouji no, Aburame no, Sai es obvio - dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado - Kiba ha salido un par de veces, pero nunca llega a ninguna parte. Aun no ha encontrado a su media naranja, o tal vez el pelmazo la tiene frente a sus narices. Neji podría tener novia si le interesara, el otro hermano de Temari, Gaara, no ha tenido una relación en su vida y dudo que tenga una. Y respecto a Sasuke... A veces me pregunto si no tendrá los cables algo cruzados...

- ¡Ino chan! - la reprendió Hinata alarmada.

- Vamos Kiba y Shino se han planteado lo mismo. Por muy guapo que lo encuentre, no dejo de preguntarme por que es que, con la cantidad de chicas que tiene a sus pies, incluyéndome a veces, nunca se ha fijado en ninguna. - argumento Miyu.

Asentí en silencio. Tenía su lógica, aunque era una teoría que no debía compartirse ni con Naruto ni con Sakura. Claramente Ino era la persona adecuada para enterarse de todas estas cosas. Seguro que ni el cerebro privilegiado de Shikamaru sabía más que ella sobre chismes amorosos. Me pregunté en que acabaría la cadena Karin-Sasuke-Sakura-Naruto-Hinata. También me pregunte que habría pasado entre Ino y Sai. Cual era la historia detrás de su relación. Que sentían el uno por el otro. No suelo interesarme por esas cosas, y jamás he hecho de celestina. Pero es que Ino era mi amiga, y parecía supcestible respecto al tema, lo cual quería decir que encerraba una historia jugosa. Y Sai me parecía un chico muy interesante.

Yo jamás tuve novio, novio serio a decir verdad, lo de ese verano fue una aventura, un sueño bonito que tuvo que terminar. No me faltaron las oportunidades. Tuve varias citas, pero nada muy importante. Además yo era el bicho raro entre las chicas populares. Podría haber sido una de ellas, pero elegí ser una rockera punk con un estilo algo _visual kei_ que se teñía el cabello índigo, tenia como cinco aros en una oreja y tres en la otra y escuchaba cosas como Aikawa Nanase, Nirvana y Sonata Artica y estaba "enamorada" del guitarrista de Flow. El modelo perfecto de "rebelde sin causa". Y más encima feminista al extremo. Varios chicos me veían como una conquista interesante. Yo me hacia la coqueta pero era mas difícil que abrir una lata de sardinas con tenedor. Tenía mi imagen perfecta de "chica mala" y eso les daba miedo a las teñidas "california wannabe" (y también a algunos chicos). No entendían como una chica como yo atraía a todos sus machos perfectos y no se interesaba por ellos. Pero al fingir eso me aseguraba su atención. A los hombres les gustan los desafíos, yo se los planteaba. La única razón por que al final no llegaba a ninguna parte era por que yo me rehusaba a ser solo un trofeo, como lo eran todas las demás. Por mucho que me gustara coquetear, en el fondo buscaba una relación estable con un chico que me apreciara con todas mis rarezas y mi rebeldía y no uno que se pavoneara por ahí de estar saliendo con Shirouga Tsuki, la atrevida seudo gótica de primer curso.

* * *

><p>Fuimos a almorzar. Para variar nos adueñamos de una de las mesas más grandes a la sombra y nos sentamos a pasar los cuarenta minutos del almuerzo. Ino estaba muy ocupada hablando con Temari e intentando no mirar a Sakura quien, por su parte, estaba discutiendo con Naruto, para variar un poco. Al parecer habían peleado de nuevo.<p>

- ¡Que no! ¡Te lo he dicho por lo menos cien veces, no saldré contigo a ningún lado!- gritaba la pelirrosa.

- ¡Pe... Pero Sakura chan!

-NOOO!

- Vamos, sal conmigo este sábado - rogaba el rubio - te llevo a comer...

- Por última vez, ¡NO!

- Creí que Naruto se aburriría - dijo Shikamaru al frente mío mientras los miraba con aburrimiento.

- Naruto es muy persistente - afirmo Chouji con la boca llena.

- Lleva años invitándola a salir - dijo Kiba divertido - su persistencia solo le ha ganado un par de golpes en la cabeza. Ahogue una risita. La verdad es que no me costaba nada imaginarme a Naruto con un chichón o un ojo morado por culpa de la iracunda Haruno.

- Por cierto Tsuki - dijo Kiba empujando un poco a Shikamaru para estar frente a mi – tu tocas instrumentos, ¿cierto?

- Pues si - afirme - toco guitarra y un poco de piano. - del piano de mi prima Konan para ser exacta.

- Yo tengo una guitarra eléctrica en casa, deberías ir a verla...

- Si, y a tu perro también - dije algo coqueta. La verdad es que yo voy con gusto a cualquier casa que tenga perro.

- Creí que ya no tocabas - dijo Shikamaru empujando a Kiba de vuelta para recuperar su puesto.

- Toco en casa de Naruto, a sus padres no les importa - luego se volvió a mi - mi hermana se queja de que interfiero con sus estudios. Desde que entro a la universidad esta insoportable.

- ¿Que estudia por cierto? - pregunto Chouji. Al parecer se le habían acabado las papas fritas.

- Veterinaria. Acaba de entrar, pero estuvo todo el verano preparándose para el examen de admisión en agosto y después estudiando para las clases que aun no tomaba. Mi hermana esta loca. - afirmo Kiba muy serio.

- No, solo es responsable - dijo una voz detrás mío. Shino venia de una mesa algo apartada donde estaban Yoshioka Matsuri, Fukuoka Sari y otra gente.

- Sai esta de un humor de perros - dijo serio como siempre. Yo me apretuje contra Tenten para hacerle sitio.

- Al parecer Ino se niega a hablarle - dijo Chouji

- Que no se queje - tercio Shikamaru - si yo fuera el estaría encantado de que no me hablara más... Las mujeres son un problema - mascullo mirando de reojo a Temari que afortunadamente no lo escucho.

* * *

><p>Mi PoV<p>

Sasori entró en la abarrotada cafetería y se dirigió al fondo. En una mesa pequeña junto a la ventana estaban ya Nagato, Yahiko y Hidan, este último miraba por la ventana con creciente interés.

- ¿Que hay vagos? - pregunto Sasori sentándose.

- El viejo Kakuzu ya me tiene harto... - se quejo Nagato desperezándose. - y sus clases son mas aburridas que tú y Deidara discutiendo sobre arte.

- Ese bastardo no tiene respeto alguno por sus alumnos - alegó Hidan sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

- Al contrario, a quien no respeta es a ti - rió Yahiko.

- Cierra el pico, puto imbécil - casi gritó el platinado molesto.

- Ya dejadlo - dijo Sasori sin ganas de escuchar los siempre coloridos rosarios de Hidan. - ¿Que miras con tanto interés?

Hidan aparto la vista de la ventana mientras esbozaba una mueca.

- A las chicas de primero, están bien buenas - dijo señalando la mesa donde el grupo de Naruto hablaba animadamente. Sasori miro por la ventana también.

- ¡A mi hermana ni te acerques! - amenazo el pelirrojo.

- Hombre, tu hermana es una fiera - rió Hidan - de seguro sería interesante tirársela... Pero vamos, que no me gustan tanto las rubias - se apresuro a agregar al ver la cara del pelirrojo.

- La de pelo negro es muy linda - comento Nagato asomándose también - parece una muñequita de porcelana.

- Si, pero la Hyuuga es intocable - dijo Yahiko - a mi me gusta la pelirrosa. Es interesante y tiene personalidad.

- Hombre, no sabes lo que dices - dijo Sasori - esa chica es el ser más insoportable del planeta.

- ¿Cual te gusta a ti Sasori? - pregunto Nagato. Sasori se tomo su tiempo en reflexionar.

- La de pelo castaño recogido en moños, o la del cabello largo y obscuro.

- Se ven muy normales. - dijo Yahiko

- Por eso mismo. Son tan simples y ordinarias que resultan perfectas. No me gustan las mujeres demasiado complejas.

- Jo, Sasori, que raro eres - exclamo Hidan - yo tengo por donde perderme. La prima de Konan esta muy buena, y se ve tan dura como ella... Ojala sea agresiva.

- Mira que eres masoquista - dijo Sasori.

- Ya puedes ir olvidándote de ella - interrumpió Nagato sentándose bien - es de Itachi.

- ¿Y que carajo pinta el Uchiha aquí? - grito enfadado Hidan.

Yahiko le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a Nagato.

- Deja, si ya se va a enterar tarde o temprano - dijo Nagato - pero Shirouga esta fuera de límite - advirtió.

- Aun no entiendo que tiene que ver Itachi con ella - dijo Sasori sin variar su expresión de aburrimiento.

- Veras, es que hace dos años, ese verano que tú estabas en Osaka visitando a tu abuela, Shirouga vino a visitar a Konan y claro, Konan la sacó a todos lados con nosotros - dijo Nagato.

- Al principio éramos Nagato y yo, luego llego Itachi. - dijo Yahiko - conectaron de inmediato, se llevaban muy bien. Y antes de darse cuenta la chica estaba colada por Itachi.

- A Itachi no le fue del todo indiferente, ya sabes, una chica linda, inteligente y que era capaz de mirarlo sin ponerse roja claramente iba a llamar la atención de Itachi. - continuó Nagato - pero la cosa no fue bien. Ella era muy niña, no estaba segura de sus sentimientos y para colmo vivía en el otro extremo de Japon. Así que la cosa no terminó muy bien...

- Sea lo que sea que haya sido - puntualizo Yahiko. - pero Itachi no habla de eso.

- Pero bueno, si Itachi ya la cagó no veo por que sea diferente ahora. ¡Ya tuvo su oportunidad! - alegó Hidan.

- No conoces bien a Itachi entonces - dijo Yahiko - ya sabes que a él nadie le quita nada y nadie pasa de él. Si quiere recuperarla lo hará.

- Y le va a costar - dijo Sasori. - yo creo que Shirouga se trae algo con Deidara, los he visto juntos bastante.

- Si Deidara se mete va a haber rosca - dijo Yahiko contento - ya sabes que Itachi y él están en constante pie de guerra.

- Y todos conocemos a Deidara, no se va aguantar en ganarle algo a Itachi - dijo Sasori reprimiendo una sonrisa. - esto va a estar bueno.

- Yo no voy a perder mi tiempo corriendo detrás de la misma chica que ese par de engreídos, además, esta academia esta llena de putas buenas. Y si es prima de Konan mejor no me arriesgo, capaz es tan perra como ella...

- Deja de hablar así de Konan y ella dejara de intentar romperte el hocico - le ladro Nagato de vuelta.

- Si Konan no fuera tan reprimida...

Y Yahiko se abalanzo sobre Hidan.

* * *

><p>Tsuki's PoV<p>

- ¡Sakura chan, déjame copiarte los deberes! - suplicó Naruto - no alcancé a hacerlos anoche dattebayo!

- No es mi culpa que te hayas quedado viendo Bleach toda la noche. - dijo la pelirroja molesta mientras cerraba el cuaderno.

- Na... Naruto kun, yo... yo te los de... dejo - tartamudeo Hinata poniéndose muy colorada.

- Hinata chan. Eres mi salvación - dijo el rubio abrazándola con fuerza, haciendo que esta se sonrojase aun mas.

Yuuhi Kurenai era una mujer joven y muy bonita, de largo cabello negro y ondulado y ojos amables. Parecía el tipo de hermana mayor que se preocupa por todo y te ayuda en posible. Enseñaba lenguas extranjeras (chino e ingles) este era el bloque de Ingles y yo no recordaba mucho. Pase tres meses en Ontario, Canada, por el trabajo de papa. Aunque eso fue hace años y en Akita el nivel de Ingles no era muy bueno. Afortunadamente Hinata era bastante buena. A mi lado Shikamaru estaba, para variar, roncando sobre el banco. Delante mío Sakura hacia sus ejercicios afanadose para que Naruto no se los copiara. Este se daba vuelta constantemente para pedir ayuda a Hinata. Detrás mío Neji me ayudaba un poco con las respuestas, siendo que su prima solo tenia ojos para cierto hiperquinetico.

- Gracias Hyuuga san

- No hay de que, si no entiendes puedo ayudarte después de clases. - ofreció.

- Pues no suena mal... Ya veré que tal me manejo con el resto de mi horario. - la verdad es que clases de refuerzo de ingles con Hyuuga Neji sonaba bastante bien.

- Ya casi acaba la semana - dijo mas que aliviada Sakura mientras salíamos - ¡la ultima hora siempre es la peor!

- Ya lo creo - conteste - y clases de física ni mas ni menos.

- A mi me gusta física, pero no a esta hora.

- A esta hora deberíamos tener arte o música...

- Si... ¿Vas a estar en clase de teatro mañana?

- Por supuesto, es teatro, y con Anko de profesora.

- Es una de las mejores clases, aunque la mayoría esta ahí por que es una nota fácil.

- No te fíes de Anko, puede ser tan retorcida como Konan o yo, por algo somos parientes.

- La verdad no conozco mucho a Yutaka.

- Mm, si bueno, sale con otra gente...

- No se si seria buena idea que salieras mucho con esos chicos de tercer año...

- No te preocupes, son muy buena gente, de veras.

- No digo que tu prima sea mala chica, pero... Ay, no se, el hermano de Sasuke es... Y Sabakuno, bueno, aparte de que es insoportable... Y Takahashi y Nagaoka...

- Nagaoka es insoportable, Takahashi solo es, especial, como yo. El hecho de que tenga las orejas como colador no quiere decir que yo sea criminal ni nada. Y Sabakuno parece buen chico, además es el hermano de Temari y Kankuro...

- Creeme, los Sabakuno son todo menos normales, son buena gente, pero no son normales... Temari es la que mas zafa. Pero... Tienen problemas...

- ¿Que clase de problemas?

- Ay, no se si yo debería decírtelo... Veras, es que su situación familiar nunca ha sido ideal, y eso ha ocasionado algún que otro trastorno... Pero no vayas a pensar nada malo de Temari chan. Además lo mió con Sasori es puramente personal - dijo lo ultimo apresuradamente, como intentando justificar y a la vez restarle importancia a lo que había dicho.

- Esta bien Sakura, ya entiendo... Si te sirve de consuelo me andaré con mas cuidado con los de tercero...

La ojiverde me dedico una sonrisa nerviosa. No lo entendía. ¿Por que esta chica se preocupaba tanto? Apenas me conocía, y parecía sinceramente preocupada. ¿Sería por que sus amigos Kiba y Naruto me tenían mucho aprecio? ¿O había algo que yo ignoraba respecto a mis otros amigos? Respecto a esas personas a quienes creía conocer, pero, ¿los conocía realmente? Konan es mi prima, me importaba. Deidara había sido un buen amigo virtual por los últimos 2 años, me importaba. Itachi... Itachi también me importaba. Pero ahora que lo había vuelto a ver me preguntaba. ¿Hasta que punto?

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, otro capitulo que se acaba. Antes de que me bombardeen de comentarios diciendo "que cliché, la chica nueva que llega y se enamora de Itachi" y todo ese ñuñu, este fic no es de ninguna manera un Itachi x Tsuki, por lo menos no mutuo. Solo sera una breve mención porque Nagato es un chismoso y le gusta enredar más las cosas, así que este conocimiento que nuestro querido portador del Rinnegan ofrece a sus compañeros es para enredar un poco más la historia del mismo Itachi y los pensamientos de los demás Akatsuki. ¡Si alguien logra adivinar con quien pienso poner a Itachi subo dos capítulos juntos!<em>

_¡Dejen review si quieren otro capitulo!_

_Zetsu: olvidaste el disclaimer **¡cuando aparecemos!**_

_Zakuro: ¡cuando me de la gana!_


	9. Premio

_ZZzzZZ_

_ZzZ..._

_ah? a si, el fic... jeje...(tengo mucho sueño, el cambio de horario no me favoreció en lo mas mínimo) Otro capitulo de relleno, lo escribí hace muchísimo y la verdad deja mucho que desear, mis disculpas, ademas es muy corto T.T. El próximo es mucho mas serio. y... no tengo nada mas que decir... mañana tengo examen del imperio romano, pan comido. _

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, bla bla bla... excepto Deidara que es mi perra por esta semana._

_**Deidara**: claro que no un!_

_**Zakuro:** traeme otro jugo y te dejo explotar mi escuela._

_**Deidara:** hecho!^^_

_**Zakuro:**... les dije_

* * *

><p><strong>Premio<strong>

Tsuki's PoV

- ¡Te digo que si!

- Nah, como crees, sería imposible.

- Te repito que si, para entrar en esa carrera necesitas un puntaje más que sobresaliente en el examen de admisión.

- Por favor, ni que fuera tan exigente...

- Pues te repito que si, ¡veo que por una vez tendrás que esforzarte y estudiar! ¡Ja, me gustaría ver eso!

Viernes. Demasiado temprano para mi gusto. Química, ugh. Temari y Shikamaru, para variar, discutían algo referente a las carreras universitarias. La verdad tenía tanto sueño que estaba tentada de reemplazar a Nara y echarme a dormir sobre el banco. Iruka sensei no se daría cuenta, él y Naruto estaban en la pizarra hablando a gritos otra vez...

- ¡Uzumaki no se como has pasado de curso! ¡Creo haberte enseñado la formula por lo menos siete veces! - exclamaba Iruka sensei.

- ¡Esta bien hecho, dattebayo!

- Bien hecho si, ¡bien hecho para un macaco!

- Pero si obtuve el mismo resultado del libro...

- Y estoy seguro de que lo copiaste, harás toda esa página, con esta dichosa formula - decía señalando algo escrito en la pizarra.

- Pero Iruka sensei...

- A sentarte. ¡Utada! Mas vale que tu si los hayas hecho correctamente.

Se sentó y se tomo una aspirina mientras uno de los gemelos Utada se levantaba y hacia uno de los famosos ejercicios. Le eche un vistazo al cuaderno de Temari. Perfecto si me llamaba a la pizarra copiaría uno de estos...

- Lamento llegar tarde... Verán, es que una viejecita...

- Ya Kakashi sensei, si todos sabemos que estuvo leyendo Icha Icha Paradise hasta las tres de la mañana - lo cortó Sakura algo molesta. - ¿No podría llegar a tiempo por una vez?

- Bueno, ya que tienen tantas ganas de trabajar... ¡Pop quiz para todos!

Maldita sea. Casi no me acordaba de lo que habíamos pasado la clase anterior. No es necesario especificar como me fue. Gracias Sakura, pensé con ironía mientras caminaba a educación física.

Definitivamente no era mi día. Gai decidió (a gritos claro) que haríamos abdominales antes de correr. Así que esta vez la técnica de Tenten no nos salvo.

- ¿Que ves con tanto interés? - me preguntó Ino luego de un rato.

- ¿Que no es obvio? - respondí con una risita mientras señalaba un grupo de chicos que corrían entre ellos Kiba, Naruto y Neji.

- Mmm, no esta mal, hazme sitio, que yo también quiero ver - dijo esta poniéndose a mi lado.

Vi de reojo que Hinata ya había parado y miraba en la misma dirección que nosotras. Solo que ella sufría de una fuerte vaso dilatación facial y parecía que iba a hiperventilarse en cualquier minuto.

Gracias a Dios después de esto venia el almuerzo. Hinata estaba aun muy sonrojada y parecía no estar escuchando a Tenten. Frente a mi Temari hablaba con Neji y había adoptado una actitud sospechosa. Sonreía demasiado, jugueteaba con su cabello e ignoraba olímpicamente a Shikamaru que la miraba fijo.

- Así que ya casi conseguimos las entradas... - Kiba a mi lado me hizo olvidar la sospechosa actitud de Temari.

- Estupendo - exclamo Naruto, aun sin darse cuenta de que Hinata lo miraba - no puedo esperar para ver a Flow en vivo, dattebayo!

- ¡Viene Flow! ¿¡Cuando! - exclame empujando a Kiba para encarar a Naruto.

- A fin de mes - dijo Kiba recuperando su equilibrio. - no sabía que te gustaba...

- ¡Me encanta! - afirme entusiastamente.

- Bueno, hablare con Gaara, seguro nos consigue una entrada mas... Eso si quieres venir con nosotros... - pregunto Kiba en un tono claramente insinuante. Pero poco me importaba su tono. Tomaría la cita que fuera para ir a ver a Flow.

- Pues claro.

- ¿Donde las consiguió tan baratas? - pregunto Shikamaru

- Hablé con él esta mañana, parece que ayer se puso en contacto con alguien... - Kankurou capto las ultimas palabras

- ¡Pero si esta enfermo en cama!

- Dijo que hoy iría a hablar para conseguírselas, así que tan mal no se debe sentir - afirmo Kiba

- ¡Y el muy $¥£& se hace el enfermo! Por la mañana parece que se esta muriendo cuando Temari le pregunta si se siente mejor y quiere venir. Como es que Shizuka no se da cuenta...

- Bah, Shizuka lo adora, dattebayo - dijo Naruto.

Pero a mi poco me importaba que el tal Gaara estuviera enfermo. Si Kiba lo conseguía, iría a ver a Flow a fin de mes. Mi día se había arreglado.

* * *

><p>Mi PoV<p>

- ¿Que hay, hmm? - pregunto Deidara mientras se sentaba. Konan caminaba detrás de él con un revoltijo de papeles en los brazos.

- ¿Recibiste el mensaje? - pregunto Sasori.

- Si, me interesa.

- Como no... Tobi va ha hacer los arreglos. - dijo Nagato.

- ¿Seguro que el retrasado es capaz, hmm?

- ¿No estaba de viaje? – pregunto Konan

- Lo hará por Internet – dijo Nagato

- Kakuzu tiene un par de contactos allí, hay que ver lo fácil que revela información a cambio de unos cuantos yenes - dijo divertido Yahiko.

- ¿Podras con los Uchiha? - pregunto Konan bajando la voz.

- Espero. Mientras Itachi se mantenga al margen... Ya saben que no se lleva muy bien que digamos con su familia. - contesto Nagato.

- Aunque sería muy idiota de su parte cortar lazos con todos ellos - dijo Yahiko en un susurro solo audible para sus dos mejores amigos – si saben a lo que me refiero

- ¿Seremos nosotros, hmm? - pregunto Deidara.

- Más Hidan, creo que Tobi querrá incluirse a pesar de todo...

- ¿Puedo traer a Tsuki? - preguntó Konan. Nagato y Yahiko se miraron sopesando la posibilidad.

- Vamos, no sean aguafiestas, hmm. Es mucho mas divertido con más chicas, además, me consta que podemos confiar en Tsuki chan - rogó Deidara.

- De acuerdo, pero se discreta Konan.

- Como siempre Nagato, como siempre - respondió la peliazulada mientras desviaba la vista a la mesa donde se apretujaba poco más de la mitad del 1-C mas algunos de su propia clase.

Sin saber bien por que se sintió algo molesta. Estaba acostumbrada a que Tsuki estuviera con ella cuando venia a Tokyo. Sabia que debía sentirse contenta por que su prima hubiese hecho amigos tan rápido, pero sentía que Tsuki los evitaba un poco. ¿Seria por Itachi? Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente, como queriendo ahuyentar el pensamiento de su cabeza. No. Tsuki no estaba interesada en Itachi. Lo quería mucho, eso si. Pero no pretendía llegar a nada con el. Pero Uchiha Itachi había cambiado mucho, de hecho estaba increíblemente atractivo. Tanto que no le sorprendería que Tsuki cambiase de opinión. Pero... ¿Itachi todavía la quería de esa forma?

Suspiro. Que ganas de saberlo. "_Debería invitarla a tomar un café y hablar de chicos_" pensó.

- ¿Porque estas tan pensativa Konan? - pregunto Sasori.

- Nada en particular... Solo algo preocupada por el trabajo que se me viene encima.

- Si necesitas ayuda solo llámame - le dijo el pelirrojo esbozando una perezosa sonrisa.

Si, pese a todas sus manías Sasori era una gran persona. Un buen amigo dispuesto a prestar ayuda. "_Tal vez solo necesito relajarme un poco y divertirme mas, es verdad que la academia me esta estresando mucho_"

- ¿Konan, quieres ir esta tarde al cine? - pregunto Yahiko.

- Seguro. "distracciones aquí voy"

* * *

><p>Tsuki's PoV<p>

Teatro era seguramente una de las clases mas llenas. Ahora supe por que Anko tenía mullidos sofás en su sala. Echarse allí a digerir el almuerzo era lo mejor. Anko era una profesora muy entusiasta. Tal vez demasiado. Me di cuenta de que su inagotable energía mantenía a la clase alerta sin necesidad de gritar mucho. Tenerla de profesora no fue tan extraño como pensé. Claro que si ella hubiese estudiado pedagogía en ciencias hubiera sido muy diferente. Pero sus clases eran un eterno juego. Me hizo presentarme a todos, aunque media clase ya me conocía y luego nos puso en pequeños grupos para improvisar una pieza. A mi me toco con Kankurou y Honda Kyoko, la rubia amiga de Karin. La pelirroja estaba colgada del brazo de Sasuke y fulminaba con la mirada a Hinata que había acabado en ese grupo y clavaba la vista en el suelo mientras jugueteaba con los dedos. Al lado nuestro Miyamoto Tayuya y Sabakuno Temari echaban chispas por los ojos mientras Kiba parecía querer estar en cualquier otro grupo menos ese.

- Vaya, ¡me falta un Sabakuno! - exclamo Anko mientras agrupaba a Naruto y a Konan con un tipo alto de pelo claro.

- Esta "enfermo" - gruño Kankurou haciendo comillas con los dedos que, afortunadamente para el ausente Sabakuno, Anko no alcanzo a ver.

- Teatro es definitivamente mi clase favorita - dijo Ino alegremente mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida.

- No se... Estuvo muy buena, pero me podría haber tocado con otro que no fuera Lee... - Se quejo Sakura.

Al parecer su clase había sido un infierno ya que tuvo que improvisar que estaba casada con Rock Lee.

- Yo hubiera improvisado un divorcio - dijo Tenten aguantándose la risa.

- Bueno, nos vemos en el café de siempre - dijo Sakura mientras se alejaba por la acera. Tenten y Miyu la siguieron.

- Ustedes dos se vienen a mi casa - afirmo Ino tomándome del brazo. Hinata nos siguió mientras, sonrojada, se despedía con la mano de Naruto.

La casa de Ino estaba en pleno centro. Tomamos el metro para llegar. Afortunadamente estaba bastante vacío debido a la hora. Aun así en Tokio había demasiadas personas para mi gusto. Después de caminar un poco llegamos a un local grande y bien iluminado que decía Floreria Yamanaka. El dulce olor a jazmín y rosas me embriago apenas entré.

- Vamos arriba a cambiarnos - dijo Ino empujándonos hacia la escalera del fondo.

El departamento de arriba era bastante grande. Tenía dos pisos, una cocina espaciosa y una amplia terraza. La madre de Ino se parecía mucho a ella. Nos ofreció te y galletas apenas entramos y no paraba de sonreír. Subimos a la habitación de Ino que estaba al final del pasillo y al pasar por una puerta cerrada de pronto escuchamos un fuerte estallido. Me llevé un gran susto pero Hinata solo miró con curiosidad.

- ¡Deidara! - chilló Ino - ¡Deja de explotar tu cuarto!

- ¡No te entrometas mocosa! ¡Déjame termina mi proyecto de arte, un! - dijo la voz grave y masculina del rubio al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Arte tu abuela! ¡Pirómano desquiciado! - respondió Ino empujándonos dentro de su cuarto y cerrando la puerta. Yo no entendía nada. ¿Que demonios hacía Deidara acá?

- Deidara san es el primo de Ino - aclaró Hinata reprimiendo la risa.

- Ese error de la naturaleza quiere estudiar arte en la Universidad de Tokyo y consiguió una beca en la Academia Konoha. Podría haberse quedado en Kyoto, pero no. Se vino para hacerme la vida un infierno. - mascullo Ino - ¡No pensaras ponerte eso! - exclamo alarmada al ver mi tenida completamente negra.

- Pues a verdad es lo que tengo a mano, mi habitación aun es un caos... Y además este es mi estilo... - me excuse.

- Ino considerara eso una grave ofensa a la moda - dijo Hinata mientras se calzaba un par de zapatos con taco que saco de las profundidades de su mochila.

- Chica no puedo dejarte salir así a la calle. Si te ven así te crearas una muy mala imagen - dijo Ino mientras revolvía en su armario. Ya. Porque eso siempre me importo. Aunque la verdad es que no dudaba de que mi estilo de vestir era lo que me había impedido hacer amigas como las que estaban en esta habitación.

- Ponte esto - dijo lanzándome una falda tableada y corta de color rojo vivo y un top ajustado color gris y negro. Me alargó un par de botas negras de taco firme y me quito los palillos con los que sujetaba mi elaborado peinado dejándolo caer suelto sobre mis hombros hasta mi cintura.

- Tienes buena figura Shirouga san, deberías aprovecharla - me dijo Hinata mientras se ajustaba el cinturón sobre su vestido color lavanda. Se veía muy linda así, aunque muy inocente para mi gusto.

- Es verdad, que envidia - dijo Ino aunque no se de que se queja ella, es estupenda.

- Eeto, yo... gracias - respondí algo confusa.

- Veo que tendremos que llevarte de compras - dijo Ino - no te preocupes conozco lugares con ropa muy buena y muy barata. Podrías quitarte un par de esos - añadió señalándome las argollas que adornaban mi oreja izquierda.

Bajamos a comer algo de lo que nos había preparado la madre de Ino y nos encontramos con Deidara, sus ojos de un azul eléctrico muy expresivos nos escrutaban con picardía. Le sonrió a Ino de manera burlona, saludo a Hinata de forma muy caballerosa y me guiñó el ojo cuando Ino no miraba.

- Que Tsuki, ¿ya pasaste a ser la nueva Barbie de Ino? Cuidado con ella...

- Ya, ya, déjanos en paz, vete a jugar con tu pólvora - dijo esta visiblemente molesta mientras nos empujaba fuera de la cocina.

- Mi primo es un casanova - dijo Ino mientras salíamos - no le hagas caso, tiene la manía de coquetear a cualquier chica que aparezca en su campo de visión. No te lo tomes en serio.

- En todo caso es muy caballero - dijo Hinata riendo y causando que Ino frunciera el ceño.

- Si claro, porque no vives con él - dijo Ino.

- Mi hermano también es así - dije - un verdadero mujeriego... Eh, allí están Tenten, Sakura y Miyu.

Las castañas y la pelirrosa nos esperaban en la entrada de un sobrio café. Las tres estaban vestidas con ropa de calle y se veían muy lindas.

- Acabamos de llegar, la hermana de Tenten nos trajo - dijo Sakura mientras traía otra silla y la ponía en la mesa

- ¿Pedimos algo? - pregunto Miyu mientras se sentaba junto a Hinata.

- Si pero rápido - dijo Ino - tenemos una emergencia. Tuve que prestarle ropa a Tsuki, hubieran visto como pensaba venir...

- No exageres Ino... - musito la tímida pelinegra mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con los dedos.

- No exagero, habrá que llevarla de compras. ¡Esta chica no sabe vestirse como Dios manda!

- Además mañana vas a ir a casa de Temari y luego van a salir - dijo Sakura que por una vez parecía estar de acuerdo con Ino. - tendrás que ponerte algo que aprobemos - añadió con una sonrisa picara.

- ¿Trajiste dinero verdad? - me pregunto Miyu

- Unos ¥9000.

- Será suficiente - Afirmo Ino - Tokyo es una verdadera pasarela, y a donde fueres...

- Haz lo que vieres. - completo Hinata.

Decidí no objetar. Yo tenía un estilo muy personalizado que no calzaba con mis estilizadas amigas. Me llevaron por calles concurridas y pasamos frente a varias tiendas importantes. Pero Ino decidió que nos cundiría más si íbamos a uno de los "outlets" en el barrio Minato. Así que de vuelta al metro. Cerca del puerto había una gran feria donde se vendía mayoritariamente pescados y mariscos. Pero hacia el final de la calle había varias tiendas de ropa muy interesante, aunque de un estilo bastante distinto al mío. Después de un par de horas volvíamos al departamento de Ino con más ropa de la que creí que podría comprar en una tarde, y de un estilo que jamás creí que usaría. Cabe aclarar que comprar no es mi fuerte y jamás tuve hermanas o amigas cercanas con quienes ir de compras, lo cual explicaba un poco mi desastroso gusto para vestir, ya que mi madre es medio hippie, mi prima Konan es seudo gótica y yo también. Lo cual explica también mi armario lleno de ropa negra o alternativa. La verdad es que Kaitou solía decirme que yo hacía cosplay de Amane Misa, de Death Note.

- Creí que ustedes eran más del tipo de chicas que se la pasan en las grandes tiendas del centro comercial - dije mientras, agotada, me sentaba en el sofá del living de Ino.

- Pues si y no - dijo Hinata.

- No le veo lo aventurero a ir al centro comercial - dijo Tenten. - es mucho mas linda la feria y es mas entretenido.

- Pero eso no quita que pasemos una cantidad razonable de horas en el centro - afirmó Sakura riendo.

- El próximo fin de semana te llevamos para que lo conozcas - dijo Hinata.

Asentí en silencio. Me había sentido como una intrusa al principio y luego, para mi sorpresa, me di cuenta de que, pese a todos mis prejuicios iniciales, eran buenas chicas. Me di cuenta de que quería ser parte de ese circulo, quería dejar de ser una intrusa y pasar a ser una más. Lo había pasado muy bien hoy.

* * *

><p>Mi PoV<p>

Yahiko esperaba pacientemente en una esquina en Shibuya. La gente pasaba apresurada a su alrededor con destinos fijos y sin detenerse a ver al joven que esperaba, sus ojos grises escrutando a los transeúntes. Pero esta vez no esperaba a algún contacto extraño, no venia representando a nadie ni intentaba conseguir nada. Esta vez solo esperaba a una chica. Esta vez era solo un hecho inconmensurablemente mundano... Pero mas importante para el de lo que se podía pensar.  
>Una chiquilla se detuvo a mirarlo con curiosidad y luego le dijo a su madre; "mira mama, ese hombre tiene pelotitas en la cara". Yahiko esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa ante el comentario. Una sonrisa que incrementaba su aspecto intimidante. Luego fijo la vista en un punto al otro lado de la calle y su sonrisa se suavizo. Una chica alta y esbelta que vestía colores oscuros y llevaba botas de plataforma alta caminaba por la vereda con paso grácil y rápido. Su atención estaba concentrada en enviar un mensaje de texto. Levanto la vista al llegar junto a Yahiko y le dirigió una sonrisa que vacilo un poco al mirar a su alrededor.<p>

- ¿Y Nagato?

- Tenía cosas que hacer, hoy somos tú y yo - respondió este mientras le ofrecía galantemente el brazo que la chica tomo sin dudar.

- ¿Que vamos a ver?

- Lo que encontremos en cartelera, si te apetece luego podemos ir a comer algo.

- Tu mandas - dijo la chica sacando su móvil.

- ¿A quien texteas?

- A Tsuki, esta por ahí de compras con la prima de Deidara y sus amigas.

- Pobrecilla.

- Y Sasori pregunta que hacemos este sábado...

- ¿Y si mejor disfrutamos el ahora? - sugirió el pelinaranja.

La chica lo miro sorprendida unos segundos y luego sonrió ampliamente y guardo su teléfono mientras con la otra mano se ajustaba la flor de papel sobre el cabello azul eléctrico.

- Que buena película, no esperaba el final - dijo Konan mientras salían del cine.

- Si, el reparto estuvo muy bueno también.

- Muero de hambre, vamos a comer algo - dijo la chica deteniéndose frente al patio de comida.

- Si, pero acá no - Konan lo miro confundida. - te voy a llevar a un restaurante.

Esta lo miro con esa sonrisa traviesa asomando en sus ojos color miel.

- Me encanta la comida italiana - dijo sugerentemente.

- Comida italiana será.

Y echaron a andar sin percatarse de que alguien los observaba a la distancia. Y ese alguien decidió seguirlos.

- Pues si que tenías hambre - dijo asombrado Yahiko viendo como su amiga engullía un buen plato de raviolli con salsa.

- No he comido desde el almuerzo.

- Pero si siempre te tragas medio refrigerador al llegar a casa...

- Hoy no tuve tiempo. Sasori me pidió que le ayudara a organizar el club de arte y quiero aprovechar de expandir el origami, así que estoy preparando una especie de exposición. También quiero ayudar a mi tía Anko a preparar la obra de este semestre... Y Danzo sensei no está poniendo nada fáciles las clases de filosofía.

- Me gustaría poder ayudarte - dijo Yahiko apenado - sabes que si necesitas cualquier tipo de apoyo puedes contar conmigo.

Konan cerro los ojos, suspiro y luego los volvió a abrir, clavando la mirada en las retinas grises de Yahiko.

- Lo se, gracias. Eres un buen amigo.

- Hago lo que puedo Ángel. - Konan sonrió al escuchar su viejo apodo.

- Ángel, ya no se si es valido aplicármelo...

- Ángel caído tal vez - dijo Yahiko guiñándole un ojo - pero Ángel a fin de cuentas... Nuestro Ángel - "mi Angel".

Konan sonrió y volvió a atracar su plato. Yahiko no apartaba la mirada de ella. De esa chica tan dulce y delicada, como una rosa de papel. Pero no todos la conocían así. Se mostraba fría y sarcástica con todo el mundo. Era una rosa espinosa, que aun no aprendía a podar esas espinas. Solo cuando entraba en íntima confianza dejaba ver su lado dulce, casi maternal. Ahora, bajo la tenue luz del restaurante, la dura chica había bajado sus defensas. Se mostraba ante el tal y como era, y en esos momentos el podía ver claramente su debilidad. Yahiko la conocía mejor que nadie y podía verlo claramente; algo molestaba a Konan. Algo la agobiaba, la presionaba y la entristecía, pero no lograba discernir que, y eso le dolía. Le dolía verla triste. Le dolía sentirse impotente. Konan era su Ángel, y el quería ayudarla, estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de ayudarla. Pero ella parecía haberse cerrado herméticamente en este último tiempo y eso le molestaba tal vez más que la impotencia. No le gustaba nada sentir que ella se había cerrado a el. Sentía que perdía el control de la situación. Que la perdía a ella...

- Pein - dijo la chica interrumpiendo su tren de pensamiento. El duro rostro de Yahiko se suavizó un poco al oír su antiguo apodo salir de los labios de la chica.

- ¿Si Ángel? - sin saber bien por que su tono sonó algo duro, tal vez hasta posesivo.

- ¿Me acompañas a casa?

- Por supuesto Ángel.

* * *

><p><em>gracias a <strong>Angelita<strong> por su maravilloso review, lo tomare en cuenta!_

_personalmente, estoy muy orgullosa del ultimo fragmento... Hasta los malos tienen un lado blando, y Yahiko no es la excepción. Konan es su punto débil._

_el concierto es algo importante que traerá consecuencias más adelante... mucho más adelante! Flow toca un montón de los openings de Naruto por si acaso._

_La rivalidad entre Ino y Deidara será muy importante mas adelante. Originalmente iban a ser hermanos, pero como ya he dicho, he cambiado muchísimos detalles, ademas me gusta el apellido de Deidara XD __hasta la próxima semana! nos leemos!_

_oye, tú, si tú! se que estas leyendo.. deja review!_


	10. ObsesionadaEnviando Correo

_Bueno, este capitulo... es un poco mas corto de lo que hubiese deseado, mis disculpas. Y me da una vergüenza atroz subirlo. Me da vergüenza ajena cada vez que lo leo... a Gwynn le gustó, pero creo que ella no es parámetro... (gomen Gwynn)._

_Este es el primer capitulo de doble titulo que escribo, y es porque no podía decidirme por uno, no es ni el primero ni el ultimo que verán así. Por cierto, si alguien tiene ideas para una presentación musical con el tema de los ochenta, son bienvenidas!_

_Este capitulo va dedicado a **Nikky Uchiha **(autora de _Destino_), **Yuriko96**, **Gwynn O´Connel** y a todas las fans de Gaara. ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong> ObsesionadaEnviando Correo**

Tsuki's PoV

Sábado, tres y cinco de la tarde en el lujoso suburbio a las afueras de Tokyo, por el lado norte, circulábamos en el auto de segunda mano de mi hermano buscando la casa de los Sabakuno.

- Lindo barrio - comentó mi hermano Kaitou mientras doblaba buscando Suiren Gairo.

Kaitou solo había accedido a traerme porque le quedaba de pasada para recoger a su cita. Llevábamos dos semanas en Tokyo y ya se las había arreglado para invitar a una chica a salir.

Las casas se veían grandes, espaciosas y bien cuidadas. La mayoría construidas al estilo europeo. La calle Suiren era una calle amplia con varias casas grandes y muy bonitas. Kaitou se detuvo frente a la numero 127 y miro al otro lado de la reja con interés. La casa era grande, de dos pisos. Blanca, con muchas ventanas y rodeada de una imponente reja negra, la cual estaba en parte cubierta por enredaderas. El reducido jardín delantero estaba muy bien cuidado. Lleno de flores y plantas grandes y bonitas. Frente al garaje había una moto grande, negra y brillante.

- Una Honda... - dijo Kaitou soltando un silbido de admiración al ver la moto. - ya decía yo... Me parecía extraño que hubieras hecho amigas tan pronto, pero por lo que veo son como tu... Interesadas en cosas de hombres...

- Cállate - le espete molesta - Temari san tiene tres hermanos.

- ¿Y por eso te pusiste una minifalda? - dijo insidioso.

Decidí pasar por alto su comentario. No conocía al hermano menor de Temari y Kankurou no era y nunca seria la causa de que yo hubiera decidido ponerme una de las tenidas que había comprado con Ino. Sasori era muy guapo pero no parecía la clase de chico que fuese a preder la cabeza por un par de piernas bonitas, y de hecho Temari me había advertido ya de que no perdiese mi tiempo con el atractivo pelirrojo

Ino y Sakura insistieron en escoger mi ropa y no sabia si estarles agradecidas o sentirme como una muñeca. Bueh… la pollera es linda y las botas me hacen ver mas alta, y considerando mi metro sesenta de altura eso siempre es bienvenido. Por una vez parecía una chica normal, pero la verdad es que me sentía disfrazada. Me baje molesta del auto y decidí ignorar también la alusión de mi hermano a mi falta de femineidad. Toqué el timbre y espere mientras observaba el jardín.

- ¡Shirouga! Pasa - dijo Temari abriendo la puerta en una pinta que me hizo preguntarme si de verdad íbamos al cine.

Llevaba puesto un bikini lila y un pareo verde a la cadera. Llevaba el cabello suelto y algo húmedo. Se veía muy bien. El modelo le acentuaba las curvas, el pareo le resaltaba los ojos y el cabello rubio hasta la mitad de la espalda le enmarcaba el rostro.

- Esta en la piscina - aclaró al ver mi cara.

Wow, piscina. ¿Los Sabakuno están forrados en dinero o que? ¡Prácticamente nadie tiene piscina en el jardín, de hecho, prácticamente nadie en Tokyo tiene Jardín! Entré y me saqué las botas. La casa era grande y luminosa y estaba modestamente decorada. A la izquierda una escalera llevaba al piso superior y un amplio pasillo al resto de la casa. Entramos a la cocina donde una señora de unos cincuenta y pico años estaba sacando potes de helado de la heladera.

- Shizuka chan, ella es Shirouga Tsuki - dijo Temari sentándose en una mesa de madera.

- Un placer - salude.

- En placer es mío niña - dijo mientras abría un ventanal que daba al jardín trasero - siéntate y come todo lo que quieras, estas en tu casa.

- Matsuri y Sari vienen en un rato, Miyu nos estará esperando allí -dijo Temari mientras me sentaba junto a ella - bueno, esta es mi casa. Si quieres más tarde te hago un tour.

- Me gusta mucho tu jardín.

- Yo lo hice, me encanta la jardinería.

El patio trasero, o lo que veía de él desde mi posición, estaba igual de bien cuidado que el delantero. Macizos de flores se expandían por el jardincito y podía ver claramente una banca de piedra entre dos rosales. Pude oír un chapuzón y a continuación el ruido del agua que explicaba a la perfección el atuendo de mi compañera. No podía ver la piscina desde donde estaba sentada, pero deduje que Kankurou estaba allí. Al cabo de unos minutos sonó el timbre y Temari fue a atender. Oí voces en el vestíbulo pero eso paso a segundo plano ya que alguien entro en mi campo de visión y capturo mi atención.

Santo Dios.

Sentía como la sangre se me acumulaba en la cara mientras absorbía cada detalle del rostro del recién llegado. Era de altura totalmente promedio, delgado y fibroso. De piel pálida y profundos ojos rasgados de gruesas pestañas de un brillante color verde aguamarina... Una mezcla entre el verde y el azul intenso. Aterradores y cautivantes a la vez. Rasgos finos que evidenciaban unas cuantas gotas de sangre europea. Su rostro estaba enmarcado por una mata espesa y rebelde de cabello rojo que parecía estar incendiado y por lo demás goteaba agua.

Su expresión seria y estoica le daba un aire maduro y se podía percibir un aura amenazante a su alrededor. Pero era esta aura de misterio y peligro la que me atraía como un imán.

Pestañee algo molesta por mi propia reacción. No tenía razón alguna para comportarme así frente a un chico guapo cuando los hay por montones. _"Pero no pelirrojos de ojos verdes"_ dijo una vocecita burlona dentro de mi cabeza. Mi cerebro comenzó a pedirme oxigeno a gritos cuando volví a clavar mis ojos en él. No importa cuanto tratara de negármelo. Estaba mas que segura de que jamás en mi vida había visto un hombre tan... Bueno, atractivo, como el que tenia parado frente a mi...

- Maldita sea Gaara, no podías dejar el suelo mas mojado ¿verdad?

La voz de Temari me hizo reaccionar. Sacudí la cabeza mientras intentaba poner mi mejor cara de desinteresada para que mi amiga no notase que su hermano menor me hacía la boca agua.

- Que importa, si Kankurou inundara la cocina de todos modos.

Su voz, grave, profunda y aterciopelada, me dio la impresión de que escondía mil y un secretos.

- ¡Gaara kun!

El doble grito me perforo los tímpanos y me hizo volver la cabeza. Yoshioka Matsuri y Fukuoka Sari estaban en el umbral de la puerta y miraban a Sabakuno Gaara como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo. Eso me molesto por un momento hasta que recordé que yo probablemente lo miraba con la misma cara.

- Yoshioka san, Fukuoka san - saludo la causa de mi embotamiento sin apenas mirarlas.

Se dirigió a un frasco de galletas que había junto al microondas, lo cogió y se sentó a apenas un metro de mi, erizándome la piel ante su proximidad.

- ¿Y tu eres...? - inquirió con voz pausada y mirándome fijo con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

¿Y ahora que hacía? ¿Como le miraba sin sufrir un colapso cerebral?

Tragué saliva e intente sonreír.

-Hola – atine a decir mirándole pero apartando la vista al instante cuando el centró sus ojos verde sobre mí.

- Ella es Shirouga Tsuki - dijo Temari - es la nueva...

- ¡Shirouga! - Kankurou acababa de entrar a la cocina estilando agua por todas partes. - ¡Sari, Matsuri chan! Que cuentan, quieren bañarse? - pregunto el castaño

- No gracias - respondió Matsuri sin siquiera mirarlo.

Intente pasar por alto la mirada escrutadora del pelirrojo que me estudiaba con atención, pero me fue imposible. Le devolví fugazmente la mirada y no pude evitar sonrojarme al notar que seguía todos mis movimientos con curiosidad y otra extraña expresión escrita en su rostro.

Temari se sentó junto a mí y se puso a hablar de los planes para la tarde. Matsuri y Sari intentaban hablar con Gaara pero solo conseguían arrancarle un ocasional "hn". Kankurou coqueteaba descaradamente con Matsuri y esta ni se inmutaba. Al igual que yo, solo tenía ojos para el pelirrojo. Bendita sea Ino, pensé cuando recordé que estuve a punto de llegar vestida de forma tal que se resaltara mi condición de marginada de la moda. Bendito mi instinto que me había indicado que hoy debería vestirme como una mujer de verdad.

Respondí que si a todo, así que la verdad es que no tenia idea de cuales eran los planos concretos para la tarde. Gaara parecía mas concentrado en su tarro de galletas que en incluirse en los planes y miraba distraídamente por la ventana.

Solo hubo algo que me dejó más impactada que cualquier otro detalle del chico que se sentaba junto a mí…apenas a medio metro; sus ojos.

Sus ojos, cristalinos como el mar en un día de verano, se veían distantes y nostálgicos, como si no pertenecieran del todo a este lugar. Esos ojos que expresaban una tristeza difícilmente explicable con palabras. Una soledad abrumadora y desconsolada. Esos ojos escondían algo tremendamente doloroso, algo que me hizo recordar cosas que preferiría haber dejado en el olvido.

Unas ganas acuciantes de abrazarlo me golpearon como las olas golpean una roca en la playa. Me sentí inundada del impulso que me llamaba a protegerlo de su propia tristeza, aliviar un poco esa tremenda soledad reflejada en sus irises verdes y cargar con parte de ese dolor. Él me devolvió la mirada unas cuantas veces, brevemente, algo confuso pues no parecía esperar que yo le mirase tanto… ¿O acaso era la forma con lo que lo hacía?

Me vi completamente atrapada en sus gestos, su voz y esa mirada suya tan profunda y misteriosa que me llamaba a conocerlo y a quererlo... Sabakuno Gaara parecía haber salido de mi mismo subconsciente. Era prácticamente imposible que hubiera en el mundo una persona tan fascinante y misteriosa como él...

* * *

><p>Mi PoV<p>

Sasuke volvió a encender el computador, por quinta o sexta vez en la tarde. Tamborileo nervioso los dedos sobre el "mouse" mientras esperaba y cuando ya no pudo más resolvió caminar hasta la ventana.

Se planteaba una y otra vez si sería buena idea, si no se arrepentiría. ¿Debería hablar con Naruto sobre esto? Mejor no, seguro que el rubio se molestaba. Pero, ¿No se molestaría aun más si no le aclaraba las cosas primero? ¡Agh, que hacer! Necesitaba consejo con urgencia, pero no se atrevía a pedirlo. O más bien, no quería rebajarse a hacerlo. No, Uchiha Sasuke estaba por encima de eso. Solo los débiles piden ayuda. ¿Además a quien? Su madre de seguro no lo entendería. Su padre... No, no podría. No le iba a pedir ayuda a su padre en algo como eso, quizás que pensaría...

¿Y su hermano? Itachi probablemente tenia experiencia, de seguro sabía sobre eso lo suficiente para ayudarlo, pero Sasuke prefería morir de la manera más dolorosa posible a sufrir la humillación de pedirle ayuda a su hermano. Con esto volvía al punto de partida. ¿Hablar con Naruto o no? El rubio seria buen consejero en una situación diferente. Pero acá no iba a permanecer neutral. Seguro que podría preguntarle a Shikamaru o a Kiba... Pero Shikamaru es demasiado listo, y además seria muy humillante... Y Kiba es capaz de decirle cualquier idiotez. Shino... No, no hay tanta confianza.

Se sentó frente a la pantalla, abrió el correo electrónico y comenzó a escribir. Y cuando ya llevaba un buen párrafo decidió apagar de nuevo el sistema. ¿En que estaba pensando? Además lo mejor en ese caso es hablarlo cara a cara. Enviar un correo electrónico es demasiado cobarde. Es mejor hacerle frente al problema. Y Uchiha Sasuke no huye de sus problemas.

Cogió el teléfono de la mesita de noche y dudo antes de marcar. ¿A quien llamar primero? Finalmente decidió hacer otra cosa y llamar a Juugo.

La espera se le hacia eterna.

- ¿Moshi moshi? - se oyó la voz del pelinaranja del otro lado de la línea.

- Juugo.

- ¡¿Sasuke?

- Necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿Are? eeto... Esta bien, ¿ahora? - Juugo sonaba algo confuso.

- No ahora no. ¿Nos juntamos en algún lado?

- ¿En el Ichiraku Ramen a las cuatro?

- A las cuatro.

Ahora solo retrasaba un poco su siguiente llamada.

- ¡Madre voy a salir! - dijo bajando la escalera.

- ¿A donde vas? - pregunto Uchiha Mikoto desde la cocina.

- Al Ichiraku con Juugo.

- ¿Solo con él?

- Si... - dijo Sasuke sin saber bien por donde iban los tiros de su madre.

- Ah, creí que ibas a salir con Houzuki, y esa chica pelirroja tan linda... ¿Como se llamaba?

- Karin...

- Si, ella. ¿Por que no la traes un día? Parece buena chica...

_"Ya veremos que dices cuando la veas"_, pensó Sasuke. Y es que Karin no se caracterizaba por su delicadeza y buenos modales precisamente. Era amable y educada cuando quería. Pero era directa al grano, sin tacto alguno, y Sasuke temía algún desliz o comentario poco apropiado de parte de la pelirroja.

- ¿Bien, de que querías hablar? - pregunto Juugo una vez que le trajeron su pedido.

- De Sakura... Y Karin.

Juugo se quedo helado. ¿Sasuke quería hablar de chicas? ¿Con él? ¿No seria Suigetsu, o incluso Naruto, una mejor opción para eso? Juugo no sabía nada de chicas.

- ¿Que hay con ellas? - pregunto sin saber muy bien si quería oír la respuesta.

- Pues... Esto... - Sasuke no sabía muy bien como decirlo, de hecho, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber llamado a Juugo.

- ¿Te metiste con alguna de ellas? - quiso saber Juugo que estaba tan avergonzado como Sasuke.

El Uchiha se puso muy serio.

- ¿Como se te ocurre? - Juugo soltó un suspiro de alivio.

- Mira que ahí si queda la crema... Si Karin se entera de que pasó algo con Sakura buena la va a armar.

- Es que de eso se trata - dijo Sasuke muy rápido, como queriendo sacarse las palabras de la boca.

Juugo lo miro atentamente por unos segundos.

- Te gusta, ¿cierto? - dijo Juugo mirándolo, casi desafiándolo a que lo negara.

Sasuke desvió la mirada y se trago el impulso. Estuvo a punto de negarlo. Pero una negación apresurada es un enorme delator, así que se limito a mirar a Juugo con su expresión habitual.

- A ti te gusta Sakura. No digo que estés enamorado ni mucho menos, no me malinterpretes. Pero algo sientes por ella. Después de todo la conoces desde hace mucho. - le dijo el pelinaranja dispuesto a llegar al meollo del asunto.

- Pues... La verdad es que no tengo ni la menor idea de que es lo que siento por ella o que es lo que debería sentir. Pero eso no importa, porque Naruto la quiere.

- Ya, pero ella te quiere a ti.

- Ella me odia.

- ¿De verdad crees que te odia? Yo creo que en realidad se odia a si misma por dejar que tú la desprecies de esa forma. Y lo haces, continuamente. Pero en el fondo tú la quieres. Y mi consejo es que hagas algo al respecto antes de que sea demasiado tarde

- Que va, esta encaprichada conmigo, igual que todas las demás. Pero en el fondo quiere a Naruto, me he dado cuenta.

- Puede que si, no lo niego, pero ella tiene que darse cuenta, y la mejor forma de que lo haga es que se de cuenta de que tu no eres para ella.

- Pero es que ella no sabe lo que quiere entonces.

- Y tu tampoco - le reprochó Juugo - ¿No mencionaste a Karin hace unos minutos? - Sasuke volvió a desviar la mirada.

- Ahh ya entiendo. La cosa es que se te despertaron las hormonas y alcanzaron a las dos chicas más cercanas a ti.

- No, no tiene nada que ver con eso.

- A ver, déjame entender. Sakura dice estar enamorada de ti, pero tú dices que es solo un capricho, pero tú crees sentir algo por ella. ¿No es eso un capricho también?

- ...

- Decidete hombre. Si tú crees que te gusta entonces porque te empeñas en ceder y aceptar que le gusta otro. Yo creo que te da vergüenza admitir que, después de tanto tiempo, te ha empezado a gustar. ¿O será porque ahora te ignora?

- ... - Sasuke continuaba fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Ah, y Karin. Cual es tu rollo con Karin. ¿O solo quieres probar si resulta algo con ella en caso de que Sakura te de calabazas? Espero que no pretendas tenerla de reserva porque se pondrá hecha una fiera y te quedaras sin pan ni pedazo. Sabes lo competitiva que es Karin.

- ...

- No has negado nada, creo que he dado en el clavo.

- Pero Naruto...

- Naruto sabe que Sakura esta colada por ti y que es cuestión de tiempo hasta que tú te decidas por invitarla a salir. Creo que ya esta resignado. No te escudes en los sentimientos de Naruto para evadir los tuyos.

Sasuke parecía realmente confundido. Juugo sabía más de lo que parecía.

- Vale, el problema con Sakura es que no se si me gusta o estoy acostumbrado a tenerla de satélite. Pero el problema es que me pasa lo mismo con Karin. - confeso.

_"Valla, si me cuenta todo esto es que esta realmente desesperado"_ pensó Juugo. _"¿Quien hubiera pensado que el cubito de hielo Uchiha tenía el corazón tan enredado?_"

- Entonces habla con ambas, no a la vez claro, y déjales las cosas bien claras. Luego te aclaras tú. Y no te preocupes por Naruto, mira, si te hace sentir mejor por ultimo le dices que planeas salir con Sakura o algo.

- Vale. Hablare con Naruto y le pediré una cita a Sakura.

- No olvides hablar también con Karin, puede ser insoportable y tener un sinfín de defectos, pero es una buena chica al fin y al cabo, y no merece que juegues con ella.

- Bah, Karin jugará según mis reglas si quiere mantenerse en esto. Y Sakura terminara cayendo también. - afirmo Sasuke muy seguro de si mismo.

Juugo suspiro. ¿Es que el Uchiha no entendía? O era´el quien no comprendía bien que estaba pasando. _"¿Soy yo o pretende jugar con ambas? Se va a quemar si juega con fuego..."_

- Hablare con Sakura... Y creo que invitare a salir a Karin. - murmuro Sasuke para si. - así tal vez podré ver claramente la diferencia entre ambas. La diferencia de mis sentimientos por ambas...

- Allá tu. No vengas a quejarte si acabas metido en camisa de once varas. Yo te advierto ahora, ambas tienen carácter fuerte y no te perdonaran fácilmente si las lastimas. No subestimes a una mujer dolida, son más peligrosas que los Yakuza. Bueno debo pasar a recoger a mi hermana al centro comercial. Te veo mañana - dijo Juugo poniéndose de pie.

El pelinaranja se apresuro a salir del establecimiento. Eso había sido raro. Muy raro. Se pellizcó repetidas veces. No, no estaba soñando. Realmente había oído decir a Uchiha Sasuke que sentía algo por una chica. Por dos chicas de hecho, y lo que mas le extrañaba es que una de esas fuese Karin. Karin era muy guapa, pero él y Suigetsu daban por sentado que no era el tipo de Sasuke. Pero el pelinegro claramente también tenia hormonas, y estas le iban a jugar en contra tarde o temprano. _"¿De donde saque todo eso?"_ se pregunto mientras recordaba cada palabra que le había dicho a Sasuke. "Claramente he visto demasiadas telenovelas."

Sasuke se quedo sentado en la mesa un largo rato. Debía hablar con Sakura. Pero primero con Naruto. No quería apuñalarlo por la espalda, quería ser sincero con él desde el principio. Así que primero hablaría con él, y luego con Sakura, solo le dejaría en claro que no estaba seguro de lo que sentía y que quería averiguar sus sentimientos. Esperaba que la chica entendiese. Después de todo eso era lo que la pelirrosa había esperado ansiadamente. O por lo menos parecía ser eso hasta hace un tiempo. La actitud fría de la chica con él lo confundía. ¿Había realmente superado sus sentimientos hacia él? Pero el orgulloso Uchiha prefería pensar que no era así. Nadie se olvidaba de él tan fácilmente. Ademas, Sakura sentía algo por Naruto, de eso estaba seguro. Si la chica realmente se hubiese olvidado de él ya estaría saliendo con el rubio. Si... Sakura aún lo quería, y Sasuke estaba dispuesto a usar todo a su favor.

Se marcho ensimismado en sus pensamientos, sin fijarse en la camarera que lo miraba con suspicacia. Una chica delgada y guapa de largo cabello castaño, probablemente de su misma edad que lo miraba con una expresión muy distinta a la que tenían todas las otras chicas del local.

Ichiraku Ayame era la hija de Ichiraku Teuchi, el dueño de la cadena de restaurantes especializados en Ramen. Asistía a la Academia Konoha y por las tardes ayudaba en el restaurante de su padre en Shibuya. No era precisamente una chica popular, más bien solía pasar desapercibida en todos lados. Pero conocía muy bien a Naruto. Este era cliente frecuente desde hace varios años, y además era muy parlanchín, por lo que Ayame sabía de sobra que al hiperactivo rubio le gustaba Haruno Sakura. Ella era una de las muchas que silenciosamente admiraba a Uchiha Sasuke. Pero lo que, sin querer, oyó esa tarde mientras cumplía su turno no le gustó nada. Y no tenia ni la menor idea de que hacer al respecto.

- Ayame chan. ¿estas bien? - dijo una chica rubia entrando al local y viendo la cara de sorpresa de la castaña.

- ¿Ah? ¡Shiho! Hola... No es nada, estoy bien. Solo me quede soñando despierta. - dijola aludida sin saber muy bien que hacer.

- ¿Segura? Bueno, da igual. Acaba tu turno pronto para poder ir a la librería, quiero ver si encuentro el nuevo libro sobre criptografía - dijo Shiho alegre mientras se limpiaba las gafas.

- Bien, recojo los platos y estoy lista - respondió Ayame resolviendo olvidar la conversación. Después de todo Sasuke iba a ser honesto con Naruto y a ella no le interesaba en lo absoluto lo demás.

* * *

><p><em>Parece que Ayame ahora sabe algo importante... veremos si puede guardar el secreto. Ayame es siempre un personaje muy mirado en menos y que a mi me gusta mucho. Se que es mas grande pero quería hacerla un poco mas joven, por una razon muy importante. ¡Si alguien adivina le doy un premio! <em>

_Juugo va a ser la voz de la conciencia de Sasuke por una buena parte de la historia, despues de todo lo conoce mas de lo que el mismo Sasuke cree. Me gusta mucho Jugo, es un personaje muy interesante. Sasuke quiere hacer algo peligroso y va a salir trasquilado tarde o temprano, pero tiene que aprender una lección sobre el orgullo. Itachi también tendrá su rol en todo esto. No, no sera un SasuSaku, Sasuke solo tiene miedo al abandono y comenzará a ver sentimientos donde no los hay, y ademas quería reavivar su rivalidad con Naruto XD_

_Y antes de que me digan que la primera escena es cliché o algo así, les digo que todo tiene su motivo, igual que el asunto de Itachi, están relacionados. (no, no va a ser un GaaraXTsukiXItachi ni nada por el estilo) _

_Y si se me ocurre algo mas que decir entonces lo pondré mas tarde, La segunda canción de este capitulo es _Sending Mail_, de **Ayumi Hamasaki**. Creo que la letra se adecua muy bien a los sentimientos de Sasuke en este capitulo. La otra es_ Obsessed_, de **BoA**._

_Hasta la proxima semana! ¡Dejen review y les regalo a Pakkun!_


	11. Orgullo

_Perdón__ perdón perdón! juro que quería subirlo pero no estuve en mi casa en todo el fin de semana y no pude subirlo! ni se imaginan todo lo que me paso... pero eso no les interesa ya que si están aquí es para leer el fic, no la historia de mi vida (les digo que no ha mucha diferencia ya que plasmo varias anécdotas aquí Xd) Bueno, este capitulo es mas corto de lo que pensé, lo siento muchísimo. Del 18 en adelante son mas largos, lo prometo!_

_OK, yo no creo en el amor a primera vista, pero si en la obsesión, y eso es lo que quiero tratar con Tsuki. No es un amor absurdo a primera vista, sino mas bien una atracción obsesiva lo que ella siente, ¿bien? ya veremos como evoluciona..._

_Y por otro lado en este capitulo tenemos a Sasuke, quien decide hablar con Naruto pero acaba cambiando su objetivo por culpa de su carácter caprichoso, con el que creo que varios de ustedes están familiarizados. Sasuke es caprichoso y egoísta, es un hecho._

_dato freak del momento: Romi Park es una seiyu de origen coreano y es la chica que hace la voz de nuestra querida Temari, ¡y además hace la voz de Ed en _Full Metal Alquemist_!_

_Este capitulo esta dedicado a Anto, por ser una excelente amiga y la mejor vecina de pupitre que pueda desear. ¡Antito, dejate de dudas y entra a estudiar derecho mujer! ¡No cambies nunca!_

* * *

><p><strong>Orgullo<strong>

Tsuki's PoV

No podía apartar los ojos de él.

Lunes a la hora del almuerzo. Al otro extremo de la mesa Sabakuno Gaara comía y hablaba con Neji y Kiba mientras yo lo miraba intentando dos cosas. La primera; no parecer tan embobada y la segunda; hacer coincidir los palillos con mi boca.

- Shirouga

- ¡Shirouga san!

Las voces de Hinata y Tenten me llegaban muy lejanas.

- ¡Nee Tsuki! ¿Por que miras tanto a Gaara? ¡Dattebayo!

El grito de Naruto me espabiló por completo. Sentí que se me ponía la cara caliente y sin pensar en lo que hacía agarre a Hinata del brazo y exclamé:

- ¡Acompáñame al baño!

Corrí a lo que me dieron las piernas y no paré hasta estar en el edificio y bien atrincherada dentro del baño. Una vez dentro me aferre al lavabo y trate de respirar. Inhala. Exhala. _"Naruto. Voy. A Matarte. Naruto. Voy. A Matarte."_

Hinata me miraba sin entender nada. Su inocencia fue la causa de que la arrastrara a ella al baño y no a Ino o a Tenten. Seguro no se había dado cuenta de nada.

- Shirouga san... ¿Que ocurre? - me pregunto la ojiperla mas perdida que Naruto en clase de Química.

- Eeto... ¡Emergencia femenina! - atiné a decir mientras me encerraba en uno de los cubículos. Ahora solo me quedaba rezar a que las fuertes voces de Sakura e Ino (que estaban peleando en la mitad de la mesa) hubieran apagado el grito del rubio. Gracias a Dios Temari y Kankurou estaban en el otro extremo de la mesa y Matsuri y su amiga Sari estaban en una mesa algo apartada con otros chicos. Seguro que a ninguna de las dos les hubiera gustado oír eso.

No podía tampoco entender por que había reaccionado así. Normalmente extendería mi mascara de indiferencia y actuaría como si no supiera de que estaba hablando. ¿Por que me había dominado el pánico de esa forma? ¿Tendría que ver con el hecho de que cierto chico de pronunciadas ojeras estaba sentado en la mesa? Nunca antes me había importado que un chico me viera mirándolo... Hasta que conocí a Gaara.

Salí algo mas calmada y me encontré con Konan quien se arreglaba otra flor de origami frente al espejo y le hablaba a Hinata que tartamudeaba respuestas.

- De veras son muy fáciles de hacer, si quieres un día te enseño... Hola Tsuki.

- Hola Konan, gracias por esperarme Hinata.

- No hay de que.

- ¿Tsuki, me acompañas a mi mesa? - pregunto Konan.

- Claro, Hinata?

- Yo vuelvo a decirle a Kiba donde te escapaste. - dijo la ojiperla mientras se marchaba en dirección a la mesa. Yo seguí a Konan hacia la cafetería.

- Apenas si te he visto estos días. - me reprocho.

- Lo se, lo siento mucho... Kiba y Naruto me tienen secuestrada.

- ¿Que hiciste el sábado?

- Fui al cine con Temari.

- ¿Fuiste a casa de Sasori?

- Si, es enorme.

- Convence a Temari de que haga una fiesta ahí, Sasori no me hace caso e Itachi ya no vive con sus padres… Lástima.

- ¿Fiesta en casa de los Sabakuno? Por supuesto, yo me encargo.

- ¿Como van las clases?

- No me quejo, aun no me he escapado de ninguna.

Llegamos a una mesa junto a la ventana donde un grupo de alumnos de tercero, más Deidara, se encontraban sentados.

- ¡Tsuki! ¿Que hay? Creí que vendrías a vernos antes. - dijo Yahiko haciéndome sitio. Me senté entre Konan y Sasori que se habían puesto a hablar de un club de arte.

- ¿Te gustaría unirte? - me pregunto Deidara.

- ¿A un club de arte? ¡Por supuesto! ¿Que días es?

- Aun estamos viendo eso - dijo Sasori.

- Probablemente miércoles o jueves, los lunes son los entrenamientos de los equipos. - dijo Konan.

- Bueno, avísenme, ¿eh? - dije mientras me levantaba para ir a clases de Educación Física.

* * *

><p>- ¿Que demonios fue eso? - pregunto Ino mientras íbamos al gimnasio.<p>

- _Eeto,_ Tuve una emergencia...

- ¿Por que gritaba Naruto?

- No tengo ni la menor idea...

- Tenten me pidió que te preguntara si te quedarías a Kendo con ella - dijo Sakura apareciendo detrás mío.

- Supongo. Me gustaría unirme al equipo.

- Si lo logras estaremos animándote! - dijo Ino

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- ¡Que Ino y yo estamos en el equipo de Animadoras! - exclamo Sakura muy emocionada.

- Felicidades - musitó Hinata.

- Perfecto nosotras tenemos ensayo - dijo Ino - quédate en el gimnasio con nosotras.

- Podremos ver al equipo masculino - dijo Sakura guiñándonos un ojo. Hinata se sonrojo. Claro, como no, Naruto iba a estar allí.

- ¿Te quedas Hinata? - le pregunto Ino insidiosamente.

- No puedo, tengo clase de piano. - dijo la aludida mientras su rostro tomaba una tonalidad roja aun más oscura.

Durante las clases no se puede decir que anduviese muy concentrada a decir verdad... ¡No es mi culpa que a los chicos les de con entrenar sin camisetas!

- ¿Que miras con tanto interés? - la voz de Ino detrás mío me sobresalto

- Yo nada. Me concentro en respirar. - dije intentando sonar natural.

Ino me lanzo una mirada escéptica.

- See, bueno, ¿como estuvo la película?

- ¿Cual? - pregunte mas que extrañada.

- La que vieron el sábado...

- Aah. Muy buena - dije intentando sonar convincente.

La verdad es que apenas había prestado atención a la película. Había pasado media tarde fantaseando y las chicas seguro creyeron que era retrasada mental o algo porque apenas respondía cuando me hablaban. Pensé en decir que tenia el Síndrome de Asperger o algo así...cosa de justificar mi ensoñación.

Luego de educación física y una ducha corta me reuní con Tenten en el gimnasio. También estaba Fukuoka Sari y O'Callagan Tayuya. Ninguna de las dos me caía demasiado bien. Hayate sensei parecía ser un maestro duro. Afirmo que sin entrenamiento no llegaríamos a nada y luego se inicio en un discurso sobre los "nobles propósitos de este arte" y cosas así. Distraídamente pasee la mirada por el lugar y me encontré con Kiba, Neji y Lee que escuchaban muy concentrados. Mas atrás estaba Naruto que hablaba en voz muy baja con... ¡¿Gaara? El corazón (y el estomago) me dio un vuelco. No puede ser! Pensé. Ahora si que que no me sacan del dojo, ni a palos.

Luego de eso Hayate sensei separó a los que en nuestra vida habíamos practicado Kendo y nos enseñó la forma correcta de sostener la Shinai (espada de bambú) y las posiciones básicas de los pies. Luego nos puso en parejas para practicar un movimiento de ataque.

- ¡No puedo creer que Gaara kun este aquí! - dijo Sari emocionada. Ella era mi pareja de entrenamiento. - Matsuri chan se va a arrepentir de no haber venido...

- ¿Y por que no vino? - pregunté con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Parecían muy simpáticas pero me molestaba un poco esa idolatría que le profesaban al pelirrojo. No me simpatizaban demasiado.

- A Matsuri chan no le gustan las armas.

A unos metros de mi Gaara y Naruto estaban enzarzados en feroz combate. Se notaba que ambos sabían bastante. Mas allá Neji le daba una paliza a Lee y junto a el Kiba esquivaba como podía las estocadas de un chico atlético y de pelo claro. Tenten se batía con la archienemiga de Temari. Ambas eran buenas.

El entrenamiento fue duro, pero tanto este interesante deporte como los que frecuentaban el dojo me motivaron a venir al próximo.

- ¡Me duele todo! - se quejaba Sari en los vestidores.

- Siempre duele todo la primera vez, Sari san - dijo Tenten que parecía muy contenta. - ¡Que te pareció a ti Shirouga san?

- Muy bueno, hace tiempo que quería hacer un deporte así.

- Supongo que si te mudas tanto nunca tuviste la oportunidad de pertenecer de forma constante a un equipo. - razonó Tenten mientras se arreglaba el cabello. - si necesitas ayuda puedes ir a practicar a mi casa. Seria genial que pudieses entrar al equipo del colegio.

- Si - dije distraídamente.

- Yo solo quiero estar donde este Gaara kun - dijo Sari entusiastamente. No me hubiera sorprendido que se le hubiesen puesto las pupilas en forma de corazón.

Llegue a casa bastante contenta y ni mi hermano fue capaz de arruinar mi buen humor con sus comentarios insidiosos.

* * *

><p>Mi PoV<p>

Naruto salio del dojo y se encontró con Sasuke esperándolo fuera.

- ¡Sasuke! - grito el rubio a todo lo que daban los pulmones - ¡Que haces acá!

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Claro, hasta mañana Kiba, Neji. - grito de vuelta a los dos castaños que se tapaban los oídos.

Sasuke realmente necesitaba hablar, lo había pensado mucho y cada vez estaba más confuso. No podía negar que Juugo tenía algo de razón; tenía que aclarar lo que sentía por Sakura. Tenía que hablar con ella pero, ¿sentía algo por ella o era simple capricho nacido de la reciente frialdad de la pelirrosa? ¿Y Karin? ¿Que hay de ella? Y si mejor olvidaba a Sakura y dejaba de aproblemarse tanto... No. No va abandonar la batalla antes de comenzarla. Además que eso seria ceder ante Naruto, y eso nunca.

Fueron al Ichiraku. Sentado frente a él, Naruto sorbía fideos sonoramente y a una rapidez increíble.

- Pareces aspiradora - le dijo Sasuke asqueado.

- Es que el entrenamiento me dejo famélico, dattebayo.

- ¿Sabes siquiera lo que significa eso?

- ¿Y que querías decirme? - se apresuro a cambiar el tema el rubio.

- Se trata de Sakura.

- ¿Que hay con ella, dattebayo?

- Es que... ¿A ti aun te gusta Sakura?

- Pues si.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Como reconoces cuando te gusta una chica?

- No sé... La encuentras mas linda que a las demás y piensas en ella todo el día y... Que se yo.

- Pero llevas mucho tiempo detrás de ella y ella solo te ha dado calabazas.

- El que nada arriesga nada gana.

- Tú aun no has ganado nada.

- ¿Y crees que voy a tirar la toalla, dattebayo? ¿Cuando me has visto tú hacer eso?

A Sasuke esta conversación le gustaba cada vez menos. No le gustaba hablar de sentimientos, lo hacían sentirse débil, vulnerable. Casi afeminado. Pero en algún momento había que enfrentarlos. Por otro lado Naruto era todo lo contrario. Apasionado y desinhibido. Vivía la vida a concho y no se preocupaba por trivialidades. Siempre dispuesto a tenderle una mano al de al lado, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás con sus dramas y sentimientos. Sasuke siempre había admirado la capacidad de Naruto de ayudar al resto, de realmente transformarlos. Parte de el deseaba abrirse a Naruto y que este lo ayudase, como había ayudado a Neji y a Gaara. Pero Sasuke era demasiado orgulloso para ello. Los sentimientos debilitan, y revelarlos es depender de otros para la propia felicidad, pensaba el pelinegro.

- Voy a invitarla a salir - le soltó, así sin anestesia.

Naruto casi escupe el ramen de la impresión.

- ¿Con Sakura? Me alegro. - Naruto sonreía. Pero era esa sonrisa que solo Sasuke e Iruka conocían bien. Una sonrisa más falsa que la de Sai.

- Naruto…

- No me importa, sabia que algún día pasaría. Estoy muy feliz de que finalmente te hayas decidido...

- Es que no se… no se si de verdad me gusta de esa forma.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Que no estoy seguro de que siento por ella, si la veo como una amiga o algo más… y quería avisarte.

- ¿Y por que me pides permiso? No es mi novia ni nada.

- Tú eres mí... Amigo - soltó de pronto Sasuke como si odiase decirlo - No quería que te molestases conmigo. Es solo que... Estoy algo confuso.

- Ya, pero. ¿Que es lo que te confunde tanto? Espero no ser yo, ¿eh? - dijo el rubio con un gesto de asco.

"Dios, que idiota es Naruto a veces"

- Es que... Hay otra chica.

- ¿Ino?

- No. Si no lo sabes no te lo diré.

- Vamos. Tampoco le diré a Sakura. ¿Es Tenten? ¿Matsuri? Alguna de otra clase... ¿Como se llamaba la del proyecto de ciencias? ¿Sugiyama? ¿O una de las de tu clase? ¿Tayuya? ¿Karin? ¿Stacey? ¿Miyu? Tu eres muy amigo de Miyu...

- Olvidalo. Además no sabes guardar un secreto.

- ¿Eso crees? Se mas cosas que nadie sobre todos. Eso es lo que hacen los buenos amigos, confían y se guardan los secretos. Si tú no quieres confiar en mi allá tú.

- No te lo diré.

- ¡Por favor! No me dejes con la curiosidad. - suplicó Naruto

- Que no.

- Anda. Si no le cuento a nadie. ¿O es muy fea y te da vergüenza decirlo?

- No.

- Que mal amigo eres. Tendré que averiguar por ahí...

- Vale. Es Karin. ¿Ahora me vas a dejar en paz?

- ¿Karin? ¿La de los lentes?

- Esa misma.

- ¿Que te pasó por la cabeza? Sakura es mucho más bonita.

- Eso lo dices porque te gusta.

- Por supuesto.

- No vas a decir nada.

- No. Pero tú no andes ocultándole información a Sakura. Te tiene menos paciencia que antes y golpea muy fuerte.

Sasuke no dijo nada, se limito a mirarlo con esa expresión de superioridad.

- No digas que no te lo advertí. Tú con ella mejor camina sobre huevos.

Sasuke no estaba seguro de que pensar. Por un lado no quería lastimar a Naruto, pero por otro… Sakura no era su novia aun, no tenía nada ganado. Y por algún motivo a Sasuke le enfurecía la idea de que a Sakura le gustase Naruto. No eran celos, no. Más buen era rabia. Rabia de que Naruto finalmente haya ganado, rabia de haber dejado de ser la persona más importante para Sakura. Sentía que Naruto lo estaba superando en algo y eso no lo iba a permitir. Era un nuevo desafió que no pensaba perder, aunque tuviese que lidiar con Sakura, les demostraría a los dos que nadie pasa de él.

- ¿Estas seguro que no te importa? – pregunto Sasuke en un ultimo intento por ceder.

- No, no. Después de todo, eso es lo que ella siempre quiso. – dijo el rubio con tristeza.

Sasuke suspiro. Naruto realmente era un buen chico. Le importaba más su felicidad y la de Sakura que la suya propia. Pero ya le había dado luz verde, Sasuke ya se había sincerado con él y no había vuelta atrás. Ahora tenía que hacer algo al respecto, no podía dejar sus sentimientos enredados de esa forma. Debía agarrar el nudo y, pacientemente, comenzar a desenredarlo. Pero más que sus propios sentimientos, ahora tenía una nueva motivación. Esa duda aun más fuerte que se había instalado en su mente y había atacado su orgullo de macho. La pequeña posibilidad de que Sakura se hubiese enamorado del rubio y se hubiese olvidado de él… Irónico. Temer ahora lo que siempre esperó.

- ¿Y como crees que se lo debería decir?

- No se, invítala a tomar un helado o algo así, a las chicas les gustan los helados. ¡O una película! Eso si ten cuidado con lo que le dices, Sakura tiene el temperamento fuerte y últimamente se enoja por todo. - dijo el rubio mientras se rozaba un chichón de la cabeza con gesto de dolor.

- Bien, algo se me ocurrirá. - dijo Sasuke levantándose. - debo irme, gracias por todo Naruto.

- No hay de que... - dijo este terminando su plato.

- ¿Quieres otro Naruto kun? - pregunto una camarera de largo cabello castaño.

- Hoy no, gracias Ayame. - dijo este dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la chica.

La verdad es que ya no tenía tanta hambre. Por mucho que se había empeñado en negárselo a Sasuke le dolía. Sabía que algún día podía pasar. Pero no esperaba que doliese tanto. Y lo que es peor, temía que Sasuke no jugara del todo limpio con Sakura y acabara lastimándola. ¿Debería decirle algo a Sakura? No, era cosa de Sasuke, mejor dejaba que ellos lo resolvieran. "Al fin y al cabo Sakura ya esta mayorcita y ya sabe lo que quiere..."

Pero Sakura esta tan indecisa como Sasuke, quizás aun mas.

Ayame sonrió con un dejo de tristeza mientras miraba al rubio. Sabía que le dolía y dudaba si decir algo o no. Finalmente resolvió guardárselo y esperar a ver que hacia Sasuke. Pero la castaña tenía una cosa muy clara, y era hacia donde apuntaba sus lealtades. Naruto no sería su mejor amigo ni mucho menos, pero era un chico muy bueno y no merecía que lo lastimaran, y Ayame, la apacible Ayame, la mosquita muerta del primer grado, prefería servir de escudo social y dar la pelea que ver impasible como lastimaban a un amigo tan bueno.

- Naruto kun, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

- Gracias Ayame chan, lo tendré en cuenta.

* * *

><p>Sasuke cerró la puerta de calle y se dejó caer en el sofá. Se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo, o de eso intentaba convencerse. Una parte de él le decía que no lo hiciera mientras la otra le incitaba a seguir adelante. Después de todo eso era lo que Sakura quería, no? Era imposible que Sakura hubiese decidido darle una oportunidad a Naruto, simplementente no era posible, pero mientras mas le daba vueltas al asunto mas incertidumbre tenía. Había querido evadir sus sentimientos y acabo creyendose la excusa que le había dado a Juugo. No tenía ningún sentido defender una posición y luego enfadarse por tener la razón. Ni el mismo Sasuke lograba comprender muy bien lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese minuto, solo sabía que no quería perder contra el rubio. Era estúpido e infantil, pero es que Sasuke era extremadamente competitivo y estaba acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería. Además el mismo Naruto le había dado vía libre, ¿por que una parte de él le decía que no estaba siendo del todo sincero?<p>

- Sasuke, hijo, teléfono - lo llamo su madre desde la cocina.

- ¿Quien es?

- Yakushi. Oye, hoy viene tu hermano a cenar, así que por lo que mas quieras compórtate.

- ¿Y porque viene? Creí que padre lo había exiliado de la casa.

- Si, pero me dio la gana invitarlo a comer. Ahora contesta el teléfono y luego te cambias. - dijo Mikoto severa. Sasuke fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para decidir no discutir con ella. Mikoto no era la persona ideal con la cual enemistarse.

- Hola, Kabuto.

- Ah, Sasuke kun. Hace tiempo que no hablaba contigo.

- ¿Que quieres Kabuto? - pregunto el Uchiha impaciente

- Sheesh. Siempre tan contrante Sasuke kun. No has cambiado ni un poco. - Sasuke bufo con desagrado. ¿Porque Kabuto nunca podía ir directo al grano? No, siempre tenía que dorarle la píldora a la gente. Que tío mas rastrero.

- ¿Que quieres Kabuto? - volvio a preguntar en un tono que no admitía replica.

- Solo te informaba que este año, igual que el anterior, vamos a formar el grupo de estudio e investigación. En caso que estés interesado... ¿Te apunto? - Sasuke se detuvo un segundo a pensar. Si bien no aguantaba a Kabuto, y a Orochmaru menos, no podía negar que ese grupo de desadaptados le podía ser extremadamente útil en un  
>futuro.<p>

- ... Esta bien. ¿Eso es todo?

- Por ahora. Te mantendré informado. Y recuerda que Orochimaru sama querrá tu entera... 'Disposición' en esto.

- Si, como sea. Adiós. - le corto Sasuke impaciente. No tenía tiempo para escuchar los incesantes parloteos de Kabuto sobre Orochimaru. Ahora se le venía encima una comida familiar que no le hacía la menor gracia. Bueno, al menos podría aprovechar la ocasión y demostrarle a su padre que estaba a la altura de Itachi, e incluso más.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto tiene el corazón demasiado grande para su propio bien, ya veremos como acaba todo. primero unas aclaraciones; se que Tenshiko escribe algo parecido, pero en caso de que no lo hayan notado, ambas abordamos a Sasuke desde puntos de vista diferentes. Espero haber podido expresar correctamente los pensamientos de Sasuke, si alguien tiene dudas yo gustosa las aclaro.<em>

_No puedo prometer cuando sera el próximo porque aun no comienzo a editarlo, y el sabado que viene tengo la campaña de _Siempre por la Vida_ (movimiento en contra del aborto) asi que me pasare el fin de semana repartiendo panfletos en la calle y recolectando firmas... que buena soy ^^ mil perdones por las faltas de ortografía!_

_Dejen review y a lo mejor subo el próximo con anticipación, ¡así que gánenselo! _


	12. Culpable

_Creo que en vez de hacerlos mas largos por algún motivo me salen cada vez mas cortos... fuck. Lamento otra vez la tardanza, tuve un fin de semana movidísimo! el sábado estuve todo el día en la calle en la campaña repartiendo volantes y recolectando firmas... estuvo increíble! Se mueren lo bien que lo pasé... y caminé 30 cuadras, no es broma. Así que el domingo solo dormí._

_Bueno, este capitulo va dedicado a la Feña que me hizo la semblanza mas linda del mundo. Y si, ando paveando en clases y me entero las fechas de las pruebas un día antes, que le voy a hacer? ¡Un beso grande amiga, sigue trabajando duro!_

_**Disclaimer**: a ver, es como un poquito obvio que Naruto no me pertenece, sino no, no estaría aquí y Tsuki y Miyu serían personajes cannon, duh! pero algun dia sera mio! __*inserte risa malvada aqui*_

* * *

><p><strong>Culpable<strong>

Temari entró al aula casi vacía de química. Casi. Deidara y Sai estaban cada uno en su rincón de siempre, ambos dibujando, y dos chicos del 1-D ya habían llegado y la miraban con descaro. Temari decidió ignorarlos y se fue a sentar.

No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que la sala comenzara a llenarse. Naruto entró gritando como siempre, detrás de él venia su hermano menor con las ojeras mas pronunciadas que nunca. ¿Le estaría haciendo efecto ese remedio contra el insomnio? Tsuki entró y después de dirigirle una breve y extraña mirada a Gaara y hacerle un gesto a Deidara fue a sentarse junto a ella.

- ¿Temari, que hay?

- Presiento que será un mal día - respondió la rubia de ojos verdes.

- ¿Por que? - quiso saber la pelimorada.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento...

- Cuando no tienes tu un mal presentimiento - dijo Shikamaru sentándose frente a ellas.

- ¡¿Te pregunte? - dijo Temari en un tono algo agresivo.

- Vale ya, no te enojes conmigo. ¿Se puede saber que te he hecho? Mujeres...

- Estas perras son una soberana molestia, ¿no Nara? – preguntó Abumi Zaku sentándose en su lugar al lado de Shikamaru.

- Cierra el hocico cerdo pervertido – exclamó Tsuki.

- Uy, que agresiva estamos hoy primor. Pero puedo solucionar eso. – Tsuki se puso roja de ira y luego cerro los ojos y contó mentalmente hasta diez mientras Temari lo miraba con evidente asco.

- Ya cállate, tu repugnante presencia enturbia mi aura y descoloca mi paz interior. Me envías malas vibras.

- ¿Que? ¿Vibras? - preguntó Shino sentándose junto al Nara mientras alzaba una ceja bajo sus oscuras gafas.

- Dice que la exito – respondió Zaku con una sonrisa socarrona.

Tsuki se puso roja de ira, cogió una goma de borrar y se la lanzó con fuerza a Zaku, quien se agacho a esquivarla y le dio de lleno en la cabeza a Stacey Clearwater, quien por su parte se puso a gritar exageradamente. Gaara se dio vuelta y fulminó a la maquillada rubia con una mirada que hubiese amedrentado a cualquiera. Pero Stacey estaba muy ocupada montando un escándalo, al que pronto se sumo Kyoko, como para prestar atención a la mirada asesina de Gaara, el cual se vio pronto secundado por Shino. Deidara no encontró nada mejor que reír por lo bajo logrando que uno de los gemelos Utada se enfadara con el y se pusiera a decirle choreadas. Y es que no hacía falta demasiado para provocar a Sakon o a Ukon. En eso entro finalmente Iruka sensei y se planto frente a la clase intentando llamar la atención de sus alumnos. Pero esto ya era un pandemonium.  
>Tsuki y Zaku parecían querer sacarse los ojos, lo mismo Deidara y Sakon, quien se vio secundado por su amigo Kumo Kidomaru. Naruto intentaba calmar un poco a las dos rubias escandalosas pero estas gritaban aun más, y mientras más gritaban mas aumentaban los instintos asesinos de Gaara. Miyu miraba divertida como Temari y Shikamaru aprovecharon el desorden para ponerse a discutir y se lanzaban palos el uno al otro y Matsuri se masajeaba las sienes mientras que su compañero de banco ya había sacado una cámara y grababa el desorden.<p>

- ¡Silencio ahora o mando llamar a Tsunade! - bramó Iruka más que harto.

El silencio fue casi instantáneo.

- ¿Se puede saber a que se debe esto?

- Sensei, alguien me atacó violentamente por la espalda - lloriqueó Stacey - esperad que le cuente a mi padre. - amenazó.

Iruka suspiro. Shino le dio un codazo a Tsuki y le lanzo una mirada que decia _"y bueno, ¿no vas a confesar?"_ la chica suspiro hondo y luego levanto la mano.

- Lo siento mucho Clearwater, intentaba asesinar a Abumi, no quería reducir tu coeficiente intelectual. – dijo sin una pizca de disculpa en su voz. Varios rompieron a reir.

La aludida le lanzo una mirada más que ofendida y acto seguido se puso a cuchichear con Kyoko.

- A ver, y Naruto, tú por que gritabas.

- Intentaba calmarlas, dattebayo. Pero no me hacían ni el menor caso.

- Eso en cierto - exclamo dramáticamente Lee. - Naruto kun solo pretendía ayudar a las pobres damiselas.

- Ya vale Lee, no digas burradas - dijo Sari sentada junto a Miyu.

- Y Genbaku, Utada y Kidomaru, se puede saber que bicho les picó a ustedes.

- A mi ninguno, la situación solo me causaba gracia - dijo Deidara mientras se apartaba el flequillo.

- ¡Este imbecil no encuentra nada mejor que ir por ahí burlándose de todo el mundo! - saltó Kidomaru

Deidara estuvo a punto de contestar algo pero Karin intercedió por él.

- Y cualquier excusa es buena para vosotros dos, siempre buscando armar alguna pelea. - dijo la pelirroja limpiándose las gafas con fastidio.

- ¡Utada no contestes! - lo freno Iruka viendo que Sakon se disponía a abrir la boca para gritarle algo a la chica.

- Vaya, ya decía yo que Karin se demoraba demasiado en meterse - no pudo evitar decir Suigetsu.

- ¡Tienes algún problema con eso imbecil!

- ¡¿Lo ves? Los hombres no pueden aguantarse - le dijo Temari a Tsuki.

- Que va, si son ustedes quienes no pueden mantener la boca cerrada. - Dijo Shikamaru.

- Muy bien, se callan todos! - exclamó Iruka más que molesto. - no quiero saber nada mas de este incidente. Comenzaremos a pasar equilibrios químicos y reacciones acido base. Si, ya saben lo que eso significa. Trabajos de investigación y de laboratorio. Así que para evitar problemas voy a designar ahora los compañeros de laboratorio. Son definitivos y no se aplican necesariamente a los trabajos grupales de tres o más alumnos por grupo.

Se oyó un murmullo general de desaprobación. Iruka sensei clamaría venganza por el desorden de esta mañana y ahora todos tendrían que lidiar con un compañero de laboratorio.

- Abumi, Honda.

Kyoko se puso a protestar y Zaku le dio un codazo a Sakon mientras sonreía satisfecho.

- Houzuki, Ban... Morino con Rock... Clearwater con Aburame...

Shino suspiró. _"Bien. Me toca con la mimada, este será un largo semestre."_

- Nara, Sabakuno...

- Espere sensei, ¿cual Sabakuno? - preguntó Shikamaru con un dejo de temor en la voz.

- Ah, cierto que tengo dos. Con Temari.

Temari se puso lívida y luego roja. Shikamaru puso cara de martirio.

- Es el destino Temari. - susurró Tsuki.

- ¡Destino el culo de Kankuro! Iruka me tiene manía, seguro. Esto es personal, sabe que no aguanto a Nara.

- ...Uzumaki y el otro Sabakuno, Nakamura yYagami, Shirouga y Genbaku, Utada Sakon y Nagano...

Tsuki le hizo señas a Deidara mientras sonreía, feliz de su suerte. _"Que suerte tienen algunos, podría haberme tocado hasta con uno de los gemelos diabolicos... Pero no, con Nara tenía que ser"_ se dijo Temari con amargura.

Shikamaru no parecía muy emocionado por este hecho tampoco, pero se le veía más resignado.

- Muy bien. Van a realizar un trabajo sobre alguna de las propiedades Coligativas. Escojan ustedes. Esto será para el próximo martes y deben hacer un experimento que compruebe dicha propiedad. - dijo Iruka. - vamos, reúnanse con sus parejas.

Temari rezongó y se sentó en el sitio de Shino.

- Bien, ¿cual hacemos?

- No se... Mendokusei... ¿No puedes escoger tú?

- Te estoy preguntando a ti, ¿tanto te cuesta tomar una decisión?

- ¿No vas a hacerlo tu? ¿Que hay de tu manía de controlarlo todo?

- ¡Dios! Es imposible ser considerada contigo, maldito perezoso... ¡No hay quien te aguante!

- ¡Pues lo mismo digo yo!

- ¿Se puede saber cual es tu problema?

- Tengo que hacer este proyecto contigo... ¿Te parece poco?

- ¿Soy yo o siempre eres tan imbecil?

- Eres tú...

- Machista

- Mandona...

- ¡Débil!

- ¡Machorra!

- ¡Macabeo!

- ¡Insufrible!

- Muy bien, ustedes dos serán los primeros en exponer el martes, ya que parecen tan avanzados en su trabajo. - dijo Iruka con un dejo de sarcasmo. Stacey se rió burlonamente y miraba a Temari con desprecio.

- Perfecto - murmuró Temari. - encima esto. Traigo un mal karma hoy...

_"No es mi día"_

* * *

><p>Tsuki's PoV<p>

- ¡Eh Tsuki chan! - me dijo Kiba mientras íbamos a arte - te conseguimos entrada al concierto de Flow, te paso a buscar el sábado 15 a las seis. ¿Hecho?

- ¡¿Enserio?

- Si, a Gaara no le importó que fueras... En todo caso nosotros te invitamos - me corto antes de que pudiera responder.

- ¡Gracias Kiba! - exclame mientras lo abrazaba entusiastamente.

Este se sonrojo momentáneamente y luego me devolvió el abrazo y así entramos en la sala de arte, donde Temari, Kankurou y Sasuke nos esperaban y al vernos llegar abrieron los ojos como plato.

- Valla con ustedes dos... - dijo Kankurou guiñándole un ojo a Kiba.

Yo solté a Kiba y sonreí abiertamente mientras Temari me lanzaba una mirada picara. Me senté junto a Shikamaru y abrí el cuaderno. Mientras lo hacía llegaron los hermanos Fuuma y Tenten. Esta hablaba animadamente con Sasame. Dirigí la mirada a la puerta y se me aceleró el pulso por cuarta o quinta vez en el día.

Sabakuno Gaara venía caminando con su andar despreocupado y la mochila colgada sobre un hombro. Se dirigía directamente a nuestra mesa. Intenté concentrarme en otra cosa y, sonrojada, baje la vista a mi dibujo.

En historia entró y se sentó justo en mi campo de visión y tuve que disimular muy bien para que la sagaz Ino no se diera cuenta. La rubia olía un escándalo o asunto amoroso a distancia. Luego en química se apareció y se sentó justo al lado de Naruto. El hecho de que Temari estuviera sentada junto a mi ancló mis pensamientos al asiento. No podía permitirme el lujo de que Temari se enterase de como me ponía su hermano.

Gracias a Dios Deidara es mi compañero de laboratorio, porque llegan a ponerme con él pelirrojo y me da un sincope que me deja fría en el hospital.

Algebra fue un respiro. La calma de Aburame san era contagiosa. En el almuerzo me fui a sentar con Deidara. Más que nada para darle un descanso a mis sentidos, y para hablar del próximo proyecto de química. Dei tenía ideas tan interesantes como imposibles, pero algo lograríamos. Konan también tuvo un par de ideas y Nagato dijo que sea lo que sea que hiciéramos, que por favor lo grabara.

- ¿Me pasas los crayones? – me pidió Kankurou al cabo de un rato. – oye, si vas a utilizar lápices pastel recuerda que es mejor pintar desde arriba hacia abajo, o sino quedas con las manos asquerosas.

- Aja... - respondí distraídamente mientras le devolvía el saludo a Deidara y a Sasori.

Esta vez lo mire bien y se me hizo patente la semejanza entre el mayor y el menor de los Sabakuno. Y, pese a lo parecidos que eran, la diferencia abismal entre ellos.

- Y no hay caso, siempre repruebo matemáticas, desde pequeña... - le dije a Tsuchi Kin mientras entrábamos a la sala de Jiraiya.

- A mi me cuesta mucho historia...

- Es pura memoria en realidad, no aguanto física...

- A mi me gusta, me encanta biología, pero...

- Orochimaru sensei causa pavor - finalicé mientras entraba a la sala y veía a cierta persona sentada en el pupitre contiguo al mío.

Claro, como no lo había previsto. El asiento al lado mió era el único disponible y el había sido el único ausente la semana pasada. ¿Y ahora que? ¿Como mierda hacia para sentarme a medio metro de el y no ponerme tan roja como su cabello? ¿Por que carajo me sentía como una incapacitada mental cada vez que se me acercaba? Kin se fue a sentar con toda naturalidad y yo la seguí, sentía las piernas de gelatina.

Clavo la mirada en mi y sentí como me escrutaba con esos ojos suyos, tan escalofriantes. Se la devolví unos segundos y le dirigí una sonrisa vacilante. Pude ver un atisbo de sorpresa en sus ojos verdes y yo me sonrojé al instante. Me senté apresuradamente y deje que una cortina de pelo índigo se interpusiera entre nosotros. A través de mi cabello podía verlo con claridad. Me miraba por el rabillo del ojo con sorpresa e interés.

Jiraiya nos paso unos textos para que trabajásemos y mientras lo hacia se dedico a "educarnos" un poco en las "verdades de la vida". Naruto para variar hizo un par de comentarios que me hicieron preguntarme si el rubio realmente sabía de donde venían los bebes.

A la salida Konan me rogó que fuera a su casa el viernes para ayudarla con algo relacionado a un club de origami o algo así y Deidara me recordó que en algún minuto debíamos juntarnos para hacer el experimento de química.

- En mi casa no, tengo hermanos pequeños. - le dije.

- Vale, yo te llamo y lo hacemos en la mía entonces.

Me iba a dar la vuelta para marcharme y me encontré con la mirada profunda y negra de Itachi. Apenas si lo había visto en la escuela, no coincidíamos en ninguna clase.

- Tsuki san.

- Dime Tsuki, olvida el "san" por favor. - dije con un hilo de voz. – creí que ya habíamos superado esa barrera de formalidad.

- Tsuki san... ¿Me acompañas a tomar algo?

- Itachi, yo... - sentía que algo me oprimía. ¿Debía hacerlo?

- Vamos Tsuki san, no te he visto en dos años, apenas coincidimos en la escuela. Déjame invitarte a un helado, como en los viejos tiempos.

No sabía si era buena idea, si era correcto o si era una completa estupidez. Pero ya era tarde para eso. Itachi guiaba su Mercedes negro con mano firme por entre el tráfico, su mirada azabache perdida. Había cambiado muy poco, pero lo suficiente para que yo lo notase. Siempre fue algo frío, controlado, distante. Pero yo lo conocía, sabía que era igual a Konan; debajo de esa capa de hielo había un chico, ya casi un hombre, como cualquier otro. Una persona con sueños y deseos como cualquier otra.

Había madurado, y yo también. Ambos habíamos cambiado, tal vez para bien o para mal. Pero no éramos los mismos que hace dos años. Y ahora, dos años más tarde y sentada en el asiento revestido de cuero de su lujoso auto, me daba cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido. No en dejarlo ir, sino en reclamarlo en primer lugar. ¿Que pretendía? Había querido jugar con fuego antes de siquiera saber encenderlo, y ahora sentía que me ahogaba en el humo.

Culpa. Esa maldita y redomada culpa. ¿El me había presionado? Mentira. Yo lo había presionado a el. Ahora pagaría por ello. Pero él me importaba, mucho, así que estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio que fuera para revertir el daño y aliviar mi conciencia. Antes de ahogarme en los rumores eso si.

- Estás muy callada - me comentó mientras caminábamos por la avenida Nagashiyama, completamente ajenos al bullicio y ajetreo que dominaba el centro de Tokyo a esa hora.

- Lo siento, estaba pensando... - sentía sus ojos negros escrutarme, sin expresión alguna en ellos. ¿Siempre fueron sus ojos tan... Vacíos?

- Tsuki, algo te molesta.

- Nada importante. - otra mentira. Itachi suspiró.

- Tsuki, yo no quiero...

- ¿Presionarme? Descuida, no lo haces. Si de veras quieres saber; pensaba en ese verano de hace dos años.

Itachi permaneció silencioso, seguramente recordando también.

- ¿Te arrepientes de algo? - me preguntó al cabo de un rato.

- No... Bueno, si... Solo de haber sido tan inmadura.

- La inmadurez se paga caro. - dijo más a si mismo que respondiéndome.

Me dio la impresión de que el también ocultaba algo.

Silencio. Pero no un silencio incomodo. Itachi era así, silencioso, reflexivo... Misterioso. Eso me atraía, fue lo que me atrajo cuando lo conocí, aun más que su aspecto y su largo cabello negro que derretía a cualquiera... Fue su aura misteriosa.  
>Pensé en el pasado. ¿Lo hubiera cambiado? ¿Hubiese podido haber un nosotros? No lo se, supongo que nunca lo sabré. Teníamos mucho en común; aficiones, aspiraciones... Y yo fui estúpida, ingenua y muy estúpida.<p>

Era muy niña y confundí la amistad con el amor. La obsesión con el amor. Porque Uchiha Itachi me había atrapado por completo en ese entonces. No era valida, pero era mi única excusa. Ahora veía todo fríamente y me daba cuenta de que mi encaprichamiento alimentado por las hormonas no me había llevado a nada. Itachi era ante todo un amigo, alguien a quien tenia aprecio y no estaba bien jugar con él. ¿Pero que hay de él? "¿En que piensas ahora?"

- ¿Quieres ir al parque? - me preguntó de improvisto.

- Seguro, antes íbamos mucho, ¿te acuerdas?

- Por supuesto, no había forma de sacarte de ahí.

- ¿Te acuerdas de esa vez que fuimos al parque acuático?

- Como olvidarlo, jamás vi a una chica pasar tanto tiempo en el agua.

- Me gusta el agua.

- ¿Como va la escuela?

- Es muy buena academia, ¿pero a quien le gusta ir a clases todos los días? - Itachi hizo una mueca bastante parecida a una sonrisa.

- Apenas te he visto.

- Podría decir lo mismo.

- ¿Por que no vienes a sentarte conmigo un día al almuerzo?

- Mis compañeros me tienen algo secuestrada. Konan se queja de lo mismo.

- Si, Uzumaki es así... Pero es un buen chico, ha ayudado mucho a mi hermano.

- ¿Que le ocurrió a Sasuke?

- Ha tenido problemas. Se volvió un idiota, se dejo influenciar por malas compañías y acabo metiéndose en problemas. Naruto kun le devolvió la razón, al menos parcialmente.

- ¿Como va todo con tu familia? - pregunté recordando las tensiones que habían tenido hace unos años.

- Me mude a casa de mi primo Shisui. - se limitó a contestar.

- ¿Que piensas hacer?

- Estudiar. He estado trabajando y apenas pueda me iré a vivir solo. ¿Y tú?

- Ay, no se... Supongo que acabare haciendo algo relacionado con el arte.

- Deidara san y Konan san dicen lo mismo... ¿Que les pasa a ustedes?

- El arte es algo hermoso, imagina lo monótona que seria la vida si no hubiese artistas.

Itachi me dirigió una mirada extraña.

- ¿Vas a dedicarte a embellecer el mundo?

- ¿Y por que no? Ya está bastante mal ¿no crees? Alguien tiene que arreglarlo aunque sea un poco.

- Eres una chica muy extraña, y no solo en apariencia.

- Seria muy aburrido si fuésemos todos igualmente normales. -Itachi alzo una ceja ante mi extraña combinación de palabras.

- Mi padre debería oírte hablar. – dejó escapar en un susurro apenas audible.

Y no volvió a mencionar el tema en toda la tarde. Me llevó a la plaza Hachiko e hicimos un recorrido casi completo por Shibuya y Akahibara. Comimos helados y recordamos momentos pasados. Ninguno de los dos sintió la necesidad de hablar más de lo necesario,las palabras sobraban. Me di cuenta que me sentía cómoda con él, que tenia a un buen amigo a mi lado y que seria una estupidez digna de entrar al "Guinness" el arruinarlo con otro de mis caprichos. Las cosas seguirían el curso natural y yo nada haría al respecto. Además, ahora era otra persona la que monopolizaba mis pensamientos.

* * *

><p><em>Bien, se aclara un poco el panorama entre Itachi y Tsuki, pero aun no sueltan todo, he? Nagato seguirá sacando conclusiones, ya verán... emo chismoso... igual lo amo jajaja!<em>

_¿La escena en química? si, a lo largo de mi vida he visto varias de esas, y protagonizado la mayoría de hecho, pero quería dar una pequeña muestra del carácter de Tsuki, que bastantes problemas le dará más tarde. Y como ven la rivalidad entre Temari y Shikamaru no hace más que aumentar...no se preocupen que no serán pareja._

_No puedo prometer cuando subiré el próximo ya que salgo este miércoles de vacaciones, pero avisaré. Y por cierto, los que quieran dejarme reviews quejándose de mi fic agradecería que lo firmaran para así poder anotarlos en mi **Death Note** (si, tengo uno). ¡Un beso a todos!_

_PD: La frase que dice Tsuki de las vibras y el aura no es mía, es de una amiga XD yo solo la traduje lo mejor posible ^^_


	13. Monocromatico

**_creo que con le mensaje que deje ayer ya quedo claro, si hay alguien acá de alguno de esos foros tiránicos que me lo haga saber por favor. Los comentarios anonimos quedan suspendidos hasta nuevo aviso, lo siento por aquellos lectores que comentan amablemente. _**

_Perdón, no saben cuanto lamento la demora, me fui de vacaciones al campo y no tengo Internet allí. No van a creer todo lo que me paso estas vacaciones! salí a bailar con una amiga y acabé dandole un buen gancho derecho a un pervertido que intento besarme. es la ultima vez que salgo a bailar sin pareja. chicas, aprendan! La mayoría de los tíos en los clubs son unos calientes borrachos. en todo caso fue muy divertido y me acordé de Tsuki luego de pegarle jajaja... seguramente lo incluiré mas tarde._

_A ver, este capitulo lo reedite durante las vacaciones... la ultima escena fue especialmente problemática, Sasuke esta siendo cada vez mas egoísta y Sakura intenta mostrarse firme para variar un poco... espero que os guste. el titulo de este es la __canción_ Monochrome_, otra vez de **Ayu** (sus letras siempre van bien con lo que quiero expresar) y va orientada a los sentimientos de Sakura._

_Subo este capitulo celebrando el cumpleaños de Ino, el de Shikamaru que fue ayer y el de mi primo Santi, escritor aficionado, que estuvo de cumpleaños antes de ayer. Feliz cumpleaños a todos!_

* * *

><p><strong>Monocromático<strong>

Shikamaru entró junto con Chouji al aula de algebra. Aun era temprano, pero Shikamaru prefería evitar las multitudes y la mejor forma de hacerlo a esa hora era esperar dentro de la sala.

- ¿Y como va el trabajo de química? - preguntó Chouji.

- No me hables de ese trabajo, es otra excusa de Temari para echarme en cara todos mis defectos.

- Ya, pero ¿eso te molesta tanto? Si siempre lo esta haciendo.

- Si, pero... Mendokusei. Me molesta su actitud. No creí que fuese tan rencorosa. ¡Si se parece a Shino!

- Vamos, Temari es algo mandona y puede ponerse un poco agresiva, pero no es para tanto. Solo es muy competitiva, pero no es rencorosa.

- A no que no. Siempre se enfada conmigo y me hecha en cara todo.

- Ella no es rencorosa, solo te tiene manía. Y se que te gusta hacerla enojar.

- Si claro, me encanta. - ironizó Shikamaru. - la adrenalina ante el peligro de verme con el labio partido o un buen chichón de su parte es inigualable.

- No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que te encanta llamar su atención, te gusta que concentre su atención en ti, aunque sea en ese estado irascible. Además  
>que Temari cuando se enoja se ve muy linda...<p>

- Brillante teoría. ¿De veras crees que me empeño en llamar su atención?

- Tú puedes ser muy inteligente, pero un coeficiente intelectual de 200 no ayuda con las chicas. Para que hayan peleas se necesitan dos.

- ¿Que insinúas Chouji?

- Que te gusta discutir con ella.

- Te ruego que me ilumines un poco el cerebro.

- Te aburres a morir, eres demasiado inteligente y tu cerebro se aburre rápido. Así que necesitas entretenerte con algo. Temari es muy inteligente, lo suficiente como para rivalizar contigo y es fácil hacerla enojar. Tal vez lo hagas inconscientemente, pero peleas con ella porque te aburres y ella te mantiene ocupado.

- Es una soberana molestia discutir con ella, ¿como voy a hacerlo a posta?

- Sigue diciéndote eso. En el fondo la aprecias, y como te decía, tal  
>vez lo hagas inconscientemente.<p>

- Ya vale Chouji, deja el tema. ¿Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado?

- Está bien. - _"Ya arreglaras tus cosas con Temari, no creas que dejaras el asunto pendiente"_

- ¿Que hacen acá tan temprano? - preguntó Sai entrando a la sala.

- Nada en particular. ¿Y tú? - preguntó Chouji

- Naruto esta muy enfadado conmigo, creo que se enfado porque dije algo referente al tamaño de sus "atributos" frente a unas chicas...

- Sai, no puedes ir por ahí diciendo esas cosas - exclamó Chouji.

- Naruto va a matarte - dijo Shikamaru recordando que tenía que hablar con Sai - Oye Sai, ¿tienes un minuto?

Este alzó la mirada de su cuaderno.

- Claro.

- Como te digo esto... ¿Has hablado con Ino últimamente? - el habitualmente impasible rostro de Sai pasó a expresar contrariedad y... ¿Preocupación?

- No mucho, ha estado evitándome.

- No se por que no me extraña. ¿No podrías arreglar las cosas con ella? Me esta volviendo loco.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Ino tiene problemas de ansiedad, entre otras cosas - dijo Chouji - y cuando esta molesta por algo se pone como loca y no nos deja en paz.

- Ante ayer pase cuarenta y siete minutos al teléfono con ella, escuchándola despotricar - dijo Shikamaru. - y al final me volvió a pedir flores de Bach

- ¿Ino esta con eso de nuevo? - preguntó Chouji preocupado.

- ¿Flores de que? - pregunto Sai confuso - ¿no tiene ella una florería?

- No. ¿Sabes que mi padre tiene una farmacia? Bien, mi madre ha estado experimentando con medicinas naturales y terapias raras los últimos años

- Las flores de Bach son una especie de terapia natural a base de plantas. Se supone que curan un montón de trastornos psicológicos y hormonales y cosas así - continuó Chouji.

- ¿Tiene que ver eso con su obsesión perfeccionista? - quiso saber de nuevo Sai.

- Van de la mano. - dijo Chouji. - Se pone muy ansiosa cuando las cosas no marchan a la perfección. Es muy autoexigente.

- Es exigente con el resto también. - dijo Sai.

- Ya, pero no puedo andar dándole esas cosas raras así nomás y ella se pone muy pesada - se quejo Shikamaru.

- ¿Y por que no va al medico para que este se las recete en lugar de pedírtelas a ti? - volvió a preguntar Sai

- Ino no va al medico. Ni aunque este vomitando y con cuarenta de fiebre. - dijo Chouji - por eso le gustan las medicinas alternativas de la madre de Shikamaru, porque son naturales.

- Que... - comenzó a decir Sai.

- Problemático - completo Shikamaru - y no me dejará en paz hasta que arregle su problema contigo.

- Lo intentaré. - dijo Sai.

- Gracias. Yo veré si no esta demasiado enfadada hoy, o no te escuchara - dijo Shikamaru.

Y a eso se dedico Shikamaru por el resto del día. Apenas presto atención en clase de psicología, a pesar de que era una de sus favoritas. Ino parecía normal, actuaba normal. Paseo la mirada por el aula. Miyu tomaba apuntes algo distraída. Junto a ella Takahashi Yahiko prestaba poca o nula atención y se atornillaba y desatornillaba repetidamente uno de los piercings de la nariz. Temari estaba sentada junto a Neji y hablaba con él en voz baja.

Volvió la mirada a Ino. Si la chica no fuese tan cabezota seria más fácil de lidiar. Pero no, las mujeres son los seres más complicados y caprichosos del planeta. Ino no era la excepción. Desgraciadamente Temari tampoco lo era. De hecho, ninguna de las mujeres que se aglomeraban en su vida era muy apacible que digamos. Ninguna podía ser dulce y apacible como Hinata o Matsuri. O simple y alegre como Tenten o Miyu. No, su madre era una verdadera dragona, su hermana pequeña una entrometida, Ino, a quien conocía desde que tenia tres días de edad, una controladora complicada...

¿Y Temari?_ "Ooh, Temari es todo eso y mucho más"_ pensó Shikamaru. Pero Temari no es solo eso. Es femenina, preocupada por sus amigos y una buena consejera. Además de ser muy organizada. Ya no sabía bien por que siempre recordaba las cosas malas de la chica cuando, pensándolo fríamente, tenía tantas virtudes... _"Tal vez Chouji tenga razón. Después de todo no es mala chica."_ pensó.

- Shikamaru, entonces; ¿que es lo que provoca normalmente las fobias en las personas? – preguntó Ibiki sensei.

- Ano... ¿Me puede repetir la pregunta?

* * *

><p>Tsuki's PoV<p>

- Oye Tsuki - me dijo Kiba en plena clase de música.

- ¿Si? - dije apartando la vista del guapo pelirrojo que hablaba algo apartado con Naruto y acariciaba con delicadeza las cuerdas metálicas de una guitarra electroacústica.

- A ti te gusta la música - no era una pregunta

- Que no es obvio - dije con un dejo de sarcasmo mientras señalaba vagamente la guitarra que tenia en mis manos.

- Me refiero a que tu tocas en casa y todo eso, ¿verdad?

- Si, toco la guitarra acústica y eléctrica - confirmé sin saber bien a donde iba todo esto

- Bien, yo también - dijo entusiasmado - a veces nos juntamos en casa de Naruto a tocar... ¿Te gustaría venir el domingo?

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- si... ¿Te paso a buscar? Vivo cerca de ti...

- ¿Como sabes donde vivo? - pregunte suspicazmente

- Le pregunte a Tenten - respondió con toda naturalidad - ¿entonces te paso a buscar al mediodía? Así podremos comer en casa de Naruto, su madre cocina excelente - añadió entusiasmado.

- Si claro.

Me parecía buena idea distraerme un poco, además, hace siglos que no tocaba mi guitarra, en casa no tenia donde.

- ¿Ya haciendo planes para el fin de semana? - dijo una voz grave detrás mío en cuanto Kiba se puso a hablar con Hinata.

- Hola Genbaku.

- Te he dicho que no seas tan formal conmigo.

- Es que tu apellido me hace mucha gracia. - dije riendo. **_(Genbaku=bomba atómica)_**

- Mira quien fue a hablar... El "Colmillo de la Muerte" **_(Shirouga)_** - dijo con sarcasmo. - ¿para cuando tienes planes?

- Para el domingo por la tarde. ¿Por que?

- Entonces vas a acompañarme el sábado a la nueva galería de arte, cerca de la estación. Luego hacemos el trabajo en algún sitio.

- Me parece muy buena idea. ¿Vas a invitarme a almorzar? - pregunte descaradamente.

- ¿Es una cita?

Reí con ganas. Era imposible decirle que no cuando te clavaba esos ojos azules y ponía una cara de suplica muy parecida a la de Ino.

- Una cita de amigos. - le aclaré.

- Una cita es una cita.

- Eres imposible... ¿Te parece al mediodía? Así tenemos tiempo de hacer todo.

- Tú mandas preciosa...

- Ya Genbaku, deja de intentar ligarte a Tsuki y vete a discutir con mi hermano. - interrumpió Temari. - esta intentando convencer a Tsuchi de que el verdadero arte es eterno...

Y en 3.7 segundos Deidara ya estaba en el otro extremo de la sala montando una discusión con Sasori, frente a una perpleja Kin.

- Hay que ver... Es un fresco. - dijo Temari.

- Un fresco muy guapo...

- Vieras las cosas que cuenta Sasori de él - me cortó la rubia. - no tiene vuelta.

- Ya, pero es mi amigo y me conoce, sabe que pierde el tiempo conmigo.

- ¿Por que, te gusta alguien mas?

Temari lo preguntó como si fuera la cosa más improbable del mundo, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco ante su comentario, sobretodo siendo que Gaara estaba en mi campo de visión.

- A propósito, ¿que hacías ayer con Uchiha? - volvió a preguntar sin darse cuenta de mi reacción.

- ¿Con Itachi san?

- ¿Lo llamas por su nombre?

- Es amigo mío... Desde hace un par de años, como no coincidimos mucho fuimos a tomar algo y a ponernos al tanto... ¿Por que?

- No por nada. Sasuke cuenta cada cosa... Pero no me las trago por que también es muy amigo de Sasori y este le tiene mucha estima. Aunque claro, Sasori es tan despistado...

Al parecer la rivalidad de los hermanos Uchiha era algo serio. Ya Sakura había comentado lo mucho que despreciaba Sasuke a su hermano, pero de ahí a que fuese contando cosas por ahí... Bueno no era de mi incumbencia.

- ¿Me acompañas el viernes a la biblioteca? Necesito información para el trabajo.

- Claro.

- Perfecto, Tenten también viene, lo pasaremos bien.

- ¿Donde vais a pasarlo bien dattebayo? - pregunto Naruto acercándose a nosotras.

- ¿Rompiste otra cuerda Naruto? - pregunto Temari al ver llegar al rubio con una guitarra a la que le faltaba una cuerda.

- ¡No hay caso, no consigo afinarla 'ttebayo!

- Pásamela. ¿Donde están las cuerdas Tem? - pregunté cogiendo la guitarra de Naruto.

- Bajo tu trasero. Te sentaste en la caja de los repuestos. ¿Estas bien Naruto? Te veo algo molesto. - dijo Temari.

- Ese imbécil de Sai... ¿Como se le ocurre decir algo semejante? - rezongó el ojiazul.

- ¿Que ha dicho ahora? - quiso saber Kankurou acercándose también. Naruto nos miro como sopesando la situación y luego susurró algo al oído de Kankurou, el cual abrió mucho los ojos y lo miro horrorizado.

- ¿Dijo eso?

- ¿Que dijo? - preguntamos Temari y yo a la vez.

- Digamos que puso en duda su masculinidad... Otra vez - dijo Kankurou.

- ¡Pero esta vez voy a vengarme dattebayo! No volverá a decirlo otra vez.

- No hagas algo demasiado drástico como bañarlo en mermelada por favor - dijo Temari.

- ¿Que te parezco que aun tengo doce años? - pregunto Naruto ofendido - esta vez voy a probar algo más sutil.

- ¿Naruto siendo sutil? Eso es nuevo - dijo Kankurou sarcástico.

- Oye, esto me lo enseño Jiraiya sensei. Seguro funciona.

- Si se lo enseño Jiraiya no estoy segura de querer saber - dije.

- ¡Ya veréis, será la broma del siglo dattebayo! Aunque probablemente no lo veréis.

- Que bueno, no quiero verlo - dijo Temari.

No estoy segura de que esperábamos, pero no era lo que fue.

* * *

><p>Sasuke estaba decidido a sacarse el peso de encima y hacerlo lo antes posible. No podía retrasarlo más, sobre todo porque ahora que había hablado con Naruto el rubio esperaba algún tipo de reacción o avance. Así que ahora todo se reducía a una acción que sonaba bastante más simple de lo que realmente era: invitar a salir a Sakura. Una simple razón lo empujaba. Quería saber. ¿Que sentía realmente por Sakura? ¿La quería como a una hermana, como a una muy buena amiga o algo más? Sentía que si no lo averiguaba se volvería loco. No. En el fondo lo que lo enloquecía era pensar que Sakura estuviese enamorada de Naruto, que lo hubiese olvidado, que Naruto finalmente le hubiese ganado en algo. Pero, ¿eran celos por Sakura o por Naruto? <em>"¿Por que no escribe alguien un manual de sentimientos?"<em> pensó fastidiado.

Sasuke había decidido hablar con ella a la hora del almuerzo, en algún lugar más privado que las mesas exteriores o la siempre abarrotada cafetería. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez el ruido de la cafetería mitigaría alguna posible reacción violenta de la pelirrosa. Además que seria menos sospechoso que detrás del gimnasio o bajo la escalera del pasillo de humanidades por ejemplo.

Como sea, las horas de clase se le hacían eternas y en su mente repasaba una y otra vez lo que pensaba decirle. Contaba con que la pelirrosa opusiera algo de resistencia al principio, pero también esperaba que cayese rendida ante su mirada y su media sonrisa. Pero se olvidaba un detalle crucial: Sakura no era Karin, y estaba más que determinada a no dejarse encantar por el arrogante pelinegro.

- Sakura. ¿Quieres acompañarme un momento? - le preguntó en cuanto la alcanzo en el pasillo.

Un sinfín de emociones cruzaron la mente de Sakura en ese instante. ¿Que hacer? Miró a Ino en busca de apoyo pero no encontró lo que buscaba. La rubia tenía una cara a medio camino entre la resignación y el fastidio. ¿Debía aceptar y dejarse llevar, seria eso ser arrastrada? ¿O mejor se hacia la dura y lo ignoraba? _"Mejor un termino medio"_ pensó. _"Veo que quiere pero me mantengo desinteresada. Después de todo es un imbecil y no tengo ningún interés en el."_ Pero una vocecita en el fono de su mente, tal vez su antigua inner, parecía cantar de alegría frente a la invitación.

- Está bien. Luego te alcanzo Ino.

- Nos vemos en Literatura.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería, frente a frente. Sasuke estaba tenso y, aunque le pesara, nervioso. Sakura estaba entre expectante y enfadada. No con Sasuke, con ella misma. Temía volver a mostrarse débil ante él y dejarse aplastar por el enorme ego del Uchiha.

- ¿Y bien? - pregunto la chica impaciente al cabo de unos minutos.

Sasuke no sabía si soltarlo todo de una, como lo había hecho con Naruto, o preparar el terreno primero. Le molestaba mucho la charla vacía, el no era así. Prefería decir las cosas directamente. Pero con las chicas hay que saber tener tacto, le había dicho Juugo. Y Naruto le había advertido que cuidara sus palabras... Tal vez si se apresuraba demasiado Sakura se sentiría presionada o que tal vez no la estaba tomando en serio y se enfadaría. _"Y Sakura cuando se enoja es como Tsunade sensei."_ Mejor no arriesgarse.

- ¿Como has estado?

- ¿Ah? - Sakura no entendía nada. ¿Eso era lo que quería decirle?

- Que como has estado... La verdad es que apenas hablamos últimamente. Quiero saber más de mis amigos.

La expresión de Sakura pareció suavizarse un poco.

- No me quejo. Secundaria superior es bastante más difícil que la inferior, pero no es imposible.

Sasuke se sentía molesto. No le gustaba dar tantos rodeos. - ¿Y como va todo con Naruto?

- ¿Con Naruto? ¿Tu crees que...? - un pensamiento fugaz se apodero de la mente de Sakura. - Muy bien la verdad, es un gran chico. Le tengo mucho aprecio.

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Y si es así que? Eso a ti que te importa ¿Desde cuando te preocupa eso? - pregunto Sakura algo molesta. ¿Que le había picado a Sasuke que le preguntaba esas cosas?

- Ustedes son mis amigos, me gustaría saber.

- Ja, no me digas. Resulta que ahora te importan nuestros sentimientos. El "cubito de hielo Uchiha" quiere saber de los sentimientos de sus amigos. ¿Desde cuando te hemos importado? ¿Desde cuando te he importado yo? Ni te hubieses enterado de mi existencia si yo no me hiciese notar. - alegó Sakura algo dolida.

- ¿Eso crees Sakura? Que no lo demuestre no quiere decir que no sea cierto. - Sasuke sin duda estaba jugando bien sus cartas. La apelación a los sentimientos funciona con el 90% de las chicas. - Y lo cierto es que tú... Me importas.

La expresión de sarcasmo en el rostro de Sakura se congelo. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, después de tanto tiempo Sasuke le estaba hablando de sentimientos. De sus sentimientos.

- Se que te aprecio, eres mi amiga pero, ¿Solo eso? No se si me gustas, si solo me importas o si te quiero de verdad. No soy bueno para los sentimientos, ni para sentirlos ni para hablar de ellos. Nunca me he preocupado por nadie, pero ahora es diferente. - eso estaba mucho mejor. Hubiese sido mejor soltar todo de golpe como con Naruto, las charlas innecesarias solo lo ponían más nervioso.

- ¿Te preocupas por mí? - dijo Sakura confundida. ¿Que estaba pasando?

- No voy a mentirte Sakura, no se lo que siento pero debo averiguarlo.

Sakura se encontraba realmente muy confundida y no tenía idea de como reaccionar. ¿Debería alegrarse o enfadarse? Tanto tiempo esperando que Sasuke le dijera algo, lo que fuera y luego había acabado despreciándolo. Estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo y a seguir adelante, ahora no sabia que hacer, ni siquiera sabía si debía hacer algo.

- Sasuke...

- Quiero saber lo que siento Sakura, por eso quiero que salgamos.

¿Sasuke quería que?

- Perdón... ¿Quieres que? - preguntó Sakura anonadada.

- ¿No es esto lo que quieres? Después de todo siempre dijiste que yo te pertenecía. Lo diste siempre por sentado, sin siquiera preguntármelo. ¿No es esto lo que querías? - pregunto Sasuke cada vez mas impaciente. ¿Que le pasaba a esta chica? ¿No era esto lo que siempre dijo que quería? ¿O es que acaso Naruto...?

_"Eso fue un golpe bajo, nunca te pregunte y simplemente me comporte como una malcriada y posesiva, no necesito que me lo restriegues"_ pensó Sakura dolida. Ella sabia que había sido una continua molestia para Sasuke pero dolía oírlo de él.

- Lo siento - dijo sin saber muy bien si ponerse a llorar como de costumbre.

- ¿Vas a llorar otra vez? ¿Crees que llorando lo solucionas todo? - pregunto Sasuke ya olvidándose de tener tacto.

Las palabras de Sasuke fueron como una bofetada. ¿Llorar? ¿Es que nada había cambiado? Sasuke aun la veía como a una chica débil, una llorona  
>y necia soñadora que se aferra a un sueño de amor ideal. A alguien que no fue capaz de ver la realidad y aceptarla. Pero ahora lo hacia. Sasuke podía haber recapacitado sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero aun no era capaz de valorarla como persona. De reconocer sus esfuerzos y ver mas allá de la superficie.<p>

- ¿Que... Que dices? ¿Es que nada ha cambiado aun? ¿De veras crees que eso es todo lo que soy? ¿Que aun soy la necia a quien podías manejar a tu antojo? No tienes idea de nada. No me conoces. Dices ser mi amigo y todas esas patrañas, pero lo cierto es que sigues sin saber nada de mi. Y ahora vienes a exigirme que salga contigo porque TÚ quieres aclarar tus sentimientos. Ni siquiera es por mí. Ni te has preguntado que es lo que yo siento. ¡No puedo creer lo egoísta que eres!

Sasuke se quedo como si lo hubiesen golpeado. No esperaba eso y por mas que le daba vueltas no lo podía comprender. ¿Por que de pronto se ponía así? se suponía que estaba enamorada de él ¿por qué reaccionaba de esa forma? ¿No debía haberse sentido contenta? Esperaba que se enfadara, pero por la tardanza en decidirse, no por la dedición en si.

- ¿Se puede saber de que hablas? - dijo Sasuke confundido.

- Que no soy una mascota a la que puedes silbarle para que venga cuando te de la gana. Soy una persona y tengo sentimientos propios, y si de veras quieres llegar a algo conmigo te sugiero que los tomes en cuenta.

- ¿Eso quieres decir que no quieres que salgamos?

- Quiere decir que esta vez no voy a arrastrarme. Si quieres algo, esta vez tendrás que ganártelo.

Y sin decir más echo a andar con todo el orgullo que pudo. Sin embargo por dentro sentía que se partía. ¿Que había hecho? Acababa de rechazar a Uchiha Sasuke, y no solo eso, lo había humillado. ¿Debía sentirse orgullosa o dolida? Una parte de ella le decía que este había sido un enorme triunfo personal, un paso definitivo en su camino al olvido. Ahora era libre de ese peso y podía vivir su vida sin ningún cargo de conciencia ni culpa. ¿Pero entonces por que dolía tanto? Tal vez porque un rincón de su corazón aun albergaba sentimientos hacia el Uchiha y se negaba a desecharlos. Una parte de ella aun estaba enamorada de él... Pero no, ella debía ser fuerte y no caer en lo mismo de antes. Además si el decía quererla de verdad que lo demostrase, que se esforzase en ganar su corazón porque ella ya lo había hecho demasiadas veces. Estaba harta de correr tras el como un perro, ella tenia su dignidad y la iba a mantener a toda costa, el tendría que humillarse, arrastrarse y suplicar si quería obtener algo de ella. Uchiha Sasuke aprendería a valorarla, aunque fuese lo último que haga en su vida. Haruno Sakura no se va a mostrar débil nunca más.

Sasuke estaba confuso y dolido. Ella lo había rechazado con la misma dureza con la que rechazaba a Naruto desde hace años. ¿Seria verdad que lo había olvidado? Era contradictorio, lo sabía. El mismo le había insistido a Naruto que a Sakura le gustaba el rubio solo que no lo sabia. Pero ahora que ella le había rechazado se sentía muy molesto. Estaba enojado, pero no sabia bien con quien. ¿Con Naruto? ¿Estaba enfadado con el por haber acaparado los sentimientos de la chica? ¿Estaba enojado con Sakura por haberlo humillado de esa forma, o por haberlo rechazado sin pensarlo dos veces? No tenia ni pies ni cabeza... ¿Serian esos los famosos "celos"? _"Que estupidez mas grande... Celos yo... Solo me molesto que me ignorara. Claro, debe ser eso. Como siempre estuvo dándome el cien por ciento de su atención me molesto que no fuera el caso esta vez..."_ intento auto convencerse este. Pero le molestaba enormemente ese presentimiento. Esa sensación de que Naruto otra vez se había entrometido y lo había arruinado todo.

¿Que hacer ahora? Por que las palabras de Sakura solo lo habían confundido más. Como se suponía que tenia que averiguar lo que sentía por ella si esta se empecinaba en cerrarse de esa forma, se resistía a salir con el. En ningún momento se planteo que a lo mejor Sakura no quería salir lastimada otra vez, o que, en una de estas, la chica simplemente ya no sentía nada por el. Solo se le ocurrió pensar que Sakura se estaba dando cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Naruto y por eso se había negado a salir con el. Lo cual era aun peor, puesto que el mismo Sasuke era quien había incitado a Sakura a que hiciera eso, y el mismo le había dicho a Naruto que pensaba salir de en medio para que este se quedara con Sakura. Pero ahora que la situación se había dado su antiguo orgullo competitivo había regresado. Su rivalidad con Naruto se vería despertada y esta vez seria una batalla hasta el fin. ¿Quien hubiese pensado que Uchiha Sasuke sucumbiría a las garras del amor y se dejaría llevar por los celos?

Sin saber muy bien en que estaba pensando se levanto y se dirigió a la mesa donde Karin charlaba con Stacey y Kyoko. Pese a que apreciaba a Karin no soportaba a las otras dos chicas. Pero había que ser justo; Karin no soportaba a Sakura. Un plan retorcido comenzaba a formarse en su mente y se asentó de forma definitiva en cuanto puso los ojos en la pelirroja. Un plan que, si funcionaba, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

- ¿Karin, puedo hablar contigo un momento?

La cara de la chica se ilumino con una sonrisa.

- Cuando quieras Sasuke kun...

- Ahora. - dijo señalando con la cabeza la mesa vacía donde hace apenas diez minutos se había sentado con otra chica. La chica que Karin más odiaba.

_"Dos pueden jugar a este juego, pero solo uno va a ganar"_

En la mesa de al lado, Ban Seiren, una de las nuevas integrante de la clase del 1-C y amiga de Miyu desde hace años no daba crédito a sus oídos.

* * *

><p><em>este capitulo ha sido enormemente problemático, tuve que reescribir un montonazo y aun me parece demasiado corto. por alguna razón en mi ipod se ven muchísimo mas largos... grrr. Bueno, ahí tienen; Sasuke se esta metiendo cada vez mas entremedio de las patas de los caballos y Sakura por otro lado intenta mostrarse mas firme. Quiero darle una vision un poco mas madura y segura de si misma, así que esa sera su principal lucha por ahora, ganarse el respeto de Sasuke, cosa que no va con los planes del Uchiha... ya veremos como acaba todo. Y aproveche de darle su primer cameo a Seiren, que aparecerá más después.<em>

_si, Ino le tiene miedo a los médicos, así que los evita en lo posible y Shikamaru suele ser la victima en eso. Por otro lado, si bien ya dije que no seria un ShikaTema, ellos dos tienen algo pendiente qe aun no tengo ganas de revelar. y si, Shikamaru la molesta no porque le guste, sino porque le entretiene discutir con ella. Todos sabemos que Shika tiene su lado morboso, si no no me explico porque accedió a gastarle esa broma pesada a Chouji en el hospital en el arco de los Exámenes Chuunin. Asi que antes de que alguien se me tire diciendo que Tenshiko hace algo parecido con Akane y el, os digo que acá no hay romance oculto, solo rivalidad. Claro que los demás no piensan lo mismo XD _

_Nos vemos la proxima semana, cuidense y no olviden dejar review! (no, enserio, es desalentador saber que me leen tantas personas y tan pocas se molestan en decirme lo que piensasn) no olviden decirme que parejas os gustaria ver ;)_


	14. Descarado & Deliciosa

_Si, cambie el titulo del capitulo... porque... es largo de explicar, pero si no lo hacia no me iba a dejar en paz XD_

_Perdonen la tardanza! es que este fin de semana no estuve en mi casa. Se mueren lo que tuve que hacer! tuve que hacer un cosplay de Avatar (los monos azules, no el anime) y pararme en el centro de mi ciudad a hacer de estatua para un video para la semana del colegio, y como llegaba tarde a ensayo de teatro tuve que irme sin quitarme la pintura y crucé la cuidad azul de pies a cabeza!_

_Por otra parte... saque el quinto lugar en el concurso nacional de jóvenes escritores y me entrevistaron con cámaras y todo! fue increíble, y eran mas de 1100 cuentos. lastima que no podre publicarlo porque el copiright ya no es mio..._

_Este capitulo seguro es resulta familiar. Hay una escena que es muy similar a una de Tenshiko y lo descubrimos cuando nos contabamos las historias entre nosostras y... bueno, iba a sacarla pero Tenshiko me dijo que la dejara, despues de todo es distinta y trae consecuencias diferentes, aunque coincidencialmente la victima es la misma. Asi que queda constancia de que Tenshiko me ha dejado publicar este capitulo, pese a las similitudes. Por otro lado decidí comenzar a ahondar un poco en Neji en lugar de Sai (como en un principio pensé hacer), cosa de echarle mas leña al fuego, o a la vida de Temari... ya verán de lo que hablo. Se que hay semejanzas entre la historia que le cree a Neji y la que le creo Tenshiko; el hecho de que vive con su tío, que conoció a Naruto y a Temari en el psicólogo (aunque mi Temari nunca fue al psicólogo). Pero esto es porque Tenshiko y yo hicimos lo mismo, ambas cogimos los personajes, los analizamos y los adaptamos a nuestro mundo como mejor pudimos segun sus pasados y sus caracteristicas. Semejanzas asi solo significan que ambas lo hicimos bien ;)_

__Y finalmente; feliz cumpleaños a Juugo el Bipolar, quien estuvo de cumpleaños el sábado (1 de octubre) y a Ayumi Hamasaki (2 de octubre) quien es mi eterna inspiración.__

_Maud: primita, tu querias ver algo inesperado entre Ino y Sai, pues aqui tienes. Espero que sea lo que esperabas ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Descarado &amp; Deliciosa<strong>

Sábado, 2:15 de la tarde Shikamaru caminaba hacia el patio de comidas, en pleno centro comercial. Neji le había llamado la tarde anterior y como no quería pasar el día escuchando a su madre decidió escaparse toda la tarde. Neji le había dicho que tenía que hablar con el y Shikamaru se imaginaba que era algo importante, después de todo el Hyuuga no se anda por las ramas.

En el mismo centro comercial Sasuke y Karin estaban en una cita. Una cita de verdad. El sueño dorado de Karin, la cual parecía que iba explotar de la pura felicidad. No muy lejos de allí Deidara y Tsuki disfrutaban de una exposición de arte y otras cosas y Sakura y Tenten habían arrastrado a Ino a una librería. Sai había acudido a Naruto en busca de consejo y se encontraría con algo más.

Tarde o temprano acabarían todos en el mismo sitio...

* * *

><p>- Sasuke, vamos a comer algo. - pidió Karin.<p>

- De acuerdo.

Sasuke lo estaba pasando bastante bien. Le costaría mucho reconocerlo, pero estar con Karin era en cierto modo un alivio. Podía ser él mismo sin tener que complacer a nadie. _"¿Como no se me ocurrió hacer esto antes?"_ pensó. Casi podía olvidar el rechazo de Sakura. Ademas era la oportunidad perfecta de averiguar si sentía algo por la pelirroja._ "Karin es una chica muy lista y bonita, seguro que debería sentir algo por ella, otras personas lo harían"_ pensaba Sasuke, quien a estas alturas ya tenía el tema de los sentimientos completamente trastocado. No estaba seguro de la diferencia entre ver a una chica y encontrarla guapa, interesante, ambas o que realmente te gustase por un motivo totalmente distinto, o que significaba siquiera estar enamorado, para el eran todos sentimientos desconocidos y no veía la diferencia entre uno y otro. Pero estaba seguro de que los sentimientos que le inspiraba Karin eran distintos a los que sentía junto a Sakura, y es que eran dos chicas completamente diferentes. Karin era totalmente concreta, práctica y directa. Tenia muy claro lo que quería de Sasuke y lo que quería no era el sueño de un futuro bonito como Sakura, sino un ahora. En cambio Sakura era más soñadora e irracional, buscaba asegurarse un futuro, siempre preocupada por el mañana. Karin vivía el hoy. Eran personalidades diferentes con sueños diferentes, pero ambas producían un sentimiento algo confuso en Sasuke. Y ahora que estaba con Karin esta confusión solo empeoraba. Karin le ofrecía algo inmediato. Quería pasarlo bien ahora y no se preocupaba por lo que pudiese pasar después. Lo cual era innegablemente más fácil para Sasuke, quien prefería satisfacer las demandas de Karin a lidiar con Sakura, quien siempre iba a exigirle algo mas profundo. Sakura buscaba el compromiso, algo que Sasuke no se sentía preparado para entregarle. Por eso Karin le parecía la salida más fácil. Por ahora. Pero por otro lado si Sakura no conseguía lo que buscaba de él podía cansarse y conseguirlo de otro. Y ese otro podía ser Naruto, y eso era algo que no podía permitir, no. Que complicado se ponía todo.

Karin por su parte estaba en el séptimo cielo. Estaba con Sasuke y sin ese pesado de Suigetsu arruinándolo todo, solo ella y Sasuke. Y es que el Uchiha le producía una especie de adicción. Desde que lo vio sintió una atracción muy extraña, algo extraño y sobrenatural que lo hacia especial y diferente, sin una verdadera razón. Pero ella no se cuestionaba el origen de estos sentimientos, simplemente estaban allí. Ella lo admiraba profundamente y se sentía enamorada de él. Probablemente solo era cuestión de hormonas y se le pasaría en algunos años, pero eso no importaba. Karin quería estar con el ahora. Ella sabia que tal vez era una estupidez, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. El problema era que cuando Karin veía a Sasuke perdía toda capacidad de razonar, Sasuke realmente la volvía loca y ella se daba cuenta de eso y no lograba entender la causa de ello. Pero no se lo planteaba mucho, solo lo disfrutaba. Ahora ponía todo su esfuerzo en no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, no fuese a parecer demasiado dominante y Sasuke acabara hartándose de ella como se harto de la pelirrosa. Karin sabía que a el no le gustaba cuando ella se ponía hormonal.

Por otro lado de ese mismo centro Sai, guiado por el consejo de Naruto buscaba a Ino y se topó con alguien conocido.

- ¡Mira esta, esta deforme! - exclamó Tsuki señalando una escultura de dudosa naturaleza.

- Eso es pop art. No tiene futuro un. El superflat es el arte del mañana.

- Lo que tu digas, esta exposición esta increíble. De verdad que gracias por traerme.

- No puedo dejar a otra artista fuera de esto un. ¿Que piensas del arte por cierto?

- ¿Que que pienso? El arte... El arte es aquello que expresa lo que tú sientes, algo hermoso según tu propia perspectiva y que te hace sentir algo cuando lo realizas. No se, no puedo describirlo con palabras. El arte tienes que sentirlo.

- Umm, yo pienso que el arte es una explosión.

- Anda ya, ¿como va a ser...? Oh, tienes razón. El arte es una explosión de creatividad.

- No, una explosión de verdad un. Literalmente.

- Creo que no te entiendo... Eh mira, si es Mitsuya. ¿Que hay? - pregunto Tsuki saludando a alguien. Sai se acerco a ellos, parecía preocupado.

- Busco a Ino, seguro esta por aquí. ¿La has visto Genbaku?

- Hombre, Ino siempre esta en el centro comercial, imposible que no te la topes en alguna parte un. Búscala en las tiendas de ropa, aunque creo que no quiere hablar contigo un.

- ¿Que le hiciste Sai? - pregunto Tsuki.

- No estoy seguro, pero tengo que arreglarlo.

- Entonces espera a que se le enfríe la cabeza en unas semanas, ahora no va a escucharte un - dijo Deidara sin demasiado interés.

- No, no. Naruto dijo que esto funcionaria seguro. - y sin decir mas se marcho.

- Bueno, si cree que va a fun... Espera, ¿Naruto le dijo? Ay no, ¡Sai regresa! ¡No hagas nada! - dijo Tsuki, pero el pálido chico no la escuchaba.

- Es inútil, si el quiere ir a meterse en las patas de los caballos es problema suyo un. ¿Por que tanto drama?

- Es que Sai dijo algo referente a la polla de Naruto y este dijo que clamaría venganza. ¡Quizás que le ha dicho a Sai que haga!

- Hombre, por lo que he oído Mitsuya tiene menos tacto y sentimiento que una piedra y para colmo es un desadaptado social. Ya lo veo diciéndole algo horrible a Ino creyendo que es un cumplido un.

- Ay no, hay que buscarlo.

- ¿Por que? No es asunto nuestro.

- El pobre no tiene idea de lo que esta haciendo, me da pena. Yo era tan rarita como el.

- Todavía lo eres un - dijo Deidara riendo.

- A mucha honra. Venga, veamos la otra sala y luego buscamos a Sai.

* * *

><p>- ¿Que tal Neji? ¿Querías hablarme de algo? - Shikamaru se sentó frente a el en la mesa.<p>

- Siéntate, aprovecha y come algo.

- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer y por eso vienes a perder el tiempo conmigo? - pregunto Shikamaru encendiendo un cigarrillo.

- Te noto algo preocupado. - dijo Neji ignorando el comentario del moreno. Shikamaru generalmente fumaba cuando estaba estresado, era un habito que le había pegado Asuma a fuerza de asistir a sus clases de reforzamiento. Neji no entendía por que, si Shikamaru era muy inteligente. Aunque sin esas clases Shikamaru probablemente no se hubiese molestado en abrir los cuadernos para los exámenes y no hubiese pasado de curso.

- Ino esta algo difícil...

- Cuando no.

- ¿De que querías hablarme?

- De Temari.

Shikamaru lo miro fijo, calculando. ¿Que quería saber Neji de Temari que no supiese ya? Neji por su parte veía que Shikamaru se demoraba en contestar y por algún motivo pensaba que este le ocultaba algo, y por alguna inexplicable razón este pensamiento lo llenaba de celos.

Neji no era realmente una persona complicada, pero su pasado si lo era. Sus padres murieron en un accidente de tren cuando él era aun muy niño y su tío le acogió en su hogar, pero el nunca se sintió verdaderamente bienvenido. Tenía la sensación de estar ahí forzadamente y decía que era culpa del destino. Tenía mucha envidia de Hianta; esta lo tenía todo, inclusive a sus padres. Y Neji la despreciaba. Descargaba parte de su frustración en agresiones verbales y en una ocasión llegó a golpearla. Gracias a Dios no llego a mayores. Tiempo después su profesor a cargo en la escuela de secundaria inferior se preocupo por el y recomendó a su tía Hitomi que le llevasen a un psicólogo y acabo en la oficina de Yamanaka Arianne, la madre de Ino. Allí conoció a Naruto, quien estaba ahí por sus problemas de conducta y por su déficit atencional. A fuerza de conversar en la sala de espera acabo conociéndolo mejor y entre Arianne y Naruto le curaron esta ideología fatalista. Neji le debía muchísimo a Naruto, y lo respetaba enormemente, aunque claro, esto jamás lo reconocería.

Sin embargo la persona que más ayudo a Neji fue Temari. La chica frecuentemente iba a dejar a Gaara y esperaba y el aburrimiento la forzó a entablar conversación con el serio Neji. Este al principio no quería saber nada de ella, pero a Temari nadie le dice que no y comenzó ella misma a compartir sus experiencias con Neji, el cual, en parte por incitación de Naruto, acabó abriéndose a la dominante rubia. Esto comenzó una amistad muy especial. Se entendían muy bien y Neji la conocía mejor que nadie. Ahora temía que Shikamaru fuese a lastimarla y sentía que era su deber protegerla. Sabia que era estúpido ponerse celoso y que no tenía ningún derecho sobre Temari, pero le molestaba profundamente esa sensación de que había algo entre Shikamaru y Temari que el ignoraba.

- ¿Que quieres saber de Temari? - pregunto Shikamaru al cabo de unos segundos.

- Quiero saber por que esta tan molesta, tan agresiva contigo. ¿Que le has hecho?

- Creí que ya lo sabrías... Después de todo tu estabas allí.

- Estoy seguro que es algo más que eso. Temari no es tan rencorosa y ya lo habría dejado ir. ¿Que le hiciste?

- ¿Yo? Nada. ¿Que voy a hacerle?

- Temari esta lastimada, y tú eres quien la lastimo, de eso estoy seguro.

- Lo único que Temari se lastimó fue el orgullo - dijo Shikamaru - es culpa suya por ser tan orgullosa.

- No la culpes a ella. Si algo le dijiste entonces la culpa es tuya.

- ¡Fue culpa de ambos! - protestó Shikamaru.

- Fue mayoritariamente tuya. - Neji no tranzaba - Si no hubieses intentado pasarte de listo con ella...

- Ya, pero ella también tuvo su parte en el otro drama - soltó Shikamaru.

- ¿Que otro drama? - Shikamaru se quedo callado. No le apetecía hablar de eso, se suponía que jamás volvería a mencionarlo. Además Temari lo mataría. Eso no debía de habérsele escapado.

- Pregúntale a Temari. - respondió cortante. El no iba a hablar del asunto.

- ¿Preguntarle que? ¿Que le hiciste?

- Ya te lo dije, nada. De todas formas no se que esperas que te diga, si quieres saber algo en concreto tendrás que preguntarle a ella. No voy a divulgarte sus secretitos. ¿Me viste cara de cotilla? - Neji suspiró. Le olía que Shikamaru quería ocultarle algo y eso no le agradaba para nada. - Habla con ella. Si de verdad te importa ella probablemente te lo cuente. A mi me hizo prometer que no diría nada.

- ¿Sales con ella? - pregunto Neji sin saber muy bien por que.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Si saliéramos de veras crees que me gritaría tanto?

- ¿Entonces que hay entre vosotros?

Shikamaru se quedo pensativo por unos minutos y fijo la vista en un punto detrás de Neji.

- ¿Esos no son Shirouga y Genbaku?

- No cambies el tema... Si, si lo son. - dijo Neji dándose la vuelta. - ¿Están saliendo? Bueno, debe ser un nuevo record para Genbaku.

- ¿Que significa eso?

- Que a Kiba no le va a hacer ninguna gracia, ya sabes que la aprecia mucho, y que a Genbaku nadie le dice que no.

- Creí que a Shirouga seria mas difícil echarle el lazo. Parecía tan... Bueno, exigente como Ino.

- Puede parecer muy dura, pero las chicas así siempre tienen corazón de mantequilla. - aseguró Neji.

- ¿Como lo sabes?

- Claramente tu cerebro privilegiado no es capaz de descifrar las complejidades de la mente femenina. - dijo Neji sin variar su expresión en lo absoluto.

- Las mujeres son absolutamente incomprensibles, no importa el coeficiente intelectual. ¿Pero tu como sabes esas cosas?

- Vivo con Hinata. - dijo Neji como si fuese obvio.

- Si claro, pero ella no anda por ahí dándoselas de chica mala como Shirouga. - pero Shikamaru ya no hablaba de Tsuki.

- Las chicas son complicadas, pero predecibles. Además en el fondo todas quieren lo mismo.

- Hay que ver, que profundo eres a veces ¿Y desde cuando sabes tanto sobre chicas? - Shikamaru estaba realmente impresionado.

- Ya te lo he dicho, vivo con dos, y conocí a Temari en terapia.

- Eso explica mucho.

- Temari no fue a terapia, casualmente estaba en la mía.

- Si ya me acuerdo, Ino comentaba que su madre tenía que lidiar contigo. - dijo el Nara aburrido.

Neji no contesto. Se limitó a fijar la vista en la chica de pelo morado, ropa oscura y fríos ojos que ofrecía una mirada algo perturbadora. Sin embargo ahora reía, y Neji podía ver más allá del aspecto intimidante de la chica. Debajo de ese cascaron veía a una chica sensible, muy parecida a Temari, a su Temari.

- ¿Que piensas de ella? - pregunto Shikamaru de improviso. - ¿No es algo rara?

- Tiene una apariencia intimidante y una mirada dura. Además revela muy poco de si misma cuando habla, ¿te has fijado? Da la impresión de que oculta su identidad. Me recuerda a Gaara cuando lo conocí. Lo que pone a prueba una vez más esa capacidad que tiene Naruto de detectar gente extraña o aproblemada y hacerles lavados de cerebro.

- A mi se me hace como una versión femenina de Kiba o Genbaku. Pero eso es el exterior. Me consta que puede ser mas profunda que ellos dos. Me recuerda a Anko sensei, además a veces se parece mucho a su prima.

- Anko es algo bipolar, no me extrañaría que su sobrina también lo fuese - dijo Neji frunciendo el seño. - ¿Que tal la otra nueva de tu clase, Ban Seiren?

- Oh, Seiren es como Hinata - afirmo Shikamaru mientras aspiraba una vez mas su cigarrillo.

- ¿Como Hinata?

- Si, la tengo bien calada. Parece dócil y tranquila, pero te aseguro que es tan perseverante y tenaz como Hinata.

- ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

- Tiene esa mirada... Pero es menos tímida eso si.

- ¿Y esa otra de los lentes? Esa tampoco estaba antes en la clase.

- ¿Terashima Shiho? Es muy amiga de Ayame. Si te soy sincero no la he observado mucho aun.

Neji iba a contestar pero una voz conocida lo detuvo.

- Vaya, pero si son Hyuuga san y Nara san. - dijo Tsuki llegando de pronto. Detrás de ella venia con andar despreocupado Genbaku Deidara.

- ¿Shirouga san? - dijo Shikamaru haciéndose el sorprendido. Sabia a ciencia cierta que a las mujeres no les gusta que las espíen y en su experiencia se ponían violentas al respecto. ¿Por que son tan sobre protectoras de su intimidad? Vete tú a saber.

- ¿Que hacen por aquí? - quiso saber Neji.

- Veníamos a ver la exposición abierta de pop art.

- Sai dijo que vendría a lo mismo - dijo Shikamaru aburrido.

- Si, lo vimos y lo andamos buscando. - comento Deidara - de hecho, también vimos a Izumo sensei, hmm.

- Con una chica - agregó Tsuki en un tono sugerente. - ¿Esperan a alguien?

- La verdad no. - dijo Neji.

- Es solo que no teníamos nada mejor que hacer.

- Bueno, espero que no les importe si me siento, estoy muerta de sed. - dijo Tsuki.

- ¿Que te traigo? - ofreció Deidara.

- Si encuentras limonada estaría de lujo, sino un agua mineral. - le dijo esta sonriéndole coqueta. - Los chicos son tan fáciles de manejar. - comento cuando este se fue.

- Depende. Te aseguro que no hace falta mucho para tener a Kiba o a Naruto comiendo de la palma de tu mano. Pero Genbaku es algo más complejo y te puede atacar con tu propia arma. - le advirtió Neji.

- Estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme. ¿No van a hacer nada específico esta tarde?

- Tengo que terminar el proyecto de química en algún momento. - dijo Shikamaru.

- ¿Como va el trabajo en equipo con Temari?

- Acabas de poner el dedo en la llaga. - dijo Neji en un tono algo burlón.

- ¿Cual es tu rollo con Temari? - pregunto Tsuki - a mí me huele que hay algo.

- No hay nada de nada. - la corto Shikamaru. - además ella no me aguanta.

- Del odio al amor se pasa bastante fácil. - dijo Tsuki.

- Interesante teoría. Pruébalo y luego me cuentas. - dijo Shikamaru con sarcasmo.

- De todas maneras Temari tiene demasiada energía para este vago. - comento Neji.

- ¿Insinúas algo? - pregunto algo enfadado Shikamaru.

- Sabes exactamente a que me refiero. - dijo Neji desafiante.

Tsuki los miraba y se preguntaba si se había perdido de algo. _"Será cosa de superdotados"_ se dijo.

- Bueno, bueno. Alguno de ustedes sabe donde puedo encontrar un buen dojo en la zona. - dijo Tsuki cambiando de tema rápidamente.

- ¿Practicas artes marciales? - pregunto Shikamaru.

- Soy cinta marrón en Karate y cuando era pequeña hacia Tai chi...

- En la escuela hay un equipo de Karate, pero es para chicos. - dijo Shikamaru.

- Dei me dijo lo mismo.

- ¿Dei? - pregunto Shikamaru alzando una ceja.

- Deidara...

- Vaya confianza.

- Lo conozco desde hace un tiempo.

- Conoces a mucha gente. - dijo Neji.

- Es la ventaja de vivir en tantos lugares. Por otro lado nunca estoy mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio y la mayoría de la gente que "conozco" no la _"conozco"_ de verdad. ¿Bueno, que hay del Karate? - dijo como si no quisiese hablar mucho del tema.

- Uzuki Yuugao sensei hace Tae Kwondo y mi tío tiene un Dojo en Kanda. - dijo Neji.

- ¿Donde?

- Akihabara. - dijo Deidara regresando con dos botellas de limonada. - Yahiko va todos los martes, un.

- ¿Takahashi Yahiko? - pregunto Neji - lo he visto ir varias veces, también a su hermana.

- Bueno, supongo que me daré una vuelta por ahí entonces... ¡Ese no es Sasuke! - exclamo de pronto Tsuki señalando un punto detrás de Neji.

Los tres chicos se dieron vuelta y vieron en efecto a Sasuke que pasaba con Karin. Estaban cogidos de la mano y se veía claramente que estaban en una cita.

- Es para no creerlo, un. - dijo Deidara. - creía que el hermano de Itachi era alérgico a las chicas.

- Eso demuestra que todos caen tarde o temprano. - dijo Neji como restándole importancia al asunto.

- Eso no es lo que mas me sorprende. - dijo Shikamaru.

- Aclárate un poco Nara. - dijo Deidara sin dejar de mirar a la pareja, que acababa de sentarse.

- No quiero parecer entrometido y la verdad es que todo este asunto no podría interesarme menos, pero al parecer el miércoles Sasuke casi se le declaró a Sakura.

- Me parece muy improbable. - dijo Shikamaru.

- Oi a Ban comentárselo a Sugiyama. Al parecer estaba sentada en la mesa de al lado y hablaban bastante fuerte. - se defendió Shikamaru. No quería parecer chismoso, tal vez tanto tiempo junto a Ino acabo por contagiarle ciertas costumbres.

- ¿Y Sakura san se negó? - pregunto Tsuki.

- No tengo muy claro como es toda la historia entre Uchiha y Haruno - dijo Deidara. - pero no me parece que Haruno le tenga mucha estima, un.

- Te engañas Genbaku - dijo Neji. - Sakura san estaba muy enamorada de el.

- Por que no me extraña, los Uchiha se las traen por todos lados, un.

- Pero Sakura san le dijo que no, entonces Sasuke esta usando a Nakamura de premio de consuelo o para sacar celos. - razono Shikamaru, quien ya estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones sobre el asunto. _"Si Ino no me ha contado nada será porque Sakura no le ha contado. ¿Por que no le habrá contado algo así a su mejor amiga? Seguro teme que Ino se ponga celosa"_ pensó. _"Hmp, típico de Ino. Pero espero que Sakura sepa lo que esta haciendo, ¿sabrá que Sasuke esta saliendo con Karin?"_

- Tal vez no deberíamos hablar sobre esto - dijo finalmente. - Sakura se va a poner de muerte y ya ha sufrido demasiado. Y su corremos la voz el Uchiha nos lincha. Seguro es pasajero, no creo que Sasuke dure con Karin.

- Y el Uchiha es vengativo, prefiero no tener problemas con el, un, mi lista de enemigos ya es bastante extensa. - coincidió Deidara.

- Dejemos a Sasuke con sus asuntos, que el haga lo que quiera y que no se queje si se mete en problemas con esas dos, Sakura y Karin son paquetes de dinamita concentrada. Yo no quiero verme involucrado en este asunto. - proclamó Neji.

- Bueno, nosotros no vimos nada. - dijo Shikamaru mientras calmadamente apagaba su cigarrillo en el cenicero.

- Pero probablemente ellas si. - dijo Tsuki alarmada señalando a un costado del patio.

Ino, Tenten y Sakura se acercaban cargadas con varias bolsas de compras.

- Wow, miren a quienes tenemos aquí. - dijo Tenten - ¿Que hacen?

- ¿Que haces acá? - pregunto Ino a Deidara algo agresivamente.

- Vine con Tsuki a ver la nueva galería de arte y nos encontramos con Nara y Hyuuga. Por cierto, vi a tu ex novio, un. -le dijo en tono burlón - dijo que te estaba buscando y le dije que rastreara en las riendas de ropa un.

Ino se puso roja de rabia.

- ¿Y a mi eso que me importa? ¡Sai puede irse a freír espárragos! ¡Y ni pienses que podrás echarte a Tsuki encima como a todas las otras! - Deidara rió

- Ni que fuera suicida.

- Cálmate Ino, ¿y si salen juntos que? - dijo Tenten.

- Creí que Tsuki seria más sensata.

- Ya vale Ino - dijo esta - solo vamos a hacer el trabajo de química, además velo de este modo, si fuera así seriamos cuñadas. - rió Tsuki mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Deidara quien miraba burlón a Ino y reprimía un potencial ataque de risa.

Si había algo que sacaba a Ino de sus casillas era su primo  
>coqueteando con sus amigas. Y si había algo que a Deidara le encantaba era sacar de sus casillas a la rubia. Más todavía si por una vez podía contar con una cómplice dispuesta a actuar su parte como Tsuki.<p>

- ¿Y ustedes dos que hacen acá? - pregunto Sakura a Neji y a Shikamaru que miraban de reojo el punto donde Sasuke y Karin estaban parados. Parecía que ya iban a marcharse.

- Solo hablábamos un poco, luego me juntare con Temari en algún lado a terminar el trabajo de química. - dijo Shikamaru.

- Yo tengo que terminar una redacción de literatura, así que vine a la librería, luego debo llevar a Hanabi a casa de Naruto. - dijo Neji.

- ¡Ostras! - exclamo Deidara dejando en paz por un minuto a Ino - ¡¿La redacción de literatura es para el lunes? Mierda, se me borro de la mente, un.

- Pues ve a terminarla y deja a mis amigas en paz - gruño Ino. Neji mientras se las había arreglado para enfrascar a Sakura en una conversación sobre técnicas de medicina en caso de que la fatídica parejita decidiese prolongar el acto de presencia.

- Nosotras vinimos a dar una vuelta, miren lo que encontré en la librería. - dijo Tenten mientras sacaba unos libros de las bolsas y se los mostraba a Shikamaru, quien no prestaba nada de atención y vigilaba como Sasuke y Karin finalmente se marchaban hasta desaparecer de vista.

- Bueno, todavía tenemos cosas que hacer y al parecer ustedes también - dijo Sakura. - chicas, ¿seguimos?

Tenten guardo los libros e Ino dejo en paz a Deidara. Neji le dio un leve codazo a Shikamaru y este asintió confirmando la desaparición del Uchiha. Las chicas ya estaban marchándose cuando alguien grito desde lejos:

- ¡Ino!

- Mierda, es Sai - murmuró Tsuki.

- Ino, aguarda un minuto - suplicó el chico. Ino no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo y cogió del brazo a Sakura.

- ¡No quiero hablar contigo! - exclamó.

- No tengo nada que decir - dijo Sai finalmente alcanzando a la airada Yamanaka. _"Mas vale que Naruto tenga razón"_ pensó el moreno mientras cogía a la rubia por los hombros y le plantaba un beso.

A Deidara y a Tenten se les descolgó la mandíbula, Tsuki abrió desmesuradamente los ojos e inconscientemente estrujo el teléfono celular que sujetaba en una mano. Shikamaru alternaba la mirada entre Tenten y Deidara, el cual parecía que lo habían golpeado.

Sakura olvidó por completo que Neji quería decirle algo, y al parecer este también lo olvido porque ambos miraban la escena aturdidos. Tenten se tapo la boca con las manos y Tsuki soltó una exclamación. Deidara lentamente, e igual de aturdido que la propia Ino, cogió el celular que casi se le cae a Tsuki de la pura impresión y lentamente lo levantó y tomó una foto. Ah si, Deidara nunca pierde una buena oportunidad de chantaje.

Después de tres o cuatro segundos Sai soltó a Ino, quien no daba señales de vida. Sakura por su parte ya se había repuesto de la impresión y se acerco a Sai, el cual reconoció ese brillo en los ojos de Sakura que siempre precedía uno de sus golpes, desgraciadamente no alcanzo a reaccionar y el puño de la iracunda pelirrosa se le vino encima como un meteoro.

- ¡¿En que mierda estabas pensando? – exclamó Sakura furiosa.

Ino parecía entre aturdida, indignada y turbada a la vez y se agarraba a Tenten, quien aun tenía la boca abierta y miraba a Sai con pena.

- Chicas, mejor volvamos a mi casa - propuso sujetándole el brazo a Sakura.

- Espera que aun no termino con el - protestó la pelirrosa.

- Sakura... - dijo Tenten señalando a la catatonica Ino.

- Vale, nos vamos. Pero esto aun no se acaba Sai - amenazo la chica aun furibunda.

- ¿Que mosca te pico tarado? - pregunto Neji, quien había recuperado rápidamente su estoicismo habitual - ¿Que creíste que lograrías con eso?

- ¡El muy gilipollas no pensó nada, solo quería probar!- dijo Deidara en medio del ataque de risa que soltó en cuanto las chicas se marcharon.

- ¿Eso fue lo que te dijo Naruto? - pregunto Tsuki, quien apenas respiraba de la risa que Deidara le había contagiado.

- Exacto. Naruto aseguro que funcionaría, que a las chicas eso les encanta. Por que me golpeo Sakura entonces. ¿Acaso estaba celosa? - preguntó Sai completamente desorientado.

- Uy si, muy celosa. Y te funcionó bastante bien - dijo con sarcasmo Shikamaru. - Ino esta encantada.

- ¿Eso crees? - pregunto Sai no muy convencido.

- Por supuesto que no Sai, estaba catatónica. Y Sakura estaba furiosa - dijo Neji.

- ¿De veras le creíste a Uzumaki? - pregunto Deidara - menudo imbécil estas hecho entonces.

- Pero no entiendo por que Sakura me pegó.

- Porque no besas a una chica así como así, y menos si no es tu novia ni esta a punto de serlo un - dijo Deidara - ni yo lo he hecho, y ciertamente no se me ocurriría hacerlo ni con una chica que esta molesta conmigo ni con una que me odia.

- Y para colmo en frente de Sakura - dijo Shikamaru - si sabes que no te tiene paciencia y que siempre que haces algo te golpea.

- Ya, pero Naruto siempre tiene muchos amigos y como el me lo aconsejó... - dijo Sai compungido.

- Naruto es famoso por sus bromas, pero ciertamente no esperaba esto - dijo Neji.

- Dijo que se lo había enseñado Jiraiya - dijo Tsuki ya seria.

- Eso explica todo - dijo Shikamaru - tiene que ser por lo que le dijiste el otro día.

- ¿Y que se supone que haga ahora? - pregunto Sai.

- Dejo que pase, el lunes se te van a lanzar encima, pero después lo van a olvidar. Cuando Sakura se entere de que fue culpa de Naruto se disculpara contigo, ya veras - dijo Neji.

- No puedo creerlo, claramente estas cosas solo pasan en Tokyo - dijo Tsuki muy divertida - no te preocupes, ya se les pasara. Aunque debo decir que si me hubieses besado a mi también te hubiese golpeado.

- Esa bruta me rompió labio... - dijo Sai limpiándose un hilo de sangre.

- Sea, nos vemos el lunes, tengo que llegar a casa y esperar a que me llame Ino para quejarse. Aunque creo que esta vez tendré que llamarla yo y asegurarme de que no intente matarte. - dijo Shikamaru levantándose.

- Bien, esto ha sido interesante. Tengo que ir a buscar a Hanabi. No torturéis mucho a Naruto mañana que con Sakura e Ino tendrá bastante. - dijo Neji levantándose también.

- ¿Me llevas al Dojo el martes? - pregunto Tsuki.

- Si, nos vemos.

- No pienso dejar que Ino olvide esto, un. - dijo Deidara.

- Déjala en paz, ya es bastante tener que recordar que un chico que ni te gusta te beso así como así como para añadirle tus bromas. No le digas nada o vas a arrepentirte.

- Ino tiene carácter, es cierto. Pero es tan divertido verla enojada un.

- Dicen que cuando a un chico le gusta una chica la molesta. No querrás que Ino comience a pensar cosas raras - canturreo Tsuki

- ¡Eso es asqueroso un! Ni aunque fuese la ultima mujer del planeta, además es mi prima - exclamo Deidara cruzándose de brazos.

- Entonces se buen primo y no la molestes con eso. Créeme, es lo mejor.

- Vale, no le diré nada... Directamente, un. - respondió el rubio sonriendo maliciosamente.

- No tienes remedio. Venga, volvamos a la exposición. Tal vez podríamos conseguir fotos de chantaje de Izumo y su novia...

- Me gusta como piensas. - y ambos se marcharon, decididos a olvidar todo lo ocurrido en el patio de comidas.

* * *

><p><em>En primer lugar; Sasuke no solo juega sucio con el resto, sino que esta comenzando a jugar sucio consigo mismo. Sabe tan poco de sentimientos que no logra diferenciar uno del otro y piensa que tiene que sentir tal o cual cosa cuando en realidad siente algo diferente. Karin por ahora sera su conejillo de indias en esto, pero no por todo el resto de la historia. Entiendanla un poco, ella sabe que a esa edad no va a casarse con SAsuke ni mucho menos (como Sakura) pero aun así quiere su oportunidad, aunque no dure. A la gente puede parecerle más... "Suelta" que Sakura, pero sin duda es algo mas madura que nuestra Haruno, ne?<em>

_En segundo lugar... a que los deje pensando sobre el trio Shika/Tema/Neji! tendran que seguir leyendo jaja. a propósito, se que el Shikamaru de Tenshiko fuma de vez en cuando, el mio fuma más seguido y no es el único que lo hace._

_Tercer punto. escribo mucho desde el punto de vista de Tsuki y necesito ver plasmada un poco los pensamientos de los demás sobre ella. Dudo mucho que desde su punto de vista se note lo que dicen Shikamaru y Neji, ya que mentalmente la hago hablar mucho y con los Akatsuki y Kiba se comporta de forma menos recelosa. Ademas vemos el segundo "cameo" de Seiren. No quería bombardearlos con montones de oc al mismo tiempo así que ella se demorara unos capítulos en aparecer._

_La presencia de Sasuke en esa ultima escena es bastante innecesaria, pero necesitaba que tanto Tsuki como Shikamaru lo supiesen y la situación era perfecta. Escogi a la madre de Ino como la psicologa porque me daba pereza inventar otro personaje y ademas por eso del jutsu del clan Yamanaka._

_El beso: inesesario, ooc y todo lo que quieran. mi prima me pidió algo por el estilo entre Ino y Sai y la situación que me sugirieron me pareció muy graciosa. Se que mi amiga Jenna lo ha intentado y ha salido exitosa, pero mi consejo es: no lo intenten en casa, o mas bien; en el centro comercial! Por otro lado; servirá de pie para trabajar la relación entre Deidara e Ino, entre Sai y Sakura y para que Ino tenga algo mas de lo que quejarse y por lo que estresarse. Ademas que mas tarde revelaré por qué Naruto escogió ese tipo de venganza y, de alguna forma, servirá para que Naruto entienda un poco mas a Sai. Cualquier queja que les plazca dejar me la dejan por mp por favor!_

_Intentare publicar el siguiente el lunes. Deseenme suerte con las alianzas! (mierda, aun no termino la escenografía)_

_ps: después de editar este capitulo se me pego la palabra catatónica y ahora la digo a cada rato XD_


	15. Todo va a Estar Bien

_Quería__ subir este capitulo hoy porque es un dia muy importate: es el cumpleaños de Naruto! Y en mi pais es feriado XD porque somos tan geniales que declaramos su cumpleaños como fiesta nacional!_

_Madara: Y por que el mio no si puede saberse?_

_Yo: jajaja, no es cierto, solo es feriado corrido por el dia de la raza... pero cuando domine el mundo si lo sera!_

_Madara:ejem... cuando **quien** domine el mundo?_

_Yo: Madara, me prometiste el mundo en una bandeja de plata... yo solo veo la bandeja ¬¬ a este paso conquistare el mundo yo primero._

_Madara: que incentives al dichoso Jinchuuriki no me ayuda!_

_Bueno, da igual. disfruten este capitulo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Todo va a Estar Bien<strong>

Tsuki's PoV

El domingo me levanté, bajé a tomar desayuno y lo primero que vi fue a mi hermano tomando leche del cartón.

- ¿No vas de compras con la barbie? - preguntó sarcástico

- Ja ja ja - entoné con ironía.

Ino me había ido a dejar a casa luego de que termine el trabajo de química, creo que para evitar que Deidara lo hiciese. A mama le había parecido muy simpática. A mi hermano le pareció muy sexy.

- Para tu información, ella no es la rubia descerebrada con la que sales. - dije mordazmente.

Ino era inteligente y viva, no la rubia teñida con la que Kaitou había salido, que sonreía como tonta y parecía no tener nada en la cabeza. De pronto miré el reloj.

- ¡Santo dango! ¡Las once y media! ¡¿Por que carajo nadie me despertó? - Grité furibunda mientras subía las escaleras y corría a la ducha.

¡Mierda, Kiba pasa a buscarme en media hora! Me lavé el cabello a toda velocidad, tragué medio litro de pasta de dientes y enjuague bucal y me puse lo primero que encontré. Unos pantalones negros, botas altas y un top ajustado de color azul medianoche más mi usual gargantilla negra. Con el cabello aun mojado me hice un moño alto y artísticamente desordenado. Alcancé a delinearme los ojos, tomé la guitarra electroacústica y corrí escaleras abajo justo cuando sonaba el timbre.

- Buenos días. ¿Esta Tsuki san?

La voz de Kiba me llegó desde el vestíbulo.

- ¿Y tu eres amigo de ella?

Mierda. Entre todas las personas de esta casa tenía que abrir la puerta el imbécil de mi hermano. Ahora quizás que le diría a Kiba.

- ¡Kiba kun!

- ¡Tsuki chan! Te ves bien - dijo el castaño mientras exhibía una media sonrisa muy atractiva. - ¿Nos vamos?

- Si. Kaitou, dile a mamá que almorzare fuera. Le dije anoche, pero no creo que se acuerde.

Kiba abrió la puerta y vi por el rabillo del ojo como mi hermano me miraba como reprimiendo la risa.

- Está bien bueno tu almuerzo - me susurró el muy desgraciado mientras pasaba por al lado de él. Le di un gran pisotón y cerré la puerta.

- ¿Ese es tu hermano?

- Un desgraciado sin vida... Pero es lo que hay. No le hagas caso, es un malpensado.

- Ella es mi hermana, Hana. - dijo mientras me abría la puerta del auto y me señalaba a una chica alta de abundante pelo castaño que conducía la camioneta.

- Un placer - dijo esta. Tenía la voz fuerte y se parecía mucho a su hermano.

- Hana nee chan estudia veterinaria. - explicó Kiba mientras señalaba  
>un montón de cuadernos a mi lado y unas cajas con contenidos desconocidos.<p>

En menos de media hora estábamos en casa de Naruto. Era una casa mediana, con un pequeño jardín delantero y un porche de estilo americano. Nos bajamos y nos despedimos de Hana.

- Parece algo dura, pero es una gran persona - dijo Kiba - le caíste  
>bien en cuanto le conté que tenías perro.<p>

- ¿Tú cuantos tienes?

- Bueno, mi madre cría perros, pero los tiene en una parcela a las afueras y pasa ahí la semana. Akamaru es mío, Kuromaru es el regalón de mamá y el que cuida la casa, y nee chan tiene tres más.

- Wow.

- Si bueno, el jardín es más grande que la casa - afirmó riendo. -  
>deberías ir algún día y conocerlos. A Akamaru le gustan mucho las chicas, adora a Hinata.<p>

See, a su dueño también le gustan las chicas si mucho no me equivoco. Pensé mientras tocaba el timbre. Nos abrió una chica flaca de unos doce años con el cabello rubio con un leve tinte rojizo recogido en dos colas de caballo. Se parecía mucho a Naruto.

- ¡Kiba! - exclamó apenas nos vio.

- Hola Hotaru ¿No estás en casa de Shikami?

- No, como sabía que ibais a venir me quedé y le dije que se viniera ella.

- Vaya, gracias. Son nuestra mejor audiencia. Hotaru; ella es Shirouga Tsuki. - La chica me miró y abrió mucho la boca.

- Tu cabello es tan cool como el de Sakura.

- Eeto, ¿gracias?

- ¿Eres Visual Kei, Punk o Gotica?

- Eeto, pues... Algo así como una mezcla - no pensaba revelar la verdadera razón detrás del color de mi cabello.

- ¿Tocas guitarra? ¿Vas en el curso de mi hermano? ¿Tienes novio? ¿Kiba es tu novio? ¿Sabes cantar? ¿Te gusta el color rosa? ¿Cual es tu banda favorita? ¿Te gusta Justin Bieber? ¿Alguna vez le has pegado a alguien? Seguro que si, te pareces a Sakura nee chan y a Gaara kun.

No pude contestar nada porque cada vez que abría la boca soltaba otra pregunta. Entramos a la cocina y allí nos saludó una mujer delgada, de largo cabello rojo, bonitos ojos almendrados y la cara redonda igual que Naruto. Llevaba un delantal de cocina negro y sostenía una espátula en una mano. Se veía muy dulce y maternal.

- Pasen chicos, ya casi termino el almuerzo. Tú debes ser Shirouga Tsuki, Naruto dijo que vendrías.

Me sonreí pensando quizás que le habría dicho el rubio a su madre de mí. A esta parecía importarle un pepino mi aspecto, lo cual no era una reacción común en las madres de mis conocidos.

- De seguro que Naruto le dijo lo maravillosa e interesante que eres - me dijo Kiba mientras bajábamos la escalera - Naruto siempre piensa lo mejor de la gente, sin importarle su aspecto.

- Interesante puede ser, maravillosa lo dudo - dije con sarcasmo.

- Descuida, Kushina san estudió en New York, me atrevería a decir que ha visto peor que tú.

- Vaya, gracias.

Bajamos una escalera y me llevó a una habitación algo apartada, una suerte de sótano, en la cual había un par de sofás viejos. Varios amplificadores (algunos rotos), una guitarra eléctrica y una bonita batería. Allí estaban Naruto, Chouji y Shikamaru. El primero ordenaba un poco la sala, la cual tenía bastante basura entremedio de todos los CD's que estaban en el suelo. Chouji estaba pegado a la PSP jugando "Assasins Creed; Brotherhood" y Shikamaru estaba echado sin hacer nada y miraba a Naruto limpiar.

- ¡Nee buenos para nada! - vociferó Kiba - mirad a quien traje.

- ¡Tsuki chan!

Naruto soltó un puñado de basura y se abalanzo sobre mi.

- Bueno, bueno. No hace falta que la estrujes - dijo Kiba riendo.

- Buenas - me dijo Chouji sin siquiera levantar la vista del PSP. Shikamaru levanto los ojos de la revista y sonrió perezosamente.

- Chicos a almorzar. - dijo Hotaru bajando. Detrás de ella venía una chica de largo cabello castaño y muy parecida a Shikamaru. - Shirouga san, ella es Nara Shikami.

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Kushina san realmente cocinaba muy bien. Era realmente tan encantadora como Sakura siempre decía. Cuando entró el padre de Naruto ahogue un grito.<p>

- ¿Namikaze Minato? ¿Es en serio? - le susurré a Shikamaru

- ¿No sabías que es el padre de Naruto?

- ¿Bromeas? Bueno, ya decía yo que había visto la cara de Naruto en alguna parte. Como su padre es actor... Pero el nombre...

- Naruto y Hotaru usan el apellido de su madre, para no tener problemas. Parece que los paparazzis acosaron bastante a Kushina cuando recién se casaron - me dijo el Nara. Y claro, no es para menos. Namikaze Minato es famoso por la serie de intriga política "El cuarto Ministro", además de otra serie que grabo en América y un par de películas, en una de las cuales interpreta al presidente de estados unidos. Es muy conocido.

- ¿Tenten no viene? - preguntó Naruto una vez que estábamos de nuevo  
>en la abarrotada salita.<p>

- Tiene algo así como una reunión familiar, su hermano acaba de regresar del intercambio. - dijo Kiba. - ¿Y Neji?

- Tenía algo así como una cita - dijo Chouji que ahora revisaba el estante de videojuegos de Naruto.

Kiba alzó una ceja y Shikamaru hizo una mueca de desagrado que se convirtió en una media sonrisa al fijarse en un punto detrás mío, hacia la puerta.

- Te dignaste aparecer, Sabakuno.

Las palabras de Shikamaru me dejaron helada. Obviamente no se trataba del ruidoso de Kankurou porque lo habríamos oído hace rato. Me di la vuelta intentando no ponerme nerviosa y me encontré con el callado pelirrojo justo detrás de mí. ¡Maldita sea Tsuki, respira o te da un infarto aquí mismo!  
>Gaara venía con el cabello atractivamente desordenado, traía puesta una chaqueta de cuero negro, unos jeans algo viejos y bajo el brazo izquierdo un casco. Se veía increíble.<p>

- La moto me dio algunos problemas - dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Kiba, sin apenas mirarme, para mi desconcierto y suerte.

Me senté y me concentre en una pila de CD's, intentando no mirar demasiado a Gaara. Así que la moto negra era suya... Y de donde mierda había sacado una licencia si tenia. ¿Que...16 años? Aunque si no estuviera en mis clases fácilmente hubiera pensado que era algo mayor...

Lo miré de reojo y cuando me volví vi que Shikamaru me miraba con una mueca divertida. Me sonrojé al darme cuenta de que el sabía exactamente en que estaba pensando. Maldito sea mil veces su coeficiente intelectual de 200. No se le escapaba ni una. Chouji dejó de lado la PSP y se puso a revisar los enchufes y cables  
>varios de los amplificadores.<p>

- ¿Akimichi kun toca con ustedes? - pregunté mirando al rellenito amigo de Shikamaru.

- Nah - respondió Kiba sacando su guitarra y enchufándola en uno de los amplificadores - a él le gusta mucho la electrónica, viene a jugar con los cablecitos y a reparar lo que ocasionalmente rompemos.

- Shikamaru igual - dijo Naruto levantándose- escribe un poco y no canta nada mal, pero viene a jugar con los aparatos electrónicos. Además hace excelentes mix con la computadora.

- Crédito de Gaara - respondió este desperezándose - nunca se me hubiese ocurrido investigar ese programa.

Tome mi guitarra y me senté a afinarla mientras Naruto se sentaba frente a la batería.

- Mira, como eres nueva te preguntaremos que quieres tocar - me dijo Kiba - a propósito... ¿Que tocas normalmente?

- Mm cualquier cosa de FLOW, Nanase Aikawa, X Japan... - Respondí - también algo de rock americano... Green Day, Simple Plan, Paramore... También las bandas clásicas. Cualquier cosa que sea rock. Le hago algo al pop, pero no al cebollento.

- ¿Alguna vez has tocado algo de Orange Range, Ikimono Gakari o de Saboten? - preguntó Naruto.

- Pues la verdad no...

- Nosotros hacemos bastantes covers de X Japan, FLOW y Nanase - dijo Gaara poniéndose de pie y mirándome directamente por primera vez en la tarde.

- ¿Primera o segunda guitarra? - me pregunto Shikamaru mientras me enchufaba la guitarra.

- Eeto...

- Segunda- respondió Kiba por mi - tocas conmigo - dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me pasaba una hoja bastante arrugada con los acordes de "Scenario", de Saboten.

Me costó un poco seguirles el ritmo, pero a la tercera canción ya tocaba en casi perfecta sincronización con Kiba. Gaara y Shikamaru se pasaban el micrófono y este último jugueteaba en una desvencijada laptop produciendo increíbles efectos de sonido y cubriendo el bajo que no teníamos. Naruto al parecer se creía baterista profesional.

Intente no (ad) mirar mucho a Gaara porque sino me desconcentraba. La madre que lo parió... ¡¿Por que siempre tenia que verse tan endemoniadamente atractivo? ¿Por que reaccionaba así cuando estaba él? Nunca me había costado tratar con chicos, es mas, yo era bastante lanzada en eso. Pero el pelirrojo me cohibía inexplicablemente. Me hacía sentir tan tímida como Hinata.

* * *

><p>- Como haces todo eso si dices que no le pegas a la música, ¿no es más sencillo que toques el bajo y ya? - le pregunté a Shikamaru mientras guardábamos las cosas.<p>

- No toco, no tengo idea de como y carezco de oído musical. - me respondió.

- ¿Entonces como reproduces los sonidos del bajo?

- Me fijo en las ondas de frecuencia y luego las imito. - respondió como si nada.

- ¡¿Que? ¿Como vas a fijarte en las ondas?

- Mira - me dijo mostrándome en la laptop - ¿vez como el sonido hace ondas? Son esas líneas que suben y bajan. Las observo, veo a que nota corresponden y luego reproduzco la frecuencia con este programa para obtener la nota que quiero.

- ¡Anda ya, tío eres superdotado!

- Lo sabemos - dijo Chouji - lo mas increíble es que prefiere molestarse en hacer todo eso en aprender a tocar el bajo.

- Para mi es mucho más sencillo - dijo Shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros. - Shirouga, tengo que hablar contigo - añadió bajando la voz.

- ¿De que? - susurré de vuelta.

- No es realmente de mi incumbencia, pero pierdes el tiempo con Gaara.

- No se de que me hablas. - respondí haciéndome la tonta.

- Mendokusei... Pero tus hormonas si. Mira, ya vi como lo mirabas, y te advierto, él no es normal. No te conviene.

- Tenías razón, no es de tu incumbencia - susurré algo molesta.

- Él no ve a las mujeres de la misma manera que el resto de nosotros.

- ¿Que...? ¿Acaso es...?

- ¡No! Por supuesto que no. Es solo que... Ignora muchas cosas que para nosotros son normales, y eso incluye el género femenino. Carece de impulsos hormonales y tiene tantos sentimientos como Sai. Simplemente no te conviene hacerte ilusiones ni nada por el estilo.

Psht, por favor. Como si un chico fuese a mostrarse inmune a mí, cuando quiero algo lo consigo, así de simple. Y Shikamaru no va a decirme que hacer.

- Vale, gracias por preocuparte, pero se lo que hago. - respondí. Me miró con una cara que claramente decía "mujer testaruda" y se dedico a apagar y desenchufar la laptop.

Por otro lado si logro dejarme pensando. Gaara era diferente. Intrigante, lleno de misterio, y peligroso. Me producía una sensación indescriptible y quería saber más. Mientras me subía a la camioneta de Kiba pensaba en como solucionar ese molesto cosquilleo en el estomago que tenía cada vez que el pelirrojo me devolvía la mirada.

- Tocas muy bien - dijo Kiba interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

- Gracias, tu también...

- Nunca antes habíamos llevado a una chica a tocar con nosotros. Digo, Tenten suele venir, pero mas a reírse que otra cosa porque no toca nada y dice que es desafinada para cantar... Pero la verdad es que nunca habíamos conocido a una que tocara. A Gaara al parecer no le importó.

Alcé una ceja confundida.

- Gaara desconfía un poco de la gente... No le gusta tratar con personas nuevas. Es muy reservado, hasta con nosotros.

- ¿Lo conoces desde hace mucho?

- Desde los trece más o menos. Lo conocimos por Naruto. Creo que quiso que sociabilizara un poco con nosotros. El era un niño muy raro... Algo apartado, sin amigos, con un pasado oscuro... No me preguntes como fue que se hizo amigo de Naruto... Pero acabo siendo amigo de nosotros... Es un buen tipo, aunque da un poco de miedo.

Miedo. Hinata me había comentado lo mismo el viernes. Pero no se bien por que, yo no era capaz de sentirlo del todo. Solo podía sentir esa soledad que se asomaba por sus ojos verdes. ¿Sería un vestigio de su niñez? ¿La conservaba todavía? ¿Nunca se había ido del todo? Mil preguntas se me agolparon en la cabeza. Pero era precisamente esa aura de misterio y peligro lo que me atraía de forma inexplicable.

* * *

><p>Mi PoV<p>

Miyu caminaba lentamente hacia la tienda de la esquina. Mientras mas se demorase en hacer los mandados menos tiempo tendría que estar en su  
>casa. Mientras caminaba recordaba la tarde que había pasado con Hinata en su casa.<p>

Hinata y ella eran buenas amigas y ambas tenían cosas en común y eran personas muy tranquilas. Miyu ahora estaba en la clase del 1-D y se sentía como en un mundo aparte, a pesar de que coincidían en la mayoría de las clases. Se preocupaba mucho por sus amigos, aunque no lo demostrase. Era muy observadora y podía ver que Hinata estaba algo ansiosa. ¿Tendría que ver con Naruto? _"A esa chica le hacen falta mas agallas y declararse de una vez por todas o superar su enamoramiento" _pensó.

Sacudió la cabeza. Hinata es una chica fuerte, puede sola. No necesita que la guíen a cada paso. Por otro lado Temari era la que se negaba a arreglar sus dramas. Que chica más orgullosa y testaruda. Aunque tal vez no tanto como Tsuki. El viernes se había encontrado con ambas en la biblioteca de Toshima en compañía de Tenten. Luego Temari se marchó a casa y Tenten se fue a su clase de Kung Fu, dejando a Miyu en compañía de la extravagante norteña.

Habían congeniado casi de inmediato. Era increíble lo mucho de lo que podían hablar. Tsuki no era la clase de persona que aparentaba ser. Era muy culta y, cuando quería, divertida. _"Lastima que siempre este con esa especie de mascara defensiva desplegada. Como si no quisiera que la conociéramos de verdad. Aunque en el fondo todos somos así."_

Entró en el supermercado, cogió un carro y, aburrida, comenzó a llenarlo mientras dejaba vagar sus pensamientos a otro tema. Estaba molesta, con Sasuke, con Sakura y consigo misma. Le molestaba que Sakura intentase negar sus sentimientos, les diera tantas vueltas y luego se pelease con Sasuke. Casi era mejor cuando actuaba como una chiquilla insoportable y enamorada. Y por otro lado Sasuke, que se empeñaba en comportarse como un imbécil cada vez que Sakura estaba enfrente. Tenía que o dejarla en paz o invitarla a salir y dejar de despreciarla o atacarla verbalmente. Le enfermaba que se comportaran de manera tan inmadura. _"Pero tampoco hay que pedirle peras al olmo, y si resulta que Sasuke si siente algo por Sakura no va a admitirlo ni en su lecho de muerte, a no ser que le conlleve un beneficio mayor... Creo que es cuestión de tiempo"_ pensó frustrada. Ella misma tenía decisiones que tomar y aprender a madurar e independizarse un poco, tomar las riendas de su propia existencia. Como parecía haberlo hecho la chica nueva, Tsuki. Claro que Miyu estaba muy lejos de saber que ese aparente control solo pendía de un hilo...

Al llegar a la caja casi se le cae todo. Sentado frente a la caja, con el largo cabello recogido en la habitual cola baja, estaba Itachi.

- U... Uchiha san.

- ¿Yagami san, que te trae por aquí?

- La cena y el almuerzo de mañana - dijo sorprendida.

- ¿Como te trata la vida? Estos están en promoción, dos por uno. ¿Quieres otro? - dijo pasando una botella de shampoo con esencia de manzana.

- Si, si - dijo distraída - ¿Como es que trabajas acá?

- Larga historia. Trabajo acá de domingo a miércoles por la tarde, y en un restaurante en Shibuya de jueves a sábado.

A Miyu no le entraba en la cabeza por que alguien como Itachi trabajaría tanto durante la semana siendo que los Uchihas estaban mas forrados de dinero que la Mafia Italiana.

- Wow... ¿Y como manejas eso con los estudios?

- Me las arreglo, y vuelvo a casa a las tres de la mañana los viernes y los sábados, no le cuentes a nadie. - agrego sonriendo brevemente. Miyu rió. No podía creer que Sasuke hablase tan mal de el cuando a primera vista era tan atento y simpático.

- No me cabe duda.

- Tú no sales mucho. - no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

- La verdad no, paso mucho tiempo estudiando. Creo que debería relajarme un poco.

- ¿Tienes hermanos pequeños?

- Una.

- Bueno, yo tengo a Sasuke. Los hermanos pequeños pueden parecer un estorbo, pero en el fondo no podríamos vivir sin ellos. Además nosotros somos su modelo a seguir, un obstáculo por superar. Y la presión de saber que somos un ejemplo para ellos es un llamado constante a mejorar, ¿no crees?

Miyu lo miraba boquiabierta. Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma. Itachi le parecía el hermano mayor que cualquiera querría tener. No comprendía por que Sasuke odiaba tanto a su hermano siendo que este lo quería tanto, por que se notaba a simple vista.

- ¿Itachi, cual es más barato comprado en grandes cantidades, el doble o el simple? - preguntó Konan saliendo de pronto de detrás de un estante cargada de paquetes de pliegos de papel. - Oh, hola Yagami san, ¿que tal?

- ¿Yutaka san?

- ¿Fiebre de Origami? - pregunto Itachi.

- Sip. ¿Cual?

- El simple va a cundir mas, con el doble te quedaran más resistentes las figuras.

Konan reflexiono por un minuto y luego dijo;

- Me llevo los dos. ¿Ya has pagado Yagami san?

Miyu se apresuro a pagar y luego espero a Konan.

- Nos vemos Itachi. - dijo la peliazulada y, feliz con sus pliegos de papeles de colores, salió seguida de la morena.

- ¿Para que es todo ese papel?

- Para muchas cosas. Pienso usarlo para hacer figuras para el club de arte, quiero hacer un centro de flores y ponerlo en mi habitación... A lo mejor Sasori senpai quiere uno... Le gustan mucho mis figuras de Origami, dice que son una manifestación de arte eterno.

- Son muy bonitas, me gustaría aprender.

- Si quieres te enseño, me encanta compartir mi arte.

- ¿En serio?

Miyu pensó por un minuto. ¿Que estoy haciendo? ¡Es Yutaka! Pero luego lo pensó mejor.

- Me encantaría, tú dime cuando.

- Podríamos juntarnos después de la escuela o al periodo de almuerzo... ¿Espera, vas a hacer algo este viernes? - a Konan se le había ocurrido una idea. Una idea peligrosamente arriesgada.

- No que yo sepa.

- Perfecto, porque vamos a juntarnos con unos amigos... Ya sabes, Yahiko, Nagato, Sasori, Itachi... Pienso invitar a Tsuki.

- ¿Donde?

- Pues, por ahí. Probablemente iremos a comer algo y luego a bailar.

- No se... Tendría que preguntar.

- Vamos, si no seremos solo Tsuki y yo solas con todos esos chicos... Seguro que a Itachi le gustaría que vinieses. - añadió con picardía.

- No digas tonterías...

- Se perfectamente de lo que hablo, a Itachi le parece que eres una chica muy interesante. No hagas caso de lo que dice su hermano y dale una  
>oportunidad. Eres amiga de Tsuki, ¿no? De última hazlo por ella.<p>

- No creo que tus amigos vayan a apreciar mucho eso. Creo que no sabes bien lo que dices.

- Siempre se lo que digo. Anda, ven. Hazme el favor Yagami, o acabare con los cables cruzados entre tanto chico. - añadió haciendo un puchero.

Miyu dudaba mucho que Konan en verdad quisiese pasar un "momento de chicas" con ella. Hasta le parecía que tramaba algo. Pero por otro lado Tsuki era su amiga, y por ella les daría una oportunidad a su prima y sus extraños amigos. Tal vez hasta se divertiría un poco.

- Mira, voy a pensarlo, ¿vale?

A Miyu el panorama le sonaba increíblemente vago y sabía que no debía aceptar. Eran los Akatsuki después de todo, un grupo de dudosa reputación. Aunque Tsuki era muy simpática y tenían tanto en común. Y además Konan e Itachi eran mucho más amables de lo que aparentaban... Miyu estaba dispuesta a pensárselo. Era hora de soltarse las trenzas y dejarse llevar un poco. Después de todo, ¿no era ella quien siempre estaba aconsejando a Sakura y a Hinata de que tomaran el control de sus vidas, dejaran de dejarse controlar y viviesen experiencias nuevas? _"Destino, aquí voy, con la pluma en la mano y el tintero en la otra."_

Konan por su parte se marchó sonriendo satisfecha. Era exactamente lo que él necesitaba. Solo esperaba que a Tsuki no le molestase. ¿Debería hablar con ella del asunto primero? O mejor... Konan sacudió la cabeza y sacó el móvil.

- Hola, ¿Dei? Tengo una idea...

* * *

><p><em>bien, este capitulo es un poco de la calma antes de la tormenta. detalles: explico un poco sobre el padre de Naruto, necesitaba una excusa para que usaran el apellido de Kushina porque Namikaze Naruto me sonaba muy raro. Hotaru es el Oiroke no Jutsu de Naruto pero menos voluptuosa.<em>

_EL videojuego que juega Chouji es el único que se me ocurrió en el momento, busquen el "literal trailer" en Youtube, no se arrepentirán!_

_De música se muy poco así que nombre al azar lo que encontré en mi ipod, no es lo mejor, pero si me sugieren música buena mejor. Saboten es uno de los endings de Naruto y tengo una versión cantada por Sasuke. Y por cierto, si aun no han oído cantar a Shikamaru o a Gaara yo con gusto les facilito las pistas._

_Lo de Shikamaru y el bajo lo saque de ese capitulo en que se enfrenta a Tayuya jaja, y como ven, intento advertir a Tsuki, pero ella es la clase de persona que no soporta que le digan que hacer y si le dicen que no haga algo, mas ganas le dan de hacerlo. _

_Y por ultimo revelo un poquito mas de Itachi, vemos que Miyu se replantea un poco sus prejuicios y que el próximo viernes se nos viene interesante. Bien, si con esto no captaron ya no se con que, aunque creo que la pista que deje en el primer capitulo era un poquito evidente... Bueno, **PeteBurque**, espero que sea lo que esperabas. _

_un beso a todos, nos leemos la proxima semana, dejen review!_

_Madara: y apoyen la asociacion **World Domination**, visiten la pagina dominaréelmundo . com_

_Yo: Madara, esta pagina no es para hacer publicidad!_


	16. Enfrenta el Cambio

_¡¿Me pueden creer que el imbecil de Sasuke mata a Deidara? ¡cualquiera en su sano juicio sabe que Deidara es mucho mas poderoso! ¡Si no llega a ser por Manda Sasuke se hace pedacitos! Ahhhh! que rabia! llevo toda la mañana despotricando y lagrimeando, debería haberme saltado ese episodio! joder, si Deidara le estaba pateando el culo al Uchiha y el imbécil de Sasuke tenia que pasarse de listo!Como odio a Sasuke en estos momentos! ¡En que pensaba Kishimoto! Y mas encima el bastardo no para de hacerse el invencible! *inserte tres horas mas de quejas, coloridas palabrotas y llanto con moqueo e hipo*_

_Deidara: creo que yo presentare el capitulo, no estas en condiciones... y que conste, que podría haber matado a Sasuke con los ojos cerrados, ¡solo morí porque Sasuke era mas popular que yo!_

_Sasori: superalo. Hala, disfruten el capitulo y mas les vale dejar review, que si esta sigue llorando así tendremos problemas de inundaciones..._

_Capitulo dedicado a Deidara no danna, por ser increíble y por hacerme reír por tantos capítulos..._

* * *

><p><strong>Enfrenta el Cambio.<strong>

Tsuki's PoV

El lunes por la mañana llegué tan temprano como de costumbre, pero en lugar de ir al bosquecillo a esperar decidí ir a la sala de Anko y sentarme a dibujar un rato. Las dos últimas semanas habían sido demasiado movidas, demasiado llenas de vida social para mi usualmente solitario ser. Soy una persona solitaria por naturaleza y condicionada por hábito. No me llevo bien con la gente, es un hecho. La única amiga realmente cercana que tuve fue una chica irlandesa de intercambio llamada Gwynn O'Conell que conocí en Sendai, además de Konan por supuesto. El verano de hace dos años fue una increíble excepción, mas que nada porque Konan tiene amigos tan especiales como nosotras.

Aun así me costaba adecuarme a la idea de que estaba en una academia en la que todos querían hablar conmigo, acompañarme a todos lados e invitarme a salir los fines de semana... Hablando del fin de semana. Vaya beso, pobre Mitsuya. La que se le viene encima...

En la sala solo esta Sai. Flaco y muy pálido, siempre esta dibujando. Me recuerda a mi misma hace apenas un año, cuando casi no tenía amigos y pasaba las clases dibujando por que no tenia quien me distrajese hablando. Me siento y dejo que el lápiz se apodere de mi cerebro.

- Tienes una técnica muy buena. - dijo de pronto una voz masculina a mi espalda, sobresaltándome.

- ¡Aah! Dios Mitsuya, creí que también estabas en lo tuyo.

- Tenía curiosidad en ver como se desempeña una compañera de oficio, me gusta tu sombreado. - agregó esbozando una sonrisa de lo mas extraña, algo cínica.

- Gracias... ¿Tu que dibujabas?

Por toda respuesta va a su puesto y recoge un papel. Es un dibujo muy bueno de Hinata mirando soñadoramente al frente, de seguro a Naruto.

- Esta muy bueno...

- Lo hice durante Historia el viernes.

- ¿Que tienes ahí Sai? - preguntó Sari que acaba de entrar seguida de Matsuri y Morino Idate, un chico simpático, conversador y amante de los deportes.

- ¡Hala, si es Hinata! - exclamo la chica.

- Que buen dibujo. Hinata san se ve muy linda. - agregó Idate.

- ¿Que has dicho de Hinata? - preguntó Shino entrando y con un tono ligeramente amenazador.

- Que se ve muy linda en el dibujo. - dijo Sari. Shino se acercó a ver.

- ¡Chicos, no van a creer lo que acabo de oír en el pasillo! - exclamó Lee que venia a la carrera.

Nos dimos vuelta y lo miramos expectante.

- Jamás van a creer lo que oí... Sai - jadeo... Inspiración, más jadeo...

- ¿Sai que...? Si esta aquí al lado - preguntó Matsuri. Lee al parecer la ignoró.

- Habla ya Lee. - dijo impaciente Idate.

- ¡Sai besó a Ino! - exclamaron Kiba y Kankurou entrando como un vendaval.

- Eso quería a decir... - jadeó Lee. - ¿A Yamanaka Ino? – preguntó Matsuri perdida.

- Imposible, ¿quien os ha contado semejante tontería? - preguntó Shino.

- Sai no haría eso - dijo Matsuri mirando expectante al pálido chico que miraba muy confuso a todo el mundo. Al parecer el pobre quería evitar el tema.

- Genbaku esta en el aula de Kakashi contándoselo a todo el mundo, si no nos crees pregúntaselo a Kankurou. - alegó Kiba.

- ¡Es cierto, a mi me lo dijo! - confirmó el aludido.

- ¡Agilipollado ese! ¡Le dije que se callase la boca! - solté.

- ¿Tu sabias de esto Shirouga? - me preguntó Idate.

- Anda, ¿entonces es cierto? - dijo Sari mirando a Sai, el cual bajo la cabeza avergonzado

A mi me comenzó a dar un ataque de risa en cuanto recordé lo ocurrido. ¿Así que Deidara estaba contándolo por todas partes? Aun tenía tiempo así es que corrí al aula de Kakashi a verle la cara al resto. Me consta que a algunos de los admiradores de Ino no les va a hacer ni la menor gracia.

Corrí al aula de Kakashi. Deidara estaba allí, sentado sobre la mesa del profesor, contándolo una y otra vez a quien quisiera oírlo. Un chico moreno llamado Raiu Omoi también estaba ahí escuchando a punto de reventar de la risa. Temari estaba sentada al fondo hablando con Neji y haciendo caso omiso de mi escandaloso amigo. Me acerque a ellos.

- ¿Que tal Neji san, Temari?

- Buenos días Shirouga san - me dijo Neji educadamente.

- ¿Es verdad que estabas ahí? - me preguntó Temari con una sonrisa picara.

- En primera fila. Esto es un golpe para el ego de Ino. - respondí sabiendo exactamente a que se refería.

- Ya lo creo, aunque no me lo puedo creer. Es muy poco propio de Sai hacer algo así. Jamás imagine que ese chico tan educado y serio haría algo tan propio de Naruto. Es un tipo muy listo ¿Como es que no pensó en las consecuencias?

Neji y yo cruzamos las miradas. Negué de forma casi imperceptible con la cabeza. Mejor no revelar demasiado sobre el asunto. Los rumores son como una bolita de nieve que uno lanza y crecen y crecen hasta descontrolarse. Si Deidara ya estaba contándolo era seguro de que correrían rumores, Neji y yo no íbamos a incrementarlos.

- Si, increíble ¿no? Las cosas que nos hacen hacer las hormonas... – dije, Neji me miró como con reproche.

- Mmm, si... Bueno, pobre Sai. - dijo Temari - Ino no va a perdonarlo así como así.

- ¿Shirouga, me acompañas? - me preguntó Neji.

- Seguro. Nos vemos Temari.

- Nos vemos.

- Temari se ve algo tensa. - comenté.

- Esta pasando por un momento difícil. Pero eso no importa. No vas a decir lo que en verdad paso. - no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

- La verdad no. No es asunto nuestro y Naruto ya recibirá su merecido de parte de Sakura. Que ellos arreglen sus asuntos.

- Así no es como funcionan las cosas aquí.

- ¿Que quieres decir? ¿Que aquí sois todos unos cotillas que metéis las narices en los asuntos del resto? - pregunté molesta. No soporto a los cotillas. - ¿Es que la gente no tiene nada mejor que hacer que fisgonear?

- Te equivocas. No es fisgonear, es preocuparse por los amigos. Así funcionan las cosas aquí.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Que somos todos como una familia y nos preocupamos por el otro. Naruto es un muy buen amigo, sus problemas son mis problemas. Bueno, algunos problemas. Lee lo mismo. Los lazos de amistad son muy importantes y aquí los cuidamos.

- Pero...

- Y Sai no es exactamente amigo mío. Pero es un buen tipo y es un compañero. Además no sabe nada y no merece que lo castiguen por su ignorancia.

- Vale, entiendo. Haced lo que queráis. No es asunto mío. - Neji suspiró, como resignándose.

- ¿Sales con Genbaku? - preguntó al rato.

- No, ¿por que?

- Curiosidad. ¿Que te traes con los Akatsuki?

- ¿Akatsuki? ¿Que es eso?

- El nombre que le dan Uzumaki y Takahashi a su grupo. Así los conocen en la academia.

- Pues nada, solo me llevo muy bien con algunos de ellos. Se que sus reputaciones no son lo mejor... Pero oye, que yo tampoco soy una santa. - le dije retorciendo un mechón púrpura entre mis dedos.

- No me cabe duda. - dijo Neji casi sonriendo. - de todas formas conozco a Sasori senpai. Es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no arrastrarte en algo peligroso. Por Genbaku, Nagaoka o Takahashi no pondría la mano en el fuego.

- Me conmueve tu preocupación - dije con un dejo de sarcasmo.

- Naruto te ha cogido cariño, y los amigos de Naruto son amigos míos.

- No me encaja eso, como es que alguien como tú es tan amigo de alguien como Naruto, sois tan opuestos!

- Lo mismo podría decir de ti y Miyu o Ino. Naruto y yo nos conocimos hace bastante, en el psicólogo de hecho - yo y mi gran boca. Realmente no era asunto mío si Neji había necesitado o no asistencia psicológica aunque la verdad no podía imaginar por qué.

- Entonces... ¿Naruto fue uno de tus primeros amigos? - aventuré a decir.

- Si, me ha ayudado mucho, ayuda a todo el mundo. Es un buen chico. Por eso Hinata lo quiere tanto.

- Conmovedora reunión Hyuuga, pero agradecería que te marcharas, tengo clases que hacer. - interrumpió Anko entrando a la sala con unas cuantas carpetas bajo el brazo. - Buenos días Tsuki kun.

- Nos vemos Neji senpai. - dije mientras entraba al aula, la cual era un bullicio.

Kiba, Lee, Sari e Idate se aglomeraban en torno a Sai y lo acosaban a preguntas. Shino como siempre se mantenía apartado y observaba todo en silencio. Matsuri, Hinata y Sakura hablaban con Ino la cual reía de buena gana. Ichiraku Ayame y Terashima Shiho, otras dos chicas de la clase hablaban entre ellas y Shikamaru estaba recostado en un rincón y junto a él Gaara dibujaba en una croquera gastada sin emoción alguna reflejada en su estoico rostro. Chouji y una chica de tez obscura llamada Ban Seiren se mantenían completamente ajenos a todo esto y comentaban la última película de Miyazaki.

- Bien gusanos a sentarse. - exclamo Anko poniéndose al frente de la clase. - Callaos de una vez. Siéntate Kiba. Cállate un rato Lee. A ver, que es lo que vengo oyendo Sai. ¿Otra vez a las andadas? ¿Es que no puedes mantenerte fuera de los escándalos? Ya estoy cansada de oír quejas de ti... No te rías Uzumaki, que por ti y Kiba me han regañado aun más veces.

- ¿Que habré hecho ahora? - murmuró Sai por lo bajo.

- Oí por ahí que andas besando chicas. No lo hubiese imaginado de ti, por como sueles tratarlas pensé que no te interesaban - dijo provocando una carcajada general. - ¿Que te ha pasado en la cara? - la nariz y el labio de Sai estaban notoriamente hinchados y amoratados.

- Sakura san me golpeó.

- ¡Vaya, besaste a Sakura también! - exclamó la buscar roña de Anko. Ya la conoceré yo, disfruta enormemente atormentando a los alumnos. Es algo que aprendió en esa clase de Psicología que tomó hace tres años.

- ¿¡Besaste a Sakura! - exclamó Naruto poniéndose de pie furioso. - ¡Eso no fue lo que te dije!

- El gato salió del saco - dijo quedamente Shikamaru.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que quieres decir con eso Naruto? - chilló Sakura. Naruto se encogió en su asiento al instante, poniendo su mejor cara de "la he cagado".

- Nada - gimió el rubio quedamente.

- Pero aun no comprendo que te motivo a besarla - dijo Matsuri - ¿lo decía uno de tus libros?

- No. Naruto me dijo que sería una buena idea - aclaró Sai sonriendole de esa forma tan extraña a Matsuri.

- ¡Naruto! – chilló esta vez Ino - ¡tú le dijiste que me besara!

- Eeto... Yo... Sai...

- Yo solo quería hablar con Ino san, pero esta está muy molesta conmigo y no quería dirigirme la palabra y como Naruto siempre tiene muchos amigo pensé... - el rostro de Sai se veía inexpresivo. Tal ves solo un poco confundido, pero no dejaba ver otra emoción. Sin embargo yo conocía bien ese tono de voz. Sai estaba muy dolido, y probablemente ni siquiera con Naruto.

- Pensaste que te daría algún consejito y el muy idiota te dio una pésima idea - completo Kiba - lo que no entiendo bien es como se te ocurrió pedirle ayuda a semejante imbécil.

- ¡¿Cual es tu problema aliento de perro? - exclamó Naruto enfadado.

- Ninguno en particular. Simplemente eres un imbécil.

- Ya, pero Naruto, ¿porque se te ocurrió sugerirle que hiciera eso? - preguntó Idate.

- Pues... ¡Porque el idiota de Sai se lo merecía! Venga, solo era una broma.

- ¡Una broma muy pesada! - dijo Sakura - creí que ya habías madurado.

- Solo quería hacerle una broma a Sai y honestamente pensé que podría funcionar.

- ¡¿Y porque conmigo? ¡Mi vida no es asunto tuyo Uzumaki! - se quejo Ino.

- Porque tu y Sai... Vale, dejadlo. Además quería... - y el resto de la oración fue un murmullo apenas audible desde mi pupitre.

- Pero no entiendo bien por que lo hiciste - indago Chouji volviéndose a Sai - creí que eras mas... No se. Serio. Si querías reconciliarte con ella haberla invitado a salir.

Ino lo fuminó con la mirada.

- ¡Calla Chouji, no digas burradas!

- ¿No entiendes que eso no se hace Sai? ¿Como es que no se te ocurrió cuando Naruto te lo dijo? - preguntó Sakura.

- Es que como fue Naruto quien lo dijo... - dijo Lee.

- ¡De todas formas es imperdonable! Le haya dicho o no le haya dicho Naruto que lo haga, ¡no se hace! - recalcó Sakura aun enfadada.

- En todo caso no digas que no te lo advertí - dijo Shikamaru perezosamente desde su puesto - te dije que Naruto se vengaría por eso.

- ¿Por que cosa? - preguntó Ayame curiosa.

- Porque le dije a Naruto que su polla era enana. - dijo Sai como si nada. Varias chicas rompieron a reír y Naruto casi se abalanza sobre Sai.

- Bueno, bueno, no quería saber eso, se acabo el asunto. - dijo Anko. - En adelante controlaos un poco. No hagáis locuras en el campus que luego las quejas me llegan a mí.

Naruto se disculpó con Sai a regañadientes y Hinata se ofreció para tratar un poco la amoratada nariz. Ino y Sakura no parecían dispuestas a perdonar a ninguno de los dos y Naruto no tardó en añadir dos chichones más a su colección.

* * *

><p>- ¿Que murmuro Naruto antes? - le pregunté a Ayame mientras íbamos a literatura.<p>

- Ah, eso. Dijo que quería ver si la movida funcionaba pero que no quería ser el primero en probarla con Sakura. Seguro aprovechó toda la situación para usar a Sai de conejillo de indias.

- Carai Aya chan. Yo creo que si Naruto besa a Sakura así esta le rompe mucho mas que la nariz. - comentó Shiho a su lado.

- Por su bien espero que a ambos les haya quedado bien claro el mensaje y no lo intenten otra vez. - continuó Ayame.

- ¿Que clase de cosas le enseñará Jiraiya sensei a Naruto? - me dije a mi misma.

- ¿Que pinta Jiraiya sensei en esto? - preguntó Seiren detrás mío.

- Que el le dio la idea a Naruto - dije yo - oí que Naruto le mencionaba eso a Kankurou.

- Es que Jiraiya sensei es el padrino de Naruto, y conociéndolo de seguro le enseña varias cosas así. - dijo Seiren.- ¿Como se lo ha tomado Ino? - le pregunté a Sakura en álgebra. Logré que Shino le cambiara el asiento para poder cuchichear en paz, creo que Baki sensei ni se enteró.

- Ino está... Ay no lo se. Está ofendida, molesta, enfadada, halagada y todo eso al mismo tiempo.

- Venga ya, ¿así tanto?

- Es que está ofendida con Sai y Naruto porque estos le hayan faltado el respeto de esa forma, molesta de que la hayan besado de esa forma y de que más encima haya sido Sai y enfadada con Naruto por todo el asunto. Y halagada de que Sai haya llegado a tanto por ella.

- ¡Que maraña de sentimientos mas compleja!

- Si, bueno. Tiene un lío emocional ahora. Ya se le va a pasar y puede que hasta perdone a Sai.

- Sai me da muchísima pena.

- Que no te de pena, es un idiota. Me llama fea cada vez que puede, ¡una vez hasta me dijo gorda!

- No vallas a tomártelo en serio, tú eres todo menos gorda.

- Si, lo se. Pero sigue siendo un imbécil. ¿Como se le ocurre hacer algo semejante?

- Venga, no es para tanto. Si solo le dio un pico, ni que se la hubiese comido entera.

- El problema es que Ino ya estaba muy molesta con Sai y más encima la idea fue de Naruto... - se notaba que Sakura estaba bien enfadada con ambos.

- Bueno, dejemos el asunto.

En biología vi a Sai más callado que de costumbre, y lo peor de todo es que ni si quiera parecía estar enfadado con Naruto. Que chico más raro. A la salida Matsuri y yo alcanzamos a Sai y decidimos consolarlo un poco.

- Ese Naruto es un tonto, no le hagas caso - dijo Matsuri.

- Sai, no te lamentes demasiado, velo como una experiencia de vida. Naruto no pretendía hacerte daño de esa forma.

- Lo se. Pero eso no le borra el enfado a Ino.

- Ahora no va a escucharte - dijo Miyu detrás de nosotras, levantando momentáneamente la vista del libro que leía - mejor espera un par de semanas.

- Sai, tu eres buena persona, tal vez no sepas como hacer las cosas pero eres buena persona. Y si Ino no se da cuenta de eso entonces no te merece. - dijo sabiamente Matsuri.

- Es que Ino siempre fue muy amable conmigo y yo no quería que pensara que yo... Que complicado es tratar a las personas.

- ¿A que si? Si de veras te interesa arreglar las cosas con Ino intentaré ablandarla un poco, ¿vale? - dije dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. - bien, quede en juntarme con Konan. Os veo luego. ¿Me acompañas Miyu? - dije volviéndome a la morena, que había vuelto los ojos al libro que llevaba y parecía no escuchar.

- ¿Ah? - puse los ojos en blanco y la cogí del brazo

- Hola preciosas. - saludó Nagaoka Hidan en cuanto llegamos a la mesa - ya era hora de que vinieran a verme.

Miyu puso los ojos en blanco y yo solo sonreí con descaro mientras me sentaba entre Itachi y Deidara.

- ¿Que cuentan mis dos chicos preferidos? - pregunté coqueta e ignorando a propósito a Hidan.

- Deidara no te aproveches. - le llamó la atención Sasori al ver que el rubio ya me tenía cogida de la cintura.

- Dejalo Sabakuno, lo tengo controlado. - le dije.

- Oye, compañera agujuereada, ¿por cuantos vas? - preguntó Yahiko señalando mis orejas que hoy estaban bien a la vista.

- Bordeando la docena.

- Que tal te suena uno en otro lado del cuerpo.

- Ok, cuando dices otro lado del cuerpo... - comenzó a decir Deidara.

- ¡Resetea el disco duro mental Deidara! ¡Creo haberte dicho un centenar de veces que no digas esas cosas! - exclamó Sasori golpeándolo en la nuca.

- Que malpensado eres Danna, si no he dicho nada aun, un.

- Creo que Yahiko y el se referían a el labio o el ombligo, Sasori. - dijo Itachi calmadamente. - Tsuki san, ¿como ha estado la semana?

- Movida.

- ¡Itachi! ¡Casi lo olvido! - exclamó Deidara. - vimos a tu hermano con Nakamura.

- Que bien por él.

- ¡¿Espera, viste a Uchiha Sasuke saliendo con una chica? - exclamó Konan interrumpiendo su conversación con Miyu y Nagato.

- Creí que tu hermano era alérgico al estrógeno. Felicítalo de mi parte. - dijo Nagato

- Ya es hora que se haga hombre mierda. - exclamó Hidan.

- Vaya Hidan, tu el más macho. - dijo burlón Deidara.

- Cállate rubio afeminado.

- Afeminado tu tío, ya sabes que, aunque te pese, tengo mas arrastre que tú.

Yahiko comenzó a reír y Nagato nos susurro a Miyu y a mi; - Hidan jamás le perdonara a Deidara el haberle robado a su novia en octavo grado.

- ¡Además que clase de idiota se pone gel para el cabello! - exclamó Deidara llevando la discusión con Hidan a otro nivel.

Sasori estaba sentado entre ambos y estaba recostado en la mesa gimiendo "por que a mi."

- ¡El que no es lo suficientemente imbécil como para dejarse el cabello largo mierda!

- Estas demente Hidan. Tsuki, se sincera, no saldrías con un tío como Hidan, y menos si estoy yo al lado.

- ¿Que esperas, que se lo tire al frente tuyo? - dijo Nagato sarcástico mientras esquivaba la colleja de Konan.

- Sabes lo que quiero decir. - A este punto Yahiko y yo ya íbamos a reventar de la risa.

- No te preocupes, no tengo por donde perderme. - le dije a Deidara mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Además no sentía ningún cargo de conciencia al decir eso ya que Hidan no me caía muy bien que digamos.

- Vamos Deidara, si sabemos que le tienes ganas a mi prima solo dilo. - dijo Konan con malicia y mirando directamente a Itachi, el cual entrecerró los ojos y miro a Deidara amenazadoramente.

- No le tengo ganas, solo aprovecho las oportunidades.

- Eso es ser aprovechado. - dijo Miyu mirándolo con desprecio. - los hombres como tú son los que luego acaban metidos en problemas.

- Nena, yo no me meto en problemas, los causo - le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Eso a Miyu no le gustó nada.

- Cuidado chicas, o acabaran como Yamanaka. - previno Konan.

- Que se atreva. - amenazó Miyu de mal humor.

- Oye Konan, tu que piensas de eso. Ino esta muy ofendida.

- Pues mira. Como yo lo veo es una buena broma.

Miyu alzó las cejas y la miro.

- ¿Como así?

- Si a mi me besara un chico probablemente le pegaría una cachetada o algo así. Depende de quien lo haya hecho y por que. Normalmente ningún chico se acercaría a mí a hacer eso, los de la academia ya me conocen. Y si, por ejemplo, Nagato envía a un tipo a que me bese lo vería como una broma. Nada más. Y si es el mismo, o, no se, digamos Yahiko, también me lo tomaría como una broma. Somos muy amigos, desde hace siglos, y no somos ni hemos sido nada más. Así que si uno de mis amigos me besa yo pensaría solo tres cosas; intenta sacarle celos a alguien, está ebrio o intenta hacerme una broma de dudoso gusto.

- Recuérdame que lo haga el próximo primero de abril – dijo Yahiko recostándose sobre la mesa.

- ¿Tsuki, que vas a hacer el viernes? - me preguntó Itachi de pronto.

- Eeto. No lo se. - no creo estar emocionalmente preparada para otro fin de semana con eventos sociales. Aunque no puedo negar que han sido probablemente las mejores semanas de mi vida. Excepto tal vez esa vez que mi amiga Gwynn y yo nos escapamos de casa a las once de la noche para ir a un festival de rock.

- Ven a mi casa después de clases, vamos a salir esa noche. - dijo Konan

- ¿Tu vienes Yagami?- le preguntó Itachi a Miyu, la cual se concentró unos segundos y luego contesto.

- Veremos si las estrellas son propicias.

Esta Miyu y sus ideas astronómicas. Konan por otro lado la miro inquisidora y luego demandante. Finalmente puso cara de triunfo.

- Genial. ¿Puedo llevar una chica yo también? - preguntó Hidan. Sasori puso los ojos en blanco y se golpeó la frente contra la mesa.

- ¿Es que eso es todo en lo que pensáis? Estoy rodeado de calientes. Itachi, hermano, creo que solo somos tu y yo.

- Hace tiempo Sasori, hace tiempo.

* * *

><p>Maldito sea mil veces el imbécil que puso educación física en el último bloque del lunes. Gai sensei nos explotaba en clases y Hayate sensei nos reventaba en los entrenamientos. Tenten era muy buena y no me daba respiro. Llegué molida a casa. Pero valía la pena. No solo me encantaba este deporte, sino que además podía ver a Gaara lucirse en el dojo.<p>

Hablando del pelirrojo mas sexy del mundo... Estaba más que decidida a iniciar contacto con él. Me negaba a pasar el año mirándolo de lejos, y más si teníamos amigos en común. Yo estaba convencida que el destino me había hecho terminar en ese grupo particular. Y no solo por Gaara. Antes no quería mudarme a Tokyo, ahora rezaba para no tener que irme jamás.

Por primera vez tenia más de dos amigas tan raras como yo, por primera vez me llevaba bien con los chicos y no sentía la necesidad de golpearlos por descarados. Si bien un par no me quitaban los ojos de encima, el hecho de pertenecer al grupo de Uzumaki me garantizaba cierta seguridad. El rubio tiene un concepto de "protección de los seres queridos" muy marcado.

Recuerdo bien el jueves pasado cuando, al salir de teatro, un chico llamado Abumi Zaku se acerco a Hinata y la invito insistente y poco decorosamente a salir. Hinata se negó, pero el chico este insistió y se llevo dos piñas; una de parte de Naruto y otra de parte de Neji. Kiba no le pego por que estaba hablando conmigo, y Shino gracias a Dios no estaba. Ino me contó de una vez el año anterior, en una fiesta, un chico intento besarla por la fuerza y aparecieron Chouji y Kankurou y le dieron una paliza. Al parecer este era un grupo exclusivo y muy seguro. La verdad es que eran la gran mayoría un grupo compacto que se conocía desde la infancia, por lo que eran ya como una familia con hermanos mayores algo sobre protectores. Sin añadir que Gaara tenia una reputación bastante turbia y la mayoría de la Academia le tenía miedo, aunque no estoy segura porque.

Temari me había asegurado que de no ser por el hiperactivo rubio de ojos azules, su hermano menor todavía sería un marginado social sin amigos. Aunque se negó a darme más detalles. La verdad es que, fuese cual fuese el pasado de Gaara, no me extrañaba en lo más mínimo. Namikaze Naruto se hacia querer. No se como, pero se ganaba a prácticamente todo el mundo. Tiene los ideales fijos y es más testarudo que una mula. Convence a cualquiera de lo que sea.

Itachi me interceptó a la salida y me pidió que lo acompañara a la librería mas cercana. No debió hacer eso. Créanlo o no, suelo ser peligrosa en las librerías, sin mencionar que en Sapporo me hice cliente frecuente VIP en la librería del barrio apenas un mes y medio después de mi llegada.

Charlamos un rato, o mas bien yo hable como cotorra e Itachi escuchó pacientemente y mas tarde nos tomamos un café. Después de eso me fue a dejar a casa y fue exactamente como el otro día. Mientras escuchábamos un CD de compilaciones de Every Little Thing me puse a pensar. Apenas si mencionamos tiempos pasados y hablábamos de muchas cosas sin sentido. Me sentía muy bien con Itachi, y lo que es más importante, me sentía perdonada. Itachi había perdonado mi estupidez, a pesar de que yo no lo merecía. Prefería no ser yo quien sacara el tema y arruinarlo todo.

- ¿Vendrás el viernes? - me preguntó justo antes de que llegáramos.

- Creo que si... Aunque me siento algo... No se. No estoy acostumbrada a salir tanto.

- Nosotros salimos bastante. Bueno, yo no tanto porque trabajo y estudio y Sasori tampoco. Pero Nagato y los otros si. Eres muy amiga de Konan y ellos quieren conocerte mejor. Dales una oportunidad. Yo quiero conocerte mejor. ¿No me darías a mí una oportunidad?

- Tú ya me conoces.

- Superficialmente "Kuro". Pero sigues siendo todo un misterio.

- Lo mismo digo Uchiha.

- Hagamos un pacto. Yo aprendo de ti, tú aprendes de mí y ambos guardamos el secreto.

- ¿Planeando mantener la reputación de crueldad y dureza?

- ¿Sasuke ya te ha hablado de mi?

- No, les ha hablado a mis compañeros y ellos me han hablado a mí. Pero no creo ni la mitad de lo que dicen.

- Tal vez deberías.

- Yo estoy convencida de que eres más que eso. Pero tal vez no sea mi trabajo descubrirlo. - dije pensando en Miyu y en como se había sonrojado antes, cuando Itachi la invitó a salir el viernes.

- Los hermanos se conocen mejor que nadie.

- ¿Soy tu hermana ahora? - pregunté divertida.

- Una de las hermanas que nunca tuve. Konan es la otra.

- Y Miyu... ¿Es otra potencial hermana?

- Hn.

- "Hn" las petunias. ¿Por que la invitaste?

- Porque me dio la gana terremoto - dijo mientras me tocaba la frente con sus dedos índice y corazón y sonreía. Una sonrisa tan breve, tan fugaz, que parecía ni haber hecho acto de presencia. Sonreí de vuelta.

Estaba oficialmente perdonada. Pero al mismo tiempo Itachi se había asegurado de ponerme los puntos sobre las íes. Mejor así. Ahora me sentía liberada de un peso y no solo eso. Mi corazón era libre de salir a la caza de nuevo, por chulo que eso sonase.

_Gracias por perdonarme... Hermano._

* * *

><p><em>Bien; el pobre de Naruto no pretendía llevar las cosas tan lejos, solo reirse de Sai y ver como reaccionaban las chicas. No pensó en las consecuencias ni tampoco en que lastimaría tanto a Sai. La disculpa entre ellos dos no la añadí aquí porque no tenía tiempo, así que su conversación vendrá mas adelante. Pero, igual que en el manga, Naruto logrará comprender un poco más a Sai.<em>

_La primera parte del capitulo fue muy divertida de escribir, cada uno acotaba algo y todos se metían en el asunto, porque, como dijo Neji; son todos amigos y todos se preocupan. En mi salonhan pasado cosas asi y siempre todas comentan y preguntan y meten las narices, somos una clase muy unida, y me baso mucho en eso. No estoy segura de que habra puesto Tenshiko en su fic, porque se que en el suyo Shikamaru besa a Ino y tambien se arma bastante revuelo, no se si se parreceran las escenas o no... fijo que otra vez se me adelantó y escribio algo parecido jaja XD. Personalmente me gustó lo que le dijo Matsuri a Sai, esa chica me cae muy bien, cuando no esta acosando a Gaara ¬¬_

_Luego el almuerzo con los Akatsuki. Ese también disfruté escribirlo, me gusta esa rivalidad entre Deidara y Hidan, me divierte enormemente escribirla,Deidara tiene un lado pervertido que se nota un poco mas cuando esta con Hidan. Y les aviso que se viene un viernes movidito, así que prepárense ;) y por ultimo Itachi y Tsuki terminaron de atar cabos, e Itachi quiere aprender a abrirse un poco más a la gente,ya veremos como le resulta. Se que lo de los dedos se lo hacia a Sasuke, pero pensé que confirmaría la nueva relación de "hermanos"._

_Este ha sido mas largo que el anterior, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos la próxima semana si dios quiere. cuídense, y no olviden apretar el botón de abajo... vamos, tú sabes que quieres dejarme un review ^^_


	17. Confianza

_Hola, tengo dos anuncios importantes. En primer lugar, las actualizaciones serán mas esporádicas porque en seis semanas tengo los Examenes Chuunin y... _

_Itachi: sabes, la gente normal les dice "Prueba de Selección Universitaria"..._  
><em>No interrumpas, el caso es que tengo que deslomarme estudiando y no tendré tanto tiempo, de hecho, el poco tiempo que voy a tener lo usare para ponerme al día con el manga y escribir mas capítulos. Lo siento. Así que las actualizaciones serán cada dos semanas en vez de cada semana, hasta que salga de vacaciones y acabe con los exámenes. (calculen dos meses de actualizaciones esporádicas)<em>

_Y el segundo anuncio... Es que el fic ahora es 100% mío. Mis co autoras me dejan oficialmente. Bueno, Gwynn presentó su renuncia oficial hace mas de un mes, pero aun aporta una que otra idea. Layla ahora me deja también oficialmente (luego de cuatro meses de muy esporádica actividad y criticar cada pareja crack...). Me queda Maud que no lee pero si escucha (o hace de cuenta que escucha) mis ideas. Así que a partir de hoy yo tomo toditas las desiciones y formalmente anuncio que no va a haber parejitas de las típicas. Ni SasuSaku, ni ShikaTema o ShikaIno, ni NaruHina ni... Etc. Solo (posiblemente) NaruSaku, porque me ha dado la gana, y YahiKonan porque los y considero la única pareja canon a parte de los padres de los personajes y Asuma y Kurenai (y Hayate y Yuugao, pero nadie se acuerda de ellos)._  
><em>Gwynn y Layla pueden quejarse, pero ya que ni siquiera se dignan a darme feedback creo que no tengo ninguna explicación que darles ustedes dos. Así que me quedan las cinco o seis personas que leen esto, que se que por lo menos tres de ellas me seguirán leyendo pase lo que pase y con eso me basta. ¿Llegare a los 80 capítulos?<em>

_Feliz cumpleaños atrasado a Anko, que seguramente acabó en el hospital por el patache de dangos que se dio para celebrarse, XD. Chouji sabe de lo que hablo jaja. (te quiero Chouji!) Feliz cumpleaños atrasado también a Orochimaru... se que nadie quiere celebrarlo, pero debo admitir que lo hecho de menos en la serie. y feliz cumpleaños atrasado a Nicole, que tiene la desgracia de compartir cumpleaños con Orochimaru y que ademas me mantiene entretenida todas las clases de matemáticas con sus anécdotas locas. Espero que ahora que eres legal entres a los clubes como se debe en vez de jotearte al guardia Cheliú!_

* * *

><p><strong>Confianza<strong>

Tsuki's PoV

- Muy bien muchachos sentados. Sakon deja eso. Deidara apaga ese mechero.

Iruka Sensei acababa de entrar al aula y parecía de mejor humor que el martes anterior. Mejor así.

- Bien. Si no me equivoco hoy debían exponer su proyecto de investigación y experimento respecto a las propiedades cóligativas. Nara y Sabakuno, ¿quieren comenzar?

Shikamaru y Temari se pusieron de pie, el primero bostezando y la segunda con evidente cara de enfado. Después de discutir en voz baja un buen rato y que Iruka les llamara la atención comenzaron a limpiar la mesa y pusieron un bowl de agua sobre ella y al lado media zanahoria con un hueco dentro.

- Bien, nosotros vamos a hablarles sobre la osmosis - comenzó Temari.

- Mendokusei... - murmuró Shikamaru muy bajito.

La exposición no estuvo nada mal y el experimento que demostraba la osmosis en una zanahoria era muy bueno. Pasaron Rock Lee y Morino Idate, Sari y Suigetsu, Miyu y Karin y nos tocaba a nosotros.

Deidara encendió el mechero más que emocionado y yo saqué la bolsa que habíamos preparado. Se suponía que íbamos a probar como afecta a las sustancias el punto de ebullición y Deidara de alguna forma me convenció de que usásemos ácido clorhídrico y magnesio que anda a saber donde consiguió. La cosa es que aseguró que no era peligroso y que, bien manipulado, tiene efectos muy interesantes. La verdad es que me importaba un comino como acabase el dichoso proyecto. Yo solo quería ver chorritos de colores burbujeando en probetas. A mi me gusta muchísimo la química, pero solo cuando es experimental. Las formulas matemáticas no tienen sentido alguno para mi artístico cerebro, aunque los líquidos burbujeando si. De paso decidí cumplir lo prometido a Nagato y le pedí a Tenten que grabara el experimento.

Comencé a decir la chorrera de cosas que se supone que debíamos decir mientras Deidara le subía la intensidad al mechero. El ácido comenzó a burbujear peligrosamente antes que el agua normal.

- ¿Genbaku que es eso? - preguntó Iruka Sensei señalando el ácido.

- No se preocupe Sensei. Nada demasiado peligroso. Pero por si las moscas mejor retrocedan un paso o dos. - respondió este calándose las antiparras.

Ni decir de lo gracioso que se veía con el cabello recogido completamente en un moño alto que resaltaba su parecido con Ino, porque Iruka lo primero que prohibió al comenzar el semestre fue cabello largo dentro de las probetas. Así que tenemos la obligación de quitarlo de en medio a como sea, lo cual no impidió a Deidara dejar que el flequillo le tapase el ojo izquierdo como de costumbre.

- ...Bien, ahora si observamos la reacción que se produce en el agua y el acido clorhídrico en ebullición es muy diferente. Ahora, dadas las condiciones de presión... Eeto... Tsuki, ¿quieres continuar? - Puse los ojos en blanco. Deidara no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

- Solo agrega el compuesto.

Y eso hizo.

Y explotó.

Ese día aprendí que el magnesio explota al entrar en calor. Y Deidara lo sabía perfectamente por que ya había realizado una jugada similar el año pasado. Y también me enteré de otras cosas que gritó Iruka Sensei. Porque el sermón que le dio debe de haberlo escuchado hasta Shizune en el aula de ciencias domésticas en el otro lado del edificio. Por suerte alcanzó a poner muy poco y la explosión no fue tan grande y por suerte está en video, así Iruka Sensei no nos podrá acusar de nada falso. Ya me había advertido Nagato.

Pero a mí no me preocupaba en lo más mínimo. Advirtiese lo que advirtiese Temari. Podía pavonearme de tener el mejor compañero de laboratorio, porque en mi opinión de eso se trata la química, de experimentar y que se te revienten las cosas en la cara de vez en cuando. Este sería un semestre interesante.

Solo conseguí dos cosas de esa clase de química: que Iruka nos pusiera un dos y arrancarle una risa a Gaara al ver mi cara de sorpresa cuando explotó el dichoso magnesio. O tal vez se reía de la cara de Iruka. Me daba lo mismo. Con tal de arrancarle otra carcajada volaría en pedazos el ala de ciencias completa.

Tenten prometió entregarme el video apenas pudiera, y eso le dije a Nagato al almuerzo, quien pareció más que satisfecho con la respuesta. Podría haberme quedado a hablar con Itachi y Sasori que mantenían una discusión bastante interesante, pero tenía algo que averiguar, así que corrí a la concurrida mesa de Naruto donde se apelotonaban casi todos mis nuevos amigos.

Temari, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Miyu y Hinata estaban sentadas en una esquina cuchicheando.

- Lamento la tardanza, tenía que hacer algo. - dije sentándome entre a Hinata y Chouji, quien escuchaba atento la divertidísima anécdota que contaba Kankurou.

- Al parecer todas tuvimos un fin de semana algo movidito. - dijo Sakura. Ino puso los ojos en blanco.

- Ya dejen el tema, de veras que no quiero hablar de eso.

- Me refiero a Temari. - respondió la pelirrosa.

- No hice absolutamente nada fuera de lo común. - se defendió la rubia.

- Yo llame a tu casa el domingo al mediodía y tu hermano me dijo que estabas en una cita - insistió Tenten.

- Vamos, ¿quien era? ¿Ese chico de tercero, Utakata? - preguntó Sakura.

- ¿O acaso era Raiu Omoi? Es guapo. - dijo Ino.

- Que entrometidas sois. Salí a tomarme un café con Neji, lo que pasa es que Sasori no se entera de nada y pensó que era una cita de esas. - aclaro Temari. Las demás rápidamente perdieron el interés.

- Que aburrido, pensé que era un chisme nuevo - dijo Miyu.

- ¿Sales con Hyuuga? - pregunté perdida. Todas se pusieron a reír.

- No, son buenos amigos, ya sabemos que no sacamos nada con pensar otra cosa - dijo Tenten. - es como cuando yo salgo con Lee o con Kiba, o cuando Hinata se junta con Kiba o Shino. No hay nada interesante ahí.

- Además yo creía que a ti te gustaba Shikamaru. - tanteé maliciosamente. La expresión de Temari era todo un poema.

- Pues creíste mal. A Nara no lo soporto y con Neji me entiendo muy bien.

Mire a Temari escéptica y luego fijé la vista en el otro extremo de la mesa. Nara Shikamaru, vago redomado y machista empedernido, con su típica expresión de hastiado, estaba repantigado sobre la mesa. Frente a el, Hyuuga Neji, estudiante modelo, muy maduro para su edad, algo serio pero simpático y atento cuando quería... Ambos eran guapos, pero la verdad no había por donde perderse...

- Por eso no fue a tocar el domingo - murmuré sin ser del todo consciente de lo que decía.

- ¡QUE!

El grito multiplicado por seis me aturdió.

- ¡Como sabes eso! - exclamó Sakura.

- ¿¡Estuviste con los chicos el domingo!- preguntó Tenten

- Cuenta, cuenta - saltó Temari.

- Las únicas que tienen derecho a ir son Hotaru chan y Shikami chan. - dijo Sakura.

- ¡Eh! Yo he ido un par de veces - protestó Tenten.

- Si, pero Kiba y Neji siempre te hacen favores especiales, y no te ven como una chica común. - dijo Miyu

- ¿Como fuiste a parar allí? - preguntó Hinata.

- Kiba me invitó... Supongo que tampoco me ven como una chica común.

- ¡Anda ya, que suerte! - exclamó Sakura

- Vaya, ¿y a pito de que fuiste? ¿A curiosear un poco? - quiso saber Miyu.

- Pues la verdad fui a tocar. - dije como si fuese obvio.

- Eso explica todo. - dijo Sakura - ¿Por que no nos dijiste que tocabas?

- ¿No la habéis visto en clase de música? - preguntó Temari con sarcasmo.

- ¿Y como estuvo, quienes estaban? - indagó Sakura ignorando su comentario.

- Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji y... Gaara - dije pronunciando el último nombre con un hilo de voz.

- Vaya suerte la tuya... Encerrada todo el día con los tíos más buenos de la academia... - dijo Sakura.

- Bueno, exceptuando a Neji y a Sasuke. - dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Temari quien se apresuro a aclarar las cosas.

- Neji y yo solo somos amigos, muy buenos amigos. Ayer solo nos juntamos a ponernos al tanto. Me apetecía hablar un rato y le pedí que nos juntásemos, no era una cita ni nada...

- Vale ya Tsuki, no insistas - cortó Miyu.

- Jo, es que hacen muy buena pareja. - protesté.

- Lo se - dijo Ino - lastima. Aunque no descarto la opción...

- Vamos chicas. A ver, Ino, tu y Chouji que entonces. ¿Sakura y Naruto? ¿Hinata que tal tu con Shino? No seáis así. - se quejó Temari.

- Vale, pero cada caso es diferente. - dijo Tenten. - todos sabemos que a Naruto le gusta Sakura.

- Y tu a Neji le gustabas. - dijo Hinata

- Pero eso fue hace siglos. - dijo Tenten. - cuando yo era niña me gustaba Neji y antes a Ino le gustaba Sasuke.

- Pero Sasuke es un imbécil - dijo Temari. - sin ánimo de ofender Sakura, pero ese patán no reconoce a una buena chica aunque la tenga al frente.

Sakura no contesto. Parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿A que Kushina san es la persona mas dulce del planeta? - me preguntó Hinata de pronto.

- Pues la verdad si - respondí recordando a la amable madre de Naruto.

- A Hinata la adora - dijo Ino - creo que de verdad te quiere como nuera... - agrego volviéndose a la pelinegra. Hinata se sonrojo tanto que parecía que echaba humo.

- I... Ino chan...

- Hinata, deberías tener un poco mas de confianza en ti misma y decirle mas de tres palabras seguidas. - dijo Tenten mirando a Naruto.

- Yo se que el te tiene mucho aprecio... Si hablas más con él de seguro consigues que se olvide de mí y te invite a salir - dijo Sakura.

- ¿Tu... Tu crees? - balbuceó la pelinegra aun roja.

- Seguro que si... ¡Solo demuestra que vales la pena! - le dijo Miyu - Tu eres bonita, inteligente y cuando quieres puedes ser muy segura de ti misma...

- ¡Solo tienes que canalizar todo eso y conquistarlo! - acotó Ino.

- Tu puedes Hinata chan - la animó Temari.

Pero las palabras de Miyu e Ino me quedaron dando vueltas en la cabeza. Yo siempre había sido bien extrovertida con los chicos. Mi rápida confianza con Kiba, Deidara y Naruto eran prueba de ello. Ni si quiera me cohibía cuando hablaba con los Uchiha.

¿Por que entonces dejaba que Sabakuno me afectara de esa forma? ¿Que tanto tenia el pelirrojo que no tuvieran los demás? ¿Por que no podía actuar con mi habitual desenvoltura cuando estaba frente a el? ¿Por que tenía que parecer siempre una incapacitada mental? Todas esas preguntas se agolparon en mi cabeza y una fuerte resolución comenzó a formarse, una resolución tan fuerte como la de Hinata. Me probaría a mi misma que no era para tanto, me probaría que podía tratarlo con toda naturalidad y desenvoltura. Si tuve las agallas para perforarme las orejas mas de lo necesario no tendría por que cohibirme como mi tímida amiga cada vez que él entraba en mi campo de visión.  
>Me demostraría a mi misma que podía con él, y de paso averiguaría más sobre su pasado...<p>

La voz de Tenten interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- ¿No has pensado que tal vez Sai te toma en serio? Digo, insiste mucho y hasta esta actuando un poco como Naruto.

- ¿Como Naruto? - preguntó extrañada Miyu. - ¿es por lo del sábado?

- Os dije que dejarais el tema - gruñó Ino.

- No es solo por lo del beso, es... No se, su actitud general. Si hasta habla un poco mas, y la semana pasada cuando intentaba llamar la atención de Ino durante geometría... Quiero decir, que Naruto se comporta siempre como un idiota porque intenta llamar la atención de Sakura. Tal vez Sai solo quiere llamar tu atención Ino, además si te pidió salir en el verano...

Hinata, Sakura y yo miramos a Ino. Miyu miro a Sai.

- No voy a salir con él otra vez si es lo que intentas decirme... - dijo Ino lanzándonos una mirada de advertencia.

- A lo que voy, Sai puede ser un chico muy raro, pero ha demostrado ser muy perseverante con Ino, como Naruto con Sakura... Tal vez le gustas en serio y no es solo un flechazo.

- Me parece poco probable - dijo Sakura - no calza con su forma de ser. Además si le gustase Ino me lo habría dicho.

- ¿Tu crees? - le dijo Hinata.

- Si, Sai suele pedirme consejo para muchas cosas, y ahora que lo pienso, en ningún minuto me dijo nada de Ino, de la nada comenzasteis a salir...

- Es que yo le pedí salir - confesó Ino.

- Aah, eso explica mucho - dijo Miyu.

- Ya decía yo que no me calzaba con Sai - comentó Sakura. - ¿como fue que pasó?

- Es que Sai fue muy simpático conmigo, y no me parecía que fuese como los otros chicos, que quieren salir conmigo porque soy bonita y popular. Pensé que podría funcionar y... No lo se, era la ilusión de un amor de verano. - dijo en tono defensivo.

- ¿Y porque rompiste con el? - quiso saber Temari.

- Es que... Simplemente no funciono.

- Pero a Sai parece que no le entró. - dijo Tenten.

- Ya le va a crujir, es duro de mollera - dijo Sakura.

- Tal vez tu puñetazo le haya hecho la sinopsis. - dije riendo. -pero de veras, no le peguen mas. El pobre me da mucha pena.

– yo creo que el problema es que no entiende muy bien como funciona eso del noviazgo, si ni si quiera sabe hacer amigos… - comentó Miyu

- No lo defiendas tanto, créeme que no lo merece. - dijo Sakura.

- Tsuki san tiene ra.. razón. - farfulló Hinata - el pobre Sai ha tenido una vida dura. - alce una ceja interrogante, pero nadie se molesto en aclararlo.

- Ya ira aprendiendo. Si le dieron una oportunidad a mi hermano no veo por que no se la pueden dar a Mitsuya. - dijo Temari.

- Bien, olvidemos a Sai. Yo quiero saber algo de Tsuki. - dijo Ino. Esto no me gusta nada, debí haberme quedado en la mesa de Konan.

- Ya se lo que quieres preguntar - Sakura mirando a Ino con complicidad. Llevaba un par de semanas eludiendo la dichosa pregunta.

- Si... Llevas ya un par de semanas acá... - dijo Hinata.

- ¿Has visto algo que te guste? - preguntó finalmente Tenten. Miyu se sonrió a si misma y me miró calculadoramente.

- La verdad es que hay muchos chicos guapos... Especialmente en este grupo - dijo señalando al resto de la mesa donde se aglomeraban algunos de los chicos mas buenos de la escuela. - a alguno tienes que haberle echado el ojo.

Pasee la mirada por la cafetería. Uchiha Sasuke estaba en su mesa, rodeado de sus amigotes con pinta de matones. Por otro lado estaba el grupo de Yahiko, donde Hidan, Deidara y este tenían montado un buen barullo. En un rincón de la cafetería estaban el trío de putas y otra chica de pelo ondulado y negro completamente desconocida. La rubia, Stacey, estaba enzarzada en una feroz batalla de lenguas con un chico de tercero. Comencé a sonrojarme violentamente al imaginarme en una situación similar con Gaara...

- ¡Uuh, Tsuki esta mas colorada que el cabello de mi hermano! - exclamó Temari

- Algo escondes chica - dijo Tenten con picardía mientras las demás intercambiaban miradas de complicidad.

- ¿Quien es? - indagó Miyu.

- Mas te vale que no sea Sasuke kun - me amenazó Sakura medio en broma medio en serio.

- Descuida Haruno - respondí aun algo acalorada - los ególatras no son mi tipo...

- Pero los pirómanos de seguro que si... - tanteó Tenten.

Todas ellas clavaron los ojos en Deidada que se reía de Hidan en medio de la mesa de Konan. La verdad es que Deidara no solo era del tipo de hombres que me llamaban en serio la atención, sino que además nuestra actitud en general era bastante sospechosa. Hablábamos mucho, nos sentábamos juntos cada vez que podíamos, nos copiábamos los deberes, hacíamos pareja para los trabajos en las pocas clases que compartíamos y yo era totalmente desinhibida con el. Tenía clarísimo que Genbaku me encontraba atractiva y que se aprovechaba de mi soltura para ponerme las manos encima más de lo necesario. Normalmente me molestaría bastante que un hombre se tomase la libertad de abrazarme, pero con Deidara era muy distinto. Con el me sentía a gusto, en confianza. Después de dos años de contacto ininterrumpido por la red era entendible que sintiese que lo conocía tan bien. Era de lo mas normal que la gente sospechara que había algo cuando ni yo tenia bien claro que es lo que había...

- O tal vez los amantes de los animales - dijo Sakura señalando vagamente a Kiba.

No tenía excusa. A Kiba se aplicaba algo similar. A Kiba lo conocía desde hace siglos y por alguna razón mi usual barrera se había caído desde el primer momento que entre en contacto con él. Se había ganado mi confianza de forma inexplicable. Pero Kiba no me gustaba de esa manera. Nunca me lo plantee a decir verdad. El punto es que tanto Kiba como Deidara me atraían enormemente, cada uno a su manera. Pero irónicamente no era ninguno de ellos el que me quitaba el sueño. Era prácticamente la única persona con quien yo apenas si había intercambiado palabras, la persona de la cual no sabía prácticamente nada pero que aun así ejercía una misteriosa fascinación sobre mí. No necesitaba ni pensar su nombre de lo evidente que era para mí.

Opté por sonreír apologéticamente. No sabía bien por que, pero prefería mantener el secreto. No tenía la costumbre de mantener ese tipo de confianza con otras chicas y prefería guardármelo. Además, jamás me había visto en una situación parecida. La última vez que sentí, o más bien, creí sentir, algo por alguien fue hace años, cuando Itachi ejercía una fascinación similar sobre mí, y la cosa acabo bastante mal.  
>Konan era la única que tenía mi completa confianza, la había tenido desde que éramos niñas, pero a ella tampoco le había contado esto. No quería ser tachada de estúpida o de ilusa otra vez. Prefería esperar que decantase, y una forma de hacerlo era abandonarme en mis mejores amigos.<p>

- Kiba no me gusta de esa forma. Es muy simpático y todo, pero no es para mi - dije.

- Kiba es buen chico, aunque a veces algo ingenuo - dijo Tenten.

- Deidara es un tarado y un mujeriego - dijo Ino. - pero a fin de cuentas es buena persona.

- Yo a tu primo no lo trago del todo - dijo Miyu.

- Yo a quien no soporto es a Sasori. - dijo Sakura - lo lamento Temari, mira, me caes muy bien. Kankuro... Lo tolero y sus locuras me causan gracia. Gaara aun me da algo de miedo, pero pasa. Pero a Sasori si que no lo aguanto.

- A él tampoco le caes muy bien que digamos. - dijo esta. - no pasa nada, no tienen por que agradarte mis hermanos.

Nota mental: averiguar cual es el rollo de Sakura con Sasori Danna. Seguro que Deidara sabe algo.

No puedo decir que expresión oral y escrita haya sido una clase muy productiva, ya que pase media clase hablando de música con Tsuchi Kin y la otra media intentando sociabilizar con Gaara.

Jiraiya tiene un sentido del humor algo peculiar y pasó un buen rato dando extraños argumentos a por que Naruto y Hinata hacían buena pareja. Hinata estaba tan colorada que parecía haberse quedado sin sangre en el resto del cuerpo. Naruto se rascaba la nuca como siempre que no entendía algo.

- Al parecer Jiraiya Sensei tiene fijación con armar parejas en sus clases, dicen que es parte de síndrome de escritor. - me dijo Kin.

- Pues buena la ha liado, Hyuuga acabara en la enfermería con un paro cardiaco si continua.

- No te atrevas a interrumpirlo, o te emparejara a ti, y con tu color de cabello ya te veo con Ukon. - dijo señalando vagamente a uno de los gemelos/hijos del anticristo mismísimo.

- !Dios me libre! Tengo estándares algo más altos. - Kin rió.

- ¿Vas a hacer algo este sábado? - me preguntó Miyu al tocar la campana.

- Iré a casa de mi prima en la tarde, pero tengo la mañana libre.

- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a una tienda de música en Akihabara?

- Claro, por que no.

Dios, mi vida se había dado vuelta por completo. ¿Desde cuando era yo tan sociable? Que mas da, me encantan las tiendas de música. ¿Donde estuvo esta gente durante toda mi vida? ¿Esta era una academia para gente desadaptada y algo "especial" como yo?

* * *

><p>Hinata llegó a casa, dejo la mochila en su habitación y bajo a prepararse algo de comer. Su hermana estaba en la mesa de la cocina haciendo los deberes.<p>

- Hola hermana.

- Hanabi chan, ¿como estuvo la escuela?

- Nada mal. A Konohamaru lo enviaron a hablar con el director otra vez. Esta peor que Naruto. - Calló al ver que Hinata se ponía colorada.

- Vamos hermana, no te vas a poner así cada vez que digo su nombre.

- No es eso... Jiraiya Sensei volvió a las andadas en clase.

- Aja. No se que dijo pero se me hace que deberías ponerlo en practica.

- ¡Hanabi!

- Invítalo a salir de una vez.

- Hanabi chan... No puedo.

- Venga Hina, no vas a pasar el resto de tu vida mirándolo desde lejos. Está bien bueno, como no te pongas las pilas te lo robara alguien.

- N... No. Lograre que se fije en mí. - dijo levantando la cabeza con resolución.

- Y la mejor forma de lograrlo es haciéndote notar.

- No lo creo.

- ¿Por que crees que a Hotaru la conoce todo el mundo? Porque es pintamonos. Porque se las arregla para llamar la atención y los chicos se fijan en ella. Llama tú su atención de alguna manera. O mejor, simplemente lánzate e invítalo a salir.

Hinata solo negó con la cabeza y subió de vuelta a su habitación. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la ventana. El jardín se veía vacío bajo el cielo de invierno. Comenzaban a abrirse capullos aquí y allá que anunciaban la primavera. Hinata suspiró mientras miraba más allá de este. Los altos edificios grises y fríos la hacían sentirse aun más pequeña e insignificante, no le gustaba nada la ciudad, prefería el campo. Amplio, verde y acogedor. Lleno de pájaros y conejos y otros animalitos. Como añoraba esos días de vacaciones cuando iba con su familia a la finca que tenían al sur, donde ella podía sentarse a leer bajo el ciruelo o salir a cabalgar.

Se sentía extraña, incomoda. Como si no debiera estar allí. Como si algo no marchase como debía. Tal vez si meditaba un rato esa sensación desaparecería, resolvió después de un rato. Pero no lograba concentrarse. Sus pensamientos la llevaban una y otra vez a cierto rubio de alegres ojos azules.

No sabía muy bien que era lo que veía en Naruto. Solo sabía que le gustaba. ¿Amor a primera vista? Eso podía sonar muy cliché. Pero todo lo contrario a un cliché; Hinata no lo conocía desde siempre y ciertamente no había estado enamorada de el desde que lo conoció. Lo conoció en quinto o sexto grado. O por lo menos eso recordaba ella. Seguro ya lo conocía de antes, pero fue entonces cuando los pusieron en la misma clase. Naruto capturó su atención instantáneamente. Era muy difícil que no lo hiciese, ya que el hiperactivo rubio tenía una habilidad especial para hacerse notar (o el síndrome del florero, como solía decir Miyu). A Hinata le divertían sus payasadas y cuando lo observaba lograba distraerse un poco de toda la tensión que sufría en casa.

En ese tiempo su primo Neji se fue a vivir con ellos y parecía resentirla por alguna razón. Ella era maltratada por su primo y hasta a veces por su padre, quien la consideraba una niña de escasas cualidades y poco apta para convertirse en la heredera de su ilustre clan. Con su situación familiar yendo de mal en peor no era pues de extrañar que la niña buscase distraerse, y Naruto lo logró sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Hinata comenzó a conocerlo mejor y lo admiro profundamente por su perseverancia y fuerza de voluntad. Comenzó a tratar mas con él, impulsada por su mejor amigo Kiba y por su tutora Kurenai, quien consideraba que a Hinata le hacía bien tener contacto con personas más extrovertidas y relajadas que el rígido clan Hyuuga. Hinata comenzó a considerarlo como un amigo y le tenía cariño, pero la adolescencia llego y con ella el desorden hormonal. Hinata sin saber por que comenzó a ponerse aun más nerviosa de lo común cada vez que hablaba con él. Sentía el estomago revuelto y se le ponía el rostro caliente. Y no sabía por que.

Shino y Kiba le hicieron ver que estaba con un caso común de enamoramiento y que ya se le pasaría. Pero no fue así. Y ahora estaba cada vez peor. ¿Era un enamoramiento pasajero? ¿O de verdad estaba enamorada del chico? Hinata no tenía respuesta para eso. Pero se daba cuenta de que le urgía saberlo. Naruto era ciertamente muy especial para ella. Era el primer chico que realmente le había gustado y ella lo admiraba. Lo admiraba profundamente, era su amor platónico, su modelo a seguir y el chico guapo que le hacia sentir mariposas en el estomago, todo al mismo tiempo. Quería demostrarle lo que valía, quería que él se fijase en ella como ella se había fijado en él, quería que él la admirase algún día como ella lo admiraba. Quería algún día poder decirle que él lo era todo para ella, que lo quería y lo entendía. Pero no estaba preparada, y sentía que nunca lo estaría.

Suspirando se sentó en el borde de la cama y cogió el marco de fotos de su mesita de noche. Shino, Kiba y ella. El primero serio, el segundo riendo y con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de una sonrojada Hinata. Tal vez... Tal vez ellos pudieran ayudarla. Tal vez Kiba podría darle un consejo útil en lugar de molestarla, tal vez Shino podría darle un empujoncito en vez de decirle todos los días "otra vez será". Tal vez, solo tal vez, Hanabi tenía razón. Tal vez era hora de hacerse notar un poco.

* * *

><p><em>Bien, un par de cositas sobre este capitulo. Lo de las parejas en clase de Jiraiya fue idea de Gwynn, cien por ciento. Es una forma de que Naruto comience a notar a Hinata, porque hasta los profesores saben y Naruto aun no atina... Al principio habrá algo de NaruHina pero es porque necesito que Hinata se le declare y así avanzar con las historias de ambos. Se que hacen una pareja muy tierna, pero quiero algo diferente y tal vez descubramos que pegan mejor con otras personas que no sean las de siempre, tampoco esperen SasuHina o KibaHina, de hecho, se que jamas van a adivinar la pareja que le tengo a Hinata Xd (Tenshi y Pete, ustedes no cuenten, eh?)<em>

_Y la ultima escena, la de Hinata, Layla escribió el esqueleto de la escena, luego la afine y la reescribí, pero la idea general del fragmento es suya, el toque poético es mio. si tienen suerte subiré el siguiente dentro del fin de semana, depende de si tengo tiempo. El próximo fin de semana no creo poder porque es la presentación de _La Princesita _y estaré ocupadísima, espero que me valla bien! gracias por adelantado a Mara por su review (ya que se que me dejaras uno) y los demás... dejen review o si no... XD_

* * *

><p>en el proximo capitulo...<p>

Hanabi: Hotaru, tenemos que formular un plan de acción.

Hotaru. estas segura?

Naruto: plan de acción de que?

Ambas: *con aspecto inocente* nada...

Tsuki: eh Miyu, que se nos viene el viernes en grande!

Miyu: pero primero acabemos la semana eh?

Temari. si, mira que yo quiero saber que hacías hablando con mi hermano...

Tsuki: yo...eh...nada!

Miyu: no cuentes, eso lo tendran que descubrir el el proximo capitulo de SPCA.

Naruto: yo quería decirlo T.T

_Venga, si en la serie lo hacen no ve por que aquí no. lo que pongo no son diálogos sacados del próximo capitulo, sino comentarios de mis "actores" ^^ idea de PeteBurque._


	18. Flor

_Bien, se que dije que no actualizaría esta semana, pero hoy es un día extremadamente importante. es un triple cumpleaños! en primer lugar (y este a decir verdad a nadie le interesa) es el cumpleaños de mi primita Guadi, feliz cumpleaños Guada, pasálo muy bien en tu cumple y cumplí muchos mas!_

_en segundo lugar es el cumpleaños de Sasori! cuentos cumples? (Sasori: eso no se pregunta ¬¬). y en tercer lugar, hoy se celebra un día muy importante para nosotros los fans de Naruto porque ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MASASHI kISHIMOTO! sip, hoy celebramos el nacimiento de este genio inigualable (y de su hermano gemelo, a que no sabíais que tiene un gemelo). asi que para celebrar este triple cumpleaños subo este capitulo. lamento subirlo um martes, porque se que es le día de Tenshiko sube, pero tenía que hacerlo. disfruten el capitulo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Flor<strong>

Hanabi salió temprano de casa y como aun le quedaba tiempo para llegar a la escuela se dirigió a la estación a esperar a Hotaru. Tuvo que poner en práctica todas sus habilidades para poder salir de la mansión Hyuuga sin ser detectada.

Los Hyuuga son una familia muy importante de gran influencia política. Hyuuga Hiashi, padre de las hermanas, siempre se preocupó mucho de la seguridad de sus hijas, pero luego de un intento de secuestro a Hinata cuando esta tenía cuatro años paso a convertirse en un padre extremadamente sobre protector. Controlando sus amistades, cuando salían y los lugares que frecuentaban. En un momento se empecinó en contratar a un guardaespaldas pero su esposa Hitomi le hizo entrar en razón. Aun así las hermanas tuvieron por varios años la correa bastante corta y Hinata era frecuentemente acompañada por un primo lejano suyo, Hyuuga Kou, a todos lados.

Ahora que Neji cuidaba a Hinata, Hiashi ya no se preocupaba tanto por su hija mayor, confiaba plenamente en él. Neji era el único hijo de su hermano gemelo, el cual había fallecido con su esposa en un accidente de tráfico cuando Neji tenía cinco años y Hiashi lo acogió y lo educó junto con sus hijas. Aún así Hinata era la primogénita de Hiashi, por tanto la heredera de la compañía y del prestigio familiar. El clan Hyuuga era muy particular y riguroso en cuanto a sus reglas y jerarquías internas, según las cuales a Neji no le tocaba mucho. Este nunca se sintió realmente acogido en la familia, se sentía menospreciado y aprisionado. Envidiaba a Hinata por tener esta a sus padres y ser la heredera y la despreciaba. Durante varios años la trató muy mal. Cuando Naruto le abrió los ojos y finalmente dejo de lado su ideología fatalista se propuso arreglar las cosas con Hinata y se dedicó a proteger a sus primas. Al haber recibido entrenamiento intenso y extenso en artes marciales se convirtió en el protector extraoficial de su prima y Hiashi ahora podía dormir tranquilo en lo que respectaba a su hija mayor.

A pesar de todo Hanabi aun era vigilada con más frecuencia que su hermana. Y es que la chica si bien era inteligente y muy viva, era bastante mas temeraria que Hinata y tendía a meterse en problemas, frecuentemente arrastrada por Uzumaki Hotaru, Nara Shikami y Haruno Daisuke, y Hiashi, preocupado por la reputación familiar y la seguridad de su aventurera y despreocupada hija, la cual frecuentemente se escapaba de la casa para realizar sus correrías, hacía lo posible por mantener cierto control sobre ella. Era un milagro que aun no la hubiesen pillado metida en un lío gordo. Ahora Hanabi esperaba impaciente a Hotaru en la estación de Toshima. Tenía que hablar urgentemente con ella

- ¡Hanabi chan!

- Hotaru...

- Que bueno que te encuentro, ¡oye la tarea de historia es imposible! Aun no entiendo que pinta Oda Nobunaga en la restauración esa del periodo Tokugawa...

- No Hotaru, el periodo Tokugawa fue posterior... Pero eso no viene al caso, tengo que hablarte de otra cosa.

- Ah, ¿es sobre el proyecto de ciencias? ¡Pero ese es en dos meses más!

- No, no Hotaru. Escúchame. Es sobre tu hermano.

- ¿Que hay con ese retrasado?

- ¿Como van las cosas entre él y Haruno san?

- Igual que siempre... ¿Por que?... ¡No me digas que te gusta ese idiota! - exclamó la chica espantada.

- Claro que no. A mí no por lo menos.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Que Hinata nee chan esta colada por él pero no se atreve a decírselo, y si sigue así va a perder la oportunidad.

- Pero yo creí que a tu hermana hace rato que se le había pasado eso.

- Ya quisiera. Creo que cupido la flechó bien fuerte. Lo peor es que todos se dan cuenta menos Naruto kun... Y Hinata no esta muy dispuesta que digamos a hacer algo al respecto.

- Que problema. Esto del amor de veras es complicado.

- Ya lo creo, y accidentado además.

- Dímelo a mí. Papa conoció a mama porque choco su auto cuando iban en la universidad.

- Wow. Bueno ¿vas a ayudarme?

- ¡Claro! Además de paso le hacemos un favor a Sakura san.

- Bien. Pero hay que proceder despacio y con cuidado, ya te veo metiendo la pata.

- Ay Hanabi, ¿cuando meto yo la pata?

- No me hagas recordar la lista... Mira, por ahora tú solo monitorea a tu hermano.

- Me parece. Oye, ¿podremos hablar en código y tener nombres claves y todo eso? Yo quiero ser... Déjame pensar...

- Como sea, solo se discreta. Yo ideare el resto, tú vigílalo, y no olvides ser discreta. - dijo esta lanzándole la "mirada Hyuuga", esa que Neji manejaba a la perfección.

- Te copio "Pirotecnia"

Hanabi alzó una ceja.

- Ese es tu nombre en clave.

Hanabi se golpeó la frente con la mano.

- Si, discreción. Tú sigue así Hotaru. Eres igualita a tu hermano.

* * *

><p>Hinata, ajena a los planes de su hermana lidiaba con la temible etapa en la vida de toda persona llamada Secundaria Superior. Profesores horrorosos, engreídas divas, matones y chicos guapos. ¿Que puede hacer una chica como Hinata frente a todo esto? Lo que hace desde que tiene uso de memoria. Sonreír tímidamente e intentar pasar por invisible, lo cual seria mucho más fácil si su mejor amigo no padeciese el Síndrome del Florero.<p>

- ¡Hinata! - exclamó Kiba a gritos desde el otro extremo del pasillo, logrando que la gente se fijase en ella. Hablando de Roma...

- Kiba kun...

- Acompáñame esta tarde a la plaza esa donde esta el castillo-museo cultural, quiero llevar a Akamaru allí y pensé que querrías acompañarme. Parece que inauguraron un invernadero de flores precioso.

- Pues...

- Vamos Hina, necesitas airearte un poco. Y Akamaru te hecha de menos. - agrego Kiba poniendo esa cara de perrito que sabía que Hinata no podía resistir.

- Tengo deberes que hacer...

- Te los hago yo.

- Tengo que cuidar a Hanabi...

- Puede hacerlo Neji... O le puedo pedir a mi hermana, Hana cuida niños a veces.

- Esta bien Kiba kun, si insistes.

La verdad es que le venia bien distraerse un poco. Últimamente estaba trabajando mucho. Sus padres estaban de viaje en Inglaterra por negocios y ella estaba a cargo de la casa. Bueno, Neji podría hacerlo en cierto modo, pero si le pides que se haga cargo de la cocina pasas el resto del mes comiendo Sushi y Bento pedidos por teléfono. Neji puede ser muy ordenado, organizado y responsable, pero hay cosas que tiene que hacerlas una mujer. Por algo las amas de casa son chicas. Si bien había un par de señoras que venían a limpiar y a veces a cocinar, si no estuviese Hinata la casa funcionaria solo a medias. Si, relajarse un poco le vendría bien, y de paso hasta podría pedirle a Kiba algún consejo para ser un poco mas lanzada, mas extrovertida. Kiba era experto en eso, alguna idea podría darle, después de todo Hanabi tenía razón; Naruto no va a seguir soltero por siempre y no va a fijarse en Hinata así porque si. Si quiere su oportunidad tendrá que ganársela.

- ¿Tus padres aun no han vuelto? - le preguntó Miyu en álgebra.

- No. Están en Inglaterra ahora, luego pasaran por Alemania.

- ¿Nunca les has pedido que te lleven con ellos? - Le preguntó Matsuri. - Ir a Europa es mi sueño.

- Oh, Hinata es la heredera, ya tendrá tiempo de sobra para ir a Europa. - dijo Miyu medio en broma.

Miyu bromeaba constantemente sobre el hecho de que su amiga era una rica heredera, algunas personas se lo decían con sorna, pero viniendo de Miyu siempre sonaba diferente, sin resentimiento, solo cariño. Y es que Hinata era envidiada por muchas, ya sea por tener dinero, venir de buena familia o ser simplemente muy bonita. Hay que decirlo, Hinata es toda una belleza. Matsuri, que tuvo siempre una fijación por las películas Disney a veces la llamaba Blanca Nieves, argumentando que con su piel blanca, su cabello negro y brillante y una mirada dulce se parecía a la princesa de la película. Una princesa a la que pocos tenían acceso, ya que a Hinata, con su personalidad, se la comían viva cuando era más niña y ahora era constantemente protegida por su primo y sus amigos cercanos. Después de todo, era una chica que merecía respeto como todas las demás. Pero Miyu sabía que en el fondo a Hinata no le atraía para nada tomar las riendas del negocio familiar. Ella tenía otros sueños. Pero los sueños de uno desgraciadamente no siempre coinciden con los de los padres.

- ¿Quieres poner tu casa para una pijamada? - le preguntó de pronto Miyu entusiasmada.

- ¡Si! Por favor. Tu casa es enorme y tus padres no están. - pidió Matsuri.

- No... No lo se. A mis padres no les gustara... No debería.

- Venga Hinata, no se van a enterar - pidió Matsuri.

- Créeme, tiene razón. Se van a enterar - dijo Miyu - mejor cuando regresen pides permiso y la próxima vez que salgan hacemos una fiesta a lo grande.

- ¡Mi... Miyu chan!

- Es broma Hina, fiesta entre nosotras. Matsuri tiene toneladas de películas, ella puede aportar. Y yo puedo pasar a comprar la comida en el almacén que esta cerca de mi casa.

- ¡Si! ¡Eso! Yo pongo las películas. Por favor, cuando tus padres regresen les preguntas. ¡Yo nunca he ido a tu casa! - exclamó Matsuri.

- Ya veremos. Les preguntare a mis padres - accedió Hinata no muy convencida. Aunque podría no ser tan mala idea después de todo.

* * *

><p>Sakura seguía molesta consigo misma. No podía entender por que reaccionaba de esa forma, por que tenía tan poco autocontrol. Se había propuesto no volver a caer ante Sasuke pero su voluntad flaqueaba. No podía evitar sentirse como hechizada por el. Podía sonar estúpido e inmaduro, pero es que cuando le sonreía de esa forma, arrogante pero a la vez seductora, Sakura no se enteraba de nada más.<p>

Sasuke otra vez le había pedido que saliera con ella. Esta vez de forma algo más sutil; una salida de amigos, algo simple: ir a tomar un helado al parque, pasear un rato... Sakura dijo que se lo pensaría, y vaya que se lo estaba pensando. No estaba cediendo, no. Simplemente estaba... estudiando la situación. Sasuke le había insistido mucho y así se aclaraba ella de una vez por todas... ¿Pero debía? No sabía si hablar con alguien, pedir consejo o algo. ¿Pero a quien? ¿Ino? ¿Hinata? ¿Temari? Que hacer... Sentía que Ino se molestaba cada vez que quería hablar de Sasuke. ¿Sería que estaba harta de que Sakura se pasara esos rollos? ¿O estaba celosa? No, Ino era su amiga y por mucho que le gustase acaparar la atención no se pondría celosa por algo así. Pero no podía seguir endilgándole el fardo a Ino, ella tenía sus propios problemas con los cuales lidiar. ¿Podría hablar con Hinata? No, Hinata sería un gran apoyo moral, pero carecía de la experiencia necesaria como para darle un consejo de esa naturaleza. Y con las demás chicas de su clase no tenía la confianza para contar esas cosas...

Karin por su parte estaba pasando los mejores días de su vida. No le importaba en lo absoluto que Sasuke se hubiese demorado tanto en invitarla a salir, ella estaba segura de que la espera valdría la pena y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad. Lo único que la molestaba de todo esto era que Sasuke le había pedido que no lo ventilase, y ella se moría de ganas de contar a todo el mundo que el gran Uchiha Sasuke estaba saliendo con Ella, con ella, de todas las demás chicas de la Academia. Se moría por restregárselo a Haruno en la cara, a esa molesta pelirrosa con cara de niña buena que por años reclamaba que Sasuke era suyo y luego la muy descarada lo despreciaba públicamente diciendo que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella... _"¿Pero que se habrá creído esa malcriada? ¿Que puede manejar a los hombres como se le de la gana con su carita de inocente que no engaña a nadie?"_ pensaba Karin. Si había algo que la llenaba de orgullo era que Sasuke la hubiese escogido a ella por sobre la molesta Haruno. Los únicos que sabían que Sasuke salía con ella eran Juugo, que decía que los asuntos de Sasuke no le incumbían aunque parecía algo contrariado por el hecho, y Suigetsu, que afirmaba que Sasuke había recibido un duro golpe en la cabeza como para salir con Karin y le decía a Karin cada dos por tres que solo salía con ella porque era lo que había botado la ola. Pero a Karin eso le traía sin cuidado, lo que Suigetsu dijese no iba a afectar su buen humor.

Konan era otra que estaba de buen humor hoy. Había terminado todos los deberes de la semana y eso significaba tiempo libre, tiempo sabiamente invertido en arte.

- El club de arte abre este viernes - dijo alegremente, como si nada, a la hora de almuerzo.

- Lo se - dijo Sasori - Izumo Sensei ya tiene planeadas casi todas las actividades del semestre.

- ¿Estas a cargo del club este año? - preguntó Itachi.

- Si, mi "ayudante" es Ban Seiren.

- ¿La sobrina de Shizune Sensei? - quiso saber Nagato.

- La misma. A Deidara no le va a hacer ninguna gracia.

- Él es un irresponsable, y Ban es estudiante modelo. - dijo Itachi.

- ¿Como tú? - preguntó Konan riendo.

- Pero sin historial criminal.

- ¿Quien de ustedes piensa venir? Al club digo. - preguntó Konan.

- Me reúno con los de tecnología los viernes - dijo Nagato - lo siento.

- Tú y tus vídeos - dijo Hidan sentándose.

- ¿De que hablan? - pregunto Yahiko que venía detrás de él con Deidara.

- Del club de arte. - dijo Nagato. - y para tu información Hidan; la cinematografía es un arte.

- Apuesto a que ni sabes escribir esa palabra.

- Tú ni sabías que existía, por cierto, ¿donde estabas durante calculo?

- Estaba detrás del gimnasio devorándose a Honda. - respondió Yahiko.

- ¡Que bajo has caído Hidan! - exclamó Deidara riendo a más no poder. - ¡Bien necesitado andabas como para cogerte a esa puta!

- ¿Que culpa tengo yo que todas las tías buenas vayan detrás de ti y el Uchiha? Además está muy buena.

- Calidad física por sobre calidad mental, cierto Hidan. - dijo Sasori.

- Eres un caliente de mierda - le espetó Konan sintiendo que le faltaban el respeto a ella cada vez que hablaban de chicas de esa forma. Y hay que decirlo; Hidan no tenía ni tacto ni respeto por el género femenino.

- Konan tiene razón Hidan - dijo Itachi. - vas siempre detrás de alguna. No puede ser que para ti solo existan las chicas y las tetas.

- Tiene razón - dijo Sasori. - la gente normal tiene intereses mas, no se, cultos; como el arte o la literatura.

- Bah, para interesarse en esas cosas hay que ser maricón o tener novia. - dijo mirando a Deidara, el cual se lo tomó personal, claro, y estaba a punto de explotar. Yahiko lo acalló con una mano mientras respondía al platinado.

- No, lo que pasa es que para ser artista o leer un libro hace falta un mínimo de tres neuronas... Lastima que te falta una...

Hidan estuvo a punto de contestar, pero la experiencia le había enseñado a no entrar a una pelea verbal con Yahiko, por lo que cerró la boca momentáneamente.

- Que te digo Hidan, tienen razón. Un poco de cultura no va a matarte. - comentó Itachi calmadamente antes de meterse un dango a la boca.

- ¡Ya vale, me hartaron! - exclamó el aludido viendo que esta vez estaban todos en su contra. Molesto, cogió sus cosas y se marchó en dirección a la cafetería.

- ¿Recuérdame porque anda con nosotros? - dijo Sasori mirando a Yahiko. Este se encogió de hombros.

- Cuando no dice o hace burradas es una buena persona, en el fondo lo queremos. - dijo Itachi volviendo a sus dangos.

- ¿Como tu a Deidara? Jamás creí verte defendiéndolo. - dijo Konan.

- Entre el pirómano y el caliente prefiero el pirómano.

- Agradezco tu voto de confianza. - dijo Deidara sarcásticamente.

- Bueno, ¿alguien más piensa quedarse este viernes a arte? - preguntó Konan.

- Yo me daré una vuelta. Itachi, puedes acompañarme un rato y luego vamos al dojo, Tsuki dijo que iría, quiero ver que tan buena es. - dijo Yahiko recostándose sobre la mesa. Llevaba menos de un mes de clases y ya tenía un montón de deberes atrasados y una prueba de Historia universal y otra de física antes del fin de semana, necesitaba relajarse un poco.

- Me parece buena idea. No tengo apuro en volver a casa. En todo caso no te hagas ilusiones, Tsuki tiene poca coordinación y fuerza, no esperes un reto de su parte.

- Recuerden que el viernes nos juntamos a las nueve en el bar Gamabunta. - dijo Nagato.

- ¿Recuérdame por que escogimos ese si es frecuentado por profesores? - pregunto Deidara.

- Es del primo de Jiraiya, nos harán descuento si decimos que nos envió él.

- ¿Como sabes eso? - preguntó Konan

- Porque lo se todo, soy Dios. - contestó Nagato sonriendo.

- Na, es que Kakuzu siempre tiene todos los "tips" referentes a descuentos. - acotó Yahiko.

- ¡Viejo corrupto! Dándole esos datos a sus alumnos. - exclamó Sasori.

- Que va, el muy tacaño me lo vendió. Más le vale que valga la pena.

* * *

><p>Tsuki's PoV<p>

Me dirigí a la cafetería sin muchas ganas de hablar con nadie. Me dolía la cabeza. Había pasado el periodo anterior intentando resolver imposibles ejercicios de álgebra y escuchando a Stacey Clearwater darle a Honda Kyoko un previw detallado de su plan para conquistar a Itachi. Pobre ilusa. Como si Itachi senpai fuese a fijarse en una descerebrada como ella. No tiene ninguna oportunidad, a Itachi le gustan inteligentes, y esas dos son más tontas que las palomas. Mientras divagaba me fije en una mesa vacía, casi. Gaara estaba ahí  
>leyendo un grueso libro y parecía ajeno al ruido a su alrededor. Miré por la ventana. Ahí, en la concurrida mesa estaban Temari, Kiba, Miyu y los demás. Dude por un momento y me encamine a la mesa donde Gaara leía. Era ahora o nunca.<p>

- Mm, ¿Sabakuno san? ¿Te molesta si me siento? - pregunté haciendo caso omiso a la vocecita interior que me urgía a salir corriendo. Sus ojos verdes se apartaron del libro para clavarse en los míos con sorpresa y algo de curiosidad. Mierda, y yo que me quejaba de que Deidara o Itachi tenían una mirada intensa.

- No, no me importa. - dijo. Su voz inexpresiva como siempre. Aunque se lo notaba sorprendido.

Me senté y me puse a juguetear con un mechón de pelo, intentando no parecer demasiado nerviosa.

- ¿Por que tan solo?

- ¿Por que lo estas tú? - respondió en el mismo tono de voz, mientras dejaba de lado el libro. Me encogí de hombros.

- Estoy contigo, ¿no? - respondí mientras esbozaba esa sonrisa que me conseguía cualquier cosa de Kiba.

Me miro fijo antes de sonreír tan brevemente que creí haberlo imaginado.

- Hn. Interesante. - murmuró volviendo la vista al libro.

Lo observe en silencio por unos minutos, intentando descifrarlo. Sus raros ojos verdes seguían siendo dos pozos misteriosos, fríos e inexpresivos, pero a la vez atrayentes. El cabello rojo le caía, indomable, sobre el rostro, cubriendo parcialmente el tatuaje que adornaba su frente.

- ¿Que lees? - pregunté al cabo de unos minutos.

- Millenium, la primera parte.

- Vaya, vas por lo sádico. No mucha gente lee esos libros.

- ¿También lo leíste? - preguntó apartando una vez mas la mirada del libro.

- Si, es muy bueno.

- No muchas chicas leen novelas negras.

- No muchas chicas leen.

- Reitero. Interesante.

- ¿Que es tan interesante?

- Tus respuestas.

¿Mis respuestas interesantes? ¿Es que no hablaba nunca con nadie? Yo no me consideraba una persona ni muy divertida ni muy culta. Impredecible tal vez. Solía ser yo quien desconcertaba a la gente. Pero me estaba saliendo el tiro por la culata, ¡si la desconcertada era yo!

- No hablas mucho. - comenté. No era una pregunta. Me dirigió una mirada a medio camino entre molesta y divertida.

- ¿Por que estas acá? - me preguntó algo cortante.

- Que quieres decir. ¿Es zona restringida o algo? Tenía entendido que era un país libre.

- Quiero decir que por que estas acá sola. Las mujeres siempre vais a todos lados en manada, ¿o no?

- Ah, eso. Pues no se. Necesitaba respirar un poco. No acostumbro a tener tantas amigas, y de golpe tengo muchas.

Me miró fijo con sus intensos ojos verdes. Como si quisiese confirmar la veracidad de mis palabras.

- Hn. Shirouga, ¿no es cierto?

- Aja, Shirouga Tsuki. La única e irrepetible. - afirmé con orgullo.

- No me cabe duda. - dijo en un tono que no supe discernir si era sincero o sarcástico. ¿Por que su voz tenía que ser tan inexpresiva? No se contentaba con mostrar una apariencia misteriosa, tenía que ser aun más ambiguo cuando hablaba.

- ...

- ¿Sabakuno san?

- Hn.

- ¿Por que tienes tatuada esa palabra?

- Es una larga historia, que por lo demás no te interesa. - me cortó en el mismo tono de siempre.

- Vale. ¿Te molesta que haga tantas preguntas? - dije poniendo cara de víctima inocente. - Me miró de nuevo, manteniendo el silencio. Parecía querer comunicarse mentalmente de lo fijo que miraba. Abrió la boca para responder...

- Gaara kun, ¿quieres acompañarnos al centro mañana? - dijo la melosa voz de Sari apareciendo de la nada.

- Tengo que hacer. - respondió este en su tono inexpresivo sin mirarla.

- Vamos, a Matsuri y a mi nos encantaría que nos acompañaras. - insistió la castaña.

- Ya te lo he dicho, tengo que hacer. - dijo el aludido lanzándole una mirada fría, ligeramente amenazante.

- Vamos Gaara kun. - suplicó Matsuri sentándose junto al pelirrojo. Yo me levanté algo molesta. Sari sabía ser insistente, vaya si parecía un chicle de esos que uno no logra sacarse del zapato.

- Nos vemos luego Sabakuno. - dije mientras miraba a las dos chicas algo molesta. Sari me miro desafiante y yo sonreí maliciosamente.

Una vez fuera me dirigí a la mesa donde Miyu, Sai, Shino, Neji y Temari jugaban Uno. No me pregunten por que jugarían eso a la hora de almuerzo, pero bueno

.  
>- ¿Segura que quieres ir el viernes? - me preguntó Miyu en cuanto me senté entre ella y Neji.<p>

- ¿A donde vas? - me preguntó Shino.

- Va a juntarse con los Akatsuki. - respondió Miyu por mi. Neji me lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

- Vamos Miyu, acompáñame.

- No se como terminara esto, pero se me hace que tendré que cuidarte.

- ¿También vas? - preguntó Shino.

- Itachi senpai la invitó. - dije mientras Miyu se sonrojaba ligeramente.

- No estoy segura de que van a hacer ni a donde las invitaron, pero tendré que hablar con Sasori. - dijo Temari mientras bajaba una carta. - por cierto, Uno.

- Mierda. - musitó Sai. - iba a ganar...

- ¿A donde vais? - preguntó Neji mientras le alcanzaba otra carta a Shino.

- Konan no me ha dicho aun, pero no se preocupen, estaré bien.

- Solo ten cuidado con Nagaoka. - dijo Shino mientras bajaba otra carta.

- ¡Ja! ¡Toma esa Temari! - exclamó Sai mientras le ponía un + 4 a la chica. - cambiamos a verde.

- Maldita sea.

- ¿Que tiene Nagaoka? - pregunté. - A parte de que es medio retrasado claro.

- Es algo depravado, pero por otro lado Genbaku parece tenerte en alta estima. - dijo Shino. - Es improbable que acabes metida en un lío gordo, pero por si las moscas ten cuidado con lo que tomas.

- De nuevo, ¿que quieres decir?

- Que aunque sean tus amigos no me fió de ellos ni un poco. Lamento que Yutaka sea prima tuya o que Sasori sea hermano de Temari. No confío en ellos. - sentenció serio.

- Shino tiene razón. - dijo Neji. - por cierto Tsuki san, ¿donde estabas?

- Hablaba con Gaara. Hasta que llegó su fanclub y tuve que batirme en retirada.

- Vale, ¿es que esas dos no aprenden? - bufó Temari mientras cambiaba el sentido de la ronda.

Me mordí la lengua y mire a otro lado mientras me concentraba en pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Gaara acosado por esas dos. No podía creer lo fácil que me había salido. No se por que me hice tanto rollo, es un chico como cualquier otro y no porque sea guapo y tenga ojos de infarto voy a tratarlo diferente. Además era interesante, de seguro encontraba algún buen tema de conversación, después de todo le gusta leer y es músico.

- Uno. - dijo Neji bajando una carta. - ¿vienes al dojo hoy? - preguntó volviéndose a mi.

- Si. Necesito hacer algo de ejercicio. Me vendrá bien practicar algo de Karate.

Es verdad que necesitaba despejarme un poco. Este ritmo de vida iba a matarme. Además que los profesores no lo ponían nada fácil. No por nada esta era una de las mejores escuelas secundarias del país.

Me pregunte si habría algún fundamento para las palabras de Shino. ¿En verdad serian peligrosos mis amigos? ¿O serian paranoias suyas? ¿Que habrían hecho para tener esa fama? Yo estaba segura que, dentro de todo eran buenas personas. Buenas dentro de mi propia clasificación, que dista mucho de la de la gente normal. Así y todo son mis amigos y se que son buenas personas. ¿O no?

* * *

><p><em>A ver, notas de capitulo, porque siempre tengo algo que decir. fue muy divertido escribir a Hanabi y a Hotaru, espero poder ponerlas mas seguido, son divertidas y faciles de escribir. espero queno se parezcan demasiado a la Hanabi y a la Minako de Tenshiko, pero bueno... Por cierto, lo de la princesa Disney es cosa de una amiga que tiene fijacion por ellas y opinó que Hinata parecía Blanca Nieves XD. el fragmento de la historia del clan Hyuga lo añadi recientemente tras ver esos flashback de Hinata y acordarme de un par de detalles de la historia del clan. Su guardaespaldas me cayo muy bien ^^Seguro que con lo meticulosa que es Tenshiko puso algo parecido jaja, pero ojo que yo adapte todito del manga, nada que ver con su fic!<em>

_Se que Karin y Sakura no tienen una rivalidad en el anime, pero la necesito para el crecimiento de ambas y para la maduracion del mismo Sasuke, ya vera como evoluciona todo. Por ahora simplemente se llevan mal y se consideran rivales, como Sakura e Ino, con la diferencia que Sakura y Karin nunca fueron amigas. Karin es otro personaje que me gusta mucho y le tengo planeado algo muy especial. _

_Los Akatsuki... me encanta escribirlos, me salen solos a decir verdad. Esa conversación no es del todo mía. La frase de las neuronas estoy segura de haberla leído o escuchado en algún sitio pero no puedo recordar donde, si me acordara haría el disclaimer adecuado... seguro fue en alguna serie gringa... en todo caso desde que la escuche la he usado un montón de veces jaja. _

_Hidan esta un poco ooc, pero cuando escribí esta parte aun no sabia casi nada de el y necesitaba a alguien en ese papel, ya va a madurar, y nunca adivinaran con que chica planeo ponerlo. pero no se preocupen, que no seguirá asi el resto de la historia, el chico necesita pegarse un maduron, pero no es caso perdido. Le he cogido cariño y no voy a dejar que se arruine XD_

_Gracias por adelantado a Mara por su review y a Pete y a Tenshiko por los mensajes que vana dejarme, y al resto... dejar un review con feedback no va a matarlos! me gustaría mucho saber que piensan del fic, que me den sugerencias o criticas (sin ofensas porque tengo el genio peor que Hidan). No se cuando volveré a actualizar porque el fin de semana estará ocupadito, pero espero no demorarme mucho, aunque no les aseguro que actualice el proximo fin de semana. nos leemos!_

* * *

><p><strong>en el proximo capitulo:<strong>

**Kabuto: Yagami, tenemos algo pendiente...**

**Miyu: ya dejame en paz! Tsuki, nos juntamos luego del club de arte?**

**Konan: la que se nos viene esta noche chicas! el club de arte estuvo increible!**

**Hotaru: eh, eh, que Naruto y Hinata estan juntos en la cocina!**

**Hanabi: que! ahh!**

**Sakura: bien, funciono!**

**Kushina: ne, Minato, no te recuerda a nosotros cuando eramos jovenes?**


	19. Tiempos Agridulces

_Perdonen la tardanza, pero tuve problemas con el computador... Amenme porque me consegui prestada la compu del colegio y he tenido que golpearla para que funcione XD Las notas vienen al final del capitulo, como siempre tengo cosas que decir y explicar... podria no hacerlo, pero es mas fuerte que yo, tal vez por eso no me llegan reviews con preguntas... La narracion me di cuenta que esta rara, no se que hice con los tiempos verbales cuando lo escribi, pero no lo noto tan mal y me da fiaca reescribir, si me dicen que esta muy mal lo arreglo ^^_

_disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Tiempos Agridulces<strong>

El viernes después de clases Sakura se plantea por enésima vez responderle a Sasuke. No sabe que hacer y ni si quiera sabe si debe pedir consejo. _"Tal vez debería aceptar, pero marcarle las pautas de inmediato... O simplemente decirle que no... Después de todo se supone que no lo soporto."_

- Sakura chan. - interrumpió la voz de Hinata.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, me... Que…quería saber que vas a hacer este fin de semana...

- La verdad no lo se... ¿Tienes algo en mente?

- Me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme al supermercado, verás... Debo comprar unas cosas para el siguiente proyecto de cocina. - Sakura suspiro aliviada. Bien. Ahora tenía una excusa perfecta para decirle que no al Uchiha y pensárselo mejor.

- Seguro.

- ¡Hey Sakura chan! - exclamó Naruto de la nada.

- ¿Que quieres ahora? - replicó la pelirrosa en un tono algo duro.

- ¿Que vas a hacer esta tarde?

- Voy con Hinata a comprar ingredientes de cocina. - de pronto una idea le asalta. Mira a Hinata la cual estaba roja. - ¿Te apetece venir?

- Ahh, si. El nuevo proyecto de comida extranjera. Debería ponerme a pensar en eso... Pero tu no cocinas Sakura chan...

- Ya lo se. - corta esta molesta. - Voy a acompañar a Hinata. - La aludida estaba roja y parecía querer desaparecer.

- ¡Perfecto! Así podrás darme alguna idea, tú cocinas de maravilla Hinata chan. - Sakura le aprieta con fuerza el brazo para evitar que esta se desmaye de la impresión.

- Si, bueno. Vámonos antes de que se haga muy tarde. - dice Sakura apresuradamente viendo que Sasuke se dirigía hacia ellos desde el edificio.

* * *

><p>- Bueno, yo te llamo en cuanto sepa la hora y el lugar, podemos irnos juntas a mi casa y arreglarnos ahí. - le dice una sonriente Tsuki a una preocupada Miyu.<p>

- De acuerdo. Disfruta el club de arte.

- ¡Ya lo creo! - y se aleja con su mochila y su revoltijo de papeles.

Miyu se encamina al otro lado del edificio y se detiene ante una puerta en la cual se lee: "Banda. Ensayos martes y viernes." La abre y entra sin prestar atención al conglomerado de alumnos de su propia clase que se encuentran allí.

- ¡A que se debe que nos honres con tu presencia Yagami! - exclama Zaku.

- ¿Vienes a darnos un espectáculo? - dice sugerente Ukon. Esta les lanza una mirada venenosa al mejor estilo Uchiha y se encamina a un costado, donde una chica de largo cabello rubio limpia un clarinete.

- Lástima que tengamos que aguantar a estos retrasados. - se lamenta la chica.

- Si, si no se les diera bien la música dudo que los dejasen siquiera entrar.

- Bien chicos. - dice Kotetsu Sensei entrando - veo que somos menos que el año pasado, lo que significa que tendremos que poner mas empeño para dar lo mejor de nosotros en las competencias deportivas de la próxima temporada. Recuerden: los ensayos son obligatorios y espero el mejor comportamiento de ustedes. ¿Oyeron? - pregunta mirando directamente a los gemelos y a Zaku.

Se oye un murmullo general de aprobación. Miyu saca su clarinete y se sienta al lado de Yugito.

- Veremos quien acaba suspendido antes de que acabe la temporada de basketball.

- Apuesto por uno de los gemelos Utada.

- Yagami san. - se oye a una voz burlona. Ambas chicas se voltean para encarar a...

- Kabuto...

- ¿Que quieres? - pregunta secamente Yugito.

- Nada contigo Nii san. Miyu san, nosotros teníamos algo pendiente.

- ¿A si? Yo recordaba haber terminado cualquier conversación contigo.

- Yo en tu lugar comienzo a cuidar mis pasos.

- No me interesan tus amenazas.

- ¿Que harás? ¿Correrás donde tu querido Sasuke? Su protección no te durara por siempre. En especial cuando sepa a quien has estado viendo...

- No estoy viendo a nadie... ¿Me has estado siguiendo?

- Eres una amenaza para el... progreso de Sasuke. Naturalmente debo chequearte de vez en cuando...

- ¿Progreso de Sasuke? Ja, yo lo llamaría más bien asegurarse de que no traicione a tu estúpido club secreto. ¿Celoso porque es amigo mío y a ti no te da ni la hora? ¿Que eres? ¿El presidente del club de fans de Sasuke? - dijo Miyu, decidida a humillar a Kabuto al máximo. Este le lanzo una mirada ofendida y se acomodo las gafas, usando el dedo del medio y haciéndole casualmente un gesto grosero a Miyu.

- Que maduro Kabuto. - le espetó Yugito. - ¿Aun estas molesto por que Sasuke es el favorito de Orochijackson?

Miyu choco manos con ella mientras le sonreía socarronamente. Kabuto entorno los ojos y le dirigió una mirada calculadora que a Miyu no le gustó nada.

- Aquí tienen las partituras... Yakushi, tu lugar esta allá. - dijo Kotetsu Sensei mientras les entregaba partituras de clarinete a Miyu, Yugito y dos chicos de tercero.

- Algo planea ese rastrero, cuida tus espaldas Yagami.

- Descuida Nii, lo tengo todo controlado... _"Creo"_

* * *

><p>- Tsuki se adentró en la desordenada sala de arte. En un rincón Sai dibujaba como siempre. Kankurou estaba discutiendo con Matsuri, junto a estos una chica morena, alta de cabello largo y oscuro ordenaba los contenidos de unas cajas y anota cosas en el cuaderno que lleva al lado.<p>

- ¡Tsuki! Mira esto. - exclama Konan mIentras la agarra del brazo y la arrastra a su mesa. - no son un encanto. - agrega mostrando un montos de figuritas de origami, de todos lo colores y formas imaginables.

- Konan, son hermosos.

- Me gusta ese. - dice Deidara acercándose y tomando una grulla de papel.

- Traen buena suerte. - dice Konan.

- Disculpen. ¿Ya firmaron? - pregunta la chica de cabello oscuro acercándose con su cuaderno.

- Yo aun no. - dice Tsuki mientras coge el lápiz.

- Mi nombre es Ban Seiren, voy en tu clase. - dice alegremente - Soy la asistente de Sabakuno san y la encargada de inventario. Si notan que falta cualquier material me avisan de inmediato. - dice dedicándoles una alegre sonrisa.

- Gracias Ban - dice Sasori acercándose con otra caja.

- ¿Conque tu asistente personal, eh? - Interroga sugestivamente Deidara una vez que la chica estaba en el otro lado se la sala.

- Ya cállate. - responde el pelirrojo molesto.

- No vayas a necesitar demasiada "asistencia", mira que es la sobrina de Shizune sensei un.

- Deja de ser tan malpensado y pon esto en el estante de atrás. - gruñó Sasori poniéndole a lo menos tres cajas en los brazos.

- No rabees tanto Sasori, que te dará un colapso nervioso. - bromeó Konan.

- ¿Que vamos a hacer hoy en la noche? - preguntó Tsuki a Konan.

- Vamos a juntarnos en un bar y luego iremos a bailar por ahí. Nagato tiene la dirección.

- ¿En un bar? Konan, somos menores de edad.

- Pero no lo pareceremos y cuando tienes los contactos indicados... - añadió misteriosamente guiñándole un ojo a su prima.

Tsuki se fue al estante a revolver materiales y Konan se quedó arreglando sus montones de papeles cuando una chica menuda y pelirroja se acerco con timidez.

- Hola...

- Hola - dijo fríamente Konan mientras levantaba la mirada.

- Que bonitos. - dijo la chica mientras jugueteaba intimidada con las manos. - ¿Los haces tu?

- Si. ¿Te enseño? - pregunto Konan más suavemente viendo que venia en son de paz.

- Me encantaría. Soy Fuuma. Fuuma Sasame.

- Yutaka Konan. Escoge un color. - dijo señalando un montón de pliegos de vivos colores

...

- ¿Que haces Mitsuya? - preguntó Tsuki acercándose a Sai, el cual pintaba concentradamente un cuadro.

- Pinto la bahía de Tokyo. - dijo sin levantar la vista.

- Que lindo. Eres muy talentoso – Sai se quedó inmóvil unos segundos y parecía concentrado, como tratando de pensar muy bien su respuesta.

- Es práctica y algo de memoria fotográfica. - dijo este esbozando una de sus extrañas sonrisas.

- A que Sai pinta excelente. - dijo Matsuri acercándose sonriente.

- Ya lo creo. ¿Tú pintas Yoshioka?

- No, yo hago fotografía. Pero eso también es arte.

- Entonces vienes a sacarnos fotos artísticas. - preguntó la pelimorada con algo de sarcasmo.

- Algo así. Es para el periódico escolar.

- Entonces escribe un artículo sobre mis marionetas. - interrumpió Kankurou mientras sonríe a la chica. Matsuri lo mira de arriba a abajo con desprecio y luego dice.

- Prefiero hacerlo sobre las pinturas de Sai. Tus marionetas son un vicio, no un arte.

- El Bunraku es un arte Matsuri, uno muy antiguo de hecho. - interviene Sasori serio.

- ¿Eso no entra dentro de la categoría del teatro? - preguntó la aludida con sarcasmo.

- Pero la confección de los muñecos es un arte. - respondió Kankurou contento de ser defendido.

- ¿Podeis discutir mas allá? Me tapáis la luz. - pidió Sai algo molesto.

- ¿Que es eso, uno de los Muppets? - pregunta Tsuki con sorna señalando el revoltijo de madera, trapos e hilos que sostenía Kankurou.

- No. - respondió este ofendido.

- Tsuki, ayúdame con esto. Tengo una idea genial. - pidió Deidara mientras arrastra una pesada caja hacia otra mesa.

- ¿Que llevas ahí?

- Un poco de todo. Arcilla en su mayoría.

- ¿Y que piensas hacer con ella?

- Verdadero arte.

- ¿Vas a conservarla bajo tu cama _"per secula seculorum"_? - preguntó Sasori con cara de aburrimiento.

- Claro que no, eso no es arte. - exclamó el rubio.

- Claro que si. El arte es eterno.

- Por supuesto que no. Es efímero un. Si no es aburrido.

- ¿Para que quieres una pieza de arte que solo va a durar unos segundos, mocoso? – Sasori comenzaba a perder la sangre fría.

- ¿Para que quieres algo que va a estar siempre ahí y que te aburrirá al cabo de un tiempo, hmm?

- No sabes nada de arte mocoso.

- Danna, te he dicho ya que...

- Bueno, bueno. ¿Vas a hacer una escultura? - interrumpió Tsuki apartándose un mechón de la cara.

- Algo así... ¿Quieres ayudarme?

- No te lo aconsejo Shirouga. - le dice Sasori. Esta se encoge de hombros.

- ¿Cual es tu idea?

- ¿Recuerdas el experimento de química? - dice Deidara con la mirada encendida y una sonrisa maliciosa. Tsuki alza una ceja y luego una sonrisa traviesa se dibuja en su propio rostro.

- Exelente idea Genbaku...

* * *

><p>Naruto mira atentamente a Sakura mientras caminan por el mercado. No la ve diferente. O más bien, no la ve más feliz. ¿Habrá Sasuke hablado con ella? ¿Por que parece estar tan molesta? Sakura camina con el ceño fruncido y algo perdida en sus pensamientos. Naruto deducía que si Sasuke hubiese invitado ya a la chica a salir esta estaría en su séptimo cielo, y probablemente en una cita con el, no de compras con Hinata. <em>"Tal vez... Tal vez Sakura chan de verdad ya no quiere a Sasuke... Entonces yo..."<em>

- Na... Naruto kun. - la voz de Hinata lo saca de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Coliflor? - pregunta extrañado al ver la verdura que sostiene la chica. - No se... A mi no me gusta, pero si crees que quedara bien en el guiso...

- Que tal si le ponen berenjena - pregunta Sakura sosteniendo una vaina grande y púrpura.

- Queda muy bien con asado y zanahorias. - dice Hinata tomándola. - me gusta la idea.

- Siempre es mejor que la coliflor. - dice Naruto.

- Si es un examen deberíais practicarlo primero, no vaya a ser que quede horroroso o se les queme.

- ¡Sakura chan, eres un genio! Ya se, luego vamos a mi casa. Mi madre tiene una cocina muy grande, y así no causamos mucho desorden en tu casa Hinata. - la ojiperla se sonrojó solo de pensarlo. Sakura sonrió satisfecha.

- Me parece una excelente idea. Yo haré de catadora.

A una decena de metros de ellos Hotaru los seguía con disimulo. En su mano llevaba un walkie talkie de eso de largo alcance que utiliza la policía.

- _Cjjt._ Aquí "firefly". El objetivo esta en la mira, repito; el objetivo esta en la mira. Cambio.

- _Cjjt._ Te oí la primera vez. - respondió Hanabi desde el otro extremo.

- _Cjjt._ No dijiste tu nombre ni cambio.

- _Cjjt._ Argh. Está bien. Aquí "pirotecnia". Solicito informe de la situación. Cambio.

- _Cjjt._ El objetivo esta en la mira. Cambio.

- _Cjjt._ Eso ya lo dijiste. ¿Que esta haciendo?... Cambio...

- _Cjjt._ Esta con "flor de cerezo" Y "lugar soleado". Cambio.

- _Cjjt._ ¿Que? ¿Con ambas? ¿Que están haciendo?

- ...

- _Cjjt_. Cambio. - añade tras el silencio de su compañera.

- _Cjjt._ ¡Están comprando berenjenas! Que asco.

- _Cjjt._ ¿Hay movimiento? Cambio - se apresura a añadir esta vez.

- _Cjjt_. No. "lugar soleado" esta mas roja que un tomate y "flor de cerezo" parece algo mosqueada. Cambio.

- _Cjjt._ ¿No se te ocurrieron nombres en clave mas evidentes "firefly"?  
>Cambio.<p>

- _Cjjt_. Silencio "pirotecnia". Hay movimiento por parte del objetivo. Cambio.

- _Cjjt._ Bien. Síguelos. Cambio y fuera.

Hotaru estaba en su salsa. A los trece años cualquier chica estaría en su casa hablando por teléfono, leyendo revistas y hablando de chicos. Hotaru hace eso claro esta, pero ese espíritu infantil aun se mantiene vivo en su interior. Igual que en Naruto y en su madre. "Es cosa de los Uzumaki" suele decir Shikami. Así que Hotaru esta realmente en su elemento: jugando a los espías Y consiguiéndole una cita a su hermano con la chica que ha estado detrás de el por tantos años... "Es como de película" piensa soñadora "ojalá funcione. Sería el romance perfecto... ¡Y ahora irán a mi casa! ¡Ahora si tengo material de chismeo con Shikami! Lo cual me recuerda... Debo enviarle esa foto que le tome a Uchiha Takeo cuando se quitó la camiseta en educación física... ¡Da igual que sea un engreído, es un bombón!" pensó con la mente ya en otro tema y texteando a toda velocidad.

...

- Creo que tenemos todo. Vamos a casa. - dijo Naruto.

- Cuanto lo siento, no podré ir. - dijo Sakura. - acabo de recibir un mensaje de Ino, lo siento pero tendré que dejarlos - Hinata le lanzo una mirada a medio camino entre el terror y la amenaza - Nos vemos el lunes entonces. ¡Buena suerte con la cocina!

- Bueno, aun podemos ir a mi casa si quieres. - dijo Naruto.

- Co... Como tú quieras Na... Naruto kun...

- _Cjjt,_ "pirotecnia" aquí "firefly", el halcón ha dejado el nido. Repito: el halcón ha dejado el nido, cambio.

- _Cjjt_. ¿Que se supone que significa eso Hotaru?

- _Cjjt._ Mi nombre es "firefly". Y significa que "flor de cerezo" se marcha... Cambio.

- _Cjjt._ ¿Quieres decir que tu hermano y mi hermana están solos?

- ...

- _Cjjt._ Perdón, cambio. - dijo Hotaru cargando la palabra de sarcasmo. Honestamente ya odiaba la dichosa palabrita de dos sílabas y seis letras.

- _Cjjt_. Si, y se dirigen al nido, cambio.

- _Cjjt_. ¿No acababan de dejarlo?... Cambio.

- _Cjjt_...Van a mi casa "pirotecnia". Cambio

- Cjjt. Perfecto, síguelos y me informas.

- ...

- ¿Hotaru?

- No dijiste cambio, cambio.

Si hubiesen estado frente a frente Hanabi hubiese obsequiado a su amiga con una expresión muy similar a la de Neji cuando oye hablar a Naruto o a Lee. Gracias a Dios no lo estaban, por lo que el único que vio la cara de Hanabi fue el gato de su hermana.

* * *

><p>Tsuki, con el cabello apretujado en un moño alto que lo mantenía fuera de su rostro, las mejillas coloradas y los brazos llenos de arcilla hasta los codos se acercoó curiosa a la mesa donde Ban Seiren cortaba azulejos en trozos.<p>

- Ne, tu estas en mi clase. - la chica levantó la vista y sus ojos oscuros escrutaron brevemente a su interlocutora.

- Así es, me siento junto a Shino. Seguro no me habías notado porque como ando siempre tan calladita y concentrada... - dijo como disculpándose.

- No, no. Que va. ¿De donde eres? - la chica la miro extrañada unos momentos y luego sonrió.

- De la India. Bueno, mi madre es de allá.

- Increible. Por eso eres morenita. ¡Ah, perdón! No quise ofenderte - dijo rápidamente al ver la expresión de Seiren.

- No, si no me ofendo. Es muy raro ver gente de piel obscura en Japón.

- No te creas, he visto mas chicos aquí...

- Los hermanos Raiu. Me parece que su padre es americano.

- Y de que parte de la India eres?

- Del sur.

- ¿Y hablas hindi?

- No, hablo otro dialecto sureño, me vine aquí a los nueve años, cuando mi padre termino su doctorado. Es medico, sabes. Hizo un estudio completo sobre la medicina India.

- Uy, que nervios. Yo no estudiaría medicina ni por casualidad. Me dan cosa las tripas y eso...

- ¿Eres de las que se desmayan cuando ven sangre?

- No. Pero me da como fatiga cuando me empiezan a describir cosas medicas... Y si me desmayé una vez cuando me sacaron sangre.

- Yo lo encuentro muy interesante. Es divertido ver como va subiendo la sangre por el tubito.

- Yo por mirar eso me desmayé. Aunque es curioso, porque me gustan las películas sangrientas, supongo que me habrá bajado la presión... - dijo Tsuki haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Luego cogió uno de los trozos de azulejo. - ¿para que son?

- Para hacer mosaicos. Como vez, estamos montando diferentes talleres y organizaremos diferentes actividades. Hoy todos hacen lo que quieren para aclimantarse un poco y conocer al grupo. El próximo viernes comenzaremos a hacer actividades. Generalmente nos encargan las decoraciones del colegio para eventos y cosas así. Tendremos que hacer la escenografía para la obra de este año.

- ¡Que producido!

- Parece que antes era diferente, pero hace dos o tres años Kotetsu sensei, Izumo sensei, Anko sensei y Kirabii sensei se tomaron el departamento de arte y lo revolucionaron por completo.

- Esta se supone que es, después de todo, una escuela enfocada a las artes.

- Si, pero fue perdiendolo un poco a decir verdad. Dicen que el consejo de la academia estuvo involucrado y tuvieron varias discusiones con el director anterior, Sarutobi sensei Cuando Tsunade sama asumió la dirección revoluciono la escuela, parece que a los del consejo no les hizo ninguna gracia.

- Anda, que fuerte. Tu sabes muchísimo de todo eso, hasta ahora no había oído nada.

- ¿Sabes que la escuela esta dividida en tres cierto? Cuando estaba en secundaria inferior, aquí mismo, era parte del periódico escolar. Así que me enteraba de muchas cosas. Tsunade sama es la directora de las tres divisiones, pero como es mucho trabajo tiene al consejo de dirección que se encarga de ayudar a administrar. Tsunade no se lleva nada bien con ellos.

- Nunca los he visto, la verdad ni sabia que había un consejo de dirección.

- Ruega que no tengas que verlos nunca. Si Tsunade es bruja ellos son Kali en persona.

- ¿Kali?

- Una deidad hindú... La diosa de la destrucción y la guerra.

- Ah... Vale.

- En todo caso, mucho de lo que se me lo cuenta tía Shizune, que le tiene mucho aprecio a Tsunade sama. Tu no lo comentes mucho porque a los del consejo no les hará gracia que se esparzan rumores, pero te lo cuento porque me caíste bien y no tienes pinta de ser la clase de chica que luego iría a repartirlo por todas partes.

- Bueno saber que no parezco cotilla. La vida del resto no podría importarme menos... Falso. Si me agrada oír chismes de vez en cuando, pero por la sencilla razón de que "información es poder". Si lo reparto por ahí pierdo ese poder, así que descuida que en boca cerrada no entran moscas.

- Me parece. Miyu me ha hablado de ti y a Kiba le caes muy bien. Será interesante ser compañera tuya. Por cierto, te he visto dibujar. Tienes talento.

- Gracias. ¿Tu dibujas?

- No mucho. Pero pinto acuarelas y hago muchas obrad manuales, como mosaicos o cosas de arcilla o porcelana. Al dibujo no le pego a decir verdad. - respondió Seiren mientras comenzaba a recoger los cuadraditos de cerámica.

- Ya quiero ver que haces con los mosaicos, supongo que tendré que esperar... Por cierto, ¿donde esta Izumo sensei?

- Hoy tenía algo así como una reunión de bienvenida... O algo así entendí. Pero estará supervisando las demás veces. Como era la primera pensó que no vendría tanta gente y dejo a Sasori senpai a cargo.

- Sasori es muy buen artista - comento Tsuki examinando un tazón hecho a mano que había en una de las mesas.

- Ya lo creo, hasta ha logrado llevar algunas de sus obras a pequeñas exposiciones.

- Increible... Bien, el club casi termina y tengo que pasar a buscar a  
>Miyu.<p>

- ¿Van a salir por ahí cierto? Algo me comento en la mañana. Trajo un par de vestidos para que la ayudes a decidir. Personalmente creo que le queda bien el verde botella... Ya lo veras por ti misma. - dijo Seiren mientras comenzaba a guardar todo y a supervisar que los demás hiciesen lo mismo.

- Bien, gracias por todo. Nos vemos en clase. - dijo la pelimorada mientras corría a lavarse las manos.

- pasaré a buscarte a tu casa a eso de las nueve. Si vas a ponerte vestido asegúrate de llevar algo debajo, por si las moscas. - le dijo Konan a Tsuki mientras salían de la academia.

- Lo tendré presente. Nos vemos, debo recoger a Miyu.

- Nos vemos más rato.

- Abumi si no me dejas en paz te denunciare por acoso. - amenazaba una iracunda Miyu a Zaku y a Dosu, que la seguían molestando. Tras ellos Kabuto los seguía, una sonrisa calculadora en sus labios - ¡Hasta el lunes Yugito san!

- Hasta el lunes, si no te dejan en paz siempre puedes decirle a Ibiki sensei. No les vendría mal otra semana de castigos... - Ante esto Zaku se calla de inmediato y Dosu se prepara para marcharse cuando casi choca con Tsuki.

- Mira por donde Zaku, si es la punk del 1-C...

- ¿Me buscabas nena?

- ¿Se te perdió algo? ¿O buscas mi puño? - dijo Tsuki amenazante. Kabuto la miró en silencio, fríamente y luego dirigió la vista al pasillo, por donde venían Deidara y Sasori. Este ultimo cambio su expresión aburrida por una mirada cargada de odio a la cual Kabuto no dudo en responder.

- Mejor dejémosla Zaku, creo que es una de "ellos". - dijo Dosu al advertir el intercambio de miradas y la expresión protectora que le dirigía el rubio artista a la joven.

- Vamos. - accedió este en un murmuro. Tsuki le dirigió una sonrisa a los chicos, una mueca a Kabuto y se acercó a Miyu.

- Par de imbéciles... - murmuró Tsuki mientras ella y Miyu se dirigen a la salida.

- No tienes idea de lo que es estar en la misma clase que ellos. Gracias a Dios son mezcladas, si no estaría en el psiquiatra.

- Son las seis y media, si tomamos el metro a mi casa llegamos a tiempo para cambiarnos.

- ¿Como nos vamos allá?

- Nos pasan a buscar. No te preocupes, será muy divertido.

* * *

><p>Mientras, en la cocina de Naruto, Hinata intentaba enseñarle a Naruto a cortar zanahorias en tiras delgadas, sin mucho éxito.<p>

- No, no Naruto kun... Así. - y con infinita paciencia tomaba el cuchillo y le volvía a enseñar.

- Quien hubiese pensado que sería lento hasta para eso. - gruñó Hotaru que leía revistas en el living.

- Ya dejalo. - la acalló su madre que espiaba todo.

- Vale, ¿y la berenjena, también la corto así 'ttebayo?

- No, en cubos.

Hinata, para sorpresa suya, estaba mucho mas tranquila ahora que llevaba un buen rato en la misma habitación que el. Era cuestión de relajarse y restarle importancia al asunto... _"¿A quien engaño? ¡Estoy en casa de Naruto kun! Creo que me va a dar taquicardia..."_ A pesar de todo ni si quiera estaba tan nerviosa. Conocía bien a Hotaru puesto que la rubia pasaba en su casa y veía a Kushina con frecuencia ya que esta trabajaba con su madre. Se sentía muy a gusto con los padres de Naruto, quienes siempre habían sido muy amables con ella.

Kushina veía todo esto con satisfacción. Hinata era una niña muy dulce y virtuosa, además de ser la primogénita de una de sus mejores amigas. Hyuuga Hitomi y ella estaban muy contentas de la amistad entre sus hijas menores, y siempre albergaron la esperanza de que Naruto y Hinata hiciesen lo mismo, pero Hinata era demasiado tímida y Naruto solo tenía ojos para Sakura.

Kushina estaba al tanto de los problemas de Hinata. Yuuhi Kurenai, estudiante suya y tutora de Hinata, muchas veces le había confiado algunos de los problemas de la chica, con la esperanza de que esta la aconsejara. Kushina entonces incitó a Naruto para que intimase con la tímida chica, cosa fácil ya que solían pasar tiempo juntos en la sala de espera de la consulta del psicólogo. Hinata era en ese entonces una chiquilla mas tímida que un pollo, con muy poca confianza en si misma, depresión severa y con evidentes rastros de abuso psicológico.

Yamanaka Arianne y Kurenai se quebraban la cabeza intentando buscar modos de que se abriese un poco a la gente, que fuese mas alegre y que confiase más en si misma. Había seguido un largo camino y había pasado por tratamientos que iban desde la meditación y las flores de Bach hasta la terapia de grupo. Pero fue Naruto el que más avances logro. Kushina estaba orgullosa de su hijo, el cual, sin saberlo, había salvado a la niña de la depresión en que estaba metida.

Fue su admiración por Naruto lo que empujo a la chica a mejorar, Naruto el enseñó a tener más confianza en si misma y a manejarse mejor sola. Si bien Hinata seguía siendo una chica dice y tímida por naturaleza, tenía ahora tanta determinación como Ino. Kushina la quería como a su propia hija y estaba orgullosa de ella. _"Lastima que Naruto no se de cuenta del afecto que le tiene a la pobre. Serian tan buena pareja..."_

- ¿Que haces mi amor? - preguntó Minato que acababa de llegar.

Kushina lo calló con una mano y con la otra le señaló la cocina. Minato llegó justo para ver a Hinata coger el cuenco de manos de Naruto para enseñarle a batir correctamente los huevos.

- Me recuerda a mí cuando intentaste enseñarme a cocinar.

- Y desde ese día no volviste a poner un pie en la cocina, excepto para saquear la heladera dattebane. Igual que tu hijo.

- Tengo una esposa que cocina excelente, no necesito desperdiciar comida quemándola. Y Naruto demuestra ser tan inteligente como su padre respecto a eso.

- Shikami tiene razón. Los hombres sois unos vagos. - dijo Hotaru con hastío. - si se besan me avisan. - añadió antes de dirigirse a su habitación. Kushina y Minato se miraron y luego miraron de vuelta a la cocina.

- Por que siempre esas cosas, le causan a uno un remordimiento... Eso lo saco de tí. - dijo Minato.

- Como sea, ahora siento que estoy invadiendo su privacidad. -dijo Kushina sentándose y encendiendo el televisor. - ¡Cariño mira! Estrenaron la nueva temporada de Dr. House.

- Pe...Perfecto Na...Naruto kun. Ahora so...solo esperamos a que se horneé. ¿Recordaras todos los pasos el martes?

- Los anoté por si las moscas. Hinata, gracias. Esto ha sido muy divertido. Deberíamos hacerlo otra vez. - la chica sonrió mientras se sonrojaba.

- S... Si. Seguro. Es tarde, debo irme ya.

- ¿Te acompaño?

- No hace falta Na...Naruto kun. Neji nii san ira a buscarme a la estación.

- Da igual, iré a dejarte a la estación dattebayo.

- Eh...esta bien. - tartamudeo sonrojándose.

- ¡Madre, voy a acompañar a Hinata chan!

- Con cuidado que a esta hora hay mucha gente dattebane.

- El horno quedó encendido Kushina san - avisó Hinata.

- Perfecto, tengo la cena lista entonces. Gracias.

- Hasta pro... Pronto.

- ¡Miren antes de cruzar 'ttebane! - exclamó Kushina regresando a su programa.

Naruto hizo oídos sordos a esto y le abrió la puerta a Hinata. Había refrescado y las sombras se alargaban más y más. El paisaje urbano se teñía de rojo y a lo lejos se divisaba Venus, el Lucero de la tarde. Naruto y Hinata caminaban en silencio, sonrientes. Hinata se sentía algo intranquila, pero a la vez cómoda. _"Tal vez ahora seria un buen momento para decirle..."_ Pero no se atrevía... Además a Naruto aun le gustaba Sakura. Hotaru tenía razón, tenía que lograr que se fijase en ella de alguna forma, y con pequeños detalles así se comenzaba. Naruto ya sabía que podría contar con ella para que le ayude con los deberes, eso era algo.

_"La vida es bonita cuando tienes amigos con quienes compartir momentos así."_ pensaba Naruto. Miro por unos instantes a la chica que caminaba junto a el y al verla así, sonriendo bajo el sol del atardecer, con su cabello negro al viento y rostro de muñequita de porcelana pensó que era realmente afortunado de tener amigas así. Una chica tan bonita y tan tímida, pero que pese a todo siempre podría contar con ella.

* * *

><p><em>Que ira a decidir Sakura? Jejeje, eso solo yo lo me llamo la atención la forma en que Kabuto se acomodaba los lentes... Así que hice mención de ello. Es un retorcido, es uno de los pocos personajes que odio con ganas. Y claro, fiel a Orochimaru, anda pendiente de Sasuke. Yugito fue uno de los primeros personajes femeninos que pensé. No estaba segura de su edad pero sabia que era algo mas grande. Igual le baje la edad, tiene unos diecisiete. Siempre me gusto Yugito... La metí porque cuando comencé no sabía de la existencia de Shiho, Karui, Samui, Tamaki... Y me faltaban chicas, después me gusto como pegaba así que la deje. Total, tampoco es que vaya a aparecer demasiado, aunque quien sabe...<em>

_Se que Sumire hace fotografía, pues Matsuri también. Se me ocurrió cuando miraba la película _"I am number four"_ (esa película es increíble!) y la protagonista tenía el hobby de sacar muchas fotos... Me pareció un hobby interesante y adecuado para una chica tímida y tranquila como Matsuri. Pensé que seria de esas que les da vergüenza_ _que les saquen fotos entonces prefiere estar del otro lado de la cámara._  
><em>El <em>Bunraku_ es uno de las tres formas teatros tradicionales de Japon y consiste en obras presentadas con marionetas enormes. Si quieren saber mas... Wikipedia cariño, Wikipedia XD La discusión de arte es nesesaria, sin ella Deidara y Sasori no son los mismos. _Per secula seculorum_ es latín y significa por los siglos de los siglos, es como un chiste interno mío porque yo lo digo siempre que me refiero a que algo es muy largo, o dura mucho._

Cjjt_ es el ruido de estática, Hotaru significa luciérnaga (firefly), Hanabi es fuegos artificiales (pirotecnia) y Lugar Soleado y Flor de Cerezo son las traducciones literales de Hinata y Sakura. Disfrute muchísimo escribiendo ese fragmento._

_La escena entre Seiren y Tsuki fue desicion de ultima hora, pero creo que encaja bien. Seiren esta basada en la piedrita que causo la avalancha. Es la amiga que me presento a Miyu, la cual me sumergió en el universo de Naruto y gracias a las cuales hoy publico este fic. Ella es India, así que Seiren es medio India en homenaje a esta gran_ _persona. Es un personaje curioso, espero que les agrade. Por cierto, no estoy segura si se escribe Kali o Khali XD_

_Finalmente esta la escena en casa de Naruto. Puse un poco de Kushina y Minato, porque son increíbles y merecen el cameo ^^. Espero que la historia de Hinata no se parezca demasiado a la de Tenshiko... Pero es que siendo que Naruto ha sido algo así como el psicólogo de la mitad del cast (Neji, Hinata, Sai, Gaara, Sasuke... Hasta Nagato jaja) fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió... Parece momento NaruHina, pero creo que quedo claro que Naruto solo la ve como una amiga._

* * *

><p><strong>En el proximo capitulo:<strong>

**Yahiko: chicas, estos son Kisame y Zetsu.**

**Miyu: O.o ¿que hacemos aqui? ¿eso es licor?**

**Deidara: si... y esos son Asuma y Kurenai... Y Kakashi... vaya, está que bulle de maestros aca...**

**Sasori: venga, dejen de espiar a los sensei y vamonos, que llegamos tarde a la fiesta.**

**Tsuki & Miyu: que fiesta?**

**Konan: eso os lo diremos en el proximo capitulo, ¡Itachi cuidado con Stacey que trae minifalda!**


	20. Esta Noche Déjame Bailar Como un Ángel

_Casi no lo subo, mi computador se puso idiota... pero aquí esta finalmente! el siguiente no creo poder subirlo antes del 14, así que disfruten este. Este capitulo no lo pensé mucho, salio solo a decir verdad. Ojala les guste ;) Mil disculpas por las faltas de ortografía!_

* * *

><p><strong>Esta Noche Déjame Bailar Como un Ángel<strong>

- ¿Que te parece este? - pregunté por cuarta vez mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta del baño. Miyu estaba sentada en mi cama ojeando mi tomo de "El Hobbit" y me daba su, ejem, vaga, opinión sobre mis peinados.

- Me gustaba más el anterior, prueba añadirle alguno de esos palillos metálicos. - dijo señalando unos palillos para el pelo color acero.

- ¿Tú no vas a peinarte?

- Tal vez... Tengo el cabello muy largo, ¿que me aconsejarías?

- Algo que no sea esa trenza... ¿Puedo peinarte yo?

- Vale - respondió dejando el libro. - pero recuerda que a mi no me viene mucho el "visual".

- Descuida. Algo te arreglare.

Miyu llevaba puesto el famoso vestido verde botella que le sentaba muy bien, zapatos negros de taco alto y una chaqueta que hacía juego con estos. Apenas llevaba maquillaje y se veía muy sencilla y muy bonita. Yo llevaba un vestido negro y rojo algo corto, botas de taco bajo y mi usual gargantilla. Además de mis numerosos piercings en las orejas y mi usual y generosa capa de maquillaje alrededor de los ojos. Siguiendo el consejo de Konan, me las había arreglado para parecer un par de años mayor, lo cual, según me he dado cuenta, se soluciona fácilmente recogiéndose el cabello. Las jóvenes lo suelen llevar largo... Tal vez debería cortarlo, Konan parece mayor desde que se lo cortó.

Miyu me caía realmente bien. Era una chica muy agradable, interesante y abierta, imposible de encuadrar en una sola definición. Era increíble la cantidad de cosas que teníamos en común, pese a lo distintas que somos a primera vista. ¿Quien hubiese pensado que tendría con quien ver las películas de Death Note y babear por L? Además que, milagrosamente, era aun mas desordenada que yo. Me tuve que disculpar cuando la hice pasar a mi habitación pero ella me tranquilizo diciendo que la suya estaba peor.

- Ves, tiene mucho más estilo, te ves mayor. - le dije mientras terminaba de arreglar su largo cabello oscuro en un moño alto y artísticamente desordenado que acababa en suaves bucles.

- Tu rizadora de cabello es estupenda.

- Es de mi madre. Yo casi nunca la uso.

- Kuro chan. Hay alguien el la puerta preguntando por ti. - dijo Rima asomándose al baño.

- Que me llames Kuro pase, pero deja de llamarme "chan", haz el favor... ¿Es Konan?

- No, es un chico. ¿Es tu novio?

- Si no es pelirrojo entonces no - dije medio en broma.

- Tiene el cabello negro y largo. Es muy serio. Parece como deuna película de espías. – esa niña ve demasiada televisión…

- ¿Itachi vino a buscarnos? - preguntó Miyu

- Eso parece.

- He oído a Kiba llamarte Kuro también. ¿Por que te llaman así? ¿Porque eres algo gótica?

- Esto… no. Es una larga historia, y mi hermano mayor esta involucrado en el origen del apodo. Debo decir que en su minuto me molesto mucho, pero ahora...

- Te queda pintado.

- Exacto.

- ¿A que hora vuelven? - preguntó mi madre al vernos bajar.

- Tarde mama, tarde.

- ¿Te quedas a dormir Yagami san?

- No lo se Shirouga san.

- Quédate, yo te llevo a casa mañana por la mañana. No te preocupes que Konan esta con nosotras. - le dije a mi madre.

- ¿Ella vino por ustedes?

- No mama - vaya, ¿no piensa dejarnos en paz? - Vino Uchiha Itachi. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Abrí la puerta antes de que pudiese decir nada. Efectivamente Itachi estaba el la puerta, y aparcado en la acera estaba su Mercedes negro. Dentro de el estaban Sasori y un tipo que no había visto en mi vida. Abrí la puerta con toda confianza y me senté junto a Sasori mientras Miyu se sentaba al otro lado de mí.

- Hola Sabakuno. - saludamos. Este hizo una breve señal con la cabeza.

- Miyu san, Tsuki san. El es Hoshigaki Kisame. - dijo Itachi presentándonos al hombre pálido y alto que estaba en el asiento de copiloto. Tenía el cabello azul y rasgos duros. Nos sonrió mostrando un montón de dientes puntiagudos.

- Que tal. - dije mientras Miyu me miraba con cara de 'sácame de aquí'.

El bar quedaba en uno de los barrios periféricos, en una calle iluminada y con una decente cantidad de tráfico. El local en si era grande, bien iluminado y presentaba un aspecto limpio. La fachada era colorida y daba el aspecto de ser la cabeza de una rana... Extraño.

Por dentro era aun mas extraño. Parecía uno de esos casinos temáticos de Las Vegas, y adivinen cual era el tema de este. Con razón se llamaba el bar "Gamabunta". Pero dentro de todo ofrecía un aspecto seguro y casi, casi acogedor. La barra bien iluminada, varias mesas, un par de sillones al fondo… Me acorde de el bar McLaren, de la serie How I Met Your Mother.

- Lo ves, te dije que no nos traerían a un antro cualquiera. - le susurré a Miyu.

- Tsuki, este es el Gamabunta. - me dijo con la voz temblorosa. - aquí vienen los profesores a tomarse un par de copas y descansar de nosotros... Si alguien nos reconoce...

- Tranquila. Estarán muy ocupados tomando y ligándose a las camareras para notarnos.

Dentro nos esperaban Konan, Yahiko y Deidara que charlaban animadamente y Nagato, que texteaba a alguien con el seño fruncido. Konan llevaba un vestido de un azul tan oscuro que parecía negro y que la hacía ver mayor. Los chicos vestían todos camisa y pantalón y Yahiko hasta traía una corbata mal anudada que me hizo escurrir la saliva. ¡Jo, no hay derecho! Los chicos guapos no deberían andar por ahí tentando a chicas buenas e inocentes como nosotras... Bueno, como Miyu, cuando mi lado pervertido sale digo cada brutalidad... Mejor me ando con cuidado esta noche.

- ¡Tsuki, Miyu san! - exclamó Konan nada mas vernos. - que bien, ya no parecerá que estoy aquí con mi propio harén. - rió empujándonos a ambas hacia la mesa.

- ¿Quieren tomar algo? - preguntó Yahiko. - envíe a Hidan a buscarnos algo, pero se marcho hace quince minutos y a la camarera rubia esa no la he vuelto a ver...

- Por que no me extraña. - dijo Itachi sentándose junto a Miyu.

- ¿Y Zetsu? - preguntó Deidara sin apartar los ojos de una chica pelirroja en minifalda que estaba junto a la barra.

- Ya viene, está algo atrasado.

- Ese irresponsable no tiene sentido de la puntualidad - se quejó Sasori. - ¿Que vais a tomar?

- Tráenos dos cervezas bien heladas. - dijo Yahiko señalándose a si mismo y a Itachi.

- Lo de siempre Sasori. - dijo Nagato.

- Deja Sasori, mejor voy yo, que el viejo Fukasaku ya te conoce. Además ni por casualidad pasas por alguien de veintiuno, yo no te doy más de dieciséis. - dijo Kisame. Sasori asintió y se sentó a regañadientes, algo ofendido al parecer. - ¿les traigo algo a ustedes chicas? - preguntó sonriendo y mostrando esos dientes tan raros.

- Tráenos un vaso de vodka, yo aporto el jugo y nos lo repartimos entre nosotros. - dijo Konan señalándonos a nosotras tres y a Deidara, el cual la miro con reproche.

- No seas mala Konan, hmm.

- ¿Vais a mezclarla? - dijo Sasori haciendo una mueca. - que desperdicio.

- Empecemos despacio. Tsuki y Miyu no están acostumbradas. Y no respondo por los actos de Deidara en estado de ebriedad. Por no mencionarte a ti.

- Vale, no debí haber dicho nada. - gruñó este.

- No hay nada más gracioso que Sasori ebrio. - dijo Yahiko.

- ¡Pero somos menores de edad! - exclamó Miyu alarmada. Nagato y Yahiko se encogieron de hombros.

- Cuando acabe la noche te arrepentirás de no haber tomado nada. - dijo Yahiko. Miyu le hizo caso omiso.

Quince minutos más tarde probaba la extraña mezcla de vodka y jugo de naranja que me había servido Konan. No estaba mal, pero me dejaba una sensación muy extraña en la boca, como si se me hubiesen anestesiado las amígdalas. Miyu se había negado a probar una sola gota de alcohol y Hidan, que finalmente había aparecido, la molesto llamándola monjita y mojigata hasta que Itachi le dio un sonoro capón y le lanzó su Mirada Asesina Uchiha.

- ¡Ya era hora Zetsu! - exclamó un muy molesto Sasori señalando algún punto detrás mío.

- Lo siento, había mucho tráfico en la carretera. - se disculpó el aludido. - ¿Y estas quienes son?

Estaba segura de haber oído dos voces diferentes. Me di vuelta para encarar a ambos chicos, pero me encontré con solo uno. El tío más raro que he visto en mi vida a decir verdad. Tenía el cabello corto y verde y los ojos muy raros, ambarinos... No, más ambarinos que los de Konan y los míos, los suyos eran amarillos como los de un gato. Seguro lentes de contacto. Pero lo más raro era que era muy pálido, casi blanco, por el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo. El lado derecho era de un tono muy obscuro, casi negro. La piel allí tenía un aspecto extraño y enfermizo, como... Chamuscado, pero a la vez no. ¿Tendría cáncer a la piel?

- Shirouga Tsuki y Yagami Miyu, hmm - nos presentó Deidara, sacándome del trance. - Konan las invitó. Así que cuidado.

El tal Zetsu nos miraba de una manera muy rara que no me gusto nada. Parecía estar teniendo una batalla mental consigo mismo. Finalmente murmuró algo que no alcance a oír y se sentó entre Kisame y Sasori.

- ¿Y Tobi? - preguntó después de un rato, con una voz extrañamente rasposa y tenebrosa.

- Gracias a Dios esta en Osaka y no volverá hasta la semana entrante. - dijo Deidara sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Es lícito perderse un mes completo de clases? - preguntó Kisame.

- Es Tobi, por supuesto que es lícito, hmm. De todas formas no me quejo. Ha sido el mejor mes del año.

- ¿Tobi, o sea, Uchiha Tobi? - preguntó Miyu.

- El mismo - dijo Nagato. - ¿por que?

- El año pasado iba en mi clase. Pero no lo conozco mucho.

- No quieres, créeme hmm.

- Tobi es algo... "Especial" - me dijo Konan.

- ¡Es un imbécil que no me deja en paz! - soltó Deidara.

- Bah, escoba. - gruñó Sasori.

- Bueno gente, son las diez y media. Tenemos que estar allí a las once. - dijo Nagato vaciando su vaso.

- ¡Ya se nos ha echo tarde! - exclamó Sasori.

- Relajate hombre, estaremos allí en veinte minutos.

- ¿A donde vamos? - pregunté.

- A bailar por ahí... - Dijo Hidan vagamente.

Miyu me jaló del brazo y me señaló temblorosa un rincón del bar. Allí había un grupo de profesores entre los que reconocí a la generación más joven, Izumo, Kotetsu, Iruka, Anko, Shizune, Ebisu, Mei, Kakashi, Gai, Genma y otros. Hayate y Yuugao que estaban abrazados y...

- ¡Si son Asuma Sensei y Kurenai Sensei! - exclamó Deidara siguiendo la mirada de Miyu. Y señalando a ambos profesores que se miraban acaramelados y no parecían hacer mucho caso a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- ¿Que harán aquí juntos a estas horas? - se preguntó Konan en voz baja.

- ¡A quien le importa! Vámonos antes de que alguien nos vea. - gimió Miyu

- ¿Que paso con la Miyu que va por ahí amenazando a Abumi y a los gemelos diabólicos? - pregunto Sasori levantándose de la mesa.

- Fue poseída por su versión responsable y puritana. - rió Hidan.

- De cualquier forma esta demostrando ser mas responsable que tú. - la defendió Itachi en su usual tono frío y ligeramente cortante.

- Da igual, tiene que ser esa bienvenida de la que hablaba Izumo sensei - comentó Sasori - porque a ese tipo de allí no lo reconozco - decía señalando a un hombre de cabello castaño cuyo rostro no podía ver bien porque estaba parcialmente oculto por las sombras y por Genma sensei... No es que me este quejando porque Genma sensei esta como quiere...

- Bueno, ya nos enteraremos el lunes... Tal vez sea el ansiado reemplazo para Oonoki sensei, juro que ese anciano se cae a pedazos. - comentó Yahiko empujándonos a la salida.

* * *

><p>- Esto tiene que ser una broma. - exclamé cuando, veinte minutos mas tarde, entrábamos al amplio y lujoso vestíbulo de un hotel del barrio Shinagawa.<p>

- Entonces disfrútala, hmm. - me dijo Deidara.

- Esta es la fiesta de primavera de Empresas Salamander, es ultra exclusiva. - dijo Miyu. - ¿como...?

- Todo se puede cuando tienes los contactos indicados. - respondió Yahiko como restándole importancia. - Además el evento principal era exclusivo, la fiesta no tanto. Acabo el discurso aburrido, ahora se viene la fiesta.

- Esto valdrá la pena, ya lo verán. - le dijo Nagato cogiéndola del brazo y empujándola dentro del salón de eventos.

Estaba lleno de gente, obviamente mayor, vestida de manera semi formal, lo cual explicaba por que ninguno de nuestros acompañantes traía puesto unos simples jeans. Nadie se percato de nuestra presencia y nada mas entrar Zetsu, Hidan y Yahiko desaparecieron por ahí, el ultimo no sin darle una advertencia a Nagato para que tuviésemos cuidado.

- Relájate Pein, déjanos divertirnos un poco y de paso diviértete tú- le dijo Konan, y se fue a bailar con Sasori, dejándonos a mi y a una nerviosa Miyu junto con el resto de los infames Akatsuki.

- Relájate, piensa en esto como una aventura, una nueva experiencia de vida. - le susurré.

- Extiende la experiencia y ven a bailar. - me dijo Deidara haciendo gala de su seductora sonrisa.

Miré a Miyu pero esta estaba hablando con Nagato e Itachi y Kisame estaban cerca, estaría bien. Sonreí de vuelta y me deje arrastrar hacia la pista de baile.

- Espero que no te moleste mi torpeza, esto de bailar no se me da muy  
>bien. De hecho, no se me da para nada, soy más tiesa que un poste.<p>

- La danza es un arte mas, hmm. Solo déjate llevar por la música.

Y le hice caso. De vez en cuando dirigía la mirada al rincón donde estaba Miyu. Esta hablaba con Nagato e Itachi y parecía algo menos nerviosa, lo cual mitigó mi culpa. Después de un rato le cambie de pareja a Konan y vi como esta desaparecía de vista con el rubio. Yo le sonreí a Sasori y le tome de la mano para arrastrarlo a la pista de baile.

- ¿Te diviertes? - me preguntó el pelirrojo.

- No soy de ir a fiestas pero... Nagato tenía razón, valió la pena.

- La noche aun no termina.

- ¿Siempre hacen estas cosas?

- La verdad no. Pero cuando se presentan oportunidades como estas no las dejamos pasar.

- ¿Tanto les gusta ir de parranda?

- No es cuestión de parrandear, para eso serviría cualquier club. Es cuestión de demostrar que somos capaces. A Yahiko le gusta presumir de sus habilidades de mafioso.

- ¿O sea que solo se cuelan a eventos como este?

- Depende. Hoy teníamos la oportunidad de restregárselo en la cara a alguien. Además Hidan no nos hubiera perdonado si lo hubiésemos dejado pasar.

- ¿Echárselo en cara a quien?

Sasori en toda respuesta me tomó de la mano y sin perder el ritmo me hizo girar, quedando a mis espaldas y yo de cara al sitio donde estaban Nagato, Itachi y Miyu. Solo que Miyu y Nagato estaban un poco mas alejados bailando e Itachi hablaba con una rubia enfundada en un pequeño vestido rosa pálido que coqueteaba mas descaradamente de lo que yo jamás me hubiese atrevido.

- Clearwater. - dijo Sasori.

- Pobrecilla. No sabe que pierde el tiempo. - Sasori se encogió de hombros y me dio la vuelta.

- No es asunto nuestro. ¿Quieres tomar algo? - Lo mire escéptica por unos segundos.

- Algo sin alcohol. - me aseguró con una expresión inocente que sabía que no debía tragarme.

- Está bien. A penas se marchó alguien me cogió por la cintura y me arrastró hacia un lado.

- ¿Donde estabas, hmm? - Deidara parecía haberse tomado otro trago y lucía muy contento.

- ¿Donde estabas tu?

- Bailando con Konan y con otras chicas... Pero preferí regresar al punto de partida, hmm.

Konan y Sasori pasaron junto a mí y este último me susurro "ebrio". Dios.

- Ven Dei, acompáñame a tomar un poco de agua.

* * *

><p>Miyu estaba algo menos nerviosa. Itachi esparcía un aura de misterio y peligro que amedrentaría a cualquiera. Pero su amigo, Kisame, pese a su aspecto era muy simpático. Y Nagato sorpresivamente podía ser muy dulce.<p>

- ¿Quieres bailar? - dijo el pelirrojo al ver que Clearwater se acercaba contoneando las caderas. No deseaba encontrarse con la rubia en ese momento. Miyu lo miro sorprendida, ciertamente no esperaba eso de Nagato. _"Uzumaki Nagato, Dios mío que estoy haciendo. Que van a decir mis amigos."_ pero algo en los ojos grises del chico la tranquilizaban. _"Tal vez Nagato no es realmente como todos dicen. ¿Además que va a hacerme? después de todo es primo de Naruto..."_ Y tomo la mano del chico intentando sonreír y parecer mas tranquila.

Itachi miró sin aparente emoción como la castaña se marchaba con paso grácil hacia la pista. Kisame murmuró algo sobre ir a buscar a Zetsu y se marchó antes de que este pudiese responder, como si fuese a hacerlo de todos modos.

- Itachi kun. - canturreó una vocecita seductora detrás suyo. Una voz que venia siguiéndolo desde hace semanas. Se dio vuelta y encaró a Stacey sin mostrar emoción alguna frente a ningún comentario o coqueteo de la rubia Americana.

- Itachi san, ya me parecía imposible que alguien de tu alcurnia no estuviese en esta exclusiva celebración. - dijo la chica destacando su presencia en tal evento social.

- ...

- ¿Tus padres no están? - volvió a insistir sin dejar de juguetear con el cabello - me encantaría conocerlos.

Pareció frustrarse frente al silencio del pelinegro. Itachi era persona de pocas palabras y detestaba tener que dar explicaciones innecesarias. Pocas personas tenían el privilegio de entablar conversación con él y Stacey no era una de esas.

- No. - respondió al cabo de un rato, como a regañadientes, aunque dado su tono inexpresivo era casi imposible saberlo.

- Ah, bueno. ¿Quieres bailar?

Itachi solo la miró con sus ojos negros y carentes de expresión. A Stacey le pareció que se lo estaba pensando o que estaba admirando su vestido, pero los pensamientos del Uchiha no podían ir más lejos.

- No gracias, vine con alguien.

- Espero que Itachi no comience a salir con esa chica, no pienso soportarla todos los días. - comento Yahiko que los observaba a distancia.

- Itachi puede lograr algo mejor que eso - dijo Zetsu.

Pero Yahiko ya no le prestaba atención sino que paseaba la vista por el local. La mayoría de la gente tenía entre veintidós y treinta y cuatro años. Pensándolo fríamente era una imprudencia llevar chicas menores de edad a una fiesta así. Tsuki bailaba con Sasori, esa chica puede cuidarse sola, pensaba. _"Y de todas formas Itachi no parece quitarles el ojo de encima, estarán bien"_ su atención se volvió a Nagato y Miyu. ¿Que hacia esa chica allí con ellos? No encajaba para nada con su exclusivo grupo, por lo menos no a primera vista, pero Nagato parecía llevarse muy bien con ella, además que a Itachi parecía agradarle. Un destello azul le hizo apartar la mirada. Konan y Deidara parecían querer dejar claro que esos vejestorios de treinta años no podían competir con su energía. Apartó la mirada bruscamente al mismo tiempo que lo asaltaba una punzada de celos. Él debería estar ocupando el lugar del rubio, el lugar de estar junto a la barra con Zetsu y Kisame sin nada mejor que hacer.

- ¿Donde esta Hidan? - preguntó Kisame. Zetsu señaló hacia un sillón algo apartado, donde Hidan estaba sentado junto a tres chicas con poca ropa y mucho maquillaje.

- Vamos a sacarlo de ahí. - gruñó Kisame y arrastró a Zetsu consigo, que mascullaba algo así como "si no es Deidara ebrio o el payaso de Tobi tiene que ser ese impedido mental..."

Yahiko volvió la mirada hacia Konan, o su Ángel, como solía llamarla. Su amiga de infancia. No sabía bien por que, pero cada vez le costaba mas dejarla con otros hombres. Sabía que era una estupidez. Después de todo él y Konan no eran nada, nunca lo habían sido. Solo amigos. Siempre supo que llegaría un punto en el que comenzarían a ver otra gente, ampliar sus amistades, salir con chicos en el caso de ella, o chicas en su propio caso... Pero una parte de el habría preferido que ese día no llegase y que Konan hubiese seguido siendo su Ángel...

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar el pensamiento y se tomó al seco la cerveza que tenía en la mano. No. No debía pensar en esas estupideces. Los sentimientos son para débiles y esos pensamientos son propios de chicas, se auto convenció. _"Además, Nagato tampoco se pasa esos rollos, se lo esta pasando en grande con Yagami. Eso, mejor invito a alguna chica a bailar y asunto resuelto."_ pero la punzada en el estomago al recordar que Konan ahora estaba bailando con otro no le abandono.

- Dame un respiro, ¿si? Creo que necesito un vaso de agua. - dijo Konan.

- Ire por Tsuki, vuelvo enseguida. - respondió Deidara.

- Vaya energía - musitó la peliazulada mientras se acercaba a un camarero y le pedía un vaso de agua.

Paseo la mirada por el lugar. No estaría nada mal hacer estas cosas más seguido, se dijo mientras contemplaba unos arreglos florales. Luego vio a Nagato con Miyu. _"Bueno, al menos no esta sola. Parece estarse divirtiendo, lo mismo resulta que se junta con nosotros mas seguido. Ya estaba harta de ser la única chica, exceptuando las novias ocasionales y pasajeras de Hidan y Deidara"_. El platinado esta en un sillón rodeado de chicas y el rubio ahora esta con Tsuki, la cual parece estar pasándolo en grande.

- Tu prima es interesante. - dijo una voz detrás de ella.

- No se le da el baile, pero sabe acaparar la atención en una fiesta.

- ¿Padece el "Síndrome del Florero"? - preguntó Sasori.

- No exactamente, mas bien le gusta dejar en claro que ella esta presente y que es alguien a tomar en cuenta. Pero no le gusta que la miren todo el rato, se enfada.

- No es como tú.

- ¿Ah no?

- Tú eres más pasiva. Intentas pasar desapercibida, pero no siempre lo logras.

- No digas esas cosas Sasori, mira que eres tonto. - rió la chica _"Sasori es mas observador de lo que pensaba"_

- No lo soy, solo te conozco desde hace años. ¿Te iras a tu casa luego?

- Si se hace muy tarde iré a dormir a casa de Nagato. ¿Tú?

- Probablemente me llevaré a Deidara a mi casa, depende del estado en que se encuentre. A la madre de Ino no le haría gracia que llegase a las tres de la mañana con alguna que otra cerveza en el cuerpo.

- Eres un buen amigo.

- No, solo responsable.

Konan apartó la vista. Responsable. No le había quedado otra. Su madre murió cuando el tenía cuatro años y lo dejó solo, con tres hermanos pequeños, un padre esquizofrénico y una abuela que más tarde acabo en un asilo. No tuvo más remedio que madurar y ser responsable, dar el ejemplo a sus hermanos y cuidar de ellos. Nunca lo había oído quejarse de lo que le había tocado. En lugar de Temari y Kankuro que expresaron abiertamente sus sentimientos y buscaron apoyo externo, Sasori se refugió en si mismo y mas tarde en amigos como ella y Deidara. Konan no podía evitar preguntarse si no hubiese sido mejor para el recibir el apoyo de la tía de Deidara, quien trató a sus hermanos con bastante éxito. Pero Sasori se negó rotundamente, alegando que no lo necesitaba, cuando tal vez lo necesitaba más que nadie.

Tal vez entonces hubiese sido diferente. _"¿Hubiese tenido Sasori la oportunidad de ser un niño mas feliz? ¿De no haber repetido un año y haber seguido adelante? ¿Debería yo haberlo apoyado más? ¿Haber sido una mejor amiga para él?"_ Konan no podía apartar las preguntas de su mente. Veía a su prima y a Miyu y pensaba en el otro circulo de amistades que estas frecuentaban, pensaba en que ella podría haber sido un mayor apoyo para sus amigos en lugar del poco apoyo y frialdad que ella solía mostrar, aunque sus peculiares amigos siempre lograban derretirla un poquito.

- ¿Sasori?

- ¿Si?

- Si necesitas algo, solo dímelo.

El pelirrojo abrió sorprendido sus ojos castaños.

- Hablo en serio.

- Veremos. - gruñó el pelirrojo. - ¿Donde está Zetsu? - preguntó haciéndole el quite al comentario de Konan. Esas conversaciones siempre le ponían incomodo. Konan se encogió de hombros y se fue a rescatar a Itachi de Stacey.

- Con permiso Clearwater.

- Yutaka. - dijo la rubia con desprecio. - ¿Estas con ella? - le preguntó en seguida a Itachi con incredulidad.

- Si. - respondió este con frialdad. Y se la llevó del brazo, dejando a la rubia boquiabierta.

- Déjalo - dijo Kyoko situándose junto a su amiga. - No están saliendo, lo se de buena fuente.

- Más le vale.

- La vi con Genbaku. Aunque tal vez se puso celosa al verte con Itachi san.

- Esa punk engreída cree que puede quedarse a todos esos chicos para ella sola, pero no sabe con quien se esta metiendo. - dijo con una sonrisa amenazante.

- Si... ¿Con quien? - preguntó Kyoto parpadeando confusa.

- Olvídalo, ve a traerme más camarón. - ordenó Stacey molesta. Estaba harta del monopolio que mantenía Konan sobre los atractivos miembros de la pandilla Akatsuki y pensaba hacer algo al respecto. Y además estaba esa chica nueva que le daba muy mala espina...

* * *

><p>- ... Y claro, hmm, ¡explotó!<p>

Deidara me contaba de uno de sus muchos experimentos "artísticos" que provocaron que reprobara química.

- Habrá que repetir algunos este año, después de todo, si pasas los escritos pasas el semestre.

- Kisame suele conseguirme esas cosas. Estudia Biología Marina, ¿sabes? Tiene acceso a los laboratorios de la universidad, hmm.

- Que mafiosos sois ustedes.

- Nah, solo tránsfugos. No movemos dinero, hmm, solo hacemos lo que queremos cuando queremos.

- ¿Como consiguieron entrar a esta fiesta?

- No se si debería decírtelo. Pero creo que después de esta noche ya casi eres una de nosotros. Yahiko tiene un montón de contactos... No me preguntes de donde. Y luego esta ese tío o primo de Tobi... Alguna relación rara tienen. Bueno, ese creo que si es mafioso. Además Nagato es un hacker increíble, hmm.

- Parece algo de película.

- Si, pero es divertido. Aunque nos hemos metido en problemas un par de veces.

- ¿Hace cuanto lo hacen? Digo, estas cosas medio tránsfugas.

- Un año y tal vez un par de meses. No mucho la verdad.

Me mantuve callada mientras estudiaba su rostro, lástima que no se le viesen tan bien esos ojos de infarto con el flequillo sobre ellos. Estaba cada vez más tentada de apartarle el cabello.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal hmm? - me preguntó de pronto clavándome esos orbes azules con seriedad.

- Está bien.

- ¿Tienes algo con Itachi?

No pude evitar reír ante la ocurrencia.

- No te rías, va en serio hmm.

- Vale, es que es una ocurrencia muy extraña. Ni que nos viesen tanto juntos.

- Te trata diferente, no se, con menos frialdad hmm. Y los he visto juntos en Shibuya. - alegó, casi a la defensiva.

- Itachi san y yo somos viejos amigos. A mi me gustaba, pero eso fue hace años. Lo veo como el hermano mayor que Kaitou nunca fue.

- No eres muy cercana a tus hermanos. - no era una pregunta.

- La verdad no. Mi hermano mayor casi nunca esta en casa y tengo bastante diferencia con mi hermana pequeña. Itachi es el hermano mayor que me hubiese gustado tener.

- No se por donde ves a Itachi como un hermano mayor hmm.

- No entiendes, él es... Diferente.

Itachi era diferente a como todos pensaban. A él le gustaba así, permanecer desconocido, oculto. Ni yo lo conocía completamente, aunque sabía más de él que muchas otras personas.

- Entonces...

- Entonces no estamos saliendo. Alguna vez lo quise, pero nunca fuimos nada. Ahora no me importa.

Deidara no contestó. Parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, lo cual era inusual en él. Miraba hacia un lado, concentrado en algo, o tal vez en nada. Se veía tan guapo así, con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Quieres hacer algo mañana?

- ¿Eh? - la pregunta me cogió de improvisto. Así que por ahí iban sus tiros...

- ¿Quieres salir mañana? ¿O estás ocupada?

- Eeto, de hecho quedé con Kiba. Iremos a casa de Naruto, nada muy interesante. - me apresuré en agregar. - Veamos... Lunes tengo entrenamiento de Kendo, martes voy al dojo con Neji... Vamos el miércoles a Kodomo Shiro, dicen que es muy lindo.

- Es mejor mas entrada la primavera, pero si quieres te llevo de todos modos.

- Es una cita. - dije en broma. - Ven, la noche recién comienza y quiero divertirme. - dije jalándolo de la mano hacia la pista otra vez.

Pues si, la noche recién comienza.

* * *

><p><em>Premio para el que adivine quien era el personaje misterioso del bar... por favor, esta está facilísima.<em>

_Doble premio para el que adivine a quien quieren restregarle su presencia en la fiesta..._

_Bien, antes de que me demanden por promover ilegalidades entre menores de edad, les digo que los Akatsuki son ante todo criminales, ese es su propósito dentro del manga y quería adaptarlo un poco a la historia. Mostrar que si bien son chicos normales y en el fondo no son malas personas, tampoco son un modelo de ciudadano perfecto y cada uno tiene su historial. Ahora claro, tampoco puedo poner que han estado matando gente porque sino que hacen en una escuela? Así que a Gwynn se le ocurrió que la mayoría de sus "planes malvados" podrían ser cosas en realidad bastante tontas, como colarse a un bar por ejempo. Así que cuando salga que están planificando algo tampoco esperen un súper plan XD. Esta es una de esas típicas fiestas de empresas, esas con invitación y todo, que generalmente son para los mayores pero a veces pueden llevar a los hijos más grandes... no le den muchas vueltas, no es de importancia. Desgraciadamente hay jóvenes que comienzan a tomar a temprana edad, la cosa es el control que sepan mantener... No me denuncien!_

* * *

><p><strong>En el proximo capitulo...<strong>

**Konan: Deidara, es el momento... ¡pon en marcha el plan!**

**Deidara: estoy en eso...**

**Kisame: por favor, que alguien saque fotos de esto. aunque creo que a Itachi no le va a hacer mucha gracia...**

**Tsuki: ¡kyaa! Itachi y Miyu estan... ¡Ahhh! ¡que adorable!**

**Sasori: no me grites en el oído. ¿Donde esta Yahiko?**

**Kisame. con una chica morena bien bonita...**

**Konan: ¡esa zorra que se prepare porque la despellejo!**

**Sakura... bien, creo que tendré que tomar una decisión... Espero que Miyu pueda ayudarme.**


	21. Balada

_¡Mil disculpas por la tardanza! Pero tenía los Examenes Chuunin, los cuales por cierto ya termine! creo que me fue bien... tengo que esperar hasta Enero por los resultados, pero creo que me fue bastante bien. Para compensar la espera les subo este capitulo especialmente largo, el cual es uno de mis favoritos. Espero que disfruten leyendolo tanto como yo escribiendolo. por cierto, hay varios cambios de escena._

_Muy feliz cumpleaños a Gwynn, que en este capitulo tiene un seudo cameo. Feliz 16 sister! ¡Y como este es el capitulo 20 quiero agradecer a todos los que me han agregado a favoritos y me han dejado reviews, muchas gracias a todos! ¡nunca pensé que llegaría a los 20 capítulos!_

* * *

><p><strong>Balada<strong>

Yahiko acabó su trago y paseó por enésima vez la mirada por el lugar. Dudaba que él estuviese cerca pero por si acaso... Por suerte recordó decirles a los demás que esta vez no viniesen con uniforme. Después de todo, él estaba acá parcialmente por negocios. Estaba por dejar la barra cuando un hombre moreno, de unos cuarenta años, nariz aguileña y barba de tres días se situó a su lado y pidió un martini seco.

- No esperaba que te presentaras... Pein. - dijo el hombre con voz rasposa, sin mirarlo directamente.

- No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad - contestó este sin mirar tampoco a su interlocutor.

- Es un atrevimiento de tu parte. El Jefe no está contento. - dijo el desconocido sacando un cigarro.

- ¿Cuando está contento? - dijo Pein con sarcasmo.

- Tu hermano cometió un error que no dejará pasar fácilmente.

- Fue un accidente, Naraka hizo lo que pudo.

- El Jefe no será siempre tan paciente. Cuida tus pasos Pein.

- ¿Te ha enviado a vigilarme? - preguntó Pein, clavando esta vez sus duros ojos grises en su interlocutor.

- No. Pero tarde o temprano lo hará. Espero que no estés pensando en traicionarlo, eso no le caerá muy bien. Ya sabes que no se anda con remilgos a la hora de ajustar cuentas con la gente.

- Hm. - _"amenaza lo que quieras"_. Yahiko decidió callar esta vez y dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta, donde un par de corpulentos guardaespaldas estaban parados, con la mirada fija en la multitud. _"Solo dos. Si la cosa se pone fea Kisame y Zetsu podrán con ellos"_

- Bueno, te dejo. Tengo negocios de los que ocuparme - dijo el hombre - no intentes nada, o puedes ir pensando en donde vas a esconder al angelito que traes siempre - agregó con sorna.

Yahiko le dirigió una mirada dura que se convirtió en sospecha en cuanto se fijo en el nuevo interlocutor del hombre. Cabello castaño obscuro, gafas... _"Torune. ¿Que esta haciendo acá? ¿Es mera coincidencia o...? No. Y si Torune esta acá... Es probable que Fuu también."_ pensó Yahiko con el ceño fruncido. Movimiento a su izquierda le cortó el tren del pensamiento.

- Hola guapo. Linda noche para una fiesta, ¿no crees? - Yahiko se dio vuelta para encarar a una chica de mas o menos su edad, cabello largo, negro y ligeramente ondulado. Ojos grandes y castaños y un busto considerable enfundado en un vestido verde. Yahiko la miró dudoso unos segundos, estaba seguro de que esta chica era compañera de Deidara y Hidan.

- Higuchi Kagome - dijo la chica, como adivinando sus pensamientos.

- Takahashi Yahiko - contestó este aun algo receloso.

- Voy en tu academia, en el 2-B para ser mas exacta - dijo la joven sonriendo tranquilizadora y otra vez adivinando los pensamientos del pelinaranja.

- Ah, ya te recuerdo. Juegas volleyball.

- Si. Y tenis también. - dijo sonriendo seductoramente. - me acompañas a bailar un rato. Este sitio esta lleno de personas mayores. No debí haber acompañado a mi padre al evento - agregó haciendo un puchero. Yahiko suspiro y la imagen de Konan bailando con Deidara, las manos de este donde él prefería que no las tuviese, le asaltó la mente. Volvió a sentir esa punzada extraña, y antes de pensar bien lo que hacia cogió a Kagome de la mano y la sacó a la pista.

* * *

><p>Miyu no podía evitar sentir recelo. No era para menos, después de todo estaba de colada en una fiesta privada con los infames Akatsuki. ¡Si corrían tantas historias respecto a ellos! Y no solo rumores. Sabía a ciencia cierta que siempre estaban metiéndose en problemas, Deidara, Pein y Hidan sobre todo. Pero Itachi era diferente, y Nagato parecía tan amable... <em>"No debo fiarme de las apariencias."<em>

- Te ves algo cansada - le dijo Nagato a Miyu llevándola a un sillón.

- No me vendría mal un descanso. - _"estos tacos me están matando"_

- Vuelvo en seguida. - dijo el pelirrojo al ver a Konan del brazo con Itachi.

Miyu se quedo ahí sentada repasando su situación. ¡¿En que demonios se había metido? Su madre iba a matarla, eso era seguro. Mira que estar en un lugar semejante a su edad. _"Dios, tengo dieciséis, no veintiséis, y con los Akatsuki ni mas ni menos."_ Mientras más vueltas le daba a la situación mas irreal le parecía. Yahiko y su grupo tenían mala fama, no se podía negar. Pero los rumores eran eso, rumores. Aunque el incidente del año pasado...

- ¿Cansada?

Miyu levantó la vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos negros escrutándola.

- Itachi-san... Si un poco.

- Lamento que te hayas visto envuelta en esto. - parecía que le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

- ¿Eh? Yo...

- Konan y Tsuki pueden ser algo... Dominantes. - dijo en un susurro apenas audible. - Les gusta salirse con la suya.

- No... Es solo que no esperaba esto.

Itachi se limitó a observarla.

- Tú eres amiga de Sasuke. -

No era una pregunta. Miyu parpadeó.

- Pues… si. Aunque ya no nos juntamos tanto.

- ¿Sabes que ha estado planeando?

_"¿Sasuke planeando algo? Por que no me extraña. Aunque ahora que lo menciona..."_

- ¿Algo como que?

- ...

"Creo que realmente se preocupa por su hermano. ¿Por que entonces finge odiarlo? O mas bien, ¿por que Sasuke lo odia tanto e Itachi finge que no le importa?"

- Nada, solo ha estado algo extraño.

_"Sasuke es extraño, aunque no tanto como tu."_ Miyu estaba cada vez mas intrigada por el mayor de los Uchiha. Siempre lo había admirado, y no era para menos. Niño prodigio, adelantado unos años, popular. Igual a Sasuke, pero diferente. A Miyu le daba la impresión de que era menos arrogante, o que su arrogancia era falsa. ¿Por que se llevaba tan mal con su familia? ¿Por que había perdido dos años y regresado al curso que le tocaba cuando con su inteligencia podría haber seguido adelante y bien haber continuado hacia la universidad? No tenía respuestas, pero quería conseguirlas. Quería disipar esa niebla que lo rodeaba y ver si en realidad era tan fascinante como aparentaba.

- Yagami... - su voz aterciopelada la sacó de sus pensamientos. - ¿Que haces aquí?

- ...Vine a la fiesta... - sonó como una pregunta.

- No, que haces aquí, con nosotros.

- Sabes, me pregunto lo mismo.

- Hn.

- ¿Itachi san por que Sasuke te odia?

Itachi se tomo su tiempo en contestar.

- Por que no entiende nada.

_"¿Le cuesta mucho darme una respuesta entendible?"_

- ¿Me acompañas?

Miyu sonrió, alejando las preguntas que se agolpaban en su cabeza, y tomo la mano que el pelinegro le ofrecía, sin percatarse de un par de ojos azules que la observaban calculadoramente.

* * *

><p>- Estoy agotada.<p>

- No es para menos Konan, no te has quedado quieta.

- Mira quien habla Nagato. Por cierto, ¿donde dejaste a Miyu?

- Itachi fue con ella.

- Tuve que rescatarle de las garras de Stacey Clearwater.

- Esa chica esta obsesionada.

- Bueno, mientras no me juegue alguna mala pasada por lo que hice... ¿Donde esta Yahiko?

- Lo vi con una chica morena. Es increíble que haya personas tan jóvenes aquí.

- Hijitas de papá que vienen a lucir sus vestidos de diseñador en lugar de estudiar. - respondió Konan secamente.

- ¿Te he molestado?

- No tu no, no se. Me molesta esa clase de mujeres y más cuando intentan aprovecharse de mis amigos.

- ¿Lo dices por Stacey?

- N... Si, exactamente. - respondió enérgicamente. Nagato miro a su mejor amiga divertido. Así que estaba celosa, pero no de Stacey, sino que de cierta morena.

- ¿No estabas con Deidara?

- Si, pero se fue por ahí con Tsuki.

- Tu prima parece atraerle como imán.

- Veremos cuanto le dura. Tsuki no es como las otras.

- No, es como él. Un poco de su propia medicina le vendrá bien. - rió el pelirrojo. - Kisame, Sasori y Zetsu están jugando poker y Hidan... Está en lo de siempre. ¿Te apetece ir?

- ¿A jugar poker o a arruinarle la noche a Hidan?

- Cualquier alternativa me parece buena.

- Vamos por Hidan y luego veamos quien esta ganando la partida.

- Seguramente Sasori.

* * *

><p>Eran las doce y media de la noche y Sakura estaba en casa de Ino. Pasaría la noche ahí, como muchas otras veces. Veían una película, pero Sakura no podía estar más distraída. Se sentía algo culpable por haber dejado a Hinata sola con Naruto, la Hyuuga se enfadaría, pero eventualmente la perdonaría y le agradecería la oportunidad. ¿Que habrían estado haciendo? La verdad es que Ino jamás la llamo, Sakura simplemente buscaba una excusa y, conociendo a Ino, no era una excusa tan loca.<p>

Mientras alargaba la mano a la mesa para coger más palomitas pensaba en lo extraño que estaba Sasuke. ¿Por que ese súbito interés en ella? ¿Seria que finalmente se estaba dando cuenta de sus sentimientos? _"No, no debo alimentar esperanzas, seguro es solo un capricho. Claro, como ya no estoy a su alrededor alabándolo todo el día su ego se ha visto lastimado... Pero eso puede hacerlo Karin. No necesito de un egocéntrico como él. ¿Entonces por que no puedo dejar de pensar en él? ¿Por que no puedo simplemente superarlo?"_

Una y otra vez se debatía entre contarle a Ino o no. Y si hablaba con Naruto? Pero el rubio era capaz de molestarse con Sasuke... No Naruto no se enfadaría, se pondría feliz por ello y presionaría a Sakura para que saliese con Sasuke, lo que era aun peor, por que Sakura bien sabía que la alegría de Naruto seria fingida y que en el fondo, le rompería el corazón. Y eso le dolería a ella.

Con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a apreciar a Naruto, a valorarlo como el amigo infinitamente fiel que era. Sakura lo quería mucho y no se sentía capaz de lastimarlo. A pesar de lo pesada que a veces era con él, en el fondo... _"Agh! ¡Por que no podía fijarse en Hinata, que complicado es todo!"_

_"Miyu..."_

Miyu era la persona más neutral en que podía pensar. Miyu era analítica, inteligente y a la vez simple. No se pasaba rollos por las cosas, para eso era como Kiba. Y lo mejor es que Miyu era muy amiga de los tres, Sakura confiaba en que no tomaría partido. Si. Eso haría. Le pediría consejo a Miyu en lugar de molestar a Hinata o estresar más a Ino, seguro que su amiga ya estaba harta de tener que hacer todo por Sakura.

* * *

><p>Lo estaba pasando mejor que nunca. Si pudiese hacer estas cosas todos los días... Yahiko tenía razón, no era cuestión de ir a bailar y reventarse hasta el día siguiente, era cuestión de jugar a los Yakuza y hacer ese tipo de cosas. Definitivamente los Akatsuki eran lo mío.<p>

- Mira hmm - dijo Deidara señalándome un punto entre la masa de gente. Enfoque la vista y...

- ¿Miyu? ¿Con Itachi? Vaya esto no tiene precio.

- Nunca había visto a Itachi con una chica que no fuese Konan hmm

Lo miré alzando una ceja. Había sonado raro.

- No malinterpretes hmm. Konan es algo así como nuestra chica. De todos nosotros. Aunque si me preguntas Yahiko se pone algo celoso a veces...

- ¿Yahiko celoso? Lo que daría por ver eso.

- Si se trata de Konan creo que todos nos ponemos algo celosos, es nuestra. Aunque hay espacio para ti hmm. - añadió guiñándome un ojo. Decidí seguirle el juego y sonreír con coquetería.

- Hacen linda pareja. - dije.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó lentamente en su cara.

- Itachi va a odiarme por esto, un. Pero valdrá la pena.

- ¿Que estas planeando?

- Tú quédate aquí. - y desapareció de mi vista.

Observe a la gente a mi alrededor. La mayoría parecía haber tomado bastante. ¿En esto consistía ser mayor de edad? ¿Tomar hasta caer al piso? Que estupidez. Si la gente aprendiese a tomar como corresponde y supiese controlarse y no habría tantos accidentes. Mi vodka con naranja ilegal no parecía haberme afectado mucho. Quizás tenía buena tolerancia, o quizás era el hecho de que, desde que cumplí quince mi abuelo me daba un sorbo de vino todos los domingos. _"Para acostumbrar el hígado"_, me decía siempre. Mama pensaba que era una aberración, papá y Kaitou pensaban que era muy buena idea. A mi juicio, tenía sentido, sobre todo ahora. Eso no quitaba el hecho de que me sintiese algo mareada, o tal vez era por haber bailado tanto.

Mire a Miyu y sentí una punzada de culpabilidad por haberla arrastrado a esto. Pero parecía estar divirtiéndose, tal vez no se enojase tanto conmigo mas tarde. Además que le estaba dando la oportunidad única de pavonearse luego de haber bailado con Uchiha Itachi, presidente del Centro de Alumnos, alumno ejemplar y genio reconocido, además de uno de los chicos más guapos de la Academia. Pero lo mejor era la cara de Stacey. Ahí estaba, detrás de ellos, intentando asesinar a Miyu con la mirada. Pobrecilla, ni si quiera puede intimidar bien, no sabe canalizar el odio a los ojos. Debería aprender de Gaara. Que desperdicio de persona, si sacara mejores notas y menos escándalos sociales tendría mejor oportunidad. Se a ciencia cierta que a Itachi le gustan las mujeres inteligentes y poco escandalosas y Miyu es ambos. La peor rival que Clearwater podría encontrar... Busque con la mirada a Deidara y vi que este intercambiaba unas palabras con Konan, la cual tenía una sonrisa peligrosa y asentía. Al rato la vi irse con Nagato y Deidara regresó donde yo estaba.

- Bien, en aproximadamente un minuto, hmm

- ¿Deidara que hiciste?

- Me lo agradecerás hmm. En todo caso yo también pienso aprovecharlo. - dijo misteriosamente mientras me cogía de la cintura y me arrastraba un poco mas cerca de Itachi y Miyu.

Unos segundos mas tarde la luz bajo de intensidad y se escucharon las primeras notas de _"You Were.."_ la ultima balada de Hamasaki Ayumi.

Esto es una broma...

Una broma bien planeada eso si.

Deidara me tomó una mano y con la otra en mi cintura me guió con paso firme, sin dejar de mirar por el rabillo del ojo a nuestras víctimas. Reí al ver la cara de pánico de Miyu.

* * *

><p>Cuando bajo la luz a Miyu casi le da un ataque. <em>"Que demonios esta pasando"<em>. Pero Itachi no le dio tiempo de pensar, ya que la atrajo hacia si y, tomándola de la mano, la hizo girar con gracia antes de poner sus manos en la cintura de Miyu. Esta, al no saber muy bien que hacer con sus manos, las puso torpemente en los hombros del pelinegro, evitando mirarlo a los ojos a causa de la vergüenza.

Itachi la guiaba por la pista con paso firme pero grácil y Miyu no podía dejar de admirar esa gracia natural. _"¿Por que tiene que ser tan perfecto en todo lo que hace?"_ A su pesar, sentía el corazón en la garganta. _"¿Que me esta pasando? Vamos, si yo jamás he sido una chica tímida. ¡¿Por que entonces me siento como Hinata?"_ pero el estar tan cerca de Itachi la turbaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía que no podía pensar con claridad. Luego de un rato levanto la vista y al instante se topo con dos orbes negros. Pero ya no eran dos diamantes fríos y duros, ahora brillaban como carbones encendidos, reflejándose en sus propios ojos azul-grisáceos. Sus ojos estaban extrañamente cerca. Tan cerca que ella casi podía contar sus densas pestañas. _"No son los ojos que imaginaba..."_

Con el corazón a punto de reventar sintió como la mano de Itachi se movía de su cintura a su espalda, acercándola aun mas a el. Los ojos ya casi entrecerrados la miraban con una expresión que Miyu no supo discernir. Su rostro estaba tan cerca que la chica podía sentir su cálido aliento, pero por alguna incomprensible razón quería tenerlo aun más cerca. Sus ojos azules bajaron a sus labios, peligrosamente cerca, tentadores y entreabiertos en una muda invitación, una invitación que no quería ignorar. Casi sin saber lo que hacía entrecerró sus ojos y se inclinó para acabar con ese molesto espacio entre su boca y la de él...

Los movidos compases de _"Want Me, Want Me"_ irrumpieron en los oídos de todo el mundo y sacaron a varios de ensoñaciones. Miyu maldijo internamente a la Reina del Hip Hop por arruinar el momento, aunque pensándolo mejor, debería estarle agradecida. _"¿Que demonios estuve a punto de hacer? ¿Iba a besarlo? ¿A Itachi san? ¿En que estaba pensando? Bendita seas Amuro Namie!"_

Aun algo turbada se apartó un poco del pelinegro y, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, murmuró algo que bien podría haber sonado como una disculpa. Itachi mantenía la misma expresión de siempre, desinteresada, sin emociones visibles que hacía que Miyu se sintiese como una estúpida. _"Estuve a punto de besarlo, seguro me hubiese odiado por ello, si para él debo ser la amiga de Tsuki y ya esta."_

- Creo que necesito un poco de aire. - murmuró. Itachi en toda respuesta la llevó hasta la ventana.

- Regreso en seguida - dijo. - ¿Estarás bien si te dejo sola?

- S... Si.

Itachi se alejó en dirección a las mesas del fondo, parecía algo molesto. _"Claro, como no va a estarlo, soy una tonta."_ Suspiró y salió fuera. El frío aire nocturno le ayudó a aclarar sus confusos pensamientos. Sentía que algo no estaba bien, algo no encajaba del todo en la ecuación. ¿Pero que?

* * *

><p>Kisame llamó al camarero y pidió otra botella de cerveza. Estaba ganando y eso lo ponía de excelente humor.<p>

- Maldita sea... ¡La madre que te parió!- oh si, Hidan estaba molesto.

- Perdiste otra vez. - dijo Kisame.

Sasori miraba sus cartas sin expresión alguna en su rostro. La verdad es que a estas alturas del juego le daba lo mismo. Zetsu también estaba hartándose de la suerte de su compañero.

- La próxima vez juguemos strip poker para hacerlo más interesante. - dijo Nagato, que se había unido al juego hace poco.

- Pero con chicas eh, no me interesa verlos a ustedes en cueros - dijo Hidan entusiasmado ante la idea.

Konan le dio un capón bien fuerte. - ¡Pervertido!

- Como si tú no fueras a quedarte mirando. - le susurró Nagato con sarcasmo.

- Eh Itachi, ¿quieres jugar? - preguntó Kisame viendo a su amigo que se acercaba e interrumpiendo algún posible comentario de la aguda peliazulada.

- No gracias - respondió este cortante mientras le arrebataba la botella a Sasori y se bajaba lo que quedaba de golpe.

- Hombre, pues si que tenias sed. - exclamó Zetsu sorprendido. Itachi jamás se abalanzaba sobre el alcohol de esa forma, ni siquiera tomaba mucho para empezar.

- Itachi... ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Kisame preocupado. El pelinegro en toda respuesta lo fulminó con la mirada antes de marcharse de nuevo.

- ¿Que mosca le picó ahora? - preguntó Sasori

- Jamas había visto a Itachi así. - confirmó Konan.

Nagato paseó la mirada por el lugar, buscando alguna pista que lo ayudase a descifrar la actitud del Uchiha. Su mirada se topó con Yahiko que estaba con una chica muy bonita. También vio a Stacey que tenía el ceño fruncido y aspecto enfadado. ¿Estaría Itachi molesto por algo que hubiese intentado esa chica? Poco probable. Pese a su mascara impasible a Nagato le había parecido detectar una nota de alteración en el pelinegro. Sus ojos grises finalmente se posaron en una pareja que bailaba pegadita, tal vez demasiado... ¿Estaría Itachi celoso de Deidara? Eso era nuevo. Normalmente era el caso contrario. Bueno, era demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones, además no era asunto suyo. Sacudiendo la cabeza volvió su atención al juego.

- ¡Full House! - dijo Kisame bajando sus naipes.

- ¡Joder! - exclamó Hidan.

- ¿Eh? ¿Que me perdí? - preguntó Nagato.

* * *

><p>Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando llegamos a casa. Mama se enfadaría mucho. Gracias a Dios tenía la llave, o si no solo incrementaría su enojo. Abrí la puerta cuidando de que no chirriase y Raiga corrió a recibirme. Me despedí de Itachi con la mano, pero al parecer no me vio. Miraba al frente con el ceño fruncido y parecía molesto por algo. De hecho en el viaje de vuelta apenas había hablado, de eso nos habíamos encargado Kisame, Deidara y yo. Sasori parecía muy cansado y Miyu había estado extrañamente silenciosa. De una forma diferente a la ida, más avergonzada que tímida.<p>

- Vamos directo a dormir - le dije a Miyu. - Ve a mi habitación y yo busco el colchón inflable.

Cuando regresé con este y unas mantas, Raiga siempre pegada a mis talones, Miyu estaba sentada en mi cama, ya desmaquillada y con el cabello caído, mirando las fotos que tenía puestas en la pared. Eran de hace dos años, de el verano que vine, por lo que la mayoría eran de Yahiko, Nagato, Itachi, Konan y yo. Había otras de Deidara en el Museo de Arte Contemporáneo.

- ¿De que año son? - preguntó Miyu señalando las que tenía con Itachi.

- De Agosto del 2008, hace ya casi dos años.

- Tenías el cabello negro.

- Si... Eso fue cuando aun vivía en Sendai, pero vine a pasar el verano acá.

- ¿Erais muy cercanos? - preguntó señalando una foto en la que aparecía abrazada a Itachi y este sonreía levemente.

- Si, bueno, aun lo somos, pero de forma distinta. La gente cambia un poco, pero él es como mi hermano.

Miyu no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar la fotografía, aunque ya no fruncía el ceño.

- ¿Quien es ella? - preguntó señalando una fotografía de mi con una chica alta y pelirroja.

- Gwynn, una amiga irlandesa. Ya se marchó a Dublín.

- ¿No tienes más de tus otros amigos?

- Pues como me mudaba todo el tiempo nunca hice muchos amigos, y luego perdíamos contacto. No hay mucha gente de la que quiera acordarme.

- Lo siento.

- Bah, no es tu culpa. Pero ahora será distinto. Recuérdame que lleve la cámara el lunes. Miyu sonrió.

- La mía será la primera. ¿Como lo pasaste? - me preguntó mientras nos acostábamos.

- Muy bien, me divertí mucho, y me duelen mucho los pies.

- Estuvo divertido, pero no deberíamos colarnos a fiestas así...

- Ni si quiera era exclusiva para mayores, vi a Stacey.

- Ya pero, es ilegal.

- No hay una ley específica contra eso, relájate un poco. Esta bien, el bar y el trago tal vez fue innecesario, pero la fiesta estuvo bastante tranquila. Si hubiese sido un club te creo, pero no puedes quejarte.

- Vale, pero no tomes por favor.

- Bueno, olvídalo. ¿Te divertiste? A que Nagato puede ser muy dulce.

- Pues... Es... Diferente. No lo esperaba.

- No se que dicen de ellos, pero no son tan malos como parecen.

Miyu no contestó. Clavó la mirada en el techo y parecía pensativa. Yo moría de ganas de preguntarle que había pasado con Itachi, pero teniendo en cuenta su actitud en el auto...

- Konan... ¿Konan como se las arregla entre tantos chicos? - preguntó Miyu al cabo de un rato.

- Ja, Konan los tiene a todos en la palma de su mano. Yahiko cree que manda en el grupo, pero así son los hombres. Se creen el macho alfa cuando la hembra es la que domina.

- See, aplica eso a Kiba y a Kankurou y te aseguro que funciona, aunque no veo a Hinata en plan de "hembra dominante" - Reí estrepitosamente ante la ocurrencia.

- ¿Hace mucho que le gusta Naruto?

- Hace algunos años, pero ella no ha hecho nada al respecto.

- Que se apure o se lo van a quitar.

- O a Naruto le caerá la teja o Hinata lo superara. Una de dos.

- ¿Y cual es el rollo entre Shikamaru y Temari?

- Ahh, si logras sacarle algo a Temari te pago lo que sea.

- O sea que hay algo.

- Shikamaru jamás ha dicho nada e Ino afirma que si hubiese algo ella lo sabría, después de todo se conocen desde que nacieron. Temari dice que no lo soporta y nadie sabe bien por que, pero se que en el fondo no lo odia tanto.

- ¿Quien podría tener acceso a ese tipo de información?

- ... Chouji.

- ¿Chouji?

- Si, es el mejor amigo de Shikamaru y es probable que sepa algo que Ino no, pero jamás revelaría lo que supiese.

- ¿No podemos sobornarle? - moría de ganas de acceder al jugoso secreto de Temari.

- Imposible. Chouji es incorruptible. No encontraras un chico más leal que él.

- Lastima... Que hay con Ino y Sai.

- Ino es una dramática y Sai no tiene ni una pizca de tacto, elabora a partir de eso.

- Ok, ya entiendo. ¿Y Matsuri y Gaara?

- ¿Por que crees que hay algo entre ellos? - me preguntó Miyu suspicazmente.

- Pues... Que se yo... ¿A Matsuri san no le gusta Gaara kun? - pregunté evitando mirarla directamente.

- A Matsuri y a Sari les gusta Gaara desde hace siglos, pero es como cuando a Tenten y a Ino les gustaba Sasuke. En realidad les gusta su actitud y el hecho de que esta más bueno que comer pollo con la mano.

- ¿Segura?

- Más que segura. Bueno, respecto a Sari estoy más que segura. No la conozco muy bien, pero Temari si, y los callados no son su tipo.

- ¿Y Matsuri?

- Por Matsuri no pondría la mano en el fuego, esta siguiendo los pasos de Sakura.

- ¿Que pinta Sakura en esto?

- Sakura estaba muy enamorada de Sasuke, o eso era lo que ella creía. Pero se a ciencia cierta que a los trece años no se esta enamorada. La cosa es que ella lo idolatraba y estaba tan ciega que no era capaz de darse cuenta de lo mal que la trataba, por que Sasuke era un verdadero patán y el ser más egoísta que he conocido. Aunque sea mi amigo. Sakura se dio cuenta sobre el verano que Sasuke no valía la pena y se supone que se propuso superarlo... Veremos como le funciona. Pero se que a Sasuke le ha caído como patada en el estomago que Sakura lo desprecie, aunque es demasiado orgulloso para admitir que hecha de menos que Sakura actúe como su sombra. Par de idiotas los dos, ya se les va a pasar. Matsuri esta en la fase de "idolatría ciega" pero no se como ira a terminar por que Gaara es muy distinto a Sasuke y el jamás la trataría de esa forma. Simplemente la trata igual que a todo el resto de sus amigos, así que creo que no siente nada especial por ella. ¿Por que tanto interés?

- Nada, solo quiero saber más de mis amigos.

- Mm, seguro. - dijo con sarcasmo. - ¿Y de quien más te gustaría saber?

- ¿A Naruto le gusta mucho Sakura?

- Er... Creo que era más bien un enamoramiento pasajero de parte de Naruto. Sakura fue su primer amor. Ahora son buenos amigos, pero Naruto quiere una oportunidad.

- Pero Hinata...

- ¿Tú crees que Naruto se ha dado cuenta? Kiba y Shino no cesan de mandarle indirectas, pero el rubio es muy cabezota.

- ¿Ya y Tenten?

- Tenten es chismosa. Le gusta saber lo que le pasa al resto pero no cuenta mucho de ella. Es muy amiga de Kiba, Lee y Neji, pero no se si le gusta alguno de ellos. Además a Neji le gustaba Temari, eso todo el mundo lo sabe. Y donde fuego hubo, cenizas quedan.

- ¿Y tu? ¿Que chico te parece guapo? ¿Con quien te gustaría salir?

- Sasuke esta muy bueno, pero es un idiota y a muchas les gusta. Creo que me gustaría salir con Houzuki Suigetsu. Es un chico interesante y lo pasaría bien. Sasori es guapo, pero es algo raro... Y Kiba esta muy bueno, pero salir con él se me haría muy raro. Creo que saldría con Shikamaru. Es un chico muy interesante y se que me divertiría, pero no es mi tipo, además que Ino se pondría celosa.

- ¿Y que hay de Itachi?

Miyu se puso colorada. Touché.

- Itachi es guapo, inteligente y una de las personas más interesantes que conozco, no te hagas la tonta.

- Solo lo encuentro atractivo, ¡¿que hay de malo con eso? - exclamó poniéndose a la defensiva.

- Nada, nada. No te enfades. Yo saldría con él, pero se me hace lo mismo que a ti con Sasuke o Kiba, sería muy raro... – ahora, porque hace unos años me hubiese dado lo mismo. Aunque Miyu no tiene que enterarse de eso.

- ¿Ya y Genbaku?

- ¿Deidara? Vamos, ¿Deidara y yo?

- No te hagas, te gusta.

- Oye, que esa es una palabra algo fuerte.

- Bueno, pero te atrae.

- Eso si, pero a mi me atraen muchas personas.

- ¿Que tipo de chicos te gustan?

- La verdad es que jamás lo había pensado. ¡De físico o de personalidad?

- Mmm de físico.

- Me gustan algo más altos que yo, pero no tanto por que yo no soy muy alta.

- Mido un metro cincuenta y tres, tú como un metro sesenta. Eres alta.

- Vale. Delgados pero no escuálidos, con buen físico. Me gustan de ojos claros, aunque mas que el color busco la expresión. Se puede aprender mucho de una persona mirándola a los ojos.

- Si, pero no mires mucho que la gente se siente amenazada. Te he visto y cohíbes a la gente. Continúa.

- Me gustan con el cabello largo...

- Yo jamás me había planteado eso. ¿Que color?

- Oscuro de preferencia. Aunque los pelirrojos me vuelven loca.

- Uy si, te vi con Sasori, no le quitabas los ojos de encima.

- Sasori es muy guapo. ¿Que tiene?

- Nada, te advierto que no tiene una pizca de paciencia. Y a mi me da la impresión de que necesitas un hombre con mucha...

- Para complementar la que yo no tengo. - reí. - Y a ti, ¿que clase de chicos te gustan?

- Me gustan altos, amables, románticos y que me hagan sentirme única y valiosa. Quiero alguien que este siempre a mi lado y que me quiera con todas mis rarezas. El físico la verdad no me importa. De hecho creo que podría salir con Chouji ya que estamos.

- ¿Tu y Chouji?

- Es figurativo. Quiero decir que él es el chico mas dulce del planeta y me da lo mismo que sea corriente y este con sobrepeso.

- Ah. Yo preferiría a alguien que me mantenga alerta. Alguien impredecible y peligroso.

- Ya, por eso te atraen los Akatsuki.

- Los Akatsuki no son los únicos que irradian auras peligrosas en esta escuela Miyu.

- Dímelo a mí. Cuando conocí a Gaara me preguntaba cuanto tardarían en devolverlo a la correccional.

- ¿Por que?

- Corren rumores sobre los Akatsuki, ¿cierto? Gaara solía tener una reputación peor. Una reputación que Naruto limpió y Neji se encargó de borrar de muchas mentes.

Sabakuno Gaara... ¿Una reputación temible? La verdad es que encaja con él. ¿Se supone que debo asustarme? Porque ahora solo quiero saber mas de él...

* * *

><p><em>Galleta para él que adivine quien es El Jefe... Odio tener que poner otra oc, pero no me servia ninguna para ese papel. en todo caso Kagome no aparecerá mucho. <em>

_El fragmento de Sakura pensé alargarlo, pero el capitulo ya era bastante largo de por si. Parece innecesario, pero es muy importante._

_Tuve que googlear que balada salió en Japón a fines del 2009/principio del 2010 para ponerla XD. Curiosamente, el título del capitulo hace referencia a la canción _Ballad_, que era la cara B del single _You Were_. Me gusta hacer esas conexiones raras... Siento que ese pedazo entre Itachi y Miyu fue muy corto... pero no encontré manera de alargarlo. Me encantan las conclusiones erróneas de Nagato, y como Deidara intenta aprovecharse de la situación. El ultimo fragmento fue un poco de chismeo liviano, pero importante también. Espero que me dejen reviews, creo que este capitulo los merece ^^ porfa, solo haz click en el botón azul!_


	22. Nosotros Somos

_Este es un regalito de navidad a todos, espero que lo disfruten. Con mucho cariño para todos mis lectores, que tengan felices fiestas._

_Feliz cumpleaños a Madara, de parte de su única fan jaja. ¡disfruten! ¡y regalenme un review!_

* * *

><p><strong>Nosotros Somos<strong>

Miyu salió de la biblioteca algo apurada, corrió por el pasillo y patinó dentro del aula de historia.

- Justo a tiempo Yagami. - le dijo Asuma.

- Lo siento, me entretuve buscando un libro de parapsicología. Lamento la tardanza.

- Estabas en la biblioteca otra vez, ¿verdad? - preguntó Hinata.

- Si, hoy tengo que cuidar a mi sobrino y mejor me llevo material de entretención.

- Ven a mi casa y te paso algún videojuego de mi primo. - dijo Ino - alguno de guerras y así lo entretienes.

- Si, veré que hago.

Tsuki levantó la mirada de un dibujo que hacía sobre el cuaderno de historia y le guiñó el ojo con complicidad. El día anterior apenas si habían hablado y aun nadie les había preguntado por el viernes. Miyu parecía haber estado evitando a los Akatsuki mientras que Konan y Tsuki habían pasado el día juntas planeando la próxima salida.

Miyu había intentado en lo posible no pensar en el incidente con Itachi, lo mejor era olvidarlo y dar vuelta la página. _"Después de todo cosas así le pasan a todo el mundo, no?_" ella tenía cosas mejores que hacer que empezar a preocuparse por chicos, cosas como encontrar el libro de Shakespeare que debía leerse para la próxima semana y todavía no aparecía en el desorden de su habitación.

Así era Miyu. Desorganizada en lo personal y un poco impuntual. Pero con sus altos y bajos había logrado hacerse un espacio en este extraño grupo. Aunque desgraciadamente ahora estaba apartada en el 1-D y sus compañeras de salón eran Stacey, Karin y Kyoko en lugar de sus mejores amigas. Gracias a Dios que las clases son mezcladas. Cuando estabilizó su respiración paseó la mirada por el aula en su habitual reconocimiento de terreno.

Shino, uno de sus más peculiares amigos, estaba tomando apuntes. Junto a él Sai dibujaba distraído, frente a este Kyoko se limaba las uñas y miraba con desprecio a su compañera de banco, Fuuma Sasame, una chica callada y dulce de su propia clase. No hablaba casi nada y casi todas sus amigas parecían haber quedado en otras clases. Miyu la estudió un rato con curiosidad. Nunca se había fijado mucho en ella. _"Tal vez debería acercarme a ella, después de todo ahora estamos en la misma clase. Debemos unirnos o pereceremos frente a la dichosa banda del sonido."_

En la fila del frente estaban Sakon que prestaba poca o nula atención, Jirobo que miraba la pizarra como si en su vida hubiese visto algo igual, un chico de su clase llamado Momochi Haku y una chica alta y delgada de cabello castaño. Detrás de esta Chiuji escribía y ocasionalmente intercambiaba alguna palabra con ella, junto a este Sasuke miraba aburrido a Karin la cual le hacia ojitos. Shikamaru tomaba perezosamente apuntes y bostezaba de vez en cuando. Claramente nadie estaba muy concentrado. Sin embargo el que esta vez le llamó la atención fue una chica rubia, de anteojos quien normalmente prestaba muchísima atención pero esta vez estaba distraída mirando intensamente a Shikamaru. _"¿Como se llama esa chica? ¿Takashima? No... ¿Terashima? Eso es. ¿Terashima Shimi? ¿O era Shiho? Eso, Terashima Shiho"_

Miyu entrecerró los ojos intentando recordar lo que sabía de ella. El año pasado no estaba en la clase, sacaba muy buenas notas y al parecer era muy lista. Tenía fama de ratón de biblioteca y al parecer se le daban muy bien las ciencias. No era especialmente bonita ni llamativa a decir verdad. _"¿Le gusta Shikamaru?"_ Hinata le dio un codazo al ver que se había quedado congelada mirando. La Hyuuga parecía algo intranquila, ansiosa tal vez.

- Parecías como en trance. - le dijo Hinata al salir de clases.

- Ojala pudiera hacerlo. Me muero de ganas de entrar en trance y comunicarme con algún espíritu o algo así. Tsuki, ¿te molesta si intento hacer contacto con tu alma?

- ¿Con mi alma? - preguntó la pelimorada alzando una ceja.

- Seguro tienes una mente muy interesante... Ojalá pudiese ver auras y cosas así. Me pregunto si la tuya sería del color de tu cabello.

- Mira que eres rara Miyu. - le dijo Ino.

- A mi me parece fascinante. - le dijo Tsuki. - si logras algo me lo dices.

Durante química sin embargo se vio distraída por otra persona que logro hacerla olvidar de sus cavilaciones con respecto a Shiho y Shikamaru. Karin estaba inusitadamente feliz. De hecho estaba así desde la semana pasada, y no solo eso, estaba más melosa de lo normal con Sasuke. ¡Por si fuese poco este no parecía molesto en lo absoluto! ¿Habría Sasuke cedido finalmente a las presiones de la chica? Y si era así, ¿era por complacer a Karin, por librarse de Sakura o porque sentía algo por la pelirroja? Eso era muy poco probable. Miyu conocía bastante bien a Sasuke y le daba la impresión de que Karin no era del todo su tipo, aunque bien podía estar equivocada. ¿Pero... Y si Sasuke estaba saliendo con Karin? Sakura había mencionado algo sobre "Sasuke" y "oportunidad". ¿Quería decir que Sasuke había pensado en darle una oportunidad a Sakura? ¿Entonces que pintaba Karin?

Mil preguntas se agolparon en la mente de la chica. Sakura era una de sus mejores amigas, no quería lastimarla innecesariamente, pero merecía saber que Sasuke había escogido a otra. A Karin no le podía preguntar nada porque si había una chica celosa esa era Karin. Si sabía algo no le iba a decir. _"Esta resuelto debo hablar con Sasuke... Aunque tal vez solo me estoy pasando un rollo. No debe ser nada importante. ¿Y si no es nada importante entonces por que tengo la sensación de que algo anda mal?"_ Miyu era tal vez una de las pocas personas que realmente tienen un sexto sentido. Y a los sentidos extras mas vale hacerles caso, ¿sino para que están?

* * *

><p>Konan por otro lado estaba teniendo una semana horrible. El fin de semana durmió poco y mal y eso la tenía mas malhumorada que nunca. No lograba concentrarse en clases y para colmo le dolía la cabeza desde el domingo. Nagato le decía que seguramente era estrés pero, ¿estrés de que? No estaba desbordada de trabajo ni de deberes, no tenía novio así que tampoco podían ser cargas emocionales, y el no saber por que se sentía tan mal la ponía de pésimo humor. Seguro estaba pillando un resfriado, o le iba a bajar la regla. Una de dos... Ojalá fuese el resfriado.<p>

- ¿Segura que no tiene nada que ver con cierta morena? - le preguntó Nagato durante Calculo.

- ¿Que morena?

- Esa chica, Kasumi creo que se llama, esa que ahora sale con Yahiko...

- No están saliendo.

- Ella lo llamó el domingo y fueron a pasear por ahí. Es cuestión de tiempo.

- Bueno, a mí que me importa. - replicó Konan fríamente - puede salir con quien se le de la gana, y yo también.

- ¿Vas a empezar a salir?

- Pues mira, mal no estaría. Al fin y al cabo siempre estoy haciendo de niñera con ustedes y nunca he salido con nadie. ¿Que esperaban, que me quedase sola con ustedes por el resto de mi vida? - exclamo.

- Señorita Yutaka, si no va a hacer algún aporte ruego que se quede callada. Su aparentemente inexistente vida amorosa no nos interesa. - dijo mordazmente Ebisu sensei desde el frente del aula.

Nagato ahogó una risa y Konan puso los ojos en blanco. _"Se acabo. No soy más la niñera de este montón de patanes malcriados. Ya es hora de que salga con amigas y hable de chicos, no al revés. No se como aun no se me cruzan los cables."_ pensó molesta. Tsuki había regresado a Tokyo en un momento realmente oportuno, ¿o su regreso habría gatillado todo esto? Nah, después de todo eso era lo que Konan quería, ¿oh no?

Llevaba semanas planteándoselo; su supuesta condición de "madre" del grupo, asistente personal de Nagato o algo así además. Siempre estaba con ellos y haciendo favores para ellos y nunca tenía tiempo para si misma. Se sentía abrumada y comenzaba a estar harta de toda su vida. Era prisionera de sus propias acciones, prisionera de sus amigos, y en especial; prisionera de Pein. Pero ya no más.

Solo que, la decisión no fue enteramente suya, ¿y por eso le dolía? Que hacer...

* * *

><p>Como todos los martes me dirigí a la sala de arte, lista para salir de allí con los dedos manchados y algún que otro chisme. Las clases de arte eran buenas para enterarse de cosas y había algo en particular que yo quería saber: Miyu había mencionado algo de Hinata y Naruto y yo quería saber que había pasado.<p>

- ¡Hola Tsuki! - me saludó Tenten entusiasmada. - ¿vienes al dojo hoy en la tarde?

- Claro que si. ¿Tú vienes?

- Hoy si, pienso barrer el suelo contigo.

- Ya lo veremos.

Yo ahora iba al dojo de los Hyuuga todos los martes por la tarde y allí practicaba karate con Neji. Tenten venía a veces y entrenaba conmigo, aunque mas bien me usaba de punching ball, por que la castaña tenía excelentes reflejos y más resistencia que yo.

- Ni creas Tenten, ha mejorado bastante. - dijo Neji sentándose junto a mi. - Tengo fe en ella, tiene mucha energía.

- Gracias por el voto de confianza, pero no creo ser tan buena.

- ¿Tan buena en que? - preguntó Deidara sentándose al otro lado de mi. Neji, Tenten y Sasuke, que también estaba allí, lo miraron como si fuese un animal raro nunca antes visto.

- ¿Que os pasa, hmm, no puedo sentarme donde me plazca? - Sasuke iba a  
>abrir la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpido.<p>

- Me parece que estas en la mesa equivocada Genbaku. - dijo una voz fría y calmada. Una voz que reconocería donde fuese.

- Pero si es el enano pelirrojo, hmm - dijo Deidara mordazmente dándose la vuelta. Gaara se limitó a mirarlo fríamente con sus ojos aguamarina.

- Que te pasa, ¿te comió la lengua el gato? ¿O el señor Sabakuno es demasiado superior como para dirigirme la palabra, hmm?

- Dei... - interrumpí. Pero Deidara me hizo callar con una seña.

- ¿Que, te atreves a decirme que me vaya pero no vas a hacer nada al respecto? - dijo levantándose molesto.

- ¡Deidara! - la voz impaciente de Sasori interrumpió la tensión. - Deja de buscar pelea y ven a acabar tu maldito proyecto.

El aludido se levantó molesto murmurando algo en contra de Sasori y me revolvió el cabello con la mano antes de irse. Finalmente le lanzó a Gaara una mirada retadora y se fue al otro extremo de la sala.

- Bueno... ¿Que vais a hacer para el proyecto libre? - preguntó Tenten en un intento por romper el incomodo silencio que reinaba en la mesa.

- Probablemente algo con acuarelas. - dijo Temari sentándose al otro lado de Neji. Gaara se sentó a mi lado justo cuando Kiba entraba con Kankurou.

- ¿A que no saben que paso? - dijo Kiba.

- ¿Conseguiste neuronas en el mercado negro? - preguntó Sai llegando con un cuadro casi terminado.

- Muy gracioso. No, parece que Hinata y Naruto salieron juntos el viernes.

- ¡Que dices! - chillaron Tenten y Temari a la vez.

- Eso es imposible. - dijo Neji con una expresión absolutamente ilegible.

Miré a Sai que parecía algo asombrado, pero el es bastante bueno escondiendo sus emociones, así que nunca se sabe. Sasuke por otro lado esbozaba una sonrisa extrañamente calculadora que no me gustó nada.

- ¿Y donde escuchasteis eso? - preguntó Gaara.

- Oi a Sakura decirle algo a Miyu y a Ino sobre ellos dos solos no se bien donde - dijo Kankuro.

- O sea que en realidad no tienes idea de lo que paso... - dijo Temari dándose en la cabeza contra la mesa.

- Vamos, yo lo escuché bien claro, y dijeron viernes. - protestó Kiba

- Venga Kiba, no seas ingenuo. - dijo Tenten - es imposible. Lo más probable es que hayas oído uno de los absurdos planes de Ino para lograr que salgan juntos. Algo debe haber planeado para este viernes.

- Eso tiene bastante mas sentido. - agregó Gaara.

- Casi me asustaron por un segundo. - dijo Neji. - no estoy preparado emocionalmente para que ese idiota entre a la familia.

- Idiota o no es tu amigo, no lo niegues. - dijo Temari sonriendo.

- Bueno, sea lo que sea, si es un plan de Ino, apuesto ¥200 a que no funciona. - dijo Kankuro.

- No conoces bien a Ino entonces. Acepto la apuesta. - dijo Kiba.

- Yo apuesto a que Naruto es tan imbécil que no entenderá que esta pasando, aunque Hinata intente besarlo. - dijo Sai.

- Acepto. No subestimes a Naruto, no es tan tonto como parece - dijo Gaara.

Yo le sonreí mostrándome de acuerdo. Naruto se hace el tonto, pero estoy segura de que sabe mucho más de lo que aparenta.

- Bueno, ¿alguien va a acompañarme mañana a la reformación del club de fútbol? - preguntó Tenten cambiando el tema.

- Tenten, es para chicos - dijo Neji.

- No, nunca lo especificaron y leí el reglamento de pies a cabeza. ¡¿Quien apaña?

- Yo - dijeron Kiba y Kankurou a la vez.

- Tal vez - dijo Neji.

- Posible - dijo Sasuke.

- Lee, Naruto e Idate seguro - agregó Temari.

- ¿Me acompañas tu Sasame? - dijo Tenten dirigiéndose a la pelinaranja.

- Seguro - dijo esta entusiasmada.

- Sai, Gaara, ¿no vais a ir? - preguntó Kiba

- ¿Tengo pinta de querer correr tras un balón? - dijo Sai.

- ¡Pero el entrenador es Yamato Tenzou! ¡Yamato Tenzou! - exclamó Kankurou en evidente tono de admiración.

Anko armo bastante revuelo ayer por la mañana al anunciar al misterioso nuevo maestro. Ya con solo decir que había un nuevo profesor bastó para hacer callar a los más ruidosos y tener a todos atentos.

_- ¿Es el reemplazo de Onoki sensei? - quiso saber Shiho._

_- No, aun no. Es el nuevo entrenador de fútbol que accedió a enseñar este año mientras se recupera de una lesión - dijo Anko._

_- ¡¿Quien, quien? - exclamaron Lee, Idate y Naruto a la vez._

_- Yamato Tenzou. - dijo Anko tapándose los oídos. La clase explotó en gritos de anticipación de los chicos y risas de las chicas._

_Yamato Tenzou era el capitán del equipo de fútbol de Chiba y en la temporada pasada sufrió una lesión a la rodilla. Como es que Tsunade le convenció de que viniese a entrenar a un montón de adolescentes escapa de mi razonamiento._

_- ¡No puedo creer que el Capitan Yamato va a estar aquí! - exclamó Kiba sobreexitado._

_- ¡Lo se, es guapísimo! - exclamó Ino igual de emocionada._

_- ¡Este año si les ganaremos a los de la academia de Fukushima! - exclamó Idate._

Y por eso ahora todos estaban hiper emocionados y ansiosos de meterse a las prácticas. Me sorprende que las chicas no quisiesen meterse solo para ir a verlo, pero se me hace que Yamato taichou no va a ser suave. Aunque eso no va a detener a Tenten y a Sasame.

Una hora y media más tarde Gaara y yo nos dirigíamos al aula de Jiraiya. El domingo habíamos estado otra vez juntos en casa de Naruto y yo ya no me sentía tan nerviosa a su alrededor. Había sido una tonta. Ponerme tan histérica solo por que un hombre tan increíblemente bueno estaba cerca de mí era una inmadurez del tamaño del shinkansen.

- ¿Crees que Jiraiya sensei corrija los deberes? Olvidé hacerlos. - pregunté.

- Copia los míos.

- ¿Seguro? ¿No te importa?

- ¿Te parezco la clase de persona que va a hacer un escándalo por copiar los deberes?

Reí ante la ocurrencia, Gaara me parecía más bien la clase de persona que tendría toda una red de contrabando de deberes y respuestas de examen.

- Vale, hagámoslo rápido antes de que llegue. - dije mientras sacaba mi cuaderno y lo abría en la página correcta. Gaara me alargó el suyo, ya abierto, y me detuve un segundo a analizar su letra fluida. Era muy bonita, parecía salida de los grabados antiguos, mientras que la mía parecían un montón de garabatos hechos por un niño de seis años.

- Olvidaste un trazo. - dijo en voz baja cogiéndome la mano con el lápiz y completando en kanji. Me sonrojé al notar su cercanía y me enfade un poco ante la idea de protagonizar una escenita tan cliché. Iba a decir algún sarcasmo al respecto, cosa de amainar un poco mis nervios ante su proximidad cuando Jiraiya sensei abrió la puerta y lo primero que dijo fue:

- Valla, que linda pareja hacen. Ahora hagan el favor de comportarse adecuadamente en mi sala, o me veré obligado a usarlos en mi próximo best seller.

- Que... No... ¡No es lo que parece! - balbuceé sintiendo la cara tan roja como el cabello de Gaara.

Gaara no dijo nada y se sentó en su puesto, con el rostro impasible como siempre. Desde la primera fila Sari me lanzo una mirada de advertencia que me quitó el color de la cara. Le devolví la mirada desafiante y acabé de copiar la tarea.

- Buena la has hecho, ahora no va a dejarte en paz - me susurró Kin sentándose a mi izquierda. - te advertí que le gustaba formar parejas, y no es muy limpio al respecto.

- Lo se. Pero mejor Sabakuno que Utada, ¿no?

- Definitivamente - rió.

Noté la mano de alguien en mi brazo y me di vuelta. Gaara me miraba inexpresivamente, miro brevemente su cuaderno, el cual todavía estaba en mi pupitre y luego volvió los ojos a mí. Capté la indirecta y le devolví el cuaderno mientras murmuraba las gracias. Sus ojos parecieron suavizarse por un momento antes de enfocarse en Naruto, quien estaba mas adelante hablando de algo con Hinata. Parecía sobreexcitado y Hinata parecía un tomate maduro.

- Por muy fascinante que haya sido tu cita con la señorita Hyuuga, Naruto, agradecería que prestases algo de atención a las reglas de la métrica. - dijo Jiraiya sensei enfadado. Aunque dicho enfado no le llegaba a los ojos. Estaba disfrutando con esto.

- Aunque claro, si quieres darme los detalles, puedo ponerlo en la novela que estoy escribiendo...

Naruto murmuró algo que desde atrás sonó como "no era una cita". Por otro lado la reacción de Hinata no se hizo esperar, se puso lívida y se desplomó sobre la silla.

- Ya basta sensei. - lo reprendió Sakura. - Ahora si no le importa, llevare a Hinata con Tsunade sama. - añadió levantándose. - supongo que le encantará saber por que Hinata se encuentra en este estado.

Jiraiya se puso pálido. - no te atreverías.

- Ya lo creo. - dijo la pelirrosa fríamente mientras Chouji se apresuraba en ayudarla y tomaba a la desmayada Hinata en brazos.

Naruto parpadeó confundido antes de preguntar:

- ¿Por que se desmayo?

Oí como Sasuke se golpeaba la frente con la mano delante de mí y Gaara se dio la vuelta hacia mi impasible como siempre, aunque sus ojos reflejaban una sonrisa entre divertida y burlona.

- Creo que después de todo perderé la apuesta con Sai. - me susurró recobrando la seriedad.

* * *

><p>Miyu salió del edificio junto a Shino y Kankurou, detrás de ellos Kiba, Tsuki y Naruto armaban mas revuelo del que ya había en el pasillo y cantaban '"Hero's Come Back" a voz en grito.<p>

- Podéis callaros un poco, no me oigo ni los pensamientos. - protestó Kankuro.

- ¿Que pensamientos Kankurou? - gritó Kiba de vuelta. - Tú no piensas.

- Mira quien fue a hablar. - le susurró Shino a Miyu.

- ¡Como que no pienso! ¡Retira eso de inmediato! - le espetaba Kankurou a Kiba.

- Como lo oíste.

- Ya vale, callaos los dos. - exclamó Miyu antes de que la cosa pasara a mayores. - sois un desastre. Par de inmaduros.

- No hables Miyu, tú no eres precisamente un ejemplo de comportamiento. - protestó Kankuro.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

- Que tú no eres precisamente la persona mas madura aquí presente.

- Y jamás he dicho serlo, ya no me líes. Siempre estas dando vuelta todo lo que digo.

- No te hagas mala sangre por el Miyu. - le dijo Shino.

- No la defiendas tanto Aburame, o comenzare a pensar cosas. - tanteó Kankuro burlón.

- Dice él que corre desesperado detrás de cada espécimen con pechos.

- Al menos son especimenes humanos, chico insecto.

Shino lo fulminó por debajo de sus lentes oscuros.

- ¡Bueno, ya vale! - intervino Naruto viendo el peligro. - No os peleéis, mejor acompañadme, tengo que llevar a mi hermana y a una amiga suya al WacDonalds, podríamos distraernos un rato.

- Yo no puedo, lo siento. - dijo Tsuki. - tengo tarea que hacer.

- Yo si voy contigo. - dijo Miyu.

Al final se sumaron Kiba y Shino, y Kankuro y Tsuki se fueron cada uno por su lado.

- No pierdas el tiempo peleando con Kankuro, ya sabes que no le caes muy bien. - dijo Miyu - buscará cualquier excusa para provocarte. A mi me da igual que de vez en cuando me moleste, no te preocupes por eso.

Shino asintió. No podía evitarlo si no conseguía llevarse bien con Kankurou, siempre estaban de alguna manera compitiendo.

- ¿Como esta Hana? - le preguntó Shino a Kiba por pensar en otra cosa.

- Bien, algo estresada por los estudios, pero bien dentro de todo.

- Debería salir un poco, dattebayo

- No quiere. He pensado en arrastrarla un día con nosotros. Somos un par de años menores que ella, pero por lo menos se despejaría.

- No vaya a sentirse que esta haciendo de niñera. - dijo Miyu.

- No es mi culpa si no logra congeniar con la gente de su edad. En el colegio no se llevaba con nadie, excepto con el primo de Shikamaru.

- Hana es especial, y una chica muy divertida y responsable. No te preocupes tanto por ella Kiba - dijo Shino.

- Es mi hermana, que esperas. Yo soy el hombre de la casa, tengo que cuidarla.

Shino callo al instante. Lamentaba ahora haber sacado el tema. Kiba no tenía padre, alguna vez tuvo, pero se había marchado y Kiba apenas lo recordaba. Inuzuka Tsume había criado a Hana y a Kiba prácticamente sola y los hermanos, pese a tener casi cuatro años de diferencia eran muy cercanos. Shino era amigo de Kiba desde hace bastante y siempre había admirado a Hana. Le gustaba mucho esa chica, tan segura de si misma, tan amable pero a la vez directa. Responsable y madura pero dispuesta a seguir a su hermano en sus niñerías. Inuzuka Hana era sin duda una persona muy especial para Shino

- ¿Como te fue en el proyecto de artes culinarias? - preguntó Miyu a Naruto cambiando radicalmente el tema.

- Exelente. Si no es por Hinata repruebo.

Kiba le lanzó una mirada de asombro.

- ¿Hinata te ayudo?

- Si, algo. Esa chica cocina como los dioses dattebayo.

- Ya lo creo, es muy talentosa.

Miyu miro a Naruto como estudiando la situación. Así que Hinata estaba avanzando. Excelente. Si tan solo Sasuke dejase de comportarse como un retrasado e hiciese algo al respecto de sus problemas con Sakura... Aunque Sakura no va a ponerle las cosas fáciles, hablando de Sakura. Tenía que hablar con ella, Sakura le había dicho que necesitaba hablar y que era muy importante. Eso demandaba tiempo y privacidad. Algo que Miyu no podía entregarle por lo pronto.

- ¿Y tu Miyu, que hiciste el fin de semana? - preguntó Naruto.

- Oh, ya sabes. Lo usual. El sábado fui a trotar con Tenten, por la tarde hice deberes y el domingo fui al castillo Kodomo y me encontré con Kurenai Sensei y Asuma Sensei.

- ¿Juntos? - preguntó Kiba.

- De hecho, si. También los vi el viernes, pero no tuve ocasión de saludarlos.

- ¿Están saliendo? - preguntó Naruto a gritos.

- Me parece que si, aunque les da algo de vergüenza admitirlo. - dijo Kiba.

- Hablando de salidas secretas. - dijo Shino. - ¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos Miyu? - esta lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Nada en especial... Excepto que el viernes... ... - murmuro muy rápido.

- ¿Que dices? - interrogó Naruto.

- Creo que fue… ¿Guaraní, colimar con Salas y Tsuki? - dijo Kiba confundido.

- Oh, de que estaba con Tsuki, eso seguro. - dijo Shino.

- ¿Tu sabes algo de esto Shino? - preguntó Kiba.

- Si no supiera no le estaría pidiendo los detalles. Quita el caparazón de escarabajo y cuenta que paso.

- Fui a un bar con Tsuki, y la verdad es que lo pase muy bien. - dijo Miyu mirando a Shino desafiante.

- ¿¡Un bar! - exclamaron Kiba y Naruto a la vez.

- Si, pero solo estuvimos allí un rato, después fuimos a una fiesta de la empresa Yomiuri o una de esas... Creo que era Salamander & co...

- ¿Fiesta, que fiesta? - preguntó Naruto desorientado.

- Ya sabes, esas cenas para empresarios en hoteles que luego vienen con baile y música y bastante trago si no me equivoco. - dijo Shino sin dejar de mirar a Miyu, como intentando determinar la veracidad de sus palabras.

- No te equivocas.

- ¿O sea que tomaste? - preguntó Kiba alarmado.

- Ni una gota. Pero si baile mucho.

- Espera. Déjame ver si entendí. - Dijo Naruto - Fuiste a un bar, luego te colaste a una fiesta llena de adultos, alcohol y todo eso… ¿y mas encima estabas con mi primo y sus amigos?

- Si. Entendiste bien.

- ¿No te hicieron nada? - preguntó Kiba algo alarmado.

- No, de hecho Uzumaki san es muy atento, e Itachi san es todo un caballero.

- Uchiha no es de fiar - dijo Naruto rotundamente. - Ese tipo es peligroso, y además Sasuke dice que...

- Sasuke dice, Sasuke dice. Sasuke no sabe nada. - dijo Miyu repitiendo las palabras de Itachi.

- Igual no te confíes demasiado. Lo que paso este verano no fue para menos.

- Ya lo se, lo se de sobra. - dijo Miyu amargamente._ "Pero aun así... Son..."_

- ¿Me vas a decir que confías en ellos después de lo que le hicieron a Gaara? - volvió a preguntar Naruto a gritos, obviamente nada dispuesto a dejar el tema.

A Miyu eso le cayó como un cubo de agua fría. Ese era un hecho que no podía negar. Pero si bien se habían visto todos envueltos en ese incidente, los culpables directos habían sido Deidara y Tobi, no Itachi. Pero de alguna forma no lograba auto convencerse con eso.

- Naruto tiene razón. - dijo Kiba al cabo de un rato.

- Ya, pero... Tsuki confía en ellos... - volvió a intentar escudarse en otro argumento.

- Ya, pero Tsuki es... Especial. Es prácticamente una de ellos. - dijo Kiba.

- Los conoce desde hace mucho. - continuó Naruto - pero a nosotros también.

- Pero ella es técnicamente una de ellos, pero al mismo tiempo una de nosotros. Ustedes confían en ella y la aprecian. - protestó Miyu.

- No es un tema de confianza. Sino un tema de acciones. - dijo Shino, siempre intentando ser la voz de la razón. - además, yo nunca dije que confiaba en Shirouga.

- Pues yo si. - dijo Kiba. - vamos, si la conozco desde que éramos niños.

- A mi me recuerda a Gaara - dijo Naruto reflexionando sobre la extraña recién llegada de mirada dura. - solo que más parlanchina.

- Yo la encuentro parecida a Genbaku. Quien por cierto es el primo de Ino. - dijo Miyu en tono cortante. - y Sasori es hermano de Gaara, Itachi es el de Sasuke y Nagato es primo segundo de Naruto. ¡¿A que viene entonces tanta desconfianza? - exclamó algo molesta.

- No te molestes Miyu, hasta dentro de una misma colonia los insectos tienen sus diferencias - dijo Shino en voz baja - aunque creo que en este caso ya se trata de dos colonias distintas.

- No entiendo tus comparaciones de insectos. - dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca.

- Son metáforas. Y la verdad es que a estas alturas estamos como abejas y avispas con ellos.

- Déjame adivinar. ¿Nosotros somos las abejas? - dijo Miyu. Shino asintió.

- Yo quería ser avispa - se quejó Kiba

- Eso no es lo importante Kiba. El concepto es que somos probablemente el partido más débil. - dijo Shino, calmado como siempre.

Miyu suspiró derrotada. No había caso. Parte de ella se negaba a defenderlos, después de todo eran prácticamente delincuentes juveniles. Pero por otro lado los rumores solo son rumores, y, aparte por algunos hechos concretos, nunca los había visto hacer nada de lo que tanto se rumoreaba. Y ella estuvo toda una noche con ellos y no solo no le sucedió nada sino que además se divirtió enormemente.

- Bueno, dejémoslo así. Vamos a comer algo. ¿Les parece si vamos al sábado por la noche al Karaoke? - propuso Miyu.

- El sábado vamos al concierto. - dijo Kiba.

- Vamos el viernes. - dijo Naruto. - invitemos a todos, que sea algo así como una salida de curso.

- Me parece una excelente idea. Hace tiempo que no se junta todo el grupo. - dijo Miyu entusiasmada.

- Perfecto, lo voy a organizar - exclamó Naruto. - ya era hora de que nos juntemos todos otra vez.

* * *

><p><em>ojala les haya gustado! un par de cositas sobre este capitulo:<em>

_La persona misteriosa del Bar era Yamato. No lo había puesto antes porque cuando comencé a escribir todavía no llegaba al Shippuden y al principio me caía mal porque pensé que intentaba tomar el lugar de Kakashi... Ahora tendrá su papel en mi historia. ¿Por que jugador de fútbol? ¿a que viene eso? porque me gusta cuando todo el mundo le dice Yamato Taichou, y fue lo que se me ocurrió para que lo siguieran llamando así, no le den muchas vueltas. Por cierto, no estoy segura si es Tenzo o Tenzou... cuando lo descubra lo corregiré._

_el pedazo en cursiva es un flashback, para el que no halla entendido, pensé que tendría mayor fluidez si lo hacia así en vez de poner "flashback", si alguien ha notado, también deje de poner los indicadores de cambio de narrador, ya no me parecen necesarios. El shinkansen es el tren bala._

_odio poner escenas cliché, pero a veces son necesarias... vamos, a todos les gusta una escena cliché de vez en cuando! Eso que dice Miyu de las auras, es una pequeña alusión a Jisei, y un recordatorio de que, a pesar de que por alguna razón nos salieron algo parecidas, Miyu no ve ni fantasmas ni auras, solo le gustan esas cosas y le gustaría poder hacerlo. por otro lado, como anda atenta a ver si alguna vez es capaz de ver algo "raro" suele ser muy perceptiva, pero es simple observación e intuición, no es que de verdad vea los sentimientos de la gente ni esas cosas, pero le gusta pensar que si. _

_no se si se habrán entendido las analogías raras de Shino, y si no es así, tal vez mejor porque se supone que nadie nunca lo entiende... es que Shino habla mucho de insectos, ni yo lo entiendo bien. es un personaje que me cuesta bastante, así que mil disculpas si esta ooc. El incidente al que se refieren es un guiño a la extracción del Shukaku del manga, ya se sabrá de eso mas adelante ;)_

_muy feliz Navidad a todo el mundo!_


	23. Uno a Ocho

_Mil perdones, mi computador fue reformateado, después de eso me enviaron a un curso por dos semanas y no pude ni escribir y luego mi computador se echo a perder ¬¬ lo importante es que, después de secuestrar la laptop de mi madre, aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo. _

_Este capitulo lo tuve que reescribir porque lo releí y me di cuenta que partes habían sido escritas por mis ex-co-autoras y me dio por escribirlo de nuevo, y como me quedo muy largo y no queria quitar escenas lo tuve que dividir en dos. La segunda parte no la podre subir hoy pero intentare hacerlo rapido porque me pondre a trabajar y mi horario de trabajo sera bastante estricto._

_Bueno, no más tardanzas, aqui esta el capitulo. El titulo, como muchas veces, no tiene ningún sentido, culpo a _Do As Infinity_ por eso_

* * *

><p><strong>Uno a Ocho<strong>

Era viernes por la tarde y a esa hora Shibuya bullía de adolescentes. Neji y Hinata caminaban en silencio, ajenos a la multitud a su alrededor. Eran cerca de las seis y media y habían quedado en juntarse a las siete. Entraron juntos al "karaoke bar" para menores donde habían quedado y mientras Hinata iba al baño a arreglarse el peinado Neji hablo con uno de los camareros. Nadie había llegado aun así que pidió tres mesas de las grandes y comenzó a moverlas para juntarlas, luego cambio de opinión. Mejor las acercaba pero aun así ligeramente separadas, mejor poner a los que quisiesen hablar de algo mas maduro no tan cerca de los gritones. Después de un rato Hinata salió del tocador y miro las mesas.

- ¿Estas son las nuestras? - preguntó.

- Si, creo que será suficiente. Los escandalosos pueden juntar dos si quieren.

- Me parece bien - dijo Hinata poniendo su bolso en la mesa de la derecha - vamos a pasarla bien esta noche.

- Hace tiempo que no nos juntábamos todos. Habrá que ponerse al día.

- Yo aun no acabo de enterarme de lo que hicieron todos durante las vacaciones.

- Me parece que algunos aquí se dedicarán a planear las vacaciones siguientes. No le prometas idas al campo a todo el mundo que tu padre no estará muy contento si le invadimos la parcela.

- Tranquilo, que no me voy a poner a invitar gente a diestra y a siniestra.

- Que puntuales sois los Hyuugas - dijo una voz. Neji levantó la cabeza y se encontró con Shikamaru, Chouji y Sai.

- Decidimos llegar un poco mas temprano - dijo Neji.

- ¿Lleváis esperando mucho? - quiso saber Sai

- No, unos cinco minutos. - dijo Hinata.

- ¿Estas son nuestras mesas? - pregunto Chouji.

- Si. Nadie se acordó de reservar, así que nos vinimos un poco antes, para no tener problemas luego. - dijo Neji.

- Anda, nosotros pensamos lo mismo - dijo Sai.

- Y es que los viernes se llena todo. Es increíble - dijo Chouji.

- Cada día se llena todo. Esta ciudad es un hormiguero - se quejó Shikamaru.

- Entonces vete a vivir a otro sitio y de paso me haces feliz - dijo una voz femenina. Temari apareció detrás del cabeza de piña seguida de sus tres hermanos.

- Mendokusei. No sabía que mi presencia te molestase tanto.

- Pues si, lo hace. Espero que no vayas a sentarte en mi mesa.

- ¿Y si lo hago que? - no pudo evitar decir Shikamaru. Normalmente no se molestaría en contestar, pero replicarle a la rubia ahora le salía automáticamente. Chouji tenía algo de razón, ya prácticamente no pensaba cuando se trataba de Temari. Actuaba por inercia y el resultado nunca era bonito. _"Tal vez debería dejar de pelearme con ella de una vez... Pero no puedo evitarlo. Chouji tiene razón, en el fondo me entretiene. Jo, este lado obscuro es bien problemático."_

- Ya déjalo Temari - dijo Gaara cogiendo el puño crispado de su hermana.

- Tienes razón, este perezoso no vale la pena - accedió, y se fue a sentar junto a Neji.

- Pero que mujer más insoportable - se quejó en voz baja Shikamaru. Fue a sentarse al otro extremo de la mesa y se encargó de poner a los dos Hyuuga y a Chouji entre el y la rubia.

- Comienza a hacer buen tiempo - dijo Chouji.

- Hemos tenido unos días bastante bonitos, pero han sido casos aislados, espero que esta vez mejore definitivamente - dijo Sai.

- Eso espero, no me gusta mucho el frío. - dijo Hinata.

- Para eso eres como las mariposas, criaturita de primavera - dijo Shino, quien había llegado silenciosamente y aprovecho de sentarse junto a Sai, mientras miraba fríamente a Sasori.

- ¿Que hay Shino? - preguntó Chouji - ¿ya estamos con los bichos?

- A mi no me importa ser comparada con una mariposa - dijo Hinata.

- Pero no olvidemos que aquí el mariposa eres tú - le dijo Shikamaru a Chouji.

- Ya, pero yo a Hinata también le digo Mariposa - dijo Shino.

- ¡¿Podéis dejar de hablar de insectos? - cortó Kankurou riendo - la gente va a pensar que estáis todos locos.

- Dice el que habla con marionetas - saltó Temari provocando la risa de los demás.

- Yo no hablo con ellas, bueno, no tanto como Sasori - se defendió Kankuoru.

- Si, bueno. Sasori es un niño especial - dijo Gaara dándole una palmada en el hombro a su hermano, que por lo demás no estaba prestando ni una gota de atención.

- ¿Ah?

- Nada Sasori, nada. - dijo Temari mientras tipeaba mensajes en el móvil.

- Veis, vive en su propio mundo - dijo Gaara.

- Mira quien habla, por cierto, ¿a quien texteas Temari? - preguntó Kankurou

- A Farben Samui. Me la encontré esta mañana en la biblioteca y la invite.

- ¿Farben? - preguntó Sai

- Es parte alemana. Espero que no os moleste, va en mi clase y es muy simpática. - respondió Temari.

- No, en absoluto. Y hablando de bibliotecas; Hinata, acabo de acordarme que tengo que devolverte el libro que me prestaste – exclamó Chouji - te lo llevare el lunes sin falta.

- Anda, así que ese era el libro que leías con tanto interés el otro día - comento Shikamaru sacando distraídamente un cigarrillo, sin percatarse de las señas que le hacían Kankurou y Sasori.

- ¡¿Ahora fumas? ¡¿Además de vago eres vicioso? - Temari volvió al ataque. Sasori y Gaara le hicieron caso omiso y se enfrascaron en una conversación con Sai. Kankurou y Chouji miraban la escena ligeramente divertidos.

- ¿Y a ti en que te afecta?

- El tabaco es dañino para la salud, ¿sabías? Además los vicios son malos.

- Son MIS pulmones, no es TU problema. Tampoco es que sea adicto, no exageres.

- Contaminas MI oxigeno idiota, claro que es MI problema. Además si te da algo y yo no te digo nada pesara sobre mi conciencia.

- Que alivio saber que secretamente te preocupas por mí. - dijo burlón Shikamaru.

- Pensándolo bien, haz lo que quieras... Odio cuando te pones así, me da la impresión de que lo haces a propósito. - respondió la chica airada.

- Claro, total, todo lo que hago lo hago pensando en como te va a molestar. No eres el centro del mundo, ¿sabías? - contraatacó Shikamaru con sarcasmo. Temari se puso colorada y callo. - Mendokusei. Primero Tsuki el otro día, luego Ino y ahora Temari. ¿Que tienen las chicas en contra del cigarrillo?

- Seguro formaron un grupo activista o algo - dijo Kankurou.

- Relájate. No le des bola, sabes que lo hace a posta. - le dijo Neji a Temari suspirando. Prefería no tomar partido en estas discusiones. Temari bufó molesta y se puso a hablar con Neji y Hinata, ignorando la mirada divertida de Kankurou, que había mirado toda esta escena muy entretenido.

- ¿Tu que estas mirando? - le espetó molesta al cabo de un rato.

- Parecéis una pareja de casados.

- Sobre mi cadáver me caso con alguien como ese perezoso fumador.

Gaara, con los brazos cruzados, miraba a Shikamaru y Sasori jugueteaba con el encendedor y charlaba con Sai.

- No es tu culpa, el cigarrillo la pone mal - dijo Gaara. Shikamaru alzó una ceja.

- Nuestro padre fumaba, le trae malos recuerdos el olor a humo. - Dijo Sasori - yo tengo que fumar fuera de casa porque si me atrapa me descuera. De todas formas no eres el único, Tsuki me apago uno en las narices el otro día. Que no te vea ella, porque Temari ladra pero Tsuki muerde.

- Ya veo, lo tendré en cuenta. Y no sabía lo otro.

- ¿Que no sabías? - pregunto Miyu. Junto a ella venia una chica de cabello naranja y mirada amable - Esta es Fuuma Sasame. Va en mi clase y pensé que le agradaría venir.

- Que Temari tiene traumas infantiles - respondió Chouji sonriendo - un placer Fuuma san.

- ¿Quien no? - dijo Miyu

- ¿Vendrán todos? - preguntó Gaara

- Toda nuestra clase, excepto Ban. Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer. - dijo Shikamaru.

- Si, algo dijo de una celebración familiar - coincidió Miyu - es que es Hindu y tienen fiestas extrañas.

- ¿Ban? ¿Ban Seiren? - preguntó Sasori. - ¿Va en vuestra clase?

- ¿La conoces? - preguntó Gaara

- Es mi asistente en el club de Arte. Es bonita...

- Pues no vayas a intentar nada con ella. - le advirtió Miyu mirándolo con suspicacia.

- ¡Eh Samui, acá! - dijo Temari levantándose y haciéndole señas a una chica alta y rubia con pinta de alemana seria que acababa de entrar.

- ¿Esa es Samui? - preguntó Chouji

- Si, es miembro del comité de eventos de este año. - dijo Shino

- Con razón me parecía conocida.

- Hola, espero no molestar - dijo la rubia tomando asiento junto a Kankurou.

- En lo absoluto. Soy Akimichi Chouji.

- Nara Shikamaru.

- Ah, tu eres el vago del que suele quejarse Iruka sensei.

- Mira la fama que te has hecho - dijo Temari riendo.

- Si, soy ese vago. - dijo Shikamaru, nada divertido por la situación.

- Bueno, ¿viene mucha gente? - preguntó Samui viendo la cantidad de asientos que tenían reservados.

- Al parecer una cantidad decente - afirmó Neji.

Como Neji había previsto, una de las mesas fue ocupado por el grupo que rodeaba a Sasuke, a quien Naruto había arrastrado, y que se conformaba por estos dos, Lee, Ino, Sakura e Idate, quienes hablaban todos a la vez y habían armado un gran barullo. Entre ellos estaban Hinata, quien emitía algún que otro comentario y claro, Sasuke, quien parecía estar muy fastidiado. Junto a estos se había puesto el grupo que rodeaba a Gaara en el que estaban Sari, Matsuri, Kankuro, Kiba y Tenten que tampoco parecían entender el significado de silencio. Miyu y Tsuki alternaban entre esa mesa y la última en la que estaban los más callados de la clase. Sasori se había marchado en cuanto comenzó a llegar gente, no sin antes hablar un rato con Tsuki, la cual traía una cámara de fotos y no dejaba a nadie tranquilo.

- Yo le pedí que sacara fotos. - dijo Miyu a Shino como disculpándose. A este no le gustaban nada que lo fotografiasen.

- Deja, que cree arte. - dijo Sai, quien estaba hablando con Sasame, a quien después de un rato se le había soltado la lengua y hablaba con toda confianza.

- Tú eres artista, ¿verdad Sai kun? - preguntaba Sasame. - Te he visto en el club de arte, pintas muy bien.

- No es nada, no tengo otras habilidades. - dijo Sai apologéticamente.

- Eso lo sabemos de sobra Sai - bromeó Miyu.

Este le dedico una sonrisa algo cínica y se levantó a pedirle la cámara a Tsuki, la cual reía estrepitosamente junto a Tenten e Ichiraku Ayame. Junto a esta estaba Terashima Shiho, que miraba tímidamente a Shikamaru. Miyu sonrió para si y se acerco a ella.

- ¿Que hay Terashima? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

- Si... - Dijo Shiho distraídamente.

- Ve a hablar con él.

- ¿Que? - exclamó Shiho alarmada y dándose cuenta de lo que había  
>dicho.<p>

- Que vallas a hablar con él un rato. Tu eres una chica lista, seguro tienen cosas en común. No pierdes nada intentándolo - dijo Miyu guiñándole un ojo. Shiho la miró dubitativa y lentamente se dirigió hacia Shikamaru, que hablaba con Chouji. Este ultimo, al ver a la rubia acercarse se levantó y fue a unirse al grupo de Tenten y Ayame.

Shiho miró algo apurada a su amiga Ayame. Esta estaba hablando ahora con Chouji. No tendría tiempo de pedirle consejo, por otro lado, Miyu no le dejaría, Así que se armó de valor y se dirigió al moreno que ahora la miraba inquisitivo.

- ¿No te molesta si me siento? - preguntó Shiho corriendo la silla frente al Nara. Este suspiró. _"Mejor no discutir con una mujer, sobre todo si es rubia"_

- Sientate - dijo desinteresadamente haciendo un vago ademan.

- Gracias - _"¡vamos Shiho, piensa algo!"_ - esto... ¿Como va todo?

- No lo se, dime tú. La vida es problemática.

- ¿Como va a ser problemática? La vida es hermosa.

- Hermosamente problemática.

- Supongo que dependerá de como la abordes. ¿Quieres contarme que te aproblema tanto? - Shikamaru la miró unos segundos. ¿Que lo aproblemaba tanto? Hombre pues... ¡Todo! Sus padres, Temari, su hermana, Ino... Temari. Resolvió por encogerse de hombros. Tampoco sentía la necesidad de confiarle sus problemas a esta chica.

- La vida tiene muchas cosas maravillosas que seguro no son tan problemáticas como piensas. Tienes un montón de amigos que si bien son escandalosos son leales y divertidos, vas a una escuela genial que tampoco se puede decir que sea muy exigente que digamos. Y el club de Shogi... ¿Me vas a decir que el club de Shogi es problemático?

Allí es donde lo había conocido Shiho por primera vez, y desde el inicio, antes de siquiera verlo jugar, le había llamado la atención este chico de coleta que parecía tan desmotivado ante la vida. Seguro, Shiho lo admiraba muchísimo, pero ella era ante todo una persona alegre que disfrutaba de la vida y le apenaba ver que alguien pensase todo lo contrario. Además que había algo en Shikamaru que la atraía inexplicablemente.

- Pues no, el club de Shogi no es problemático... Y a decir verdad tienes razón respecto al resto; se podría decir que soy bastante afortunado. – accedió finalmente.

- ¿Ves? No te amargues tanto que aun eres joven. Y si tienes cualquier problema siempre puedes hablar conmigo - dijo la chica sonriendo. _"Aunque tienes tantos amigos que no creo que lo necesites."_ Shikamaru la miró fijo un segundo y luego sonrió de vuelta.

* * *

><p>En el otro lado de la mesa...<p>

- ¿Sakura san, quieres ketchup?

- No gracias Lee.

- ¿Sakura chan, te traigo otra soda?

- No Naruto.

- Sakura san, ¿te apetecería acompañarme luego a pedir el postre?

- Veremos Lee, veremos.

- ¡Sakura chan! ¿Quieres que cantemos juntos después?

- No gracias Naruto.

- ¡Sakura san!

- ¡Sakura chan!

Naruto había intentado darles su espacio a Sasuke y a Sakura, pero Lee lo hacia difícil y al cabo de un rato se aburrió de esperar a que Sasuke atinara a decirle algo a Sakura y acabo sucumbiendo a su impulso primitivo. Al final ya casi había olvidado que se suponía que dejaría en paz a Sakura. Y es que la chica se las arreglaba para cegarlo por completo. _"Si Sasuke de veras quiere algo con Sakura que se ponga las pilas en vez de mostrarse tan indiferente como siempre. Tal vez cambió de opinión y ahora ira a por Karin. Además, Sakura es mi amiga... Era mi amiga antes de ser algo de Sasuke, y tengo derecho a hablar con ella"_ pensaba el rubio, que por otro lado se resistía a "traicionar" a quien él consideraba su mejor amigo.

Ino por su parte miraba, entre divertida y molesta, como a Sakura le subían los colores. La pelirrosa estaba poniendo todo su empeño en ser amable, pero no resistiría mucho más. E Ino no pensaba perdérselo, por mucho que le molestase que Sakura fuese siempre el centro de atención.

Ino no era normalmente tan celosa con Sakura, solo competitiva. Pero es que ella era mucho más inteligente, simpática y bonita que Sakura, ¿como es que a la pelirrosa siempre la rodeaban todos los chicos y la invitaban a salir? Miro a Sasuke, el cual miraba toda esta escena intentando disimular su molestia. Los otros chicos allí no se daban cuenta, pero Ino no era tonta, conocía a Sasuke y sabía que estaba molesto por algo. ¿Sería por que no habían invitado a sus amigos? No. Seguro que era por que Naruto y Lee estaban haciéndole la corte a Sakura otra vez. ¿Pero no se suponía que Sasuke no estaba interesado en ella? Se lo había dejado bien claro en repetidas ocasiones. Aunque por otro lado... Sasuke al parecer le había pedido salir...

El otro día había dicho que quería hablar a solas con ella y Sakura había estado muy rara últimamente. ¿Estarían saliendo en secreto? No, Sakura le hubiese dicho, después de todo ella era su mejor amiga. Pero Sakura había estado algo rara con ella, ¿estaría enojada con ella? Tal vez pensaba que no podía confiar en ella, pensaba que Ino le contaría a todo el mundo y así todos se reirían de ella por haber caído ante Sasuke una vez mas. O a lo mejor pensaba que ella, su mejor amiga, se pondría celosa. ¿Se pondría celosa? Probablemente. Pero no de Sakura sino del hecho en si, de que su amiga tuviese novio y ella no.

A Ino no le gustaba realmente Sasuke. Solo lo encontraba muy guapo y claro esta, le encantaría salir con él. Pero mas que nada para gozar un rato y presumir de él, al final no durarían mucho. Personas como Sasuke y ella no estaban hechas para convivir juntos. No eran compatibles y eso Ino lo sabía. Ino necesitaba un chico que la hiciese sentir como una reina, no uno que necesitase exactamente la misma atención que ella. Pero jamás se lo había dicho realmente a Sakura. Siempre le había hecho entender que él no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella y que no se la merecía. Y era cierto. Ahora que lo pensaba fríamente, Sasuke era tan engreído y borde como guapo. Que lástima.

¿Y si Sakura estaba tan cegada por sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke que llegaba hasta el punto de pensar que Ino le había dicho todo eso para alejarla del Uchiha y así tenerlo para ella? ¡¿Estaría saliendo en secreto con el y por esa razón no quería decirle nada? Ino no podía apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza una vez instalados. _"Pero como puede ser tan ingenua esa chica. ¿De veras cree que voy a salir corriendo detrás de Sasuke solo por que es guapo? Vamos, saldría con él, pero no mucho mas que eso. El es un ególatra y yo quiero un chico que me trate como una princesa, no uno que se contemple todo el día en el espejo."_

Ino el año pasado aun se hubiese arrastrado por Sasuke, pero al inicio del verano, cuando armo un escándalo de padre y señor mío porque pasaría las vacaciones en el otro extremo de la ciudad en lugar de pasarlo cerca de Sasuke, Deidara le había preguntado;_ "¿Que le ves al Uchiha? ¿Que tiene que te trastoca tanto el sueño, que es lo que quieres exactamente de el?"_. E Ino se había dado cuenta que Sasuke no tenía nada realmente especial y no podía ofrecerle nada que fuese realmente a servirle. Sasuke no la convertiría en una chica más inteligente ni mas bonita de lo que ya era, acaso lo contrario. Pasaría a ser un adorno junto al heredero Uchiha. Una mujer sin mucho valor en los altos círculos sociales. Si bien esa clase de vida podría atraer a Ino, ella era más inteligente que eso y su dignidad venía primero. Ella no se iba a resignar a ser un adorno bonito junto a un empresario exitoso, por muy exitoso y guapo que fuese dicho empresario. _"¡Simplemente no!"_

- ¿Te sientes bien Ino?

La voz de Kiba sacó a la rubia de sus reflexiones. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos marrones del chico mirándola con sincera preocupación.

- Si, solo me distraje un poco...

- ¿Segura? Te veías un poco... No se.

- Estoy bien Kiba, de veras. Solo un poco acalorada. - se detuvo a pensar un momento. - ¿me acompañas a tomar un poco de aire? Hay demasiada gente aquí.

Kiba sonrió y se levanto, ofreciéndole su mano a la chica.

- Se esta bien aquí fuera - dijo sentándose en una banca que daba a la calle.

- Si. Se esta poniendo agradable el clima - dijo Ino sentándose también y jugueteando con el borde de la falda.

- ¿Que es lo que te tiene tan molesta? - pregunto Kiba al cabo de un rato y sin saber la avalancha que acababa de provocar. Ino dudo un momento y se lanzó a hablar-

- Es Sakura. Bueno, no solo ella. Un poco todo el mundo. Pero principalmente Sakura. Indirectamente claro, no es su culpa. Aunque si no fuese tan necia... Es que me enferma que de alguna forma tenga a todos los chicos encima de ella. Si, se lo que me dirás, que soy patética por ponerme celosa por algo así. Pero es que Sakura y yo somos amigas, y duele un poco que tu vallas a algún sitio y todos se lancen a tu mejor amiga, sobre todo cuando una también es bonita y se esfuerce todo el tiempo por ser perfecta. Es agotador, ¿sabes? Todo el día pendiente de estar presentable, de agradar al resto, de no decir algo inadecuado y de verse perfecta y que aun así nadie te tome en cuenta. ¿Será algo de mi cara? No puedo creerlo, Sakura no tenía amigos de niña, nadie la notaba. De no ser por mi ahora seria una... ¡No seria nadie! Pero claro, como ahora es alguien, a nadie le importa la rubia ruidosa que esta al lado de la pelirrosa. Es porque tiene el cabello rosa, ¿cierto? Claro, con el pelo así cualquiera llama la atención, aunque lo tenga en un corte tan feo. ¡Lo que no entiendo es que le ven los chicos! Será porque es delgada. ¿Me veré gorda?

- ¡Ino respira! - dijo Kiba mareado.

- Pero es que estoy harta. Harta de los problemas de Sakura, de que no sea capaz de solucionarlos sola y tampoco me los quiera confiar, de que nadie tome nunca en cuenta lo que digo, de que piensen que porque soy rubia soy tonta...

- Nadie piensa que eres tonta por ser rubia. Temari es una chica muy lista, todos lo saben. Y Shiho, Shiho también es muy lista, y es delegada de la clase. Si el problema no es tu cabello. - la verdad es que Kiba no estaba muy seguro de que decir. Su experiencia con chicas se resumía en Hinata, que no hablaba tanto, su madre y Hana, pero Hana era casi como un chico así que contaba a medias. Y Tenten también, además que Tenten resolvía sus dramas sola, si es que los tenía. La verdad es que no sabía como ayudar a Ino... ¿Debería darle su opinión? Pero una vez le habían dicho que las mujeres en esa situación no quieren consejos y que no les importa lo que les vallan a decir, solo quieren ser escuchadas. _"A escuchar se ha dicho entonces"_ - continúa.

* * *

><p>- ... Y entonces, claro, la dichosa gallina se puso a aletear como poseída y me dejo cubierto en plumas y demases...<p>

Kankurou contaba sus desventuras de hace tres años en la granja de su tío abuelo a un reducido público, consistente en Sari y Matsuri que miraban de reojo a Gaara, Morino Idate, Sai y Miyu.

- ¡Que asco! - rió Matsuri.

- Los pájaros me dan miedo, no se que hubiese hecho yo - añadió Sari.

- Si bueno, hubieses visto como acabo Gaara luego de su incidente con la vaca...

- ¿Que vaca? - preguntó Miyu intentando respirar de la risa que tenía. Hasta Sai, que normalmente estaba serio y callado ahora parecía más relajado y se reía un poco.

- Veras, mi tío abuelo Ebizo tiene una vaca, Momo, que es el animal más mañoso que he conocido. La cosa es que teníamos que ordeñarla cada mañana y era el turno de Gaara...

- ¿Y? - lo apremió Idate

- Y Gaara no se atrevía a tocarle las ubres, creo que le daban cosa - Miyu e Idate soltaron la risa contenida de forma estrepitosa.

- Creo que es culpa de Sasori, cuando éramos niños solía contarle no se que cosas sobre las chicas. Y es que cuando Temari alcanzo la pubertad mi abuela Chiyo tuvo que darle "la charla" y Sasori, que era un chismoso. Se dedico a escuchar todo. Y quedo algo traumatizado... Vierais lo que el y Gaara hicieron el día que encontraron un sujetador de Temari en el baño...

Ahora hasta Sai estaba riendo.

- Acaba lo de la vaca - pidió Matsuri.

- Bueno, bueno. La cosa es que no se atrevía a tocarle las ubres, así que intento ordeñarla con guantes y pinzas...

Otra explosión de risas.

- Y claro, las pinzas eran metálicas y estaban heladas. A la vaca no le hizo mucha gracia...

Las chicas hicieron muecas de disgusto antes de retomar el ataque de risas.

- ... Y bueno, Gaara tubo que darse una ducha muy larga, por que el suelo del establo no era lo mas limpio del mundo y había una cesta de huevos junto al tarro donde se suponía que iba la leche.

Miyu e Idate ahora reían con lágrimas.

- Pobrecito, yo creo que exageraste Kankurou. - dijo Matsuri, ya con menos risa ante la idea de Gaara cubierto de huevos y otras porquerías.

- Que va, pregúntale a Sasori o a Temari.

- ¿Preguntarme que? - indago Temari que se acercaba con Neji a investigar el revuelo y alcanzo a oír su nombre.

- Sobre el incidente de Gaara con Momo...

Temari explotó en risas.

- Ahora le tiene cierto respeto a las vacas- dijo entrecortadamente por la risa. - así que por eso reían tanto. Pensé que estabas contando chistes.

- No, aun no. Pero yo me se uno muy bueno - comenzó a decir Idate.

* * *

><p>- ... Y por eso tengo esa cicatriz en el antebrazo... - contaba Tenten a Tsuki, Ayame y Chouji.<p>

- Debe de haber dolido. - dijo Ayame.

- En el minuto no dolió tanto, fue después que caí en la cuenta, cuando vi toda la sangre...

- ¡Ayy! No soporto ver sangre. - gimió Ayame. - por eso odio destripar pescados.

- ¿Has destripado pescados? - inquirió Tsuki muerta de curiosidad.

- Si, es asqueroso. Pero cocinarlo es muy divertido.

- A mi no me molesta destripar animales, siempre pienso en como va a quedar una vez cocido - dijo Chouji.

- Yo no tengo paciencia para cocinar, además no lo hago muy bien y suelo quemar todo. - dijo Tsuki

- ¿Como vas a quemar todo? - pregunto Chouji. - se supone que estas en la cocina, te darías cuenta.

- Es que lo dejo en el horno y luego me marcho a hacer otras cosas, y se me olvida que lo deje al fuego.

- Yo ni me molesto en cocinar. Mi hermano mayor cocina muy bien y mi padre no lo hace mal. - dijo Tenten.

- Bueno, eso explica por que tomaron arte y no cocina. - rió Ayame.

- La cocina también es un arte, tú eres una artista. - le dijo Tsuki. - mi cumpleaños es en Julio, tu me harás el pastel.

- Oh, deberías pedirle a Hinata, a ella se le dan muy bien los postres. Lo mío va más por lo salado, podría arruinarlo.

- Tú nunca arruinarías un buen plato Ayame - le dijo cariñosamente Chouji. Tsuki alzo una ceja y ya iba a decir algo cuando Tenten le dio un codazo.

- Chouji y Ayame son buenos amigos desde hace tiempo. No insinúes nada que no hay - le dijo Tenten al oído.

- Vale. Iré a buscarme otra soda. ¿Quieres?

- No gracias. De paso ve que Temari y Shikamaru no se estén matando.

Tsuki asintió y busco a Temari. Esta estaba riéndose de algo que le contaba Idate a un grupo numeroso. Y al fondo estaba Shikamaru hablando con Shiho. _"Bien, no hay problema. Y ya que Matsuri y Sari están escuchando a Don Comediante supongo que podré hablar con Gaara en paz"_

Tsuki busco a Gaara con la mirada y la vio hablando con Sasame y Shino. Se dirigió hacia allá pero al pasar frente a la puerta fue detenida por un chico alto, atlético, de pelo claro y sonrisa burlona.

- Tú. Tú estas en Kendo conmigo, y eres compañera de Uzumaki, ¿verdad?

- ¿Te conozco?

- No, pero quieres conocerme - dijo el chico sonriendo. Tsuki puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿A quien buscas?

- A Sasuke, pero tu igual me sirves.

- ¿Quien eres? - pregunto secamente. El chico le parecía algo descarado y ella llevaba prisa.

- Houzuki Suigetsu, pero tu puedes decirme Suigetsu. Tú eres la sobrina de Anko... Stacey habla de ti bastante. Lo cual no es un halago precisamente. Pero probablemente te tenga sin cuidado lo que dice.

- Espera. Tu estas en el 1-D...

- Correcto. Me das envidia, quedaste en una de las mejores clases. Yo quede con un montón de bichos raros, porristas chaladas y mosquitas muertas... Ah si, y el ególatra y La Mística.

- ¿La Mistica?

- Yagami. Esa chica es muy graciosa. Parece que anduviese por ahí con la bola de cristal y las cartas de tarot en la mochila. El otro día me dijo bajo que fase lunar había nacido.

- Si, bueno. Miyu chan es así.

- ¿Tu eres del Norte?

- Sip, tu tienes acento de Kyuushu.

- Soy de Fukuoka.

- Cerca. ¿Por que estas acá?

- Es viernes y me aburría. Sasuke menciono algo de venir a juntarse con sus otros amigos y pensé en darme una vuelta. No me estoy arrepintiendo.

- ¿Quieres comer algo? Creo que Naruto y Kiba aun no se acaban todo.

- Nah, estoy bien. Bueno, voy a saludar al Sr-Perfecto-Uchiha antes de que se ofenda por no ser el centro de atención.

- Vale. Fue un placer Suigetsu san, yo soy Shirouga Tsuki.

- Suigetsu, solo Suigetsu. Nos vemos.

- ¿Que quería Houzuki? - le pregunto Shino al verla acercarse.

- Buscaba a Sasuke. Me cayo muy simpático.

- Es un buen tipo - dijo Gaara - Un poco alocado, pero buen tipo al fin y al cabo.

- Es bastante bueno en Kendo - dijo Tsuki cogiendo la lata de soda que Gaara le ofrecía - ¿como van los libros?

- Ya casi termino el último.

- Tendré que leérmelos de nuevo.

- ¿Te lees los libros varias veces? - preguntó Shino.

- Si son buenos si. Ni si quiera si son considerados "buenos" por la cultura popular, simplemente si me gustaron.

- Yo también repito las lecturas que me gustan - dijo Gaara.

- Yo habré repetido uno que otro libro también - dijo Shino.

- Yo casi nunca leo - dijo Sasame encogiéndose de hombros.

- Leer hace bien, pero es un hábito adquirido en muchos casos -dijo Shino.

- Desgraciadamente la cultura actual hace poco por difundir la lectura - comento Tsuki.

- Lo cual es una idiotez, si tomamos en cuenta que la mayoría de las series y películas se basan en libros. - dijo Gaara.

- Y si no, no son muy buenos que digamos - puntualizó Shino. Sasame se encogió de hombros y se puso a hablar con Lee mientras que Shino fue donde Samui y Neji discutían una película reciente.

- Bueno, cuando termines los libros nos juntamos a ver las películas - dijo Tsuki sonriendo.

- Seguro, de paso te entrego esas partituras que querías.

- Se nos viene el concierto mañana - dijo Tsuki emocionada.

- Va a estar bueno.

- Gracias por invitarme.

- Agradécele a Kiba que no dejo de presionarme - dijo Gaara algo incomodo. La verdad es que no solo no estaba acostumbrado a hacer cosas por el resto de la gente, sino que tampoco estaba acostumbrado a que le agradeciesen por ellas.

- Ya, pero tu te moviste para conseguirte las entradas - dijo Tsuki acercándose un poco más. A Gaara no dejaba de desconcertarle la sonrisa de la chica. Era una sonrisa a veces falsa, a veces maligna, a veces juguetona y a veces sincera, pero cuando iba dirigida a él nunca era capaz de distinguir bien que clase de sonrisa era. Sacudió la cabeza y resolvió por fijar la vista en los ojos gruesamente delineados de la chica. _"¿Soy yo o uno se ve mas claro que el otro?"_ pensó.

- Mejor agradécemelo mañana, cuando ya lo hayas disfrutado.

- Es muy entretenido eso de ir con un grupo grande. ¿Quienes mas vienen, a parte de Kiba y Naruto?

- Kankurou y un par de conocidos míos. Sasuke consiguió entradas por otro lado así que también ira con nosotros. Cuestión de hacer el grupo más grande.

- Ah claro, esta el tema de la seguridad y todo eso. Bueno, el Karaoke va a empezar dentro de un rato, no se tú pero yo tengo ganas de cantar.

* * *

><p><em>... Y ahí lo tuve que cortar porque se hacia muy largo. Este capitulo esta basado en parte en mis propias experiencias con mis ex compañeras. siempre me pareció que Neji seria el mas puntual, no se ustedes ^^ La escena del cigarro es copiada de mis propias discusiones con mi padre, en todo caso Shikamaru no es el único personaje que fuma, solo quería aprovechar la situación para poner a esos dos a discutir una vez más.<em>

_Samui es medio alemana porque me dio la gana... venga, que si tiene pinta de rusa o alemana! El apellido fue escogido por mi primita Maud. Aproveche también de desmitificar un poco a Ino y me inspire un poco en un SasuTayu en el que Sasuke le preguntaba a Ino por que quería salir con el, claro que allí Ino se queda de piedra y ya, nunca desarrollan sus reflexiones, esas son mías. Al pobre Kiba le toco escuchar a Ino, ya veremos que sale de eso._

_La escena de Kankurou... la verdad es que no se de donde salio y ni si quiera recuerdo haber leído o visto algo parecido para saber de donde lo saque... creo que lo mas probable es que de una amiga que siempre me cuenta anécdotas locas como esa, aunque no lo recuerdo, probablemente lo haya inventado... Pero sirve un poco para mostrar que Gaara es un chico como los otros y también le pasan cosas raras. Tsuki lo tiene como en un pedestal y como la historia esta bastante en su punto de vista es probable que ustedes tambien..._

_La aparicion de Suigetsu fue completamente no planeada, pero muy importante ya que me sirvio para desarrollar mas cosas en los capitulos que siguen. Los libros de los que hablan Gaara y Tsuki son los de la trilogia Millenium, que si se acuerdan, Gaara los estaba leyendo hace unos capitulos. No hay ninguna razon particular para haber escogido esos libros, simplemente necesitaba un titulo y fueron los primeros que vi. _

_Bueno, ojala les haya gustado, por favor dejenme un review y haganme feliz!_

* * *

><p><strong>¡En el proximo capitulo!<strong>

**Sasuke: Naruto, tenemos que hablar.**

**Naruto: ¡¿otra vez? oye, no te me vallas a poner celoso, ¡si Sakura no es tuya todavia!**

**Kiba: respecto a eso, tambien tenemos que hablar...**

**Naruto: anda, que todos quieren hablar conmigo, ¡no he hecho nada!**

**Kiba: bien, soy testigo y Suigetsu tambien, si Tsuki gana la apuesta gana una cita con...**

**Gaara: no es una cita ¬¬**

**Suigetsu: como prefieras llamarlo, pero creo que no piensa perder...**

**Tsuki: Sasuke, te tengo una propuesta...**


	24. Surreal

_lamento la tardanza. este capitulo es mas corto porque iba unido al anterior y los tuve que separar y hacerlo más largo me hubiese llevado tiempo... como sea, disfruten!como siempre, el titulo _parece_ no tener sentido..._

_¡Feliz cumpleaños Suigetsu y Tayuya!_

* * *

><p><strong>Surreal<strong>

- Bueno, El Karaoke va a comenzar en un rato, no se ustedes, pero quiero hacer que Shikamaru cante - dijo Temari acercándose a su hermano menor y a Tsuki.

- No lo vas a lograr - dijo Neji, que venia con ella - le dará pereza subir, ya lo veras.

- Shikamaru canta bastante bien. - dijo Tsuki - yo también quiero hacerlo subir.

- ¿Como lo sabes? - preguntó Temari.

- Tsuki san ha venido a tocar con nosotros a veces. - dijo Gaara.

- Ah, cierto. ¿Y Shikamaru canta?

- Ocasionalmente, cuando no canta Kiba. Al parecer Sasuke canta muy bien, pero no quiere hacerlo en público. - dijo Tsuki.

- Si, ya lo había oído. - dijo Temari algo molesta. - los que cantan bien nunca se atreven a hacerlo.

- Hinata canta realmente bien, pero sufre de pánico escénico. -dijo Neji.

- Queríamos que cantase para nuestra banda, pero le daba vergüenza - dijo Gaara - que desperdicio de voz.

- ¿Tu cantas Tsuki? - preguntó Temari.

- Si, me encanta cantar y no me da vergüenza hacerlo, pero eso no significa que lo haga bien. Tengo poca afinación.

- Eso se entrena. - dijo Gaara.

- Bueno, ¿alguien quiere presionar a Sasuke y a Shikamaru antes de que Sari tome el micrófono? - dijo Neji.

- Sari tiene mucha actitud, pero poca coordinación vocal - explicó Temari. Es una pena, porque le pone muchísimo empeño.

- No se puede obtener todo lo que se quiere en esta vida. - dijo Gaara.

- Esas son malas noticias - dijo Tsuki haciendo un puchero.

- Pero seguro logras obtener muchas cosas si te lo propones - rió Temari.

- Creo que para eso no tendrá problema, es tan cabezota como Naruto - dijo Neji.

- Pero Naruto tiene un corazón de oro para compensar esa cabezonería - dijo Temari.

- Y a mí que me queda, tengo corazón de piedra. - se quejó Tsuki.

- Tan mala no eres - rió Temari - en el fondo eres una chica simpática.

* * *

><p>- ¡Sakura chan! Sube a cantar conmigo.<p>

- Que no Naruto, no me apetece.

- Venga Sakura chan. Una sola.

- ¡Demuéstrales a todos que el espíritu de la juventud esta incrustado en tu alma Sakura san!

- ¡He dicho que no! Si tanto deseas cantar pídele a Hinata, canta igual que Mizuki Nana.

- Sa... Sakura... Yo... No...

- ¿Cantas conmigo Hinata chan? - pidió Naruto poniendo carita de pena – por favor, hazlo por mi dattebayo.

- Eeto... Yo... Naruto kun...

- ¡Hinata! ¿Hinata estas bien, dattebayo?

- Llévala a tomar aire perdedor. - dijo Sasuke levantándose de su silla para darle apoyo a la cuasi desmayada Hyuuga. Naruto cogió a la chica de la cintura y se la llevo fuera.

- ¿Hinata, estas bien? - preguntó Ino en cuanto los vio salir.

- Creo que no, se sintió mal en cuanto le pedí que subiese a cantar conmigo. No sabía que tenía tanto miedo a cantar en público.

- No tienes ni idea - le dijo Kiba sarcásticamente.

- ¿Que hacías vosotros solos afuera?

- Nada, solo hablábamos un poco. Hacía demasiado calor dentro. - dijo Kiba como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo.

Y la verdad es que, pasados los primeros quince minutos durante los cuales Ino ni respiró, había pasado un rato muy agradable hablando con ella. Jamás se había planteado sentarse a conversar con la mandona rubia, pero había resultado ser muy diferente a lo que el esperaba. Ino era una chica amable, inteligente y llena de sorpresas. Lejos de la rubia superficial que la mayoría veía.

- Ven, te llevare a tomar agua. - dijo Ino cogiendo del brazo a Hinata, quien había recobrado el sentido.

- Esta... Bien... - hipó esta.

- Creo que esa chica debería ir a ver a un doctor. - dijo Naruto. - seguro tiene baja presión o algo así. Como siempre se esta desmayando...

- No está enferma. - dijo Kiba en un tono algo cortante.

- ¿Que es de tu vida? - le preguntó Naruto, como siempre preocupado de sus amigos.

- Reprobando biología y tal vez literatura. Me da pereza leer todos esos libros de Kakashi sensei.

- A mi también. Igual siempre le pedimos a Sakura que nos cuente de que se trataba, dattebayo.

- Si, es cierto. Eh, tengo una perra preñada, ¿te apetecería ver los cachorros cuando nazcan?

- Seguro que si. Podrías darme uno dattebayo.

- Esos son de raza, mama los vende. Si por ahí acabamos con mestizos te regalo uno.

- Uno macho para que Hotaru no le cuelgue cintas.

- ¡Bájate del carro, que aun ni los tengo!

- Bueno, creo que volveré con Sakura chan... O mejor la dejo sola con Sasuke... Si. Eso, la dejare con Sasuke.

- ¿Que mosca te ha picado? ¿Desde cuando cedes a Sakura así como así? Y a Sasuke más encima. - le pregunto Kiba extrañado.

- No la estoy cediendo... O bueno, si. La estoy cediendo. Estoy confundido. - Kiba se sentó y señaló a Naruto que se sentara también.

- Habla. ¿Que te confunde?

- Sasuke.

- ¡¿Te gusta Sasuke ahora? - preguntó Kiba alarmadísimo.

- ¡No seas imbécil! ¿Te parezco gay?

- No, pero sonó muy sospechoso. Me alegro, no me haría gracia tener un amigo gay. No me sentiría a salvo. ¿Que te confunde entonces?

- Me confunde la actitud de Sasuke hacia Sakura.

- ¿Que actitud? La ignora y la desprecia.

- Últimamente no. Ha estado intentando hablar con ella... Creo que le gusta... Pero también le gusta otra chica.

- Eso es normal. A mi me han gustado varias chicas a la vez. Además no tiene por que gustarle Sakura. Yo creo que si a mi me persiguiese una chica todo el tiempo también me acabaría gustando otra.

- Es que... Sakura esta muy enamorada de él...

- ¿Y? No porque ella ande tras el como un perro él tiene que ceder. Si no le gusta no le gusta. Si no la estaría usando.

- Pero es que Sasuke me dijo que si sentía algo por Sakura. - Kiba lo miró perplejo. ¿Que Sasuke que? Si Sasuke jamás había aceptado a Sakura. Tal vez solo como una amiga molesta pero nada más. Aunque claro, Sakura últimamente no le daba tanta importancia al Uchiha y era cada vez menos amable con él, y basta que te quiten algo para que lo quieras de vuelta a toda costa.

- Si de veras le gusta entonces lo va a demostrar - dijo Kiba.

- Pero es que me dijo que también le atraía otra chica.

- Entonces tendrá que decidir, y seguramente para ello saldrá con las dos. Yo haría eso. Digo, sino como va a decidir.

- Pero no me parece justo para Sakura.

- ¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que tampoco es justo para esa otra chica? Claro, para el señor Uzumaki solo existe Sakura. - Kiba estaba algo molesto. Le apenaba que Hinata fuese ignorada y después de hablar con Ino también le apenaba que la rubia estuviese parcialmente a la sombra de Sakura.

- ¡Claro que no! - dijo Naruto algo dolido.

- Si. Te preocupas siempre por todo el mundo, siempre ayudando a todos, pero cuando se trata de chicas la única que te importa es Sakura. Cuando quisiste juntar a Sai con Ino, lo hiciste por Sai, nunca se te paso por la cabeza lo que pensaba Ino. Y Karin, por ejemplo. A ella también le gusta Sasuke, pero no se te ha ocurrido ayudarla a conseguir una oportunidad. Podrías fijarte mas en otras chicas, mal no te haría. Hinata por ejemplo. Es muy buena, seguro que sacas una buena amiga de ella.

- Hinata y yo somos amigos.

- Pero nunca te has sentado a hablar con ella. ¿Que sabes de ella?

- Que es muy tímida y muy buena cocinando.

- Y eso es todo. ¡Pero seguro que de Sakura me puedes decir hasta su color favorito!

- ¡Ya cálmate Kiba! - se oyó la voz de Neji. Ambos chicos se giraron y vieron al castaño que los observaba serio.

- Si no fueras tan cabezota... - murmuró Kiba poniéndose de pie - ¡y no me mires como si esto fuese mi culpa! - le dijo a Neji que lo miraba impasible, y murmurando por lo bajo volvió a entrar.

Naruto permaneció en silencio, digiriendo las palabras de Kiba. El mismo Inuzuka estaba sorprendido de su propio discurso._ "¿De donde habré sacado todo eso?"_, pensó mientras caminaba hacia el resto de sus amigos. Claro que en parte repitió lo que Ino le había dicho hace un rato. El también siempre se preocupaba prácticamente solo de Hinata, y había chicas como Ino o tal vez otras que también necesitaban apoyo. _"Que complicado que es todo, tampoco me apetece hacer depsicólogo de chicas. Pero si Ino quiere apoyo no me importa dárselo. Al cabo que no creo que muchos se lo den sinceramente. Digo, sin querer obtener algo a cambio. Es que Ino es bonita, y siempre hay aprovechados._"Neji por su parte miro a Naruto que parecía pensativo.

- ¿En que tan concentrado Naruto?

- Es que... ¿Tú crees que me preocupo demasiado por Sakura?

- Si.

- Y... ¿Eso es malo?

- En cierta forma.

- ¿Como va a ser malo que me preocupe por mis amigos?

- No esta mal que te preocupes por tus amigos, pero si esta mal dejar que te cieguen Naruto.

- Sakura chan no me ciega.

- Si. Ella es como el sol.

- ¡Claro que es como el sol, dattebayo! Es bonita, brillante y...

- Y no puedes apartar los ojos de ella, pero cuando lo haces estás cegado a todo lo demás. - suspiró Neji.

- ¿Que me quieres decir?

- Que Sakura puede ser tu amiga y todo, pero te ciega, y eso te hace mal porque no ves lo que hay a tu alrededor y en algún momento acabaras tropezando. Una chica en tu vida no tiene que ser como el sol, por muy atractivo que sea.

- Pero el sol ilumina - protestó Naruto sin entender bien.

- Si, pero solo si estas alrededor de él, si lo miras directamente te ciega. Tu pareja tiene que ser como la Luna que te ilumine el camino y te permita ver a tu alrededor cuando estas en las tinieblas. Que la puedas mirar directamente y aun así ser capaz de ver el resto del mundo que te rodea Naruto.

- ... ¡No entendí nada dattebayo! - Neji suspiró. _"Este chico no tiene caso"._

- Da igual. A lo que iba Kiba, es que no te hará daño prestar atención a las demás chicas de la clase. Quien sabe, tal vez alguna te llame más la atención que Sakura.

- Lo dudo mucho dattebayo. - dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos. Neji lo miró y decidió que no valía la pena seguir discutiendo con el. Naruto aprendía por experiencia, no con explicaciones. Así que tendrían que buscar una forma de que Naruto entendiese lo que le querían decir.

- Bueno, te dejo que lo digieras - dijo el Hyuuga antes de entrar nuevamente al Karaoke.

* * *

><p>Dentro, Ino y Temari habían cogido a Shikamaru e intentaban subirlo al escenario. Sari había deleitado a todos con una perfecta imitación de un pavo y Kankurou, Idate, Sasame, Sakura y Suigetsu ya habían subido a hacer de aspirante a American Idol. Lee y Ayame habían intentado convencer a Tenten pero esta argumento que le dolía la garganta y desistieron.<p>

- Vale, lo haré solo si prometéis dejarme en paz por lo que queda de la semana. - dijo Shikamaru molesto. Ino y Temari se miraron y asintieron.

- Está bien. Pero pones todo tu empeño. - dijo Temari.

- Ya oí... Mendokusei...

Subió al escenario, cogió el micrófono y comenzó a cantar "Nagareboshi" de Home Made Kazoku.

- No sabía que Shikamaru san cantaba tan bien - le dijo Shiho a Chouji.

- Si, bueno, es un talento oculto. No le gusta llamar mucho la atención

Cuando acabó subieron Naruto y Kiba e intentaron rapear "Hero's Come Back" con un éxito decente y luego Ino subió a imitar a BoA con excelentes resultados. Si bien el canto no era su fuerte, si sabía moverse.

- Tsuki, canta algo. - dijo Kiba cuando acabó la rubia.

- No gracias.

- Venga, quiero oírte.

- Voy a desafinar.

- Escoge tú una que sepas cantar dattebayo.

- Hazlo Shirouga.

La voz de Gaara le bastó para convencerla. Sonriendo para si cogió el micrófono y comenzó a sonar "Owarinai Yume", de Nanase Aikawa.

- ¿De que te quejabas? Vale, no tienes la voz de Alicia Keys, pero suenas un poco como Nanase. - le dijo Kiba en cuanto la pelimorada volvió junto a este.

- Nah. Me cuesta llegar a los tonos agudos.

- Pero eso se entrena. Lo importante es que te gusta. - dijo Gaara.

- Es cierto, me gusta. Y no me importaría repetirme.

- Estaría genial que arrastres a Sasuke a un dúo. - dijo Kiba

- Sasuke no va a cantar. - sentenció Gaara.

- ¿Quieres apostar? - dijo Tsuki.

- ¿Que quieres apostar?

- Un helado. Si gano me invitas a un helado. Si ganas, yo te invito a ti.

- Muy bien. Kiba, tu eres el juez.

- Ya veras como le hago cantar. - dijo Tsuki dirigiéndose hacia Sasuke. Este discutía algo con Suigetsu y miraba de reojo a Sakura que se reía de algo que decía Lee.

- ¡Eh, Sasuke!

- Hn.

- Esa no es una palabra. Te hago una apuesta.

- ¿Que clase de apuesta? - dijo Sasuke ligeramente interesado. Su instinto competitivo comenzaba a despertar.

- Te apuesto a que no subes a cantar "Kimi Monogatari".

- ¿Por qué esa? - preguntó Sasuke con suspicacia.

- Porque yo lo digo, y seguro te la sabes, todo el mundo se la sabe.

- No.

- Te dije que era una apuesta. Aunque claro, al parecer prefieres que le diga a todos que eres demasiado gallina para subir al escenario... - continúo la pelimorada picándole el orgullo que sabía que el Uchiha tenía.

- No.

- Te hago los deberes que dejó Kakashi si lo haces bien. La canción completa. Si no, tendrás que hacérmelos a mi - _"No pierdo nada, ya los hice. Simplemente copiare las respuestas. Bien vale una cita con Gaara."_ - ¿que dices... Gallina mojada?

- Acepto - dijo el Uchiha después de una pausa.

- Tenemos un trato, Suigetsu aquí presente es testigo. Buena suerte Uchiha.

- ¿Como lo lograste? - le preguntó Gaara incrédulo cuando Sasuke subió finalmente al escenario.

- Tengo mis métodos. - dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo. - ahora me debes una ci... Un helado.

- Tratos son tratos. - dijo Gaara.

_"Soy una genio"_

Sasuke bajó del escenario mosqueado, pero a la vez satisfecho. Había ganado una apuesta, y si bien le daba lo mismo que le hicieran la tarea, sentía la satisfacción interna de haber ganado en algo otra vez.

- Parece que me tendrás que hacer la tarea después de todo - le dijo a Tsuki burlón.

- Descuida que te la llevo el lunes sin falta. - dijo Tsuki aguantando la risa. Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada unos instantes antes de marcharse.

- ¿Ofreciste hacer su tares? - le preguntó Gaara.

- Solo la de literatura, que ya la tengo hecha. Es cosa de copiarla y ya. De paso le llevaré un regalito a Nagato.

- ¿Lo grabaste? - preguntó Gaara ligeramente sorprendido.

- ¡Duh! Si hay algo que he aprendido de Uzumaki Nagato es que vale la pena grabar situaciones así. Nunca sabes cuando te pueden ser útiles. - sentenció la chica.

Sasuke por su parte buscaba a Naruto con un objetivo muy claro: hablar con él. Si bien un rinconcito de su conciencia lo molestaba constantemente diciéndole que lo que hacía no era correcto, a él poco le importaba. Se había preocupado de eliminar toda esa culpabilidad y compasión hacia los sentimientos de Naruto que originalmente guardaba y estaba convencido a que gracias a ello era más fuerte. Después de todo, aquellos que se sobreponen a sus sentimientos para alcanzar su objetivo son los que triunfan en la vida. Si bien no estaba de acuerdo con Orochimaru en ciertos puntos, si retuvo muchas de sus lecciones. Muchas más de las que demostraba. Así es que ahora se disponía a hablar una vez mas con él hiperactivo rubio, pero no para ceder terreno o aclarar confusiones, no. Esta vez pensaba marcar el territorio como Dios manda.

- Dobe...

- ¿Como te lo has pasado Sasuke? A que fue buena idea venir dattebayo.

- Si, como sea. Tenemos que hablar. - el rubio no se percató exactamente de el tono de voz que empleaba su supuesto amigo, si no más bien de expresión dura e implacable de los ojos del moreno, que lograron borrar la sonrisa de Naruto en tiempo récord.

- ¿Aquí?

- No, allá al fondo - dijo el altanero adolescente señalando una mesa pequeña y alejada que se encontraba vacía.

- ¿Que ocurre dattebayo?

- Ocurre que para variar un poco estas en mi camino otra vez - dijo el Uchiha, yendo esta vez directo al grano.

- Que quieres decir Sasuke.

- Me dijiste que te mantendrías fuera.

- ¡¿Fuera de que dattebayo? - preguntó Naruto.

- De lo mío con Sakura.

- Si, pero no dije que dejaría de hablar con ella. ¡Es mi amiga!

- Pues hoy no parecía que la vieses solo como una amiga. - acusó Sasuke.

- ¡Y tu tampoco estabas haciendo mucho esfuerzo por conquistarla dattebayo! - contraatacó Naruto

- Hmp. - Sasuke no consideraba necesario eso, él no estaba para andar conquistando chicas. Ellas venían a él. Y si bien siempre le pareció extremadamente molesto, era preferible a tener que rebajarse y rogarle a una chica. Sakura podía pensar que ya no necesitaba a Sasuke, podía haber construido un muro mara retenerlo. Pero este muro, cual construcción moderna, era frágil y no estaba del todo terminado, y Sakura probablemente ni había pensado en hacerlo a prueba de terremotos. No tardaría en caer. Pero Sasuke no pensaba esforzarse más de la cuenta no, no pensaba rebajarse ni mucho menos. Simplemente tocaría esos nervios que sabia que Sakura, que todas las mujeres tenían, y esta volvería a caer rendida a sus pies...

Pero Sakura estaba siendo muy amable con Naruto y con Lee... Lee no era realmente un rival. Sasuke sabía a ciencia cierta que el cejotas no era competencia para el. Y Naruto normalmente tampoco lo era. Pero es que el rubio tenía esa personalidad magnética a la que pocos se resistían y que Sasuke temía y recelaba. Temía que Sakura cediese. Él se había dado cuenta de que la pelirrosa era cada vez menos borde con el hiperactivo Uzumaki y que era cuestión de tiempo a que decidiese que Sasuke no era digno de ella pero que Naruto, el chico que siempre la había apoyado, si lo era... Recelaba que la personalidad de Naruto lo absorbiese como lo había hecho con Neji y con Gaara y Se resistía profundamente a que este le "lavara el cerebro." Se sentía satisfecho tal y como era. Temía al cambio y al abandono. A volverse una persona desconocida para si mismo y a la vez se negaba a perder su satélite.

_"No, Naruto no va a hacerlo. No va a meterse en mi camino una vez mas"._

Naruto pensaba en todo lo que le habían dicho Kiba y Neji. _"Sakura es como un sol. Te ciega al resto del mundo" "Claro, como solo ves a Sakura no eres capaz de notar a todas las otras chicas que hay a tu alrededor"_ ¿Sería verdad que no era capaz de ver el resto? Claro, estaba tan pendiente de Sakura que había olvidado por completo que le había dicho a Sasuke que se la cedería. Tal vez era verdad que ella lo cegaba. No podía ser tan egoísta, ¿que hay de los sentimientos de Sakura? _"Ella siempre quiso a Sasuke, y ahora Sasuke la quiere a ella... Debería estar feliz por ella. Y por Sasuke también. Se suponía que lo ayudaría...Pero... Tampoco es que pueda evitar que me guste Sakura. Además ella es mi amiga..."_ Pero su amistad con Sasuke, y la felicidad de Sakura le importaban más que nada. Bien valía el sacrificio.

- Mira Sasuke. Sakura es mi amiga, y no voy a dejar de hablar con ella solo porque a ti te guste. - _"¿Me gusta?"_ pensó el pelinegro - pero si quieres la puedo ablandar un poco... Eso si vas a tener que demostrarle que vas a esforzarte por ella - _"¿voy a hacerlo? ¿Me conviene hacerlo?"_

_"Me conviene. Naruto no va a vencerme a mí, Uchiha Sasuke."_

* * *

><p><em>ah que sucio que es Sasuke verdad?<em>

_curiosidades sobre este capitulo: las canciones que cantan Shikamaru y Sasuke son las que cantan en el CD Naruto All Stars. Comparan a Hinata con Nana Mizuki, una cantante y seiyu muy popular, porque ella es la que hace la voz de Hinata en el anime. Pensé que era un guiño gracioso. La canción que canta Tsuki la escogí porque es la primera canción que me aprendí en japones, la letra no tiene ningún mensaje especial ni nada que ver con el capitulo._

duh_ es ese sonido que hacen los yankees que se oye _daah_ y significa _obvio... _no se si estan familiarizados con el._

_En un principio Shikamaru y Chouji hablaban con Naruto, pero como Kiba acabo siendo el confidente de Ino, y ademas es el mejor amigo de Naruto, me pareció mas apropiado, ya que ademas le diría las cosas directamente, de la forma que Naruto necesita oírlas. Y Neji para decir las cosas mas profundas que Kiba no diría. Total, Naruto igual va a hablar con Shikamaru y Chouji mas adelante._

* * *

><p><strong> ¡En el proximo capitulo!<strong>

**Kiba: Nada que decir, el concierto estuvo excelente... aunque habia un par de cosas que me desconcertaron...**

**Naruto: ¿Quienes son esos dos tipos que venian con Gaara?**

**Kankurou: ¿Y porque esta Tayuya aqui?**

**Tsuki: Aun no decido si lo que me dijo fue un cumplido o un insulto ... o tal vez una amenaza... Por cierto, mi hermano me pescó con las manos en la masa...**

**Suigetsu: ¡¿que hiciste Tsuki?**

**Naruto: ¡Eso lo sabréis en el siguiente capitulo dattebayo!**

* * *

><p><em>olvide mencionarlo antes, pero rehabilite los reviews anónimos. por favor déjenme uno! no cuesta tanto!<em>


	25. Las Formas del Amor

_Bien, pensaba subir esto el lunes, pero no alcancé, Martes actualiza Tenshiko así que ni hablar. Miércoles y jueves estuve sin Internet, así que actualizo hoy._

_De los Akatsuki no hay en este capitulo, pero en el próximo habrá de Yahiko, de Yoriko, que se que Pete me lo ha estado pidiendo._

_El titulo es cursi y parece que no tiene mucho que ver (esto ya es costumbre), pero bueno, al fin y al cabo eso a nadie le importa._

* * *

><p><strong>Las Formas del Amor<strong>

- ¡Ma, me voy al concierto de FLOW! - grité mientras bajaba de a saltos la escalera.

- ¡Un momento Tsuki!

- Llevo recordándotelo toda la semana - dije encarándola molesta.

- ¿A que hora vuelves?

- Ya te lo dije, no estoy segura... Tarde.

- ¿Con quienes vas?

- Amigos de la academia... Seguro iremos a comer después.

- ¿Vas con Inuzuka? - gritó mi hermano insidiosamente desde la cocina.

- ¿Quien es Inuzuka? - preguntó mi madre algo alarmada.

Mamá pasó la mitad de mi adolescencia lidiando con mi rebeldía, mis bajas notas, mis problemas en la escuela, mis piercings y mi actitud en general. Pero podría asegurar que mi madre no estaba lista para lidiar con un posible novio y menos si mi hermano metía cuchara...

- El chico con el que va a tocar los domingos. Por cierto Tsuki, ¡no olvides los preservativos!

- ¡Shirouga Tsuki! - exclamó mi madre.

- Déjalo mamá, lo que pasa es que intenta inculparme sus pecados... - respondí burlona. Claro. Como si yo fuese a intentar algo con Kiba. Lo quería mucho pero no de esa forma.

- ¡Kaitou! - gritó mi madre y se dirigió a la cocina para averiguar el significado de mis palabras.

Sonreí mientras me arreglaba el peinado en el espejo de la entrada. Kiba dijo que me pasaría a buscar a las siete. No podía creer que iba a pasar una noche increíble con mis nuevos amigos.

Sonó el timbre y abrí la puerta de golpe. Kiba estaba en el umbral esperando sonriente. Antes de que pudiera saludar, mamá salió de la cocina con la intención de inspeccionar a mi "cita". Aunque siendo que íbamos con un grupo bastante grande no se le podía llamar así, claro que mi madre no tomaría eso en cuenta.

- Buenas tardes Shirouga san - dijo Kiba respetuosamente.

- Buenas tardes, Inuzuka kun - contestó mi madre mirándolo con algo de recelo. Seguro que no le gustaron nada las marcas que llevaba Kiba en las mejillas.

- Eh, bueno... - Dije mirando hacia la calle donde un hermoso vehículo negro increíblemente familiar esperaba con el motor encendido. - veo que nos esperan, adiós mamá.

- Un momento, ¿quien los lleva? - preguntó algo cortante.

- El hermano mayor de un amigo, no se preocupe, la vamos a cuidar bien. - dijo Kiba exhibiendo esa media sonrisa que le daba siempre un aspecto algo travieso.

- Portaos bien y no hagáis ninguna tontería - dijo mi madre severa antes de cerrar la puerta y dedicarse a espiar por detrás de las cortinas.

- Dios, que se pone pesada a veces...

- ¿Siempre es así?

- No, lo que pasa es que no esta acostumbrada a que yo salga con chicos, y mi hermano no mejora las cosas... El fin de semana pasado no puso problemas porque estaban Miyu y Konan.

Dentro del auto nos aguardaban Naruto, Kankurou y Sasuke, quien aunque me caía más o menos mal igual era tolerable.

- ¿Itachi? - pregunté sorprendida en cuanto reparé en quien conducía

- Mi madre me obligó a llevarlos. - respondió divertido. - supongo que no quería que el pequeño Sasuke anduviese solo de noche.

- ¡Cállate! - replicó este furioso.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde estábamos en el estadio de a-nation buscando a Gaara y algunos otros que vendrían. Itachi nos iría a buscar al café Aoyama cuando terminara.

- ¡Eh Sasuke! - exclamó Suigetsu mientras se habría paso entre la multitud. Detrás de él venían un chico con ropa algo gastada y holgada y el cabello desordenado y rojizo método debajo de una gorra. Cuando se acercaron más me di cuenta que era una chica de mirada desafiante y largo cabello rosado obscuro metido en el gorro era Tayuya.

- ¿O'Callagan? - preguntó Kankurou sorprendido. Esta le devolvió una mirada dura.

- Suigetsu... - dijo Sasuke en un tono que claramente exigía explicaciones.

- Juugo no podía venir, iba a pasar el fin de semana con su padre y Kimimaro esta enfermo otra vez, así que invite a Tayuya. No iba a desperdiciar la entrada - respondió este encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Por qué están ellos aquí? - le susurré a Kankurou.

- Sasuke iba a venir con Juugo y Suigetsu, y Naruto se enteró e insistió en que viniésemos todos juntos. - me susurró de vuelta.

- Aquí estaban ustedes, vamos que se nos hace tarde. - dijo Gaara apareciendo de la nada, acompañado de dos jóvenes que parecían ser unos cuantos años mayores que nosotros. El primero un tipo alto y moreno de ojos sagaces y calculadores que nos miraban con una extraña expresión. El segundo era bajo, de tez morena y aspecto pulcro. Parecía aburrido y nos miraba como si no valiese la pena gastar su tiempo con nosotros.

- Matsuda Takashi, Odama Ichiro - dijo el pelirrojo señalando al más alto y luego al tipo bajo - ellos son los que hicieron el arreglo.

- ¡Gracias por eso dattebayo! - se lanzó Naruto a saludar.

- No hay de que - contestó Matsuda.

- ¿Quienes son exactamente estos tipos? - preguntó Kankurou en voz baja a su hermano.

- Trabajan para la disquera.

- Con razón. ¿Como...?

- Larga historia que por lo demás no es de tu incumbencia - le respondió Gaara en un tono frío.

- Soy tu hermano, si me incumbe. - lo oí murmurar cuando se alejaba Gaara.

Entramos y tuve ocasión de conocer más a Suigetsu. Me pareció un poquito arrogante, pero no tanto como Sasuke, y era mucho más sociable. Es algo molesto a veces, pero un tipo simpático. A Odama parece que no le agradamos para nada, y de seguro que a Temari le daria un ataque cuando supiera que estaba entablando una conversación con su enemiga jurada, quien por lo demás era bastante tratable. Se podía mantener una charla agradable con ella si no soltaba palabrotas cada dos por tres.

Matsuda san nos llevo por detrás, evadiendo a la multitud y acabamos bastante adelante. Una vez allí Kiba se encargo de alejarme lo mas posible del amigo de Gaara, que me seguía mirando de una forma muy desagradable y hasta Naruto lo había notado. Tayuya solita se alejó de el en cuanto paso junto a él y este la miró como estudiándola.

- ¿Como fue que acabaste aquí? Iba a ser una salida de chicos, o eso me dijo Suigetsu - me preguntó Tayuya.

- Suigetsu no sabía que yo venía. Me colé. Tenten iba a venir, pero al final dijo que prefería ir en dos semanas más con Temari a ver a Utada Hikaru.

- Yo a Utada no la trago.

- No me gusta mucho como canta, y se apellida igual que los gemelos esos. ¿Que música te gusta?

- El rock, pero también el rap y el metal. Nada de ese pop de niñas. - dijo haciendo una mueca - También me gusta mucho la música instrumental. Toco flauta traversa.

- ¿De veras? Yo toco guitarra.

- Me han dicho que te mudas bastante, ojala estés para cuando venga L' Arc en Ciel a fin de año.

- No me lo pierdo por nada - dije con convicción. La verdad es que me sorprendió verla acá, no pensé que fuese la clase de chica que Suigetsu invitaría a un concierto. Por como yo lo veía en clases, me parecía mas la clase de chico que invitaría a una chica como Ino. Tayuya iba a decirme algo y fue cortada por el sonido de fans gritando, seguido por el estruendo de los primeros acordes de "Go!". Se encendió la luz sobre el escenario y empezó el concierto.

* * *

><p>- ¡Estuvo increíble! - exclamó Suigetsu cuando salíamos.<p>

- ¡Alucinante! - corroboró Naruto mas fuerte de lo normal. Habíamos estado tan cerca que por poco nos quedamos sordos. Tayuya y yo comentábamos emocionadas lo cerca que habíamos estado de Asakawa Koshi; el segundo vocalista.

- ¡Estábamos súper cerca! ¡Y joder que se veía guapo! - exclamó Tayuya.

- No puedo creer lo cerca que estuvimos... - respondí yo aun con la emoción metida en el cuerpo.

- Vamos a tomarnos un café, ¿que dicen? - dijo Kiba

- No creo que necesites más energía... Estas casi peor que Naruto - le respondió Gaara sonriendo ligeramente.

- Yo voto por ir a comer algo - dijo Suigetsu. - Muero de hambre.

- Yo igual. - dijo Kankurou.

- ¿Vamos al WacDonald? - volvió a preguntar Naruto a gritos.

- Haz el favor de no gritarme en el oído, dobe. - gruñó Sasuke.

- Yo debo marcharme. Nos vemos Sabakuno. - se despidió Odama. - Vienes Takashi.

- No. Me quedo a conocer un poco a estas señoritas. - dijo mirándonos a Tayuya y a mi con esa expresión medio lujuriosa que tenía… Maldito pervertido.

- ¿Por qué vino Tayuya? - me preguntó Kiba mientras caminábamos.

- Yo la invite. - dijo Suigetsu detrás nuestro. - pensé que le gustaría distraerse un poco.

- ¿Distraerse de que? ¿De su trabajo como matona a sueldo? - dijo Kankurou burlón.

Vi como Tayuya caminaba ahora algo más adelante. Parecía ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Y no reparaba en lo que Sasuke le decía.

Una vez en el WacDonald me senté lo más lejos posible de Matsuda y deje que mi mente descansara de pensar demasiado. Kiba, Naruto, Kankurou y Suigetsu competían en quien se metía mas papas a la boca, Tayuya ignoraba a Matsuda y Sasuke y Gaara hablaban en un tono educado pero receloso que hacia patente la tensión entre los dos. Estaba cansada, pero me sentía feliz. Era increíble como había conseguido encajar de alguna manera en esta escuela. Eran gente muy especial. Tan diferentes, pero tan tolerantes a la vez. Me maravillaba como se consideraban entre si una familia, como se protegían y defendían, como peleaban como hermanos pero en el fondo eran los mejores amigos del mundo.

Pensé en Konan, Yahiko y los otros, en la suerte de hermandad que tenían. A su manera, eran tan buenos amigos como mis compañeros de clase. A su manera, en el fondo, eran iguales. ¿Como es que dos grupos de gente tan diversa, pero entre si tan unidos se odiasen tanto? Sobre todo cuando en el fondo pensaban lo mismo, tenían ideales semejantes.

Suspire cansada y fije la vista en Sasuke. Sus ojos negros, fríos, ese cabello azabache. Esa mueca de desprecio y superioridad que asomaba ocasionalmente pero que aun así lo hacia ver guapo... Con razón a la mayoría de las chicas les gustaba. ¿Pero que había mas allá? Sasuke había demostrado, en las pocas ocasiones que había hablado con el, poseer una aguda inteligencia y un alto grado de cultura. Seguro que sería muy interesante conversar con el, lastima que sea tan arrogante y nunca se haga un tiempo para los humildes mortales como nosotros.

- ¿Que miras tanto Shirouga? - me dijo en un tono indiferente al cabo de un rato.

- Tu nariz esta algo torcida, o tal vez es por la mueca que pones. - respondí en un tono similar al suyo, sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¿Te has visto la tuya? Combina con tu cara de mora-crema - replicó molesto.

- De hecho si. Es algo pequeña pero por lo demás bien respingadita gracias. - dije burlona - por otro lado la tuya va perfecto con tu cabeza de culo de pollo.

Sasuke me miró como si nunca si hubiese fijado bien en mi cara, luego recobro su mascara de indiferencia y aparto la mirada con desprecio.

- Hace tiempo que no veía a una chica decirle algo así. - dijo Gaara divertido.

- El sr. Uchiha necesita que alguien le recuerde que no todo el mundo lo idolatra.

- ¿Y tu vas a ser esa persona?

- No creo que Sakura o Ino vayan a hacerlo, si hay una vacante la tomo.

Gaara soltó una risa. Me gire para encararlo mejor y me encontré con sus ojos usualmente inexpresivos, clavados en los míos, una ligera sonrisa asomando de ellos.

- Eres extraña.

- ¡No! ¡Enserio! - dije con sarcasmo. - ¿Cual fue tu primera pista?

- Tu cabello. - me dijo muy serio. Tal vez demasiado serio. ¿Habrá entendido la broma?

- Bah. El tuyo es rojo. ¿Eso es normal acaso?

- En Europa si.

- Esto es Tokyo cariño.

- Lo se. Tengo ascendencia Irlandesa.

- Ahh, por eso Temari es rubia natural.

- Exactamente. ¿Lo disfrutaste?

- ¿Que?

- El concierto.

- Ahh. Si. Muchas gracias por invitarme.

- Te invitaron Kiba y Naruto, agradéceles a ellos.

- Ya lo hice, y bastante efusivamente. ¿Como conseguiste colarnos tan adelante tan barato?

- Eso es un secreto. - me dijo serio.

- Vale. Cuéntame algo de ti.

No respondió y aparto la mirada. Sus ojos volvieron a reflejar esa soledad con la que me encontré el día que lo conocí. Gaara estaba envuelto en una niebla de misterios. Parecía la clase de persona que hubiese matado a alguien. Oscuro y secretico, con un toque de ira. Su persona inspiraba a una sola palabra y esa era "peligroso". Daba el aspecto de ser algo más que un pandillero callejero y si me fijaba en como la gente lo miraba, no era precisamente bienvenido en la sociedad. Se me hacia similar a Pein e Itachi, con la diferencia que a ellos los conocía bien y sabia que no eran lo que aparentaban. Bueno, Itachi mas que Yahiko. Gaara en cambio... Me aterraba al mismo tiempo que me fascinaba. Ese mismo sentimiento que me produjo Itachi cuando lo conocí...

Volvió la mirada hacia mi y sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda al mismo tiempo que su mirada penetrante me llenaba de adrenalina. Adrenalina en respuesta a un peligro desconocido. Por primera vez caí en la cuenta que Gaara no era alguien a quien tomar a la ligera. Pero no podía tampoco negar la fascinación que sentía por saber que escondía al otro lado de esos orbes verde-azulados.

- ¡Gaara, si vas a besarla que no sea en frente de nosotros! - exclamó Naruto.

Me sobresalte al descubrir que estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro. Me aparte de un salto, extremadamente sonrojada y gritando.

- ¡No digas imbecilidades Naruto! ¡Mira que eres tonto! - y cosas por el estilo. Me sentía como una completa idiota, y entendía a la perfección por que Sakura le golpeaba tanto.

Mientras Kankuro y Kiba se reían me levanté y, prestando oídos sordos a lo que decían los chicos, fui derecho al baño. ¡Por que Naruto tenía que decir esas cosas! ¡Y para colmo, no solo enfrente de Kankuro y Kiba, sino que del mismo Gaara!  
>Me enjuague el rostro, el cual me ardía como si llevase dos horas tomando sol y cuando iba a marcharme Tayuya salió de uno de los cubículos. Estaba tan distraída que ni había notado que no estaba en la mesa.<p>

- Vaya, ¿también escapaste? - me preguntó.

- Err, si. - contesté sin entender muy bien.

- Ese tarado de Matsuda no cesaba de insinuárseme. No sé que se cree ese cabrón.

- Hombres. - suspiré encogiéndome de hombros.

- Vamos, no todos son así. Tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. - Alce una ceja confundida. - Tu también pasas tiempo con un montón de cabrones, el grupo ese de Pein. No creas que no lo se. El marica de Kabuto se la pasa hablando de la "nueva adquisición" de Akatsuki, creo que te tiene algo de miedo.

- ¿Kabuto?

- Yakushi Kabuto. Un amigo, por así decirlo. Bueno, no es que te tenga miedo a ti en particular, sino a lo que puedas hacer. La gente no entra a Akatsuki así porque si, alguna habilidad especial tienes que tener, y eso es lo que teme ese marica cuatro ojos.

- ¿Ese tío de los lentes? ¿El líder de la Banda del Sonido?

- Ese. Ustedes son nuestros rivales principales y a Kabuto no le ha hecho mucha gracia que una guarra punk como tú se halla unido a ellos. - "¿guarra punk?"

- ¿Así que rivales?

- Ah, realmente no te han dicho nada, o no eres tan lista como pareces. Ellos son nuestro principal oponente, o sea, tú y yo estamos en dos bandos diferentes pendeja.

Pase por alto su comentario y me concentre en la nueva información. Bandas rivales. ¿Rivales de que?

- ¿Que teme Yakushi de mi?

- No se. Te ves algo parecida al gótico ese... Pein. A lo mejor cree que tienes sus agallas. Aunque en mi opinión te pareces mas al enano psicópata. Les he visto la misma mirada asesina. Si, te vi el otro día con la rubia pija esa, Stacey. Si es por eso entiendo a Kabuto. Personas como tu causan problemas tarde o temprano… Yo que tu me ando con mucho cuidado - finalizó marchándose.

¿Enano psicópata? ¿Que mirada? Yo sabía que podía tener una mirada bastante intimidante, pero de ahí a causar miedo, o aunque sea respeto, en alguien como Yakushi... Sea como sea, Itachi me debe algunas explicaciones.

Salí algo confusa y me acerqué a la mesa. Al sentarme junto a Suigetsu note las miradas socarronas de Kankurou y Kiba. Mierda. Las palabras de Tayuya me habían hecho olvidar por completo la razón por la cual había huido a los lavabos.

- Cállate. No. digas. Nada. - dije levantando una mano en frente de Kankurou, al mismo tiempo que evitaba mirarlo, antes de que abriese la boca.

- Si no he dicho nada.

- Y no lo hagas. Tu tampoco. - dije volviéndome a Kiba.

Naruto, ajeno a lo que había dicho anteriormente, conversaba con Gaara, el cual parecía algo molesto. ¿Seria por lo que había dicho el rubio? Probablemente.

- ¿Que miras tanto? - le dije a Sasuke al cabo de un rato. Este me lanzo una de sus miradas Uchiha y se dio la vuelta.

- Tus cicatrices. - me dijo Suigetsu. - es muy extraña. ¿Por eso te las cubres con el cabello?

- Si. - respondí con tono de "no quiero hablar de ello". Tengo tres cicatrices blancuzcas. Dos bajo el ojo derecho, como si un gato me hubiese arañado, y que cubro con un flequillo similar al de Ino y otra que va de mi sien derecha hasta mi clavícula cruzando mi cara justo delante de la oreja. Esa es algo más fácil de ocultar ya que no esta tan a la vista. Pero las otras dos no, por eso siempre ando con el cabello en la cara.

- ¿Tuviste un accidente? - insistió Suigetsu.

- Algo así.

- Yo tengo una bien fea en el antebrazo que me hice cuando era niño. Estaba jugando con mi hermano y me caí de un árbol.

- Yo tengo una bajo el labio, de una vez que Sakura me golpeo. - dijo Naruto sumándose a la conversación.

- ¿Tu amiga pelirrosa? - pregunto Suigetsu. - golpea bien fuerte.

- ¿Tu también te caíste de un árbol Tsuki? - me pregunto Naruto.

- Err... No. Fue un gato.

- ¿También te mordió la muñeca? - preguntó Gaara en un tono plano.

- ¿Ah?

- La muñeca. También tienes una marca blanca allí. - dijo impaciente mientras señalaba mi muñeca derecha, donde había una marca pálida en forma de media luna.

- Eeto, no allí me queme.

- ¿Cocinando? - quiso saber Naruto.

- Exactamente.

- Pues te quemaste bien feo. Yo siempre me quemo cocinando, pero nunca me quedan marcas así.

- Por que no me extraña. - dije metiéndome las ultimas papas a la boca.

- A mí una vez me mordió un perro, uno de los de mi madre. Yo estaba jugando con él y de repente me encajo un colmillo en la frente y el otro en la barbilla y…

- Casi te saca la cara –dijo Kankurou

- No exactamente… Pero había mucha sangre y si no es por Hana que le mandó el medio piedrazo al perro… Después me pusieron esas vacunas para la rabia.

- Ya decía yo que eras medio perro, ¡te transmitió sus genes! –exclamó Naruto

- ¿Y no quedaste traumado con los perros? –preguntó Suigetsu

- Eso es lo curioso, me gustan cada vez más, además solo me quedo una cicatriz en la barbilla y una hendidura pequeña en la frente.

- Yo a los seis me caí de una bicicleta y me esguincé el brazo, pero no tengo tantas cicatrices raras – dijo Kankurou

- ¿Y tu? ¿Esas del brazo, de donde las tienes? –le preguntó Naruto a Tayuya. Esta se bajó las mangas del polerón y le dirigió una mirada venenosa al rubio.

- ¡Eso no te importa! – exclamó en tono defensivo.

- Ya, ya… solo preguntaba dattebayo

- Itachi pasa a buscarnos en veinte minutos. - dijo Sasuke. - ¿quien se viene conmigo?

- ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir en tu casa? - preguntó Naruto.

- Como sea, duermes en el piso dobe.

- Yo voy contigo. - dijo Suigetsu - ¿vamos Tayuya? - esta asintió y se levantó a botar la basura.

- Hana pasa por mí en quince. ¿Te llevo Tsuki?

- Vives hacia el otro lado. A nosotros nos queda de camino. - dijo Kankurou - la llevamos.

- ¿Pero tu no te venias a mi casa? - preguntó Kiba

- Ah... Cierto. Esto... ¿Gaara, no te importa llevarla tu? ¿Por favor? - Gaara lo miró sin expresión alguna por unos segundos y luego a mi. Finalmente suspiró y asintió.

- ¿No te importa irte con él cierto? - me preguntó Kankuro. Tragué saliva.

- Para nada. - dije sonriendo de forma muy similar a Sai.

- Bien. Tayuya, nosotros te pasamos a dejar. - dijo Sasuke.

- Culo de poyo, dile a Itachi que me llame. - dije volviéndome a Sasuke. - ¿Ustedes dos que van a hacer mañana? - le pregunté a Kankurou y a Kiba mientras ignoraba la mirada asesina de Sasuke.

- Mañana temprano vamos a una pista de skate - respondió el primero.

- A ver quien llega el lunes con un brazo esquinzado. - dijo Gaara.

- Bueno Kankurou, Hana esta fuera. Vamonos. Nos vemos Tsuki. - dijo Kiba dándome un abrazo.

- Bueno, yo también me voy. - dijo Matsuda Takashi levantándose. - Gaara, consígueme el número de este ángel - dijo mirándome con una pinta de no querer intentar algo muy bonito conmigo. Le dirigí una mirada similar a las de Sasuke.

- ¿Ángel? Yo diría demonio. - rio Suigetsu revolviéndome el peinado con la mano - nos vemos punk. - añadió levantándose. Y en menos de cinco minutos me quede sola con Gaara.

- Espero que no te importen las motos. - dijo mientras se levantaba.

Lo seguí fuera y me detuve a admirar el vehículo. Nunca entendí mucho de motos, pero la Honda negra y roja me parecía tan bonita como imponente. Daba una sensación de poder, libertad y velocidad al mismo tiempo. Tres cosas a las cuales no hacia ascos. Gaara me alargo el casco y me solté el cabello para estar más cómoda. Note como me miraba frunciendo el ceño. Me puse el casco sonriendo y entonces caí en la cuenta de que pasaría el no tan corto trayecto hasta mi casa abrazada a él.

- ¿Vas a subirte? - me preguntó con impaciencia al notar que estaba inmóvil. En toda respuesta salte tras de él y me aferre a su cintura con toda confianza. Gaara pareció incomodarse ante este hecho pero no dijo nada.

- Cuando quieras. - le dije. Otra vez no respondió, se limito a encender el motor.

La sensación triple que sentía al ver pasar los edificios a decentemente rápida velocidad, el viento y el motor rugiendo en mis oídos y la sensación de que los tres, él, yo y la moto, éramos uno, fundidos en una carrera libre contra el tiempo, me embriagaba. Podría pasar horas así pensé. Contenta, hundí el rostro en el hueco en su cuello y lo abrace con más fuerza, sintiendo como se tensaba ante el contacto más próximo.

- Más rápido. - le dije al oído. Lo vi sonreír del rabillo del ojo mientras accedía a mi demanda.

- Ya puedes soltarme. - me dijo después de lo que me pareció una eternidad demasiado corta. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que se había detenido frente a mi casa.

- Lo siento - murmuré mientras desenredaba mis brazos de él, disgustada ante la extraña sensación de vacío que me producía dejarlo ir.

- Te veo mañana. - murmuró mientras una extraña y nueva emoción asomaba de sus ojos; era una mirada menos dura, casi blanda. Sonreí en respuesta y le di un breve abrazo antes de rápidamente desaparecer por la puerta.

- ¿Quien era ese? - preguntó una voz detrás mío sobresaltándome.

- ¡Kaitou! Mierda, deja de hacer eso.

- Ese no era Inuzuka...

- No.

- Me pregunto que dirá mama cuando se entere de que te trajo un tío con un tatuaje en una moto.

- Me pregunto que dirá mama cuando se entere de lo que hiciste con esa rubia en asiento trasero de SU automóvil.

- Vale - refunfuñó. - no digo nada si no dices nada.

- Así me gusta. - respondí mientras subía. Desaparecí en mi habitación y me eché en la cama pensando en que la noche no podría haber sido mejor. Mi último pensamiento antes de caer rendida fue: ¿como demonios supo donde vivía? Jamás me preguntó...

* * *

><p><em>bien... la verdad es que no se si sentirme orgullosa de este capitulo o ir a meterme a un pozo y no salir mas. no decido si esta bueno o demasiado cursi y cliche! Si esta muy terrible me dicen y para Himitsu me deshago de esto.<em>

_Gaara no iba a besarla, en caso de que me vallan a acusar de ooc, solo que a Naruto le gusta meter las narices donde no debe, y si Tsuki lo estaba mirando embobada bien se podría malinterpretar... Había una escena extra al final, pero la tuve que cortar porque ya estoy liando muchas historias y bien la puedo incluir después. Los dos amigos de Gaara fueron de lo primero que planee, cuando pensé esta escena no tenia pensado en meter a los del sonido (excepto a Tayuya y a Kin) o a los Akatsuki, pero ahora que lo pienso, tampoco es que hubiese podido reemplazarlos por alguno de ellos... saldrá mas de ellos mas adelante_

_Tengo un ligero problema, y es que estuve hablando con un lector (tu sabes quien eres) y me recomendó que me tomase la historia con mas calma, que valla más lento. Así que decidí releer los primeros capítulos, algo que no hacía hace mucho... y me dio un bajón horrible. ¡Son una mierda! ¡¿Cómo es que nadie me aviso? Pensé en borrarla y empezar a subir directamente Himitsu en español, pero no me parecio justo para ustedes, asi que lo dejo a su elección. ¿Que creen que deberia hacer? Le pregunto esto al puñado de personas que se que me van a contestar, you know who you are!_

* * *

><p><strong>En el próximo capitulo:<strong>

**Temari: chicos, ¡almuerzo familiar! No hay excusa, ¡los quiero a todos presentes!**

**Kankurou: ¿Es imprescindible?**

**Gaara: ha llegado carta de la abuela Chiyo**

**Sasori: oh no...**

**Yoriko: se un secreto de Sasuke... y tambien se que Karui ha metido la pata...**

**Seiren: esta chica no tiene remedio.**

**Karui: ¿que? ¡el bastardo lo merecía!**

**Suigetsu: pero claro, para eso tendrán que esperar al próximo capitulo!**

(no me odies Mara)

ps: aun pienso que este capitulo esta muy... no se!


	26. Nota Importante

Vale, se que no he actualizado en siglos y honestamente había olvidado subir esto... El caso es que este fic quedara en Hiatus momentáneo. Antes de que me tiren cosas a la cabeza les digo que no estoy del todo contenta con ciertos detalles de la historia y, después de mucho pensarlo, decidí comenzar a subir una versión editada y mejorada que se que valdrá la pena.

Así que pido su paciencia y comprensión, porque aun estoy editando los primeros capítulos, pero espero poder re empezar a subir pronto. Espero que me tengan paciencia y quieran leer esa nueva versión que a la larga sera mucho mejor. Gracias ^^

**La nueva edicion de la historia se llama Reincarnation y ya esta subida!**


End file.
